Chronicles of Rinnegan - Demons & Gods Among Us
by MajkoWajko
Summary: What if Naruto have Rinnegan ? What if Sasuke doesn't hate Itachi ? What if Sakura isn't fangirl ? This will happen when Naruto suffer strong trauma in forrest and awaken Rinnegan . Together with his family and his friends he is walking on road of Gods . Good Sasuke , Good Council . Pairings : You must read if you want to know . God-Like Team 7 and Namikazes . Terrible Grammar .
1. Birth of Hero

**Birth of a Hero**

Konoha Forest . Naruto face truth .

„Mizuki you can't do this!" Iruka yelled on top of his lungs on his former friend which is now traitor.

„Shut up Iruka I can do whatever I want!" Mizuki yelled back as he prepared to reveal one of Konoha's biggest secret.

"Because it will be a pleasure to see you suffer." Mizuki finished with a smirk.

„No, it's against the law! Don't do that!" Iruka continued screaming as he wanted to protect Naruto from that secret which known almost anyone except Naruto and young generation .

„What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he started to get angry and red chakra began dancing around him and Iruka's and Mizuki's eyes widened.

„I knew it, you are Demon." Mizuki said with venom in his voice as Naruto growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Call me a Demon one more time and I will kill you." Naruto growled as his eyes transformed into red slitted eyes.

„You even have same eyes as that thing." Mizuki laughed with an evil chuckle as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm asking again. What you were talking about?" Naruto hissed with so much hate that more and more red chakra started dancing around him and forming a fox-shaped cloak.

"No! Naruto, you can't know the truth because Sandaime-sama forbid anyone to tell you ." Iruka shouted and winced in pain because a lot of shuriken which were thrown on him by Mizuki stroke his stomach but Naruto didn't listen and did something that Iruka never expected.

"Shut up, Iruka !" Naruto shouted as Iruka's eyes widened after what he heard and Mizuki laughed and grinned like madman.

"That was a nice one, brat, you have talent." Mizuki said with a sick grin as Naruto only snorted and looked on him with red slitted eyes.

"Tell me already what were you talking about or I will force you." Naruto growled as red chakra stopped swirling around him and formed a tail behind him. Iruka's eyes widened at the sight.

"The Reason why everyone hates you is because that you contain Nine-Tailed Demon." Mizuki said stressing the last part as Naruto's eyes only narrowed and he put his head down. No one expected the chuckle that followed.

"So that's the reason, well I must go on a little chat with the Fox." Naruto said in a whisper and as Mizuki's and Iruka's eyes widened a second tail grew from Naruto's chakra cloak.

"Naruto don't listen to him !" Iruka shouted but Naruto only spun around and glared at him.

"You knew about this so called "Truth" the whole time and didn't tell me?" Naruto asked angrily as Iruka gulped and nodded with fear.

"You, the only person in village besides Jiji who accepted me like a normal person didn't tell me something like this! Why?" Naruto shouted in rage.

"I wanted to protect you ." Iruka whispered but Naruto only snorted.

"From what? From the Truth? If you didn't notice there was nothing to protect me from. Villagers may be rude to me but they don't do anything to me so from what did you want to protect me?" Naruto shouted with absolute hate and despair in his voice when then next shock came: A third tail grew and everyone's eyes widened.

___"Third tail, this is starting to get very dangerous! I must take care of him."_Mizuki thought as he prepared his Fūma Shuriken.

"Answer me, Iruka! Why!?" Naruto shouted blinded with anger and that gave Mizuki an opening to attack.

"_This is it!" _Mizuki thought and threw Fūma Shuriken on Naruto .

„Naruto! GET DOWN! " Iruka yelled as Naruto turned around to face the large shuriken but before it could hit him he felt like time slowed down and in front of his eyes something happened , something that he didn't expect. Iruka threw himself into the way of the shuriken taking a critical hit from the weapon in his back.

"Iruka, why ?" Naruto asked horrified as he was shocked that Iruka saved him after everything what he had told him.

"Because you, Naruto, are not the Nine-Tailed Demon." Iruka said as he coughed up blood and Naruto's eyes widened as Iruka's blood was on his face.

"You are only the holder of that thing." he continued as Naruto's eyes started tearing.

"And most importantly you are a citizen of Konoha and figure of brother I never had." Iruka whispered weakly as he fell on ground lifeless and Naruto's eyes widened greatly.

___"He didn't see me as a monster_." Naruto thought and at the sight of the dead Iruka he started crying softly and the three chakra tails together with the cloak glowed red.

___"He wanted protect me from myself ."_ The jinchūriki thought as he stood up and looked behind him.

"See, you demons only cause death." Mizuki said as he appeared behind Naruto with another shuriken in his hands.

"Maybe it is true but Iruka-sensei believed in me so I will not fail him." The boy said with determination in his voice as his three tails grew a little bit in size.

"This will be too easy." Mizuki said as he started to spin his shuriken.

"If that is what you think." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and unconsciously channeled chakra into them and then he felt it: The despair, the hate, the loss, everything together awakened something incredible which was lost for centuries, from Naruto was radiating pure power .

"That's not what I think but that's what I know." Mizuki said as he jumped into the air and prepared to kill the jinchuriki.

"Then you are wrong." Naruto whispered and for second veins appeared on sides of his eyes but after second they disappeared then it seemed like his eyes glowed with red colour which second later dissappeared too and Naruto extended his right arm releasing lot of chakra while his eyes glowed with metalic colour.

___"Banshō Ten'in"_ some unknown voice in Naruto's head said.

„Banshō Ten'in. " Naruto shouted as Mizuki's shuriken left his hands and Naruto caught it in his hand as he opened his eyes which had changed.

___"What the Fuck ?"_ Mizuki thought with widening eyes as Naruto extended his other hand and whispered the same thing again.

„Banshō Ten'in . " Naruto whispered as Mizuki was grabbed by an invisible gravity force and was flying toward Naruto's left hand where the shuriken was.

Meanwhile in a dark place within Naruto mind .

„**That technique!? But this isn't like when that two DNA were combined, that's pure. "** evil voice said with oddly friendly tone .

„**_Maybe it won't be that bad with this kid as I have thought . "_** The same creature, which the voice belonged to, thought .

**"You have your savior here, old-man."** It said as a dark smirk formed behind its gigantic cage.

Back in real world:

"What is happening ?" Mizuki yelled in fear as he approached the shuriken .

"You are going to pay for everything you did." Naruto growled as Mizuki was impaled by the shuriken in his stomach .

"You think that I will die from an injury like this ?" Mizuki taunted as he stood on the ground in front of Naruto and took the shuriken out of his stomach coughing up blood.

"No , I was counting on that." Naruto said as his hands formed into big chakra claws.

"I want to kill you with my bare hands." Naruto shouted as he jumped on Mizuki and slashed him with his claws. Mizuki screamed in pain as his internal organs were practically ripped from him.

"You son of a bi-." Mizuki shouted as he was critically injured but he stopped when Naruto's tails impaled his heart, his skull and his stomach which instantly killed him.

"That was for Iruka-sensei and for fooling me like this." Naruto hissed as Mizuki fell on the ground dead and a pool of blood formed around him. Naruto looked down on him.

"And this is for calling me a Demon." Naruto said as he spit on Mizuki's mangled corpse.

_"I must go to help Iruka-sensei."_ Naruto thought but then he heard something so he turned around to see Iruka moving.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted happily with tears running down his face as the red chakra disappeared and he rushed towards Iruka and hugged him tightly.

„N-nar-u-to." Iruka said very weakly and winced in pain as Naruto hugged him too tight.

„How is that possible?" Naruto asked as he was happy that person who sacrificed his life for him is alive.

"Mizuki didn't hit any vital organs or the spine so I only fainted from the shock." Iruka explained weakly as Naruto stood up and helped Iruka onto his feets .

"Iruka-kun , Naruto-kun ." Sarutobi who appeared with dozen of ANBU shouted.

"Jiji, I'm glad that you are here, Iruka-sensei needs help." Naruto said with a serious voice as Sarutobi looked at the beaten and bloody Iruka .

"Neko, call some medics." Hokage ordered as an ANBU with a cat mask nodded and looked on Naruto.

"Before I go . Naruto-kun please tell me that you didn't do this." Neko said with concern about her little brother.

"No Neko-chan. I will explain it to you but later, now please help Iruka-sensei." Naruto said and Neko left.

"Now tell me what has happened here." Sarutobi said but then he saw the dead body of Mizuki and gasped.

"Who did that to Mizuki?" Sarutobi asked shocked.

"I did ." Naruto simply said as ANBU grabbed their swords and prepared to attack Naruto only for Sarutobi raising his hand and stopping them.

"Hokage-sama , this isn't Naruto's fault ." Iruka said as Sarutobi looked at him and waited for the explanation.

"Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the Scroll of Sealing after the graduation exams by promising to pass him if he got it but I got to him first." Iruka explained as Sarutobi listened carefully.

"And then when I threw himself into the way of the shuriken which was aimed at Naruto. I passed out and it seems that Naruto has killed Mizuki during the time since then." Iruka explained and Sarutobi nodded.

"Naruto-kun , I know that it isn't a good time but what did Mizuki tell you?" Sarutobi asked with a worried voice because he knew how much Mizuki hated Naruto.

"He told me that I'm the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon." Naruto said still with a lowered head as Sarutobi's eyes widened .

"I used its chakra to kill him and get revenge for Iruka's death but after that I found out that Iruka-sensei only had fainted. I'm truly Demon." Naruto said as Sarutobi gasped in shock that Naruto had used power of the feared demon and called himself 'Demon'.

"I understand. And Naruto-kun you aren't Demon." the Sandaime said as Naruto nodded and raised his head only to have Sarutobi gasp in shock again at the sight of light metallic gray eyes with rings around the small pupil.

___"My god, that ripple patern. That's the legendary Rinnegan, I must inform Jiraiya_." Sarutobi thought in shock at sight of the legendary eyes of the even more legendary Rikudou Sennin and then the medics appeared and took Iruka to the hospital.

"Naruto-kun, did you know that your eyes have changed?" the old man asked as Naruto nodded .

"Yes I feel the new power in them when I used the fox's chakra and they drained a lot of it. First it seemed like I can see everywhre around me then that I can avoid Mizuki and copy his moves but then I felt pure power in me." Naruto answered.

"This is the legendary bloodline which you have awakened but we will let it pass until tomorrow and let an expert look at them because they are very rare." said the third Hokage seriously as Naruto nodded and then he remembered something.

"Jiji, I know now isn't a good time but Mizuki told me that if I learned jutsu from the scroll I could become a genin." Naruto said as Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Naruto-kun, tell me that you didn't learn any jutsu from that scroll." Sarutobi said with worry in his voice but Naruto showed one finger.

"Which one?" Sarutobi asked not really wanting to know the answer but it still came when Naruto crossed his fingers into a T.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said as ten perfect clones appeared and shocked Hokage.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, this is an forbidden A-rank jutsu and you've mastered it in one night." a shocked Sarutobi said with pride that his grandson figure had learned a jutsu like this like it was nothing .

"Yes but now it was easier than earlier I am suspicious that eyes have something with that." said Naruto as he dispelled clones and the Hokage nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, you are right. Legends are saying that the Rinnegan gives the user almost complete chakra control and for you question: Yes, you are genin." Sarutobi explained with a smile as Naruto raised eyebrow at the word "Rinnegan".

"Rinnegan?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi nodded.

"I heard about it but I don't know what it was." Naruto said as Sarutobi nodded again because at least Naruto knew that something like Rinnegan existed .

"Let us meet tomorrow Naruto-kun. As I said there will be an expert for your eyes." The Hokage said with a smile as Naruto smiled, too.

"Jiji, can I ask something ?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi had a questioning look on his face .

"What do you want to know Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Who is that expert ?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi's eyes softened and a weak smile appeared on his face.

"Jiraiya . One of Three Legendary Sannins and my former student." Sarutobi said as Naruto's eyes widened at shock and awe but then Sarutobi felt that he must say truth to Naruto.

"And your godfather." Sarutobi finished shocking Naruto even more .

"You are saying that I have godfather ?" Naruto, who started to get angry again because he had family that didn't care about him, asked. But next shock came from Sarutobi's mouth .

"And a godmother, too." Sarutobi said but now Naruto was far from being calm and red chakra started dancing around him again.

"Hokage-sama!" ANBUs yelled as they appeared next to Hokage.

"Stand down I will handle this." Hokage ordered and the ANBUs lowered their swords.

"If I have godparents why didn't they raise me?" Naruto growled and Hokage lowered his head.

"It is my fault." Sarutobi whispered as Naruto's eyes widened and red chakra disappeared .

"What do you mean by your fault, Jiji?" Naruto asked as the Hokage lifted his head.

"Because Jiraya is Konoha spy master I couldn't allow him to raise you because after the death of your parents which were one of strongest ninjas in village we were at the edge of start the next war and I needed him in the field." Sarutobi explained as Naruto was crying softly.

"In fact, he wanted to raise you but it could bring war upon us." Sarutobi continued as Naruto nodded.

"Who were my parents and who is my godmother ?" Naruto asked with tears .

"I will let Jiraiya tell you who they were, he has all the rights to tell you." Sarutobi replied as Naruto gave him small nod.

"As for your godmother, she is my other student and a legendary medic: The Slug Princess Tsunade Senju." Sarutobi explained and Naruto had to sit down on the ground because he was given too much information in one day.

"Why didn't she raise me?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Because she didn't know that you were alive." Sarutobi replied as Naruto lifted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean Jiji you could sent her a message that I'm alive." Naruto said as Sarutobi shook his head.

"No I couldn't , in the short time after you were born you were kidnapped by someone, so she lost hope that you were alive and left village. Jiraiya is trying to find her for last twelve years." Sarutobi informed with sad voice as Naruto cheered up a little bit.

"So does that mean that they like me?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"No ." Sarutobi said as Naruto's eyes widened but then Hokage continued .

"They love you, you should have seen Jiraiya when he was with you for the first time and for Tsunade, she was broken after she found out that you were missing and didn't hesitate to leave her home because of you." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"I have a family." Naruto whispered in tears and Sarutobi kneed down and hugged Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun you have a family and when Jiraiya shows tomorrow, you two will find Tsunade together and you can be family." Sarutobi said as he broke the hug and stood up.

"Go home, Naruto-kun, and be at my office at 10 a.m." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded with a happy face and sprinted home.

___"Jiraiya, Tsunade. This boy needs you both, you must return or he will be broken."_ Sarutobi thought with a smile at the sight of the sprinting Naruto.

Naruto's home

___"Tomorrow I will get to know my godfather, my family_." Naruto thought happily as he prepared to go to bed but as he lied down he noticed something on his frog wallet which was on a small table and went to examine it.

"To little Naruto, your godfather Jiraya." read Naruto with tears streaming from his widening eyes.

"Man I'm an idiot!" Naruto yelled in frustration with anime tears.

"Shut up!" a nearby yelled neighbor.

___"I must go to sleep, I can't wait for tommorow."_ Naruto thought as he fell asleep.

Naruto's mind

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around only to find a gigantic cage.

**"Well well well, it looks that my jailor come to visit me after long twelve years."** evil voice said from the cage as Naruto's eyes widened at sight of creature behind cage.

"You ar- ." Naruto stuttered as the creature chuckled.

**"Why do you fear me, kit? I'm not going to kill you."** creature with big red slitted eyes said.

"You are the Kyuubi." Naruto said with fear as a massive orange/red fox came into the light and it's nine tails waved behind it.

**"Indeed I am."** Kyuubi said with chuckle .

**Read other chapter until you will kill me with your reviews about shitty grammar and this stuff .**


	2. The Beast is a Guardian

**Beast is Guardian**

Naruto's mind

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked with a serious voice and determination as the fox chuckled.

**"You are here because I wanted to speak with you."** Kyuubi said with something that looked like a smile and that confused Naruto.

"That's good, 'cause I wanted to speak with you, too." Naruto said with a serious voice as Kyuubi laughed.

**"It seems that Rinnegan gave you more than power but lot of confidence too."** Kyuubi said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"How do you know about the Rinnegan, Kyuubi?" a shocked Naruto asked as the Kyuubi narrowed his eyes on Naruto.

**"First I have a name . Second I know about everything what you have ever seen, heard or felt."** Kyuubi answered.

„Like I car-. Wait you have name?" a shocked boy asked, not believing that a beast like this fox can have a real name.

„**Of course I have a name, every breathing being have a name."** Kyuubi groaned but then he laughed at the end.

"Why do you act so strangely kind?" Naruto asked unable to believe that the beast in front of him can be so kind.

**"Why not ?"** Kyuubi asked with a smirk as Naruto groaned.

"Come on. You are a nine tailed demon fox for crying out loud, you can destroy everything in your way and now you act kind towards me?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi chuckled again.

**"You are right but this time I made an exception with you because I need to speak with you about some serious things**** and trust me is's something unexpected from me to want talk with my jinchūriki****."** Kyuubi replied which calmed Naruto down.

"Then why did you call me here?" Naruto asked.

**"I called you here because of the Rinnegan and the other eyes you have awakened, but mainly redeem myself from my sins since I was the source of your suffering and loneliness."** Kyuubi answered as he lowered his head but that confused Naruto.

"What other eyes ?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi looked at him.

**"You didn't notice that your eyes have changed before you activated the Rinnegan?"** the Fox asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Now when you are saying that yeah , as I said to the Jiji . First it seemed like I could see everywhere around me, then it looked that I could copy or avoid Mizuki's attacks and when I reopened them I had the Rinnegan which was radiating with pure power." Naruto answered and looked at the big fox with a suspicious look.

"What do you plan, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi laughed.

**"I planned to kill you."** the Demon said but Naruto raised an eyebrow on the word "planned".

"Planned ?" he asked as the Kyuubi nodded.

**"Yes, I planned to kill you and free myself but after I saw that you activated the Rinnegan I immediately knew what to do."** Kyuubi replied with a proud smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked because he was confused on the highest level.

**"Your Rinnegan is pure the 's not like when you mix the DNA of the Uchiha and Senju to achieve the Rinnegan and that means that you are his reincarnation and you can use the Rinnegan's full potential."** Kyuubi explained but that only confused Naruto even more.

"Whose reincarnation ?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi laughed.

**"I know him as my old-man or father but you humans know him as the Rikudou Sennin."** Kyuubi informed with a smile but Naruto's eyes widened. He was an idiot but not a that big one to not to know who is the Rikudou.

"Why me?" Naruto simply asked .

**"Who knows, you must have a great potential or something like that. I see that fire in your eyes and that is not given naturally."** Kyuubi answered with a chuckle at the end as Naruto lifted his head and nodded.

**"He left me with the other Tailed Beast to be guardians of this world but over the course of years we became weapons of your elemental nations."** Kyuubi continued as Naruto started to get interested.

**"And now as you are here, we can be guardians again and help you in your task of bringing peace to this world."** Kyuubi said with a smile as Naruto stood up and smiled at Kyuubi.

"I don't know why but I trust you, Kyuubi, everything that you have said makes sense." Naruto said as the Kyuubi snorted on the word "Kyuubi".

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked confused as the Kyuubi nodded.

**"Please don't call me by that horrible name, it means only that I have nine tails . My real name is Kurama."** Kurama said with a smile as he extended his paw from the cage and formed a fist.

**"Naruto, touch my paw and you will understand."** Kurama said as Naruto nodded and touched the offered fist.

Images in Kurama's heart

Strange place with all the tailed Beasts:

"Shukaku , Matatabi , Isobu , Son Goku , Kokuo , Saiken , Choumei , Gyuuki and Kurama you were one and in time it is possible that you will join again." an old man with white eyes said holding strange staff as he looked around at the small and young tailed Beasts.

"But that will not happen as long as you will do your duty as the guardians of this world and keep it safe." man said with a smile on his face.

**"Believe it, old-man."** Kurama said with a smile.

Some Mountains

"Kyuubi, you are only a mass of hatred and you must be controlled." said Legendary Uchiha as he looked on the angry Kurama arrogantly with Sharingan glowing.

**"Shut up!"** Kurama growled and Madara formed a ram sign.

"You are only a beast and the powerful Uchihas are your masters." Madara said.

**"Shut up !"** Kurama roared again as he prepared to attack Madara.

"Obey!" Madara said as he activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the image faded away.

The next images were about two red-headed women which had to be Kurama's former jinchurikis.

Back in Naruto's mind

"I'm sorry Kurama ." Naruto said as he lowered his head and fall on his knee from exhaustion because seeing so many memories is hard for human brain .

**"No Naruto, I'm the one who should be sorry, I was and I'm still the source of your suffering and I'm the reason why you don't have parents."** Kurama apologized lowering his head too but it was the last part of sentence that shocked Naruto.

"You know who my parents were?" Naruto asked as Kurama lifted his head and nodded.

**"Yes, I knew both of them."** Kurama replied and Naruto's interest peaked because he wanted to know his parents more than anything else.

**"Your mother was the red-headedwoman without the diamond on her forehead in the memory you saw in my heart."** Kurama said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"She was beautiful. Who was she?" Naruto asked curiously.

**"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was one of the strongest kunoichi in the Leaf village if not on the World. She came to Konoha from the now long destroyed Whirlpool Village."** Kurama explained as Naruto nodded and smiled at the thought that he finally knew who his mother was.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked worrying that she had simply left him.

**"She died in childbirth."** Kurama replied.

"So she didn't leave me?" Naruto asked hopefully and Kurama shook his head agreeingly.

"What about my father?" Naruto asked.

**"That will be a little easier to explain."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

**"Because you already know everything about him."** Kurama said with a grin as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How can I know everything about him?" a confused Naruto asked.

**"Because he was the strongest ninja in your village and the worst nightmare of Iwa:His name was Minato Namikaze he was -."** Kurama said but Naruto finished.

"The Fourth Hokage. The Yondaime was my father." Naruto finished with a shock as Kurama nodded again.

"Why did he seal you in me?" Naruto asked a little bit angry at the fact that his father did something like this to his own son and noticed Kurama that.

**"Don't be angry Naruto, he should have done a lot of other things differently but he choose you as my next jailor and he believed that you can stop the masked men and bring a peace to the world."** Kurama reasoned as Naruto nodded but then he noticed something.

"Who is that masked man you keep talking about? He was in you memories but I still don't know who he is." Naruto asked and Kurama raised an eyebrow but then he slapped his forehead with his tail.

"**Sorry, I forgot to tell you the reason why I attacked Konoha back then."** Kurama said and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"You're excused, Kurama. In fact this looked like something what I could have done." Naruto said with a laugh as Kurama laughed, too.

**"It all started with the sister of your great-grandmother who was my first host. It was the era of the 1st Hokage and Madara Uchiha. She was Mito Uzumaki , the wife of the 1****st**** Hokage and his partner after the fight with Madara because she sealed me into her and became the first jinchuuriki known in history." **Kurama explained and Naruto listened to it like some story for babies.

**"And then when Mito was old they brought your mother whose chakra was strong enough to hold me, so she became my second jinchuuriki."** Kurama said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"You were sealed within my mother but what happened next?" Naruto asked wanting to know the whole truth.

**"She was giving childbirth to you when the unknown masked Uchiha appeared and tried to kidnap you but Minato stopped him and got you to safety, but that was what the masked man planned all along so he could kidnap Kushina and extract me from her because her seal was weakened from childbirth."** Kurama explained and Naruto was listening like a little child.

**"When he extracted me he took control over me with his Sharingan and I attacked village and killed your parents."** Kurama said and lowered his head.

"But you didn't kill my parents, you were only the tool." Naruto said trying to cheer Kurama up.

**"No, I was in full control of my body when I killed them."** Kurama said as Naruto's eyes widened that Kurama is so honest to tell him something like this.

"I understand." Naruto said and that shocked Kurama greatly.

**"What?"** Kurama snapped.

"I forgive you, you acted only to defend yourself." Naruto said calmly.

**"What ? How can you not be angry at the fact that I killed you parents**?" Kurama asked.

"I'm angry but not at you." Naruto said and now Kurama fully understood.

**"The masked Uchiha."** Kurama said and Naruto nodded.

**"Then we will get our revenge."** Kurama said with a determined smile as Naruto smiled the same way.

_**"If you are watching this, you must be proud of this boy old-man."**_ Kurama thought with a smile.

"Now tell me about the Rinnegan and that other eyes." Naruto said as Kurama nodded.

**"They were originally created from the Rinnegan so it's logical that you have them:First is the bloodline limit of ****the Hyūga**** clan,the Byakugan, you should know them, because ****the Hyūga**** are from this village. Second is the Sharingan together with his ultimate form ****Eternal Mangekyō**** Sharingan which is the bloodline limit of the Uchihas."** Kurama explained and snorted at the last part because he hated the Sharingan more than anything.

"I'm glad that I was keeping attention on history class when we learned about the clans in Konoha and I know everything about that eyes." Naruto said as Kurama nodded.

**"Yes, but you don't know anything about the Rinnegan and before I explain it to you, this is for you."** Kurama said as something around his neck glowed and then it landed in Naruto's hands.

"What is it?" Naruto asked at sight of the strange necklace with six tomoes on it.

**"It was the old-man's, this is the six tomoes necklace which will help you with the techniques of the Rinnegan, each tomoe represent one of basic elements and one path of Rinnegan."** Kurama explained and Naruto nodded and got necklace on his neck.

"Thank you, Kurama." Naruto said with a smile as Kurama gave him a small nod smiling.

**"Now for techniques of the Rinnegan."** Kurama said with a teacher-like voice and Naruto nodded.

**"You now have the power to master all the six elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Lighting, Earth and Gravity ."** Kurama explained as Naruto smiled.

"That's good because I will have an advantage against any other user of elemental jutsus."said Naruto said as Kurama nodded.

**"Yes and if you had the six-element-crystal it could be even easier**." Kurama said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is the six-element-crystal and why I can't have it?" Naruto asked.

**"Six-element-crystal was created by the old-man for easier using and bigger strength of the elemental jutsus but it was destroyed long ago so even when I will teach you various techniques which will be creating things you will not be able to create it."** Kurama explained as Naruto nodded.

**"Next there are the seven paths ."** Kurama said but was interrupted by Naruto .

"But you said that each tomoe represent one path so why are now telling me that it's seven paths." Naruto said and Kurama smiled.

"**Good catch Naruto , I will explain it later and now First of Paths is Deva Path which allows you to manipulate gravity at your will . Second is Asura Path which allows you to transform any part of your body into a physical weapon."** Kurama explained but the last part disgusted Naruto.

"What do you mean by transform into a weapon?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned expression and Kurama sweat-dropped.

**"That means that your arms, legs and almost everything can change into a weapon what you can imagine."** Kurama replied as the visibly disgusted Naruto nodded.

**"The third Path is Human Path which has the ability to read minds in one touch and rip a person's soul from his or her body."** Kurama explained as Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean that I will kill someone with that?" Naruto asked as Kurama nodded.

**"Yes, you practically grab the soul and rip it out."** Kurama said as Naruto was again disgusted but he understood.

**"The fourth is Animal Path and thanks to that you can summon any animal you imagine and the fifth is Preta Path which has the power to absorb any chakra based attacks or ninjutsu."** Kurama said and this get Naruto's attention.

"So ninjutsu will not work on me?" Naruto asked and Kurama only nodded.

**"The sixth Path is Naraka Path . It has the power to summon the King of Hell and the last of the seven Paths is Outer Path which has the power to control life and death and you can summon the ****Demonic Statue Gedō Mazō and this seventh path can be achieved only if you master fisrt six that's why it's only six-tomoe necklace****."** Kurama finished and Naruto's eyes widened but was interested in one specific fact.

"Control life and death?" Naruto asked and Kurama nodded.

"Can I bring my parents back?" Naruto asked but Kurama shook his head.

**"No, they died too long ago so that technique would kill you and even if you had enough life force is it impossible because they didn't simply die, they sealed their souls within you."** Kurama said shocking Naruto.

"In me?" Naruto asked and Kurama nodded.

**"Yes, they wanted to meet you when you grow up and you try control my power, so when that godfather of yours appears we can bring the seal down and you will meet your parents almost immediately, at least by my guess."** Kurama said with a smile and Naruto gasped.

"I will see my parents?" Naruto asked as Kurama nodded and chuckled.

**"Do you have to ask about everything, Naruto?"** an irritated Kurama said but Naruto only scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry." Naruto said with a laugh.

**"Now Naruto, we have some time to kill until you wake up and I want to teach you two techniques: one is a technique of us Tailed Beasts and the second is from Rikudou's own jutsus."** Kurama said and Naruto stood up ready for hard training.

"What are these techniques?" Naruto asked with determination.

**"First is theTime-Space Dome which creates acrack in time and space and lets you train for a longer period of time because two days in there means one second here."** Kurama explained as Naruto smirked once more at the thought that he could train without wasting time.

**"Second is 'Creation of All Things'-Jutsu . You will be able to create anything from chakra but you are still too young to create something that is alive so you will create only some minor things with Yin chakra like clothes or something like that."** Kurama said.

"You said that it is able to create anything, so why create only clothes and these things?" Naruto asked.

**"Because in order to create something realistic, even if it is only a sword or something like that, you need to know two elemental releases which are the highest form of controlling chakra."** Kurama explained as Naruto nodded and strangely he understood everything.

**"Come here Naruto and bump fists with me again you will understand faster."** Kurama said as he extended his paw and Naruto bumped fists with him and seconds later he smiled.

**"Okay I get to work."** Naruto shouted with enthusiasm and Kurama smiled.

_**"He is really like you, old-man."**_ Kurama thought.

**Second chapter is here . I hope you will like it and left review .**


	3. Potential of God & Test of Power

**Potential of God** **& Test of Power**

Naruto's apartment 9 a.m.

Naruto woke up in his apartment and felt the new power in him like never before.

"Wow, even after all that training I feel relaxed." Naruto said to himself.

**"Of course you are, you only trained in your mind." **Kurama said with a chuckle.

"Okay I will go and prepare to go see Jiji." Naruto said as he stood up from his bed and looked at his orange jumpsuit.

_"I should wear something else, not this "kill me" jumpsuit."_ Naruto thought with a frown.

**"Then use the jutsu that we have trained." **Kurama said as Naruto nodded and grabbed his clothes.

"Creation of All Things Jutsu." Naruto said as his shirt changed into a tight black shirt with medium length sleeves and the Uzumaki spiral on the stomach area. His jacket formed a white cloak with short sleeves , high collar and blue flames at the bottom and the kanji for "Six Paths" on the back. Next he created black ninja pants with red stripes on the sides. Last but not least he changed his kids sandals to ninja sandals with open heels.

**"You want to look like your father, huh?" **Kurama asked with a smile as Naruto wore the clothes and looked into the mirror.

"Maybe." Naruto replied with a smile and Kurama chuckled and Naruto left for his favorite breakfast: Ramen.

Hokage Tower 10:30 a.m.

"Where the hell is Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as Jiraiya stood next to him with a serious expression.

"Don't worry sensei, he is only like Minato, me, you and even Hashirama-sama." Jiraiya said with a chuckle as he mentioned almost all Hokages and himself which were practicaly legendary for being late . The old Hokage started laughing on that .

"You know that I never noticed this, but it is true." a laughing Sarutobi said as the doors opened and Naruto walked in patting his full stomach.

"Hello Jiji." Naruto greeted with a smile but then he noticed Jiraiya.

"Are you Jiraiya?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya smiled and nodded.

"Indeed I'm Naruto." said Jiraiya only to be hugged by Naruto, for second it shocked him but then he returned hug.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, that I wasn't here to raise you." Jiraiya apologized as Naruto broke the hug and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't your fault Godfather." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto, I feared that you will hate me." Jiraiya said as Naruto shook his head again.

"How could I hate the only family I have." Naruto said with smile as Jiraiya smiled, too.

"Okay Naruto, now get back to the business." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded.

"Sarutobi-sensei told me that you already used the Kyuubi's chakra and that you have the Rinnegan." Jiraiya said but Naruto only snorted at word "Kyuubi".

"Kurama." Naruto corrected as the two old men raised their eyebrows.

"Who is Kurama?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"There is no Kyuubi, his name is Kurama." Naruto said as Jiraiya's eyes widened together with Sarutobi's.

"You already talked to him?" Jiraiya asked with fear.

"Yes, he told me about my parents, why he attacked the village and everything about the Rinnegan, the Sharingan and the Byakugan." Naruto replied shocking the rest.

"Wait, you have the Sharingan and the Byakugan, too?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded.

"Why are you friends with him?" Sarutobi was response.

"He said that my Rinnegan is pure so that means that I'm the reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin and now he respects me because he is in me same fire which had Rikudou and that is why he is my friend which helped me with more than few things." Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, why did he attack village?" Hokage asked because in that night he lost his wife Biwako and wanted to know the truth.

"He was controlled." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded and Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"By who?" Sarutobi asked.

"Unknown. It was an Uchiha with the Mangekyō Sharingan. At first he felt that he was controlled by Madara again but this chakra was weaker but had some effect, too. In some way it felt like it was powered by something like Senju DNA." Naruto explained as the rest nodded but were shocked at the part about Senju DNA.

"So it seems that your theories weren't only theories Jiraiya-kun." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya nodded and Naruto had a questioning look on his face.

"I thought that he was controlled because there is no way that your father, the best seal expert, failed in something like this." Jiraiya explained as Naruto nodded.

"You can talk with Kurama personally, he can explain it better than me." Naruto said as he lifted his shirt, bit his thumb, swiped the blood on the seal and formed hand seals for summoning.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kurama." Naruto said as he slammed his hands on ground and in a puff a mini Kurama with one tail appeared.

**"Jiraiya, Third."** Kurama greeted with a slight bow as their eyes widened.

"I never thought that I will see you again Kyu- Kurama." Sarutobi said with a kind smile like always.

"Well I never personally saw you so I can't say that about you." Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"Enough joking Ero-sennin." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Why do you think that I'm pervert?" Jiraiya asked with a perverted smirk.

**"I told forgot that I was in Kushina, too?"** Kurama stated with a grin as Jiraiya paled.

"She saw me spying?" Jiraiya asked as Kurama nodded with a smile.

**"So if I were you I could only hope that I will not die to soon because Kushina will kill you in Heaven."** Kurama said with a smirk and chuckled at the end as the rest of room chuckled, too, and Jiraiya paled again.

"Kurama, let's ask for what we need." Naruto said as Kurama nodded.

**"Jiraya we need the key fo rHakke Fuin."** Kurama said as Sarutobi's eyes widened but Jiraiya remained calm.

"Okay , I knew that this day will come but we need to put the seal down somewhere far from the village." Jiraiya said.

"We are prepared for this: I have jutsu that will isolate all of my chakra from our surroundings and give me time to train in Bijuu mode." Naruto replied as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"What jutsu?" Jiraiya asked.

**"Time-Space Dome, it is the Bijuu's technique which creates a crack in time and space."** Kurama explained as Jiraiya's and Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Time-Space Dome? What does it do?" a curious Sarutobi asked.

**"As I said, it will create a crack in time and allow us to train without wasting time in the real world because one second here will be two days in there."** Kurama explained and smirked on Jiraiya's and Sarutobi's expressions.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jiraiya asked.

"For nothing, Jiji do you want to go, too?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi nodded and stood up from behind the desk and went over to them.

"I will do anything but paperwork." Sarutobi sighed as Naruto and Kurama chuckled.

"You still didn't find a way to beat paperwork like my father did?" Naruto asked with a smirk and Sarutobi looked at him.

"Please Naruto-kun, tell me." Sarutobi pleaded with anime tears and Naruto only raised a finger.

"If your training will be good, I will tell you." Naruto said with a smile as Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

"Now, come on." Kurama said as Naruto made hand seals.

"Time-Space Dome." Naruto said as black dome of chakra engulfed them and parted from the real world.

"This is really unique." Sarutobi said as he stared into nowhere because there was nothing but white infinite space.

"Jiraiya can we?" asked Naruto as Jiraiya nodded and formed hand seals nefore slamming them into the ground. A toad with a scroll-like body appeared in the smoke.

"Jiraiya, what do you need?" the toad asked.

"Gerotora, we need the key." Jiraiya said to the toad now named Gerotora.

"Why the hell you need that?" Gerotora asked but then he noticed Kurama.

"What the hell is the Kyuubi doing here?" Gerotora yelled as Kurama groaned.

"That's not important now. Only give me the key." Jiraiya said .

"Are you nuts, Jiraiya? This is the Kyuubi we are talking about." Gerotora exclaimed.

"Just give it to me." Jiraiya stated with a serious voice.

"Do what you think is right." Gerotora said as he unrolled the scroll and Jiraiya placed hand his hand on the square on the scroll which glowed and then disappeared.

"I'll take my leave, Jiraiya." Gerotora said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**"I'll go back, too."** Kurama said as disappeared, too.

"Naruto, come here and lift your shirt." Jiraiya said and some weird signs appeared on his arm and his five fingers glowed with blue flames.

"Let's do this." Naruto said as he lifted his shirt and showed the seal.

"Hakke Fuin: Kai." Jiraiya said as he placed his hand on Naruto's seal which changed into a black circle and then disappeared and was replaced by the kanji for nine.

**"It is done cage is gone."** Kurama said.

"It worked, the cage is gone." Naruto said with a smile as the rest nodded, then Naruto again summoned Kurama but this time he was bigger and had all his tails.

**"Now we can begin with Naruto's training."** Kurama said.

"Why do you train him now?" Jiraiya asked as Kurama looked at him.

**"You know that they are out there and that they will come for Naruto."** Kurama said as Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"You know about them?" Jiraiya asked.

**"I know the goal of that group but nothing about them."** Kurama said with a serious voice.

"What are you two talking about?" Sarutobi asked.

"About Akatsuki, they are group of S-Rank Missing nins and they are after the Bijuu." Jiraiya said and Sarutobi's eyes widened.

**"And their goal is to revive the Juubi."** Kurama said as Sarutobi's and Jiraya's eyes widened greatly.

"Juubi?! But there are only nine tailed beasts." Sarutobi said.

"No Jiji. Kurama here and the other tailed beasts were created by the Rikudou from Juubi because Rikudou was Juubi's jinchuuriki and it was too dangerous to choose other as his successor." Naruto explained as two old men were shocked that he knows so much.

**"This is the reason why we need train Naruto and stop Akatsuki because if the Juubi is revived, it will be end of the world."** Kurama said as Jiraiya and Sarutobi nodded.

"What will you need from us?" Sarutobi asked as Kurama looked at him.

**"Sandaime, you are the you know something about all the elemental jutsus?"** Kurama asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, while I can use only Earth and Fire I know lot of the jutsus from the other elements." Sarutobi answered and Kurama nodded and turned to Jiraiya.

**"Jiraiya, I need you to teach Naruto Sage Mode and their techniques together with stealthy movements."** Kurama said.

"Okay, but how do you plan to teach him that?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

**"While the Sharingan can copy techniques the Rinnegan has the power to understand them on the highest level and thanks to Naruto's god-like chakra control we will use shadow clones in massive numbers."** Kurama explained but Jiraiya shook his head.

"That can't be done, the neural shock from dispelling that many clones could destroy his brain." Sarutobi said but this time Kurama shook his head.

**"You forget that now my chakra is healing Naruto immediately so we will use this healing factor from instant healing during disspeling clones."** Kurama said with a smirk as Jiraiya's and Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"But if dispelling clones won't harm him and he has all your chakra then he has potential of -." Sarutobi began but was interrupted by Jiraiya who finished his thought.

"God." Jiraiya finished as Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I'm still here and no one is talking to me." Naruto said with a pout as the others laughed.

**"Okay, let's go I said: Sarutobi, you will train Naruto in multiple elemental jutsus and Jiraiya, you teach him Sage Mode together with stealth while I will be training his Bijuu power and the that we will need scrolls about the Sharingan,the ****Mangekyō**** Sharingan and the Byakugan."** Kurama explained as Jiraiya and Sarutobi nodded.

"I will get them when we are done." Sarutobi said as Kurama nodded and looked at Naruto.

**"Naruto, create three hundred thousand clones."** Kurama said and Naruto formed hand signs.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said and as Kurama said 300,000 clones of Naruto appeared.

"How is possible that he can do so much clones ?" Sarutobi asked.

"**Thanks my chakra and his chakra control." **Kurama answered and then Naruto shouted .

"Split into three parts and each part will go with one of them." Naruto shouted as the clones parted.

"And what are you going to do, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked the original Naruto.

**"He will have the hardest training, he will be combining all six elements after his clones learn something about them."** Kurama explained and shocked Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

"He can combine the elements?" Sarutobi asked and Kurama nodded.

"How many he can combine?" Jiraiya asked and Kurama smirked.

"All of them." Kurama replied and they almost fainted.

"That's impossible." Jiraiya said but Sarutobi shook his head.

"Elements of Life. Am I right?" Sarutobi asked still in shock and Kurama nodded while Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"But that is only a legend." Jiraiya said as Kurama shook his head.

**"All legends are based on the truth."** Kurama said with a smile.

"You want to tell me that he will be able to control Tentōn and Kūton which are highest form of chakra based techniques and are practicaly unstoppable?" Jiraiya asked as Kurama smirked.

**"Even better: he can combine them."** a grinning Kurama said and the old men gasped.

"But when he will combine them he will be able to create life." Jiraiya said unable to believe what he is hearing.

**"There are no limits to the pure Rinnegan."** Kurama said.

"Okay, enough of this. We have a lot of work so now let's go and train." Naruto shouted as Jiraiya, Sarutobi and Kurama walked to their groups of clones.

_**"Look old-man, after centuries you have your savior here."**_ Kurama thought with a smile as he walked to his group and turned his head to the original Naruto who was meditating.

Hokage office 3 minutes later

The Time-Space Dome started disappearing and our Trio and Kurama walked out.

"This was the hardest training I've ever undergone." Naruto who was now taller , well for thirteen years old he was tall almost like fifteen . His hair was longer and almost matched Minato's complained.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. You are now almost a god so don't complain." Sarutobi said with a laugh.

**"Sarutobi is right, now you can even kill me."** Kurama continued with a laugh.

"I agree with them. You control every element that exists. You have the power of the strongest Bijuu . You have the three strongest doujutsus and you still complain." Jiraiya groaned as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"By the way Naruto-kun, I forgot to give you something when I went for the scrolls." Sarutobi said as he took out a leaf headband with black clothing.

"You are genin after all." Sarutobi said as he tied the headband around Naruto's head.

"Thank you, Jiji." Naruto said with a smile.

"Your graduation is in two weeks." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded and turned to Jiraiya.

"That will give us time to find Tsunade." Naruto said with a smile and Jiraiya nodded.

"Please bring Tsunade back to the village." Sarutobi said and they nodded.

"Let's go Ero-sennin." Naruto said with a smirk as Jiraiya nodded and a small toad appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Jiraiya-sama, we found Tsunade-sama, she is now in Tanzaku town but she is under attack." the frog reported as everyone's eyes widened.

"Under attack? By who?" Jiraiya asked.

"Unknown." the toad said before she disappeared.

"Things are just clicking for us , let's go Ero-Sennin." Naruto said as he grabbed Jiraiya's hand and left in the sound of thunder.

_"Flying Thunder God jutsu. You are amazing, Naruto-kun."_ Sarutobi thought with a smile.

Tanzaku town

"Naruto look around the town with your Byakugan." Jiraiya said as he stood with Naruto on the big stone wall of Tanzaku city.

"Byakugan." Naruto said as he activated it and looked around whole city.

"I can't find her, I will try this." Naruto said as golden chakra engulfed him and his vision got better immediately but then his eyes widened.

"Ero-sennin I found her." Naruto said as he still stood on wall but Jiraiya was preparing to jump down.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jiraiya asked because Naruto still stood in his place without any movement.

"Are you ready to fight S-rank missing nins?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Who?" Jiraiya simply asked.

"Uchiha Itachi and someone from Kirigakure with a massive sword and he looks like a shark." Naruto answered as Jiraiya was now even worried more.

"It seems that I will test my new powers sooner than planned because Tsunade is in a bad situation, I know that she is a Sannin but she doesn't have enough power to face Itachi." Naruto said as he grabbed Jiraiya's hand and teleported them.

Tanzaku castle

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade." Itachi said as he prepared to kill Tsunade with a kunai but before that he felt pain in his stomach.

_"What the?"_ Itachi thought as he looked down.

"I won't let you kill my family! Futon: Grand Wind Kick ." Naruto said as Itachi was sent flying into the wall which was destroyed by impact.

"Long time not seen, Tsunade." Jiraiya said who appeared with injured Shizune in his arms.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"We are here to save you." Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto.

"Who is that kid?" Tsunade asked as Naruto turned around and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"I'm hurt Tsunade." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Minato?" Tsunade stuttered and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"No, I'm Naruto." Naruto said with a deadpanned expression as Tsunade's eyes widened and she immediately stood up and hugged Naruto tightly.

"My god, Naruto. I thought that you were dead." Tsunade whispered as she hugged Naruto even more tightly.

"Ero-sennin here saved me but you were already gone." Naruto said as he broke the hug and tried to catch a breath.

"Itachi-san, you get you ass kicked or what?" a man who looked like a shark asked as he appeared next to Itachi who just stood up and panted heavily because his ribs were broken and he was tired from fighting Tsunade.

"No, I was only surprised that the jinchuuriki showed up." Itachi said in monotone.

"Tsunade, we will talk later." Naruto said as he stood in front of Tsunade.

"Tsunade, take care of Shizune. She is in bad condition. We will take care of these two." Jiraiya said as he placed Shizune into Tsunade's arms.

"How can you let Naruto fight against someone like them, he is only kid and they are dangerous criminals?" Tsunade asked as she took Shizune and started to heal her.

"Because he is the only one strong enough to fight Itachi in full combat and the only one who has the power to counter Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan and overwhelm him." Jiraiya explained shocking everyone.

"Jiraiya-sama, are you kidding me?" a shocked Itachi asked with his calm voice.

"No, Itachi. I don't." Jiraiya said with a smile as Itachi glared at him.

"Kisame, take care of Jiraiya, I take care of the Jinchuuriki." Itachi ordered as the man called Kisame smirked.

"Why not? I will have more fun." Kisame said.

"Naruto, don't go easy on him, remember: he killed his whole clan single-handedly and don't use Kurama power until is it unnecessary." Jiraiya said before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kisame.

"Let's take this somewhere else." Jiraiya said as Kisame smirked.

"Whatever." Kisame said as they disappeared.

"Naruto-kun what did Jiraiya-sama mean with you having a power equal to mine or even bigger?" Itachi asked in a cold tone.

"Curious as ever Weasel-niisan." Naruto said as he used Itachi's ANBU name and lowered his head while Itachi's eyes widened.

"So you knew that I was your guard." Itachi said calmly.

"Yes, you and Neko-chan were protecting me since I was three." Naruto said as Itachi's eyes softened.

_"Yugao."_ Itachi thought sadly at memory of his old teammate and close friend.

"But now I'm going to make you pay for everything you did!" Naruto snapped as an 8-sided pin wheel appeared in his eyes and Itachi's eyes widened.

_"It looks like Shisui __Mangekyō__ but in a perfect form."_ a shocked Itachi thought as Naruto smirked.

"How is possible that you have the Sharingan, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked and Naruto growled.

"Enough talking! Katon: Grand Fireball." Naruto said as he breathed a massive ball of fire.

"Katon: Grand Fireball." Itachi said as he countered Naruto's fireball and they jutsus dispelled.

_"Such a big fireball in such a young age."_ Itachi thought with shock.

"Now it's my turn. Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson." Itachi said as he threw a few shuriken and they were engulfed in fire.

"Suiton: Water Wall." Naruto said as water rose out of nowhere.

_"Using water from the air?! Only the Nidaime was able to do that!"_ Itachi thought as he threw the next shuriken in flames as the mist blinded Naruto's sight. When the mist cleared he could see twelve fire shuriken flying towards him.

_"Shit, I have no time to dodge it."_ Naruto thought as he immediately activated his Byakugan.

"Kaiten." Naruto shouted as he formed a whirl of chakra and deflected all fire shuriken.

_"That's a Byakugan technique."_ a shocked Itachi thought and started to think that nothing can surprise him now as Naruto stopped spinning.

"Hakke: Air Palm." Naruto said as he sent waves of wind towards Itachi and hit him hard and sent flying.

_"He is too fast. I can't react with the normal Sharingan. I must use all my power."_ Itachi thought as he landed on the ground and changed into crows.

"Please Weasel. If you are going to use genjutsu use Tsukuyomi and not this." Naruto said with a shout at the end as he released a burst of chakra and dispelled the genjutsu.

_"He broke it like it was nothing."_ Itachi thought desperately that kid had an upper hand in this fight.

"I'm not going to ask you how you can have the Byakugan but here's where the fun ends." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyō and from his right eye blood started to leak.

_"Amaterasu."_ Itachi thought together with Naruto. Itachi immediately sent black flames towards Naruto but Naruto was faster and disappeared.

_"He is even faster."_ Itachi thought but then he felt a chakra spike behind him.

"I didn't want to use this." Naruto said as a golden skeleton formed around him and Itachi's eyes widened greatly.

_"No, it's not possible! Susanoo?"_ Itachi thought as he started to become desperate.

"I have no other choice." Itachi said as a red skeleton formed around him and he coughed a serious amount of blood up.

"It seems that Amaterasu took a lot from you or you were only tired from fighting Tsunade." Naruto taunted .

_"He is right. I wasted almost all my chakra in fighting Tsunade, I have no chance in defeating him now."_ Itachi thought but then his Susanoo was engulfed with a strange armor and a sword and a shield appeared.

"The Sword Totsuka no Tsurugi and the Shield Yata no Mirror, impressive Itachi." an impressed Naruto said.

"You are well informed, Naruto-kun but this is the end." Itachi said as he went to impale Naruto who only looked down and extended his arm to where sword should hit him. To Itachi's surprise the sword stopped at Naruto's arm.

_"How is it possible that he isn't sealed away."_ Itachi thought in pure shock.

"Itachi do you know that these two tools were created by the Rikudou?" Naruto asked with a hidden smirk and his Rinnegan activated but still hidden. Reason why Totsuka didn't hurt him was because he have eyes of Rikudou, eyes which created this weapons .

"Wha- !" Itachi said but then he fell on his knees and coughed more blood and grabbed his stomach.

"It seems that you have reached your limit." Naruto said with a serious voice as Itachi glared at him.

"I'm not finished." Itachi said as he panted heavily.

"Yes, you are." Naruto said as he swung his Susanoo sword in blinding speed and destroyed Itachi's with ease and critically injured Itachi who was on ground in a pool of blood.

"Sorry, Weasel-niisan you were like brother I never had but this is for your own good." Naruto said as he placed hand on Itachi's forehead and ripped his soul out. Then Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh, my god." Naruto whispered as he formed a hand seal.

"Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique." Naruto said as the King of Hell appeared and green light engulfed Itachi's form who woke up from dead second later. Naruto on other hand started panting heavily .

"**Naruto are you okay?" **Kurama asked with concern as Naruto was sitting on ground .

"_I'm fine Kurama . This is for first time I used Rinne Tensei and it took lot of my energy and life force." _Naruto said in his mind .

"**Be more carefull you idiot ." **Kurama said with chuckle .

"What happened to me?" Itachi asked.

"I brought you back to life." Naruto said and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because you are innocent in the massacre." Naruto said and Itachi gasped.

"You know the truth, please don't tell Sasuke." Itachi pleaded but then a wall behind them exploded and Kisame walked in with Jiraiya on his sword.

"Man that was a funny fight." Kisame said as he threw Jiraiya on ground and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"_If we are going to fight I will be defeated with ease because of Samehada and the fact that I'm tired like hell." _Naruto thought with slight fear .

"Kisame, we must back off." Itachi snapped as Kisame raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Kisame asked as Itachi teleported to him.

"Don't ask we must get away." Itachi said as he grabbed Kisame by his arm and teleported with him away.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto groaned as Jiraiya woke up.

"What, I didn't have the mood to fight with a strong opponent." Jiraiya said as Naruto sweat-dropped at his godfather's antics.

"You'll survive it." Tsunade said as she walked in with Shizune.

"Yes, but we have lot of talking ahead with Jiji." Naruto said as the Sannins and Shizune raised their eyebrows.

"Why, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Because Itachi is innocent." Naruto said shocking everyone .

**Third chapter done . That school is really killing me . Please review for some motivation .**


	4. Truth & Sasuke

**Truth & Sasuke**

Hokage office

"Tsunade-hime I'm glad that your are back , you too Shizune-chan ." greeted eldery Hokage but Naruto jumped in front of table .

"Why the hell you didn't tell me that Itachi isn't criminal ?!" snapped Naruto and Sarutobi's eyes widened and Jiraya grabbed Naruto's shoulder .

"Calm down Naruto , we talked about this . You will be calm and sensei will explain everything ." said Jiraya as Naruto calmed down .

"You are speaking about Uchiha massacre ?" asked Hokage as Naruto gave him short nod .

"Sensei why didn't you tell atleast us ?" asked Jiraya with frown .

"It was one of biggest Konoha's secrets , only me , Danzo , Homura and Koharu know this ." said Sarutobi and looked on Naruto .

"How did you find out that ?" asked Hokage .

"I killed Itachi with Human Path ." said Naruto as everyone eyes widened .

"And then I brought him back with Outer Path so I saw all his memories ." finished Naruto .

"Yes Naruto it is true that Itachi is innocent ." said Sarutobi and lowered his head .

"Jiji I know that it isn't your fault but Danzo's ." said Naruto as Sarutobi raised eyebrow .

"What about Danzo ?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto's eyes widened .

"You mean that you didn't ordered Danzo to tell Itachi to kill his clan ?" asked shocked Naruto but then doors opened and elders together with Danzo entered room and Sarutobi gave Naruto short nod as Naruto nodded .

"Hiruzen why we weren't informed that Tsunade is back in village ?" asked Danzo as Sarutobi growled .

"Why should you know it ?" asked Tsunade with growl because she hate that Trio .

"Because you are one of strongest ninjas in village and we need to put medical program back to the work because you are here ." stated Koharu as Tsunade glared on her .

"I never said that I'm going to stay ." said Tsunade .

"Because you have your godson back so you don't have other options ." said Homura but then immdeatly they were pinned to the wall by golden chakra tails .

"You will never threatned my godmother again or I kill you ." growled Naruto .

"Let us go Demon-boy ." said Danzo as Naruto's eyes narrowed .

"You know by law I should kill you ." hissed Naruto and Danzo's eye widened .

"What do you say , you can't use Izanagi now ." whispered Naruto with smirk as Danzo's eye widened even more .

"I know your little secret now so be good elder and don't get in our way or I will kill you." whispered Naruto into Danzo's ear and released chakra tails .

"Last warning Danzo , one more time you will try Kotoamatsukami on Jiji and it will end very bad." whispered Naruto as Danzo was in pure shock that Naruto knew about him so much .

"Hiruzen he attacked us , he must be arested ." snapped Koharu .

"And you should die for breaking a law so shut up !" snapped Hiruzen as elders except Danzo backed off .

"Immadeatly get the fuck out from my office !" shouted Hiruzen as elders backed off even more .

"But Hiru- ." said Homura but Hiruzen slammed hands on table and yelled .

"Out !" yelled Hiruzen as elders leaved .

"Wow Jiji that was good ." said Naruto with smile and Sarutobi nodded .

"Naruto what is Izanagi ?" asked Jiraya .

"Forbidden jutsu of Uchihas ." said Naruto as everyone has confused look on their faces .

"How can Danzo use some jutsu from Uchiha Clan ?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto looked on him .

"You never noticed what is under bandage were should be his right eye ?" asked Naruto as everyone shaked their heads .

"When i grabbed them by chakra tails a read all theirs memories and i founded a lot of informations ." exlained Naruto .

"Like what ?" asked Jiraya curiously .

"Like what realy happened during Massacre and what happened to your students from Ame ." said Naruto as Jiraya's eyes widened .

"You mean ?" asked Tsunade .

"Nagato , Yahiko and Konan . Three Ame orphans you trained . Nagato was Rinnegan wielder ." said Naruto as Jiraya nodded .

"But I noticed something ." said Naruto as everyone looked on him .

"Nagato's Rinnegan wasn't like mine , mine is metalic grey but his was more purple and that means that it wasn't pure Rinnegan and only other way how achieve Rinnegan is combining of Uchiha and Senju DNA but Nagato wasn't member of any clan ." said Naruto as others were listening carefully .

"Maybe he was ." said Jiraya as Naruto looked on him .

"You noticed too , didn't you ?" asked Jiraya as Naruto nodded .

"What are you two talking about ?" asked Tsunade .

"Nagato had red hair and only clan which is specifically with red hair is ." said Naruto and Sarutobi finished his thought .

"Uzumaki ." finished Sarutobi as Tsunade's eyes widened .

"And Uzumaki and Senju clan were distant relatives ." said Tsunade .

"But he still need Sharingan eyes ." said Naruto .

"True ." said Jiraya .

"Now what realy happened during Massacre ?" asked Sarutobi .

"Uchiha Shisui had solution how to stop coup but Danzo didn't trust him so he did all by his ways." said Naruto .

"What solution ?" asked Jiraya .

"That he will use Kotoamatsukami , utimate genjutsu which can control minds on Uchiha Clan Leader and stop Uchiha Clan from doing it." said Naruto as everyone eyes widened .

"But Danzo wasn't so sure so he stole Shisui's eye and make it his own ." said Naruto and whole room gasped .

"And Itachi has second eye so Danzo can't use full Kotoamatsukami but thanks to Hashirama's living cells he is able to use Izanagi and Izanami which were originaly Uchiha's technique but they cost user sight in one eye but with life force of Hashirama he can use it in some other way ." explained Naruto with serious voice .

"How do you know that ?" asked Tsunade .

"I know about Izanagi and Izanami from Itachi's and Danzo's memories and after I sensed chakra of Hashirama from his arm I put two and two together ." explained Naruto .

"What arm ?" asked Hiruzen .

"His new right arm which is created from cells of Hashirama ." reasoned Naruto as everyone eyes widened .

"That snake I will kill him ." growled Tsunade .

"And there is someone who will gladly help you ." said Naruto with smirk as Sannis raised eyebrows .

"Sasuke ." said Sarutobi with smile as Naruto nodded .

"You plan to put as into same team as me don't you ?" asked Naruto and Sarutobi nodded .

"Then I can help him with everything like Sharingan with Mangekyou and tell him truth ." said Naruto .

"But doesn't he hate Itachi ?" asked Jiraya .

"No , he is already suspicious that Itachi had reason to wipe out clan , so I will help him , then if everything go as I plan we will help our last teammate ." informed Naruto as everyone nodded .

"You mean Sakura Haruno ?" asked Hokage and Naruto nodded .

"Then go and recruit Sasuke ." said Sarutobi with smile as Naruto dissappeared .

"I'm curious if they will reach our level ." said Tsunade with smile .

"In no time ." said Sarutobi as Tsunade glared on him and he only chuckled and Tsunade smiled .

"But first they must get hands on snake summoning contract ." said Jiraya with serious voice .

"And that means Orochimaru ." said Tsunade .

"Yes but Orochimaru is power hungry maniac so they will find a way to trick him somehow and get snake contract ." said Sarutobi with smile .

"Yes , what do you think about one or two glasses of sake ?" asked Jiraya with smirk as Tsunade with Sarutobi smiled but Shizune sweetdropped .

"_These three are strongest ninjas in village , god help us all ." _thought Shizune .

Uchiha compund

Naruto appeared in front of doors of Uchiha compound and knocked on them .

"Who is it ?" asked Sasuke behind the doors .

"It's me Naruto ." said Naruto as Sasuke opened doors and looked on Naruto confused .

"What are you doing here dobe and what is it with that new outfit ?" asked Sasuke with smirk .

"We must talk Sasuke ." said Naruto with serious voice as Sasuke's smirk changed into serious expression .

"About what ?" asked Sasuke .

"About Itachi ." said Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened and then he dragged Naruto to his house .

"Sasuke I met Itachi on my last trip ." said Naruto as Sasuke gasped .

"Where ?" asked Sasuke .

"Tanzaku town but he is gone now ." said Naruto and Sasuke lowered his head .

"You care about him don't you ?" asked Naruto and Sasuke lifted his head .

"Yes even after that he murdered our entire family I still think that he had reason to do that ." explained Sasuke and Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes .

"He had ." said Naruto and Sasuke gasped .

"He had ?" asked Sasuke and Naruto nodded .

"Yes , he told me about that and forbid to tell you but it was confirmed by Hokage-sama ." said Naruto .

"He told me to not tell you about that but I can see my ANBU Guardian being criminal like this ." said Naruto as Sasuke looked on him .

"What was that Naruto ? I must know it ." pleaded Sasuke .

"He was ordered to murder your clan because they were plannig coup ." said Naruto with serious voice as Sasuke's eyes widened .

"One of elders done it behind Hokage's back and Itachi accepted mission until one condition ." said Naruto as he raised one finger .

"That he can let you alive ." finished Naruto as Sasuke's eyes widened even more . His brother loved him more than his complete familly .

„Itachi loved Konoha and you more than anything , that's why he accepted mission and killed all from clan except you ." said Naruto with little saddnes in his voice .

„That sounds like Itachi ." said Sasuke with tears in his eyes .

„But i will never forgive that one who ordered him that mission , i will personally kill him ." said Sasuke with angry expression on which Naruto smiled .

„And I will help you , but no today but in near future . Because of that same man , Danzo I never knew who my parents were and who I contained ." said Naruto with same angry expression as Sasuke .

„Thanks Naruto I owe you . But what you think what you contain ?" said Sasuke with smile and serious face at the end .

„There is one thing what you can do and for that what I contain , you will see ." said Naruto and then he paused for moment and Sasuke nodded then Naruto continued .

„You can train with me I have master that help you with Sharingan and even with achievment of perfect Mangekyou Sharingan without killing your precious person ." said Naruto as he watched Sasuke priceless expression .

„You can do that ? How ?" asked Sasuke as Naruto smirked and activated Sharingan and then morphed it into Mangekyou form . Sasuke almost fainted when he saw that .

„You have both of the Sharingan ? But how ? Sharingan is Bloodline limit of Uchiha ." said Sasuke wanting to know how is it possible that Naruto can have Sharingan .

„It fact i don't know ." said Naruto to Sasuke and then explained what happend in forest after graduation , next he told him about his parents and his burden as jinchuuriki and why Kurama attacked Konoha and why were Uchihas under watch because only Sharingan can control Bijuu and that was reason of Massacre .

„So you're telling me that all of this shit is fault of single Uchiha ?" asked very angry Sasuke with hate in his eyes .

„Yes if he didn't extract Kurama from my mother your clan should be alive along with my parents but he isn't only reason ." said Naruto in calm voice but in deep he was angry as Sasuke raised eyebrow at the end .

"What was other reason ?" asked Sasuke .

"One of your clan members , best friend of your brother Shisui Uchiha had solution like stop coup but Danzo is reason why massacre happened ." said Naruto .

"What solution ?" asked Sasuke .

"Using strongest genjutsu on clan leader and made him stop the coup ." said Naruto as Sasuke's eyes widened .

"You mean that he could tell my father that he must stop hating Konoha ?" asked Sasuke as Naruto nodded .

"He said his plan to Konoha elders , Hokage immadeatly agreed with this plan but rest was against it ." said Naruto .

"So elders have blood of Uchihas on their hands too ." said Sasuke with angry voice .

"Yes , because of that Danzo stole Shisui's eyes , for our luck he deactivated Mangekyou form so Danzo can't use Kotoamatsukami , only eye which Shisui gave Itachi has that power and after Shisui gave Itachi his eye he ordered him to kill hom to achieve Mangekyou ." explained Naruto .

"So this is how Itachi got Mangekyou ." said Sasuke .

"Yes but now we have lot of thing to do ." said Naruto with smile .

„So what are we waiting for , let's go training ." shouted Sasuke sounded like Naruto . Naruto could only smile on his new best friend .

„So let's begin ." said Naruto as he make a several hand seals and slapped them on ground .

„Time-Space Dome ." said Naruto as black dome appeared and Naruto explained meaning of this dome to Sasuke .

„That's impressive Naruto ." said Sasuke in awe .

„And now . Summoning : Kurama ." said Naruto as Kurama appeared in ball of flames .

„**Hello Sasuke I'm Kurama ."** said Kurama with smile .

„Kurama-sama ." said Sasuke with small bow as Kurama started laughing .

"**You see this Naruto , that's respect , you should call me Kurama-sama too ."** said laughing Kurama as Naruto rolled his eyes .

"**Naruto explain training ." **said Kurama as Naruto nodded .

„First we must active your Sharingan , i will use Itachi's ultimate genjutsu Tsukuyomi to achieve that so be ready ." explained Naruto as Sasuke nodded then Naruto's eyes morphed into 8 sided pinwheel and Sasuke entered Tsukuyomi world .

Naruto showed Sasuke memories what he hated most , because he need to survive large emotional attack to achieve Sharingan so Naruto show Sasuke like his family was killed but no by Itachi , Itachi was there with their parents and unknown ninja cut off heads of Sasuke's parents . Sasuke was blinded by rage but it wasn't enough and then he cut of Itachi's head and that was last drop for Sasuke as his eyes changed into first stage Sharingan with one tomoe in left eye and two tomoe in right eye . After that everything dissapered and before him stood Naruto with worried look .

„Sasuke are you okay ?" asked Naruto with concern .

„Yeah I'm okay , It was hard but i did it ." said Sasuke with now active Sharingan and smile on his lips and lot of sweat on his face .

„Well if you want achieve Mangekyou without killing me or Itachi you will go trought that one more time but it will be even harder ." said Naruto as he looked on Sasuke serious face .

„Don't worry I will do it , because this only way how can I help Itachi and you ." said Sasuke with smile and determination in his eyes and Naruto could only smile .

„Well come on , now we will work on getting your Sharingan on third stage and then Mangekyou ." said Naruto sounds like teacher .

„Well but i have no more chakra so we must wait ." said Sasuke but Naruto smirked and grab Sasuke's hand and gave him lot of his own chakra .

„Have you any other excuses ?" asked Naruto with smirk .

„No let's go ." yelled Sasuke with smile and full of determination . Naruto only smirked and explained trainning what are they going to do .

Kurama on the other hand had smile on his face at sight of two boys .

„_**You know old-man , there will be peace sooner than you think**_." thought Kurama as he looked two boys start fighting like trainnig of course .

**Fourth , done . I have nothing to say so ... you know .**


	5. Team 7 & Demigods on Scene

**Team 7 & Demigods on Scene**

It has been almost two years (in time-space dome of course) since Sasuke started his training with Naruto and Kurama and now his powers are beyond his expectations . After hard training with Naruto to achieve his third stage of Sharingan his next step was Mangekyou Sharingan . After trauma what Naruto causes him in Tsukuyomi which was like worst nightmare he was able to achieve a Mangekyou but there was a snag , blindness . That forced Naruto to use Rikudou technique Creations of All Things Jutsu during which he almost died from exhaustion because creating something alive is very troublesome. He made pair of eyes with Sharingan (and before you ask Naruto became medic almost on Tsunade level during his training ) and implanted them to Sasuke . Sasuke's eyes were locked in Uchiha Safe for Itachi if he ever return to Konoha . When Sasuke's new eyes healed there was another shock . It seemed that thanks Naruto Rinnegan or his very very distant relative with Senju clan gave Sasuke Rinnegan but it wasn't same as Naruto's have , instead of metalic grey colour it was more grey with shade of purple which was sign of that isn't pure Rinnegan like Kurama said . After all of this Sasuke started training in order to master Rinnegan and his new Sharingan abilities but it wasn't everything . From Kurama's deducition he founded out that after Sasuke unlocked Rinnegan he was able thanks to "Naruto's" eyes activate even Byakugan which shocked everyone even more that awakening of Rinnegan .

Next shock was when Kurama told them that his chakra can be parted and after time his original strength return . So Naruto thanks to Rinnegan give half of Kurama chakra to Sasuke and became second Kyuubi's jinchuuriki . Month later Kurama's power returned to Naruto and Sasuke so both have chakra of all nine-tails at full power .

Last thing that worried Naruto and Sasuke was their last teammate Sakura Haruno . She was weak in combat but very inteligent and they felt in her Konoha's so called „will of fire" so Naruto came with idea how gave Sakura enough power to be on equal terms with them but it was little complitated . Even after all his experiments with seals it didn't worked so he was forced to create absolutely new seal about which he readed in books with legends about accient Demon Nations . It was seal which can be used in very embarassent situation . It was so called Mating seal . When Naruto invented that seal Sasuke was very impressed and know why Naruto made that seal , it was because of Sakura . He loved their pink haired teammate , it was no some stupid crush but pure love but there was snag , Sasuke . Sakura was his fangirl but they wanted to change that . And they will .

Morning , Team Selection day , Uchiha compoud

Naruto and Sasuke woke up after their last sparring session in „real" world and were sore like hell but thanks to Kurama healing abilities they were absolutely fine so they walked to the kitchen for small breakfast .

„Today is day when we start our Ninja carrer ." said Naruto as he finished breakfast and go suit up . He changed from 'small' thirteen years old boy to handsome fifteen years old teen . He was taller and more muscular . He cut down his sleeves on cloak and his t-shirt only to show his now perfectly ripped arms which he used like magnets on girls .

„Yeah today we show world what mean name Uchiha and Namikaze ." said Sasuke . He changed after all that time in time-space dome little bit . He was now taller and his hair was now little bit longer and wilder and he changed in some psychical senses too . He was no anymore some small kid , he was now full grown teen with impressive big muscles for his age . He wore same outfit like Naruto only instead of Kanji for "Six Paths" he had Uchiha fan on back .

„We're ready let's go !" shouted Naruto with enthusiasm as he and Sasuke disseaper in flash of Thunder.

Academy

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting side by side , next to Sasuke was one empty place which they hold for Sakura . As they were talking about lot of things they heard screams from doors .

„Get away Ino-pig I was here first ." yelled pink haired Sakura Haruno on next girl .

„No chance Forehead I was here first and everyone saw that ." yelled blond haired Ino Yamanaka , next Sasuke's fangirl .

„Anyway i'm going to sit next Sasuke-kun ." said Sakura and walked off from door followed by Ino and others fangirls . As they neared she was still in front .

„Good morning Sasuke-kun can i sit next to you ?" asked Sakura in sweet voice and then she looked on Naruto and her eyes widened .

_"My god Look at him . He looks like some fifteen years old god from some perverted fantasies ." _yelled Sakura in her mind.

_**"What can you say ? He is hoot !" **_yelled Inner Sakura as Sakura returned to real world .

„Good morning To you too Naruto-kun ." said Sakura even with more sweet voice .

„Good morning Sakura/Sakura-chan ." they said in unison before they laughed .

„Yes you can sit here , Naruto has idea hold this place for you ." said Sasuke with smile and Naruto scratched back of his head in embrasment .

„ Wow thank you Naruto-kun ." said Sakura kindly as she was going to sit she heard yell .

„No way you are going to sit with Naruto-kun ." yelled pale eyed girl Hinata Hyuga , Bitch of Konoha Academy and Naruto's personal stalker and fangirl .

„_Not Her ."_ thought jointly Naruto and Sasuke with facepalm but Sakura ignored it and went to sit.

„Are you deaf or what . I said I'M GOING TO SIT NEXT TO NARUTO-KUN ." yelled Hinata .

"Shut up Hinata , Sakura-chan is going to sit next to us ." said Naruto as he stood up and defended Sakura .

"But why can't I sit next to you Naruto-kun ?" asked Hinata with her "sweet" voice .

"Because I don't like you , you are ugly and you destroyed my life ." growled Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened .

"Naruto-kun do you talk about ?" asked Sakura with happy voice as lone tear fell from her eye .

"Yes Sakura-chan I remember ." said Naruto with smile .

"Why do you call her –chan and not me ?" asked Hinata as Naruto growled .

"Because I only call that my precious persons and my family ." said Naruto .

"Then why don't you call me that , I'm your love ." said Hinata with stars in eyes as Naruto started laughing .

"That was good one pale-eyes , you and my love better joke I never heard ." said laughing Naruto as Sasuke was laughing together with him .

"You are only joking Naruto-kun ." said Hinata as boys started laughing even more , enough for that whole class looked on them .

"Hinata you are lost case ." said Naruto as Iruka came to the class .

„Everyone take a seat so we can start ." yelled Iruka .

"This isn't end Forehead ." hissed Hinata as she went to take a seat .

„Thanks lot of Sakura-chan , I really hate her ." whispered Naruto to Sakura's ear .

„That's nothing Naruto-kun ." whispered Sakura back to Naruto's ear and kissed him on cheek as Naruto blushed like madman .

"What was that for ?" whispered Naruto as Sakura grabbed his hand .

"That was for that you already remembered what happened that sad night ." whispered Sakura as she blushed too .

„Okay Team 1 is ..." said Iruka .

„Team 7 is Naruto Namikaze , Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke ." informed Iruka as he watched Sakura jumping in joy from having two of „her" boys in team and Sasuke with Naruto simply HighFived . In other part of class Hinata was fuming .

„_How is possible that that bitch is in team with Naruto-kun ?" _thought Hinata with angry face .

Others were murmuring something about „dead-last is namikaze ?" _. _

„Your Jonin instructor is Hatake Kakashi ." finished Iruka as Team 7's eyes widened .

„_Hatake Kakashi strongest J__ō__nin in village ? AWESOME !" _was their jointly thought .

„Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka , Aburame Shino and Hinata Hyuuga ." stated Iruka .

„Your Jonin instructor is Yūhi Kurenai ." finished Iruka .

„_Wait you pink-haired bitch i will beat you and show Naruto-kun that i'm better ."_ thought Hinata angryly .

„Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara , Chouji Akmichi and Ino Yamanaka ." said Iruka and the Ino yell .

„What ? How is that possible that i'm on team with lazy and fat boys !" screamed Ino with anime style tears as everyone in class sweetdropped on her antics .

"Hey i'm not fat ! I have only big bones !" yelled Chouji as whole room double sweetdropped and Shikamaru only yawned which caused tripple sweetdrop .

„Your Jonin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi ." finished Iruka after Ino's show .

„_Hmmm Sandaime's son , troublesome ."_ thought lazy Nara .

„Alright after lunch wait your Jonin instructors here ." said Iruka as he walked out of the class .

Everyone go out from room only Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura stayed .

„Sakura come on , me and Naruto must talk with you about something ." said Sasuke with smile .

„and we must talk about ... well us ." finished Naruto as Sakura was very confused .

„About US ?" asked Sakura as she looked on boy and they nodded .

„Grab my hand ." said Naruto as he extended his arm Sakura immeadtly take it and they disseapeared in flash of thunder together with Sasuke .

They appeared on Uchiha compoud .

„How we get there so fast ?" asked confused Sakura .

„Flying Thunder God Jutsu ." said Naruto in unison with Sasuke as Sakura's eyes widened at name of technique which she knew very well .

„But that's 4th technique isn't it ?" asked Sakura

„I said that we must talk about us and lot of things ." said Sasuke as he looked on Naruto and then on Sakura .

„Come on in ." said Sasuke as they walked in to Uchiha main house .

Next half hour Naruto aside from eating explained Sakura everything what happened since the graduation . They told her about that they are both Kyuubi's jinchuuriki that both of them wields Rinnegan and are incredibly powerfull . Sasuke said true about Uchiha Massacre and Naruto about his parents and why Kurama attacked Konoha . Next Sasuke told Sakura that he don't love her but like her like sister . That melted her hearth and broke into tears and then incredible thing happened she jumped on Naruto and started kissing him . Then she explained that she had only stupid fangirl crush on Sasuke and originally was in love with Naruto since they were kids .

„I'm glad that wasn't only dream but real memory ." said Naruto with lone tear .

„Yeah , after you saved me in park from bulies and got beating from them instead of me I loved you but then you dissapeared ." said Sakura with saddness in the end .

„Why didn'you come back to park like you promised ?" asked Sakura .

„I was in hospital when I woke up after attack on me and I had amnesia ." said Naruto sadly .

„But you still loved me . How is that possible ?" asked Sakura as she pulled Naruto into loving hug .

„I had a feeling that you are girl what i love but until i trained with Kurama I didn't remember that event." Said Naruto as Sakura stroked his hair .

„This is why I love you , you are going there where your heart tell you ." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto again . This time Sasuke had feeling he is not needed so he get out of the room and knowing what will be next so he created Time-Space dome .

„Take your time dobe ." said Sasuke as he walked out from house for little relax .

In Time-space dome

„That teme he planned all of this ?" said Naruto with fake angry expression .

„What he planned Naruto-kun ?" asked Sakura as she looked around herself . Everywhere was white only things what were there was couch and they of course .

„Sakura-chan this is Time-space dome . 2 day here are like second in real world ." explained Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened in awe .

„And he want to test my invention ." finished Naruto .

„What invention ?" asked Sakura curiously .

„Mating seal ." said Naruto little embarasment .

„Mating seal ? What it does ? Come on let's test this out we have lot of time ." said Sakura cheerfuly as his eyes widened and was red like tomato and have brutal nosebleed .

„Sakura-chan in order to test that seal we must have ... you know ." shuttered Naruto as he was more and more red .

„To have what ?" asked Sakura still with smile .

„Sex." Said Naruto as Sakura was flushing furiously on that thought .

„Okay ." said Sakura as she was fighting with blush on her cheeks . On the other hand Naruto almost fainted and next wave of nosebleed was there .

„Look Naruto-kun we are already ninja that means we are adult in some sort so why not ? We love each other and what that seal even does ?" explained Sakura with love in her voice .

„You will have all my abilities , memories and experiences and it will create some mental link between us so you wil have same abilities like Sasuke and me ." said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened greatly . She weakling could be now strong like Sasuke and Naruto .

„Then let's do this , I don't want be a burden ." said Sakura with determinate smile but still huge blush on her face .

„Okay Sakura-chan but we will stay here for Year in order to gave you training what you need ." said Naruto seriously .

„Okay then let's do this ." said Sakura as she started kissing Naruto with force and everything else i leave on your fantasy .

One Year later and three minutes later in real world

Time-Space dome dissapeared Naruto and Sakura walked of and saw Sasuke standing in front of them . Sasuke immadetly noticed that Sakura had longer hair and looked more like female , next was her new outfit which was almost same as his and Naruto's . She had tight red top which hugged her nice figure . What Sasuke noticed was that she wasn't anymore flat but she had small C-cups.

"_What have you done with her Naruto ?" _thought Sasuke . Only difference was at back of her cloak , there was Haruno family sign and on the bottom of cloak were pink and blue waves and last thing was that Sasuke felt Kurama chakra inside her so that meant she is jinchuuriki too .

„Three minute , that must be very long year ." said Sasuke with smirk but when he ended his 'joke' he got punched on top of his head by Naruto and Sakura .

„What was that for ?" groaned Sasuke as he was holding his head .

„For not telling me about your plan ." replied Naruto with grin .

„Okay sorry sorry ." said Sasuke but then he noticed Naruto's appearence .

„You should look older Naruto . Why are you still look only little older than me and Sakura ?" asked Sasuke .

„Kurama helped me to stop my aging in dome so i'm now only one year older ." said Naruto as Sasuke nodded .

„Can we return to the academy ?" asked Sasuke .

„Yes we can ." was Sakura reply as all of them dissapeared in thunder .

Back in Academy

In middle of class appeared flash of light and was heard sound of thunder , when light die down everyone was shocked to see Team 7 . After they take their seats sensei for everyone team appeared except of their Jonin instructor .

„Where the hell is our sensei ?!" complained Sakura while she was sitting in Naruto's lap .

„I don't know honey but lets prepare revenge . Sasuke are you in ?" asked Naruto with big smirk .

„Of course why not ." responded Sasuke with same smirk .

5 minutes later doors opened and Kakashi entered

„Team 7 with me ." said in lazy tone and then his eyes widened as several fireballs , turrent of water and lighting were coming his way .

„You are late ! Team 7 Revenge !" yelled all genins of Team 7 with 'big head' jutsu just like Iruka used to do.

„Doton : Earth wall ." said Kakashi when he blocked almost all attacks but even when he was protected by earth wall he was slighty burn and electrized.

„My first impresion of you . I hate you ." said Kakashi in monotone as Team 7 sweetdropped .

"_Really?!" _thought gennins .

„Meet me at the roof ." said before he shunshined at roof but Team was already there thanks to Hiraishin .

„_What a incredible speed ."_ thought wide eyed Kakashi .

„Okay so intoduce themselves for your teammates and me ,your likes , dislikes , hobbies , dream for future ." said Kakashi stil with lazy tone .

„Why don't you start sensei ?" asked Sakura .

„Okay my name is Hatake Kakashi . My likes , hmm i have lot of likes , dislikes , i don't know about some i have lot of hobbies and i have no real dream . You are next emo ." said Kakashi with eye smile .

Team 7 sweetdropped at his antics .

„He want a say that he likes porn literature which my godfather writes , dislike arrogants and traitor his hobbies are being late and reading porn and about dream i don't know ." said Naruto with sweetdrop as Kakashi scratched back of his head in embrasment .

"You described my like some lazy pervert . Why ?" asked Kakashi .

"Because your are same pervert like my godfather ." said Naruto as Kakashi lowered his head in shame and then looked on Sasuke .

„Well my name is Uchiha Sasuke my likes are training with Naruto and eating ramen because Naruto gave his illnes for ramen on me , my dislikes are traitors and Konoha elders , hobbies: learning new jutsus and hanging out with Naruto and Sakura. Dream of future is rebuild Uchiha clan and save my brother ." said Sasuke with smile .

„_That's isn't what files says. He should be avenger with superiority complex which hate Itachi ."_ Thought Kakashi in shock.

„My name is Sakura Haruno , my likes are my boyfriend Naruto, my friends and medicals jutsus , i dislike perverts , arogants and traitors , my hobbies are hanging out with Naruto-kun and Sasuke and learning new medical jutsus and dream of future is marry Naruto-kun have family with him and be better medic than Lady Tsunade ." said Sakura

„_That's almost the same as with Sasuke , she was weak fangirl , now she is determitated kunoichi with a great goal."_ Thought Kakashi with wide eyes .

„My name is Naruto Namikaze , my likes are my girlfriend Sakura, my friends and ninjutsu , i dislike traitors and arrogants , my hobbies are hanging out with Sakura-chan and Sasuke and learning a fuin jutsu and for dream of future is marry Sakura-chan have family with her and be better ninja than my dad and be a strongest Hokage of all times ." said Naruto with smile .

„_Atleast he is a same and it seems that he knows about his parents and his burden."_ thought Kakashi

„Okay meet me tomorow on training ground 3 at 7:00 and don't be late for your real genin test ." said Kakashi as he shunshined away .

„I think that is time to obtain snake summoning scroll. What do you say guys?" asked Naruto with smirk while his teammates smirked too .

„Blood clones can handle it ." said Sasuke as rest nodded .

„But we will be gone for a while so let them lot of chakra ." said Sakura as she together with boys were enfulged by golden chakra .

„Blood Clone Jutsu ." said Team 7 in unison as copy of everyone appeared from ground .

„Now let's go to find Ero-sennin and go on little trip ." said Naruto as originals teleported home and clones went to find Jiraya .

**Fifth , done . Next Time : Bell Test ! You know what you can do so I'm not going to repeat myself .**


	6. Bell test & Explanation

**Bell test & Explanation**

It was 7:00 at morning and members of Team 7 already waited on Training ground 3 where they had to had a true genin test but someone was missing . Their sensei Kakashi .

„Man if we are going spar then I kill him in the spot ." yelled Sasuke in flustration as others two members only nodded and laid under big tree and fell asleep.

"Guys you know what to do." Whispered Naruto with smirk .

2 hours later

„Sorry i'm late , black cat crossed my way ." apologized Kakashi but members of Team 7 were asleep so he was going to wake them up before they puffed out he turn aroud to face same jutsu what yesterday but much larger and deadlier .

„You are late again ! Team 7 Revenge !" yelled all genins of Team 7 .

„_Man this is pain in ass ."_ thought Kakashi with sweedrop as he formed few handseals and slammed hands on the ground .

„Doton : Great Earth Wall ." said Kakashi as giant wall rise from earth and stopped attack . He thought that it was all but wall exploded and he was sent flying trought training ground with slight burns on his body .

„We got him ." said Naruto with sigh as fire dissappeared from his palms after using fire jutsu which destroyed wall, then all members shunshined to their fallen sensei .

„What was that for ?" asked Kakashi as he rubbed his head .

„For being 2 hours late , and if you will be ever late again i will burn your book ." treatned Sakura with death glare as Kakashi's eye widened on thought of his favourite book was burned .

„Okay i will never be late . Now begin with test ." said Kakashi as he take out clock and 2 bells „You have 4 hours to take bell from me or you will be returned to Academy ." said Kakashi with serious voice .

"_Bell Test , same test which game dad to his team , which was Kakashi-sensei's old genin team ." _thought Naruto with smirk because after finding Minato's yournal he knew almost everything about Konoha.

„Piece of cake ." said genins in unison with smirks on their faces .

„Ok the START ." said Kakashi as all of them dissapeared in flash of Thunder . Kakashi's eye widened at this .

„_That was Thunder God Technique , how is that possible ?"_ thought shocked Kakashi as he started scan his surroundings .

„_They are perfectly hidden , even their chakra signatures . Most of jonnins can't hide their present so well . Just how good are this kids." _thought Kakashi .

Hidden in trees were our trio was

„Do you understand ? This is test of teamwork so no solo attack ." said Naruto to Sakura and Sasuke as they nodded .

"How do you plan attack him ? He is jonnin with more experience . We can't overwhelm him with pure power but he have still upper hand ." said Sakura with serious voice while Naruto with Sasuke analyzed situation and nodded .

"We must distract him ." said Sasuke and then it hitted him .

"Sakura , no offence but you look weakest from us so you must be bait ." said Sasuke while Sakura sweetdropped but nodded because she understood .

"What do you want from me ?" asked Sakura .

"Attack him with some easy academy taijutsu style , he will think that you are weak and this things . This will give you advantage and you will surprise him at last moment ." explained Naruto and his girlfriend nodded .

"Then we will appear and start firing techniques on him ." said Sasuke with smile .

"Yes we will but timing will be critical ." said Naruto as he cracked his knuckles .

„Good let's go ." said Sakura as she jumped down from tree and appeared in front of Kakashi .

„You think you can take me alone ?" asked Kakashi in his ussual lazy tone as he took his book and started reading .

"No , I don't think that I can handel you by myself ." said Sakura with hidden smirk as she started sprinting toward Kakashi .

"_That's academy still taijutsu , this will be easy ." _thought Kakashi lazily until Sakura appeared in front of him ready to punch him .

"But that's not purpose of this test ." said Sakura as she channeled chakra into her fist and Kakashi's eye widened .

"_They figured it out ." _thought Kakashi as he avoided Sakura's chakra powered punch which landed on ground .

"_And now ." _thought Kakashi and Sakura's punch made contact with ground which immadeatly shattered and his eye widened even more .

"_So strong ." _thought Kakashi but then he looked on his sides .

"Katon : Dragon Flame Jutsu ." shouted boys as they fired dragon fire technique on their sensei from both sides .

"_It seems that I will not have time for reading ." _thought Kakashi as he jumped back while fire techniques collided and created explosion . Kakashi in meantime hid his book in his pouch .

"It seems that you are full of surprises ." said Kakashi but then he had to block kicks from Naruto and Sasuke .

"Sakura-chan ." said Naruto and Kakashi looked where Sakura was and saw that water was swirling around her .

"_Use water from atmosphere ?! That's impossible , only Nidaime was able to do that ." _thought shocked Kakashi and Sakura made few hand seals .

"Suiton : Water Dragon Jutsu ." said Sakura and dragon formed from water around her and shot toward Kakashi .

"Genin and B-rank jutsu ?!" gasped Kakashi as he formed hand sings on his own .

"Suiton : Water Dragon Jutsu ." said Kakashi as he created dragon from nearby lake . Dragon was bigger than Sakura's so he made his way trought it easy and continued on Sakura .

"I got you Sakura-chan ." said Naruto which appeared next to Sakura with something around him which looked som lighting , then he grabbed Sakura and teleported away while dragon crashed into ground .

"_They are good ." _thought impressed Kakashi .

"Tell me , why are you fighting together , one of you will fall for sure ." said Kakashi with fake cold glare but Naruto only smirked .

"Kakashi-sensei ." called Naruto and Kakashi turned on him .

"Do you really think that I don't know about Bell Test after training with Jiji , Ero-Sennin and after reading yournal of my father ?" asked Naruto with smirk and Kakashi laughed .

"Very good you three , you passed but now I'm going to test you so don't disappoint me ." said Kakashi as he lifted his headband with Sharingan flaring .

"You are going to regret that you said that ." said Naruto as he activated Sharingan too and Kakashi's eye widened greatly .

"_What the hell ?!" _thought Kakashi but then he noticed that Sakura and Sasuke have Sharingan activated too .

"Now we are going to take it seriously ." said Naruto as he took down his cloak and threw it into air which dissappeared in fire , then chakra started appeared on parts of him body . Chakra appeared on forearms , shoulders , knees and chest .

"Armor ." said Naruto as he made ram seal and chakra dissappeared and was replaced by black metal protectors (Imagine parts of armor from Metal Gear Solid Series)

"Impressive armor ." said Kakashi but then he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura did same thing but instead of Naruto's black colour armor Sakura had white and Sasuke silver .

"_That armors are powered by their chakra ." _thought Kakashi impressed at sight of light armors .

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei but this is only part of our full armor , we need free movements now so we covered only some areas of our body ." said Sasuke with smile and Sharingan flaring with excitement .

"I'm not going to ask why Naruto and Sakura have Sharingan for now but you will tell me later ." said Kakashi and his genins nodded .

"Now shall we begin . Katon : Grand Fireball Jutsu ." said Kakashi as he fired fireball on genins .

"Sasuke , this is all yours ." said Naruto with smirk and Sasuke smiled and nodded . He then raised his hand and said .

"Fire of Hell give me your light for shining even darkest place , rise Dragonslayer ." said Sasuke as fire started dancing around his arm and formed into shape of sword , Sasuke then grabbed fire and it changed into beatifull sword with dark red blade (Imagine Ichigo's Zangetsu in Bankai form with this kanjis 'ドラゴンスレイヤー'on it) .

"Fire Dance ." said Sasuke as he swung with sword which released beatifull red flames which cutted fireball and continued on Kakashi which was speechless .

"_Dragonslayer , one of mythical swords of elements , this kids are still surprising me ." _thought Kakashi with pride as he jumped aside to avoid Sasuke's flame attack but then he heard Sakura saying something and his eyes widened even more .

"_You must be kidding me !" _thought Kakashi in shock .

"Queen of deepest Oceans fill world with your life , rise Laguna ." said Sakura as water around her formed same form of sword which had Sasuke but instead of red blade it had beatifull white/blue blade with kanji '潟'.

"_Two of Five Swords but- ." _thought Kakashi as he looked on which was smirking and lighting started dancing around him .

"Oh no ." whispered Kakashi in slight fear .

"Oh yes , Thunders of Gods descent to me from the skies , rise Ikazuchi ." said Naruto and deep blue sword appeared in his hand with kanji '死の雷の剣' on blade.

"_Shi no Ikazuchi no Tsurugi , Lighting sword of Dead , oldest and strongest from all swords ." _thought Kakashi with fear as Naruto smirked .

"Ikazuchi ." said Naruto .

"Laguna ." said Sakura .

"Bring your life to us ." shouted Naruto and Sakura together with swung of their swords which sent massive wave of water powered by lighting on Kakashi .

"Unbelievable ." muttered Kakashi as he crossed fingers .

"Kage Bunshin ." said Kakashi and his copy appeared and started making hand seals .

"Suiton/Raiton : Water Wall/Lighting shield ." said Kakashi together with his clone as wave arrived and crashed into wall , for second nothing happened but then it exploded into explosion of lighting .

"Shit !" curced Kakashi as lighting explosion enfulged him and covered whole are in front of genins which were panting slighty .

"We are still not used for this level of skills , we need more practice ." said Naruto with little sweat on his forehead .

"Element of surprise is surely yours ." said voice from explosion as Kakashi walked out from there and he looked like lighting itself .

"Lighting Clone ." said Sasuke .

"Three of Five mythical swords and all of you have full matured Sharingan , I think that today is everything possible ." said Kakashi with proud smile .

"Then you are going to be surprised ." said Naruto with smirk as he , Sasuke and Sakura changed into puff of smoke .

"Kage Bunshin !" gasped Kakashi and then he felt chakra spike behind him .

"Katon : Triple Devil Inferno !" yelled Team 7 and each of them breathed out huge portion of fire which combined and created enormous firestorm coming on Kakashi .

"_So many elemental jutsus , this kids are incredible ." _thought Kakashi as his Sharingan formed into Mangekyou form .

"Kamui !" said Kakashi as he started absorbing fire technique but it was too huge .

"_Now ." _thought Naruto as he with his team formed ram seal .

"Boom !" said Naruto as markings appeared on fire which was Kakashi absorbing . Kakashi's eyes immadeatly widened .

"_Oh no." _thought Kakashi before markings glowed and fire exploded and sent heavily burned Kakashi flying on other side of training ground .

„We overdid it little ." said Naruto with sweetdrop . Team 7 was panting heavily after using so much chakra in last technique .

"We are so tired because we must keep blood clones so it's allright ." said Sasuke .

"Yes but we still must train our bodies ." said Naruto as he looked on their sensei on ground .

„I'm going to check him up ." said Sakura as she go to the fallen Kakashi and run basic medic exam .

„He is alive but he passed out from charka exhaustion ." said Sakura as rest nodded .

"What the hell he used ?" asked Sakura .

„I bet on Kamui ." said Sasuke as he recieved nods from his teammates .

„Yeah it's possibility . Sakura-chan heal him please . Then we tied him up and do something evil for being late ." said Naruto with evil chuckle at the end .

30 minutes later .

Kakashi slowly opened eyes and started looking around but he found out that he is tied with Chakra Chains and they were preventing him from using chakra .

„So you are finnaly awake Kakashi-sensei ." said Sakura who stood in front of him on her left side was Naruto and on the right Sasuke with smirks on their faces .

„Why am i tied up ?" asked Kakashi with weak voice .

„Because you lost badly against our teamwork ." said Naruto as he held up one of the bells , second has Sasuke and Sakura had his treasure , his book .

„So we passed test and you are going suffer ." said Sasuke with evil smirk .

„What are you going to do ?" asked Kakashi slighty terified .

„True revenge for you being late today ." said Sakura with evil chuckle while Kakashi looked on her.

„Nightmare from my genjutsu will become reality ." said Sakura as little book was enfulged in flames . Kakashi's eye widened in terror .

„No let my baby she is innocent ." yelled Kakashi like little girl as genin broke out laughing .

„No she is reason why are you late , she and memorial stone ." said Naruto little saddened at the end .

„I get that you know about my past ?" asked Kakashi still „crying" because of his book .

„Yes we know about Obito and what happened at Kanabi Bridge ." said Sasuke .

"And your motto : Who abandon mission is trash but who abandon his frieds is worse than trash ." said Naruto with smile as Kakashi smiled too .

„Well then you all passed my test after everything you showed me . Be tomorow in Hokage tower at 7:00 for our first mission ." said Kakashi as his genin dissappared and leave him alone tieded up with chakra chains .

„Please help me someone ." yelled Kakashi like little girl and then chains dissapeard and his genins landed in front of him .

„You didn't think that we let you here just like that did you ?" asked Sakura with sweet voice .

„Well - ." started Kakashi but was interpted by Naruto .

„Ah come on Kakashi-sensei have more faith in us ." said Naruto with smile but then he felt something .

"Guys ." said Naruto and his teammates nodded .

"Mission was succes ." said Sasuke with smirk that he finally got his summoning contract .

„Come on Kakashi-sensei . You need go to the hospital ." said Naruto before he signaled to Sasuke, then Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and Naruto grabbed Sakura around waist and all of them teleport in front of Konoha Hospital .

„Well Sasuke we wait you in Ichiraku , Bye sensei and don't be late tomorow ." said Naruto as he and Sakura waved Kakashi and teleport to the ramen shop leaving Sasuke with Kakashi alone .

"I'm okay Sasuke go on Ramen ." said Kakashi with eye smile .

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei ?" asked Sasuke as Kakashi nodded .

"Yes I'm only tired from using Sharingan , Sakura healed almost all damage so now go i'm gonig to give report to Hokage-sama ." said Kakashi as Sasuke nodded and leaved .

_"I never expected that some team will be this good , not only good fighter but good people too ." _thought Kakashi with smile .

Sandaime in other hand was shocked how are these tree strong . His crystal ball almost cracked from what it showed .

„Well it seems that you had gone good job Kurama ." said Sarutobi for himself .

„Yeah it seem that Kitsune done very good job with gaki his girlfriend and Uchiha ." said man who was sitting on window .

„Ah Jiraya-kun where have you been ?" asked eldery Hokage his student .

„I followed Naruto and these two out from the village only to find out that they were blood clones and have one objective . Get hands on snake summoning contract ." explained Jiraya as Sarutobi's eyes widened .

„They got summoning contract of snakes ? But they had to encounter Orochimaru ." said Hokage shocked.

„Yeah Sasuke singed contract and together they almost killed Orochimaru ." said Jiraya as Hokage's eyes widened that little kids were almost able to defeat his former student which was consdered as prodigy .

"But they run out of chakra ." finished Jiraya .

„So only clones without Fox's chakra are that strong ?" asked Hokage as Jiraya shaked his head .

"No they had lot of Kurama's chakra but they still don't have absolute control over their powers because their bodies are still young ." explained Jiraya and Hokage nodded in agreement because he knew very well that wielding Rinnegan isn't easy task .

"But more important is how fast they got to the Orochimaru hideout and get hands on summoning scroll ." said Jiraya as Hokage looked on him .

"How fast ?" asked Sarutobi .

"Twelve hours ." said Jiraya as Sarutobi's eyes widened .

"They get from me possible place when he can hiding but they immdeatly founded him thanks to Byakugan powered by Kurama's chakra ." explained Jiraya as Hokage nodded .

"How big area can they scan with Kurama chakra ?" asked Sarutobi .

"Area which is big like Konoha if not more ." answered Jiraya and Sarutobi was impressed .

"So they are this strong ." said Sarutobi .

„Yeah they are and with Kurama and full using Rinnegan they are next to invincible , their only weakness now is their low experience and their bodies but that will change because they will start going on mission and get experience what they need ." explained Jiraya Jiraya .

„So Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke are like you Tsunade and Orochimaru and they are even stronger than you were and their age ." repeated Hokage still shocked .

„Yeah each of them can already summon boss of their contract , Manda even fear Sasuke , Katsyu sees Sakura like younger Tsunade and Toads see Naruto as reincarnation of Sage of Sixth Paths and Gamabunta respect him even more than Minato ." finished Jiraya as Sarutobi impressed that Naruto trained his two teammates so good .

"Naruto-kun is born leader and teacher ." said Sarutobi with smile as Jiraya laughed .

"Yes , each day he is more and more like Minato ." said Jiraya with proud smile .

„So sending them on D and C-rank mission is usseles ?" asked Sarutobi sounds like Hokage .

„Yes but their first mission can be C-rank and after that you can give them higher ranks ." reported Jiraya .

„I agree with Jiraya-sama but can you tell me more about their abilities ?" asked Kakashi who appeared in window .

"Kakashi-kun what are you doing here ?" asked Hokage .

"I came to report that Team 7 passed my test but when I heard what Jiraya-sama was saying I had to interupt and ask ." answered Kakashi with serious voice .

"You are their sensei after all so you can know . Jiraya-kun tell him about all abilities of Team 7 ." said Hokage as Jiraya nodded .

"I expect that you heard almost everything ." said Jiraya as Kakashi nodded .

"Yes i heard that they are wielders of Rinnegan and I saw their Sharingans in action and that they have summoning contract of Sanins ." said Kakashi as Jiraya nodded .

„Yes , they are wielders of Three Doujutsus and three legendary swords ." said Jiraya and Kakashi nodded.

„Yes Ikazuchi , Laguna and Dragonslayer ." said Kakashi and Jiraya nodded .

„Let's start with Byakugan , they know every Hyuuga technique what exist and started creating their own . For Sharingan they have them on higgest stage and know very well how to use it . Next is Mangekyou , Naruto knows all known techniques of it and Sakura and Sasuke have no power to do everyone . First is Tsukuyomi ultimate genjutsu that is almost impossible to break, next is Amaterasu black fire that burn everything in his way , then there is Susanoo ultimate defence and offence of Mangekyou , next and your own technique is Kamui it control time and space itself, you know that and last is Kotoamatsukami ultimate genjutsu of Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan which can control minds and which only Naruto can control ." explained Jiraya as Kakashi was speechless .

"That was Sharingan now there is tool of Rikudou Sennin Rinnegan , first it gives wielder a almost perfect chakra control, next there is power to manipulate all elements even sub-elements or Kekkei Touta . Then there is Six paths of Rinnegan . First is Asura , it can turn any part of human body into robotic weapon , second is Human Path it can read minds in second when you touch someone and then can rip his soul out of his body . Third is Preta Path it can absorb any ninjutsu or chakra attack . Fourth is Animal Path it allow them summon any animal or creature about what they are thinking of . Fifth is Naraka Path it has power to summon King of Hell . Sixth is Deva Path it allows them manipulate their gravity element like toy and final seventh path which will be awakened when wielder master all six paths is Outer Path which give them power over Dead and Life and that is everything i know ." finished Jiraya as he was trying to caught a breath from long explaining .

Kakashi was now spechless . Even before he considered them as very good ninjas but after hearing this they are something that they can call God .

"Jiraya-kun you forget about jinchuurikis power and Elements of Life ." said Sarutobi with smile as Kakashi's eye widened at the end of sentence .

"Elements of Life ? But that's only myth ." said Kakashi as rest shaked their heads .

"No it isn't ." said voice behind them as Tsunade walked in .

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing here ?" asked shocked Kakashi .

"I came back after I founded out that my godson is alive ." said Tsunade with smile as Kakashi nodded .

"Kakashi-kun , you know that Elements of Life is all elements combined so with Rinnegan they were able to achieve it but only Naruto can use highest form which you know very well ." said Sarutobi as Kakashi nodded .

"Tentōn and Kūton ." said Kakashi and Sarutobi nodded .

"How is possible that Naruto have more powers as others ?" asked Kakashi .

"Because he has pure Rinnegan , the same which have Rikudou , Sasuke have only RInnegan which was created by combining of DNA and for Sakura , well Naruto created seal which gave her all his abilities but he couldn't copied Rinnegan completely , that's why Naruto has most power from them and can use full potential of Rinnegan ." explained Jiraya and Kakashi was impressed .

"I can't believe that my students have this powers ." said Kakashi as rest nodded .

„And i presume that you know what kind of power have Jinchuuriki with total control over his demon ." asked Jiraya as Kakashi only nodded .

„My God they are far stronger normal ninjas , only word which can describe them is Gods ." said still shocked Kakashi .

„That was what i said when i get this informations ." stated Tsuande .

„Yeah that kids are incredible ." said Hokage in awe and was proud on his grandson figure that how much he grow up .

„Naruto have great power , like his mother and father ." said Jiraya proudly about his godson .

„He will great Hokage one day ." said Tsunade with the same proud smile .

„Yes I take my leave Sarutobi-sensei ." said Jiraya as he puffed into smoke .

„_He never change ."_ thought Sarutobi about his student .

"Kakashi it is sure that you will be send on C-rank mission or higher tomorrow so don't be surprised ." said Sarutobi as Kakashi nodded and dissappeared too .

"Is this puffing out genetic or what ?" asked Tsunade with laugh as Sarutobi laughed too .

"Maybe ." said laughing Hokage as he remembered that Hashirama with Tobirama were doing the same thing .

**Sixth , done . Snake summoning scroll is in hands of Team 7 . New Sannins rises .**


	7. First mission

**First mission **

It was nice morning in Konoha and Team 7 was ready for their first mission . In front of Hokage Tower already stood Naruto after few minutes appeared Sakura who Naruto welcomed with big kiss and atleast Sasuke and Kakashi appeared at the same time .

„I wonder what our first mission will be some escort or something ?" wondered Naruto with hands behind his head .

„Well Naruto i think that we will have some hard mission after what you showed me ." said Kakashi reading his old copy of Icha Icha .

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei that you don't understimate us ." said Sakura .

"Why should I understimate three Rinnegan wielders ." said Kakashi with smile as Team 7 eyes widened .

"Hokage-sama with Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama told me about your powers so we can immadeatly go on some dangerous mission ." said Kakashi as Team 7 smiled .

"Ou Yeah ! Our live is awesome !" shouted Naruto with his fist in air as his team smiled .

Hokage Hall

Team 8 stood before Hokage

"Kurenai I'm going to give your team A-rank mission ." said Sarutobi as Kurenai's eyes widened .

"Yes Hokage-sama know how we are awesome ." shouted Kiba while Hinata smirked .

"_I finally show Naruto-kun that I'm awesome ." _thought Hinata with smirk .

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious ." snapped Kurenai .

"I'm deadly serious but you will be only escort part , battle part should arrive soon ." said Sarutobi as doors opened and Team 7 walked in .

„Team 7 is here for first mission Hokage-sama ." said Kakashi with respect in his voice .

"Kakashi-kun you will go with Team 8 on A-rank mission ." said Sarutobi as Kakashi nodded .

"What ?! How is possible that they are battle group ?" asked Kiba and Hinata noticed something .

"Hey forehead why you hold Naruto-kun's arm ?" asked Hinata .

"Hinata let it on other time ." said Kurenai as Hinata growled and Team 7 groaned .

"Hokage-sama . Must we realy go on mission with that Hyuuga bit- girl ?" asked Sakura .

"Yes Sakura-chan your team will go on mission them because they are far from ready even for C-rank mission ." answered Sarutobi as Sakura nodded but prayed to the God that Hinata will shut up when they will go anywhere .

"To your question Kiba-kun , they are strongest genins in history of village . That's because they are battle group ." explained Sarutobi shocking everyone .

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious ." snapped Iruka .

"Deadly , Team 7 beat Kakashi with ease so they are ready ." said Hokage with stern voice as Iruka's and Kurenai's eyes widened that someone like three kids beat strongest jonin in village .

"Grandpa can we skip this ?" asked Naruto as Hokage nodded and smiled that Naruto finally used name which Hiruzen practicaly ordered him using instead of Jiji .

"Hey dobe ! Why are you calling Hokage-sama grandpa ." said Kiba as Naruto looked on Sarutobi .

"Because Naruto-kun is something like mine grandson ." said Sarutobi with smile as Kiba shuted up .

„Okay who are we going to escort ?" asked Kakashi as Hokage waved his hand and then old man with sake in his hands come in .

„What is this ? I wanted ninjas no Kids ." stated visibly drunk man . But then he felt 3 large killing intents from three „kids" from Team 7 and backed away from that monster power .

„I wouldn't insulting three strongest genins in Konoha history ." said Hokage with smile and pride .

„Whatever . My Name is Tazuna and i'm super bridge builder and you will escort me home to Land of Waves and will protect me until i finish bridge ." stated man now known as Tazuna .

„Okay teams meet us at West Gate hour later ." said Kakashi as genins nodded and Team 7 dissapered in thunder as Kurenai's eyes widened .

„Kakashi was it ?" asked Kurenai as Kakashi smirked under his mask .

„Yes , Flying Thunder God Jutsu amazing isn't it ?" said Kakashi before he shunsined too .

1 hour later .

Everyone appared at West Gate even Kakashi was on time . After Kakashi arrived he noticed something on wrists and ancles of his students .

„_Restriction and Gravity seal ? So they are training their bodies too . That's impressive ."_ thought Kakashi proudly that his genins didn't rely only on their powers

„Okay let's go everyone ." ordered Kakashi as Team 7 , 8 and Tazuna leaved Konoha .

"Naruto-kun why are you holding arm of forehead girl ?" asked Hinata with "sweet" voice .

"Hinata one more time you will call my girlfriend forehead I will hurt you ." growled Naruto as Hinata's eyes widened .

"Please stop joking Naruto-kun that you are dating forehead girl ." said Hinata with laugh .

"I'm not joking so back off or I will realy hurt you ." said Naruto as he released killer intent on Hinata as she couldn't breath and grabbed her neck and fell on ground .

"What are you doing brat ? Release her !" snapped Kurenai as Naruto stopped his killer intent .

"Next time I will not stop you bitch and I don't care If I will have problem ." growled Naruto as they continued in their way .

"Dobe I will make you pay for what you did to Hinata-chan ." shouted Kiba as he tried to punch Naruto but Naruto only rolled his eyes and catched Kiba's hand .

"Nice flight dog breath ." said Naruto as he channeled some chakra into his arm and with chakra enhanced strength he threw Kiba in front of them but few meters far .

"Kakashi order you genin to apologize ." said Kurenai as Kakashi sighed .

"No ." said Kakashi simply .

"No ?" asked Kurenai angrily .

"Naruto warned them so it is their fault ." said Kakashi as he read his old book which he get from Jiraya .

"Kakashi-sensei is right , Naruto-san warned them so it's their fault ." said Shino in monotone .

"Atleast you are smart Shino ." said Sasuke with smile as Shino nodded .

"Thank you Sasuke-san ." said Shino and moment later they walked arround small puddle when Kiba landed and this noticed Team 7 with Kurenai because there wasn't raining in months .

„Have you seen that Kakashi-sensei ?" asked Sakura in whisper as Kakashi nodded .

„Be ready ." said Kakashi as Team 7 nodded as two mens rised from puddle and attacked Kakashi with spiny chain and cutted him on two pieces . Tazuna's and Team 8 eyes widened at sight of human been killed such a way .

But Team 7 immadeatly reacted as Naruto with Sasuke unsealed swords from their seals on wrists which were also storage seals except restriction and gravity seals and effectively attacked Ninja's . Meanwhile Sakura run trought hand sings .

"Demon Brothers ." said Sasuke as he glared on ninjas .

"Sasuke split them ." said Naruto as he and Sasuke channeled raiton chakra into his arm and created sword of lighting and destroyed their chain .

"Shinra Tensei ." said Naruto as gravity force sent demon brothers flying .

"Sakura-chan now ." shouted Naruto and Sakura reacted immadeatly and created clone as chain destroyed and Naruto sent them flying to different directions .

„Suiton : Water Prison Jutsu ." yelled Sakura as she and her clone appeared behind attackers and from palms rised water which enfulged brothers and Sakura held them there until they passed out from lack of oxygen .

„Well you get them . Good work ." said Kakashi as jumped down from tree . Tazuna together with Team 8 looked slighty shocked that they saw Kakashi alive but then they looked where ninjas attacked they saw only cutted log .

„and we are going to find out why they attacked us ." said Naruto as he waved to Sasuke who just nodded .

They came to the unconsciousness ninja's and placed their hands on heads of attackers .

„Soul removal ." whispered Naruto at the same time as Sasuke . After what happened next shocked Team 8 and Tazuna . Ninja's soul was ripped from their bodies .

"There was nothing important , only man who will attack , nothing that we can't handle ." said Naruto as Kakashi nodded .

"Kakashi what they did to him ?" asked Kurenai as she examined lifeless bodies of attackers .

"They got informations ." said Kakashi and Team 8 was shocked what they saw .

"_They are on absolute different level than us ." _thought Shino .

"_I will show Hinata-chan that I'm better than dobe ." _thought Kiba .

"_Wait you Haruno bitch , I will show you ." _thought Hyuuga bitch .

"Come on everyone we must go ." said Kakashi as everyone moved again .

After next few hours they finally made it into Land of Wave . But it didn't last long until something happened again .

„Everyone get down ." yelled Kakashi as massive sword was coming their way . Everyone ducked under sword . After sword was pinned to the tree a dark figure appaerd .

„If it isn't Sharingan Hataka Kakashi , i am not suprised that Demon Brothers failed ." said man with evil voice .

„Zabuza Momochi , A-rank missing nin from Kirigakure ." said Naruto in monotone as he , Sasuke and Sakura unsealed their swords , channeled Raiton chakra and activated their Sharingans .

„What are you doing you can't fight him , he is too strong for you ." yelled Kurenai but Kakashi jumped in front of her .

"Kurenai , me , you and your Team will defend Tazuna , my Team will care of Zabuza ." said Kakashi .

"You can't b- ." said Kurenai but was interupted by Kakashi .

"That's order ." snapped Kakashi as Kurenai's eyes widened .

"_Kakashi how much faith you have in that kids ." _thought Kurenai at sight of angry Kakashi as she and her team backed and defended Tazuna .

„Hmm three kids with Sharingan and kenjutsu on very high level , that's impresive ." stated Zabuza with sick grin as Kurenai's and Team 8 eyes widened .

„_What the hell !"_ thought Kurenai as she saw from side that they realy have Sharingan .

„So brats let's begin !" said Zabuza as he dissappeared from tree and appared standing on top of lake .

"_How is possible that he can stand of water ?!" _thought genins from Team 8 .

„ Hidden Mist Jutsu ." said Zabuza as thick mist appareed .

"I can't see anything , Do you sea something Hinata ?" asked Kurenai as Hinata had sctivated Byakugan and scanned her surroundings .

"No there is lot of chakra in that jutsu ." said Hinata .

„_Too easy ."_ thought Team 7 as they eyes formed into Rinnegan .

„Preta Path ." said all of them and mist started dissappearing as they absorbed all chakra from the mist .

„What the fuck is happening !" thought Zabuza as mist dissappeared and Sasuke sprinted toward Zabusa with Raiton fueled Katana . Zabuza only raised his sword to block but when sword clashed he was beyond shocked as he was throwen by pure force into air .

„_That was fucking strong attack for a kid ."_ thought Zabuza as Sasuke jumped away only to Zabuza be hitted by lighting attack to his shoulder as he winced in pain . Behind him was already Sakura as she finished hand seals she slammed her hands on ground .

„Doton : Earth Spikes ." said Sakura as multiple spikes raised from the ground to impale Zabuza but when Zabuza was hitted he dissappeared in puddle of water .

„Use Water Clone after being hitted by Raiton Jutsu is impressive Zabuza ." said Sasuke with mock in his voice and smirk on his face as Zabuza appeared in front of them panting lightly .

"Don't get cocky brat . Suiton : Water Dragon Jutsu ." said Zabuza as massive dragon appeared .

"Sasuke it's all yours ." said Naruto with smile as Sasuke smiled too .

"Raiton : Invertal Slash ." said Sasuke as he swung with his sword and and electricity from that cutted dragon on two halfs and destroyes him .

On the other hand Kurenai with Team 8 was speechless , the genin team was winnig against jonin rank missing nin .

„They are strong ." stated Tazuna who was shocked more than Kurenai .

„Yes they are and i have feeling that more amazings things are only coming ." said Kakashi with smile .

Back in the battle .

"Enough playing kids ." said Zabuza as he started making lot of hand seals but his eyes widened as Naruto started making same seals in same time .

"_Can he read my mind or what ?" _thought shocked Zabuza .

"_Tiger , Ox , Monkey , Rabbit , Ram , Boar , Ox , Horse , Monkey , Tiger , Dog , Tiger , Snake , Tiger , Ox , Monkey , Rabbit , Bird ." _thought Zabuza with Naruto as they ended with making seals .

"Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu ." said Zabuza together with Naruto as two water whirpools appeared and clashed which covered whole area with water .

"Everyone jump on trees ." said Kakashi as he grabbed Tazuna and jumped on tree and water arrived .

"He just uses High A-Rank ninjutsu . How is the possible ?" asked Kureani shocked that genin can do jonin if not Kage level jutsu .

"A-Rank jutsus are for them nothing , almost every jutsu which they have is atleast S-Rank ." said Kakashi with serious voice as Team 8 eyes widened .

„What do you thinks guys can we stop toying with him ?" asked Sakura as Zabuza's , Team 8 and Tazuna's eyes widened greatly .

„They are only toying with him/me ?" was only question what was running trought their heads .

Boys only nodded and all of them formed Ram seal and yelled .

„Restriction seal : Deactive ." they yelled together as enormous chakra burst erupted from them and Zabuza's legs started shaking in fear .

„_I must get out of here ."_ was only thing that was running trought Zabuza's mind until he heard .

„Sasuke , Sakura Collaboration : Fire ." Yelled Naruto and recieved nods from his teammates as they were running trough hand seals as Zabuza was sweating bullet as they ended making hand seals .

„Collaboration Jutsu : Katon Tripple Blazing Inferno ." they yelled together as each of them exhausts huge portion of flames which formed into one big fire maelstorm .

Team 8 eyes widened at size of jutsu and on other Zabuza was shaking in fear on size of jutsu so he gathered all of his chakra and yelled .

„Suiton : Great Water Wall ." yelled Zabuza desperately as wall stopped maelstorm but only for second after that fire jutsu exploded and send heavily burned Zabuza flying trought trees . When he stopped against tree he looked around himself and found out Team 7 going trouht next series of hand seals .

„There is our next collaboration ." said Naruto as lighting started dancing around his arm in same way as around Sakura's and Sasuke's .

„_So this is the end . Goodbye Haku and i'm sorry ."_ thought Zabuza as lone tear fell from his eye .

„Collaboration Jutsu : Raiton Thunder God Judgment ." they said before three beams of lighting shot toward Zabuza aimed for ending his life . But before it could happened needle from nowhere hitted Zabuza's neck which send Zabuza to the ground as jutsus missed and destroyed whole forest behind Zabuza .

„What was that ?" asked shocked Sakura as Naruto turned around to find a ninja from Kiri with ANBU mask .

„Hunter nin ? What are you doing here ?" asked Sasuke with frown at sight of Kiri ninja .

„I was following this criminal and when you beat him i delivered final strike ." said Hunter nin in monotone as he grabbed Zabuza's body and get him over his shoulder .

„Thank you for your help ." said Hunter nin as he started dissappearing Team 7's eyes widened .

„No wait !" yelled Naruto as he tried to catch Hunter nin but he was already gone .

„He just saved Zabuza ? Isn't he ?" asked voice behind them as Kakashi , Team 8 and Tazuna walked trought burned forrest .

"_They have enough power to evaporate all water what they created ." _thought shocked Kurenai .

Team 7 could only nodded as Kakashi smiled and give them thumb up .

„Don't worry next time you got him ." said Kakashi with eye smile as genins started feeling better .

„When you say that sensei ." said Sakura with sigh as she Naruto and Sasuke again activated their restriction seals .

"How can you be so strong ?" asked Kurenai but genins only glared on her .

"We can explain but there is person who we personaly hate so we don't tell you one word ." said Sasuke with frown as he looked on Hinata .

"Watch your mouth brat ." snapped Kurenai but Kakashi stopped her .

"Stop Kurenai until you will regret what you say or do ." said Kakashi with all seriousness in his voice .

"Kurenai-sensei ." said Shino as Kurenai turned on him .

"What Kakashi-sensei meant that Zabuza was saved ?" asked Shino .

"Because work of Hunter Ninja is destroy body of criminal at place where he was killed and that boy took Zabuza somewhere else so he was his partner ." explained Kakashi as Shino nodded .

"Then when he came back I take care of him ." said Hinata as Team 7 erupted into laughing .

"Yes of course pale-eye ." said laughing Sasuke .

"You weren't able even react when that two attacked and you want fight ninjas like them ." said laughing Sakura as Hinata growled .

"I'm stronger than you forehead girl ." snapped Hinata .

"That was last drop ." snapped Naruto as he grabbed Hinata by neck and lifted her into air .

"Hinata/Hinata-chan ." yelled Kurenai with Kiba as they jumped to help Hinata but they couldn't move because Sasuke and Sakura held them in gravity field .

"Listen me you Hyuuga bitch , one more time you will insult Sakura-chan and I will not hesitate to hurt you badly ." hissed Naruto as Hinata tried to catch a breath .

"But Naruto-kun we are destined to each other ." said Hinata weakly .

"Only in your dream ." said Naruto as he threw Hinata on Kiba and Kurenai and all of them fell on ground .

"I will report this to the Hokage ." snapped Kurenai as Naruto laughed .

"And what you thnk that he will help you or his grandson ." said Naruto as Kurenai's eyes widened as she remembered what Hokage said in Hokage Tower .

"Don't counting that two legendary Sannins are Naruto's godparents ." said Kakashi and Team 8 was beyond the schock only Shino stayed calm because he was smartest member of Team 8 .

"Let's go we must finaly get to Tazuna-san's house ." said Sakura as everyone nodded and started leaving .

Next hour was gone like nothing and they were finally in Tazuna's home .

„Tsunami i'm home ." yelled Tazuna as young pretty black haired women came down from upstairs .

„Father i'm that glad to see you ." said Tsunami as she hugged her father .

„Yes i'm glad to see you too Tsunami . Where is Inari ?" asked Tazuna .

„I'm here Grandfather ." yelled small boy now named Inari as he hugged Tazun and then he looked on Team 7 and 8 .

„Who are they ?" asked Inari somelike coldly .

„They are ninjas that escorted me here , they are strongest people who i ever seen ." said Tazuna with pride .

„Thank you for helping my Father ." said Tsunami with small bow .

„That's nothing that is our wor-." Kakashi was talking until was interupted by Inari .

„Who cares ? Gato kill you one way or another ." yelled Inari coldly as Team 7 and Tazuna broke into uncontrolable laughter .

„What are you laughing on ?" asked shocked inari .

„Well Inari you know this is best joke i ever heard ." said still laughing Tazuna .

„This is no joke Gato will surely kill them ." yelled Inari again .

„That's impossible because Gato already sent his strongest men an he was beaten by this three ninja senseless and they weren't have any scratch on themselves ." said now serious Tazuna as Inari's and Tsunami's eyes widened .

„That's impossible they can't be that strong ." said Inari in disbelief as Team 7 narrowed their eyes .

„Hey brat do you want to know how strong we are ?" asked angry Naruto as Inari merely nodded .

„Let's go out ." said Sakura as they walked out them she , Sasuke and Naruto bited their thubs as Kakashi's eyes widened at thought of what are they going to do . Team 7 made a few hand seals and slammed hands on ground .

„Summoning Jutsu ." they yelled together as Team 8 , Tazuna's , Inari's and Tsunami's eyes widened at sight of gigantic Toad , Snake and Slug .

„_It feels so nostalgic ."_ thought Kakashi with smile .

„**What is happening Naruto/Sakura-san/Sasuke-sama ?"** asked Gamabunta , Katsyu and Manda at the same time .

„Only show of power ." said their summoners in unison .

"**Naruto you barely summon me and when you summon me you are only showing your power ?" **complained Gamabunta as Naruto scratched back of his head .

"**I will head home Sasuke-sama ." **said Manda as Sasuke smiled .

"Manda , how many times I told you that you don't need call me Sasuke-sama ." said Sasuke with smile as Manda nodded and disappeared .

"**I take my leave too Sakura-san ." **said Katsyu as she disappeared too .

"**My god I'm here last ."** sighed Gamabunta as he disappeared as last of them .

„Do you still think that Gato will kill us ?" asked Sasuke with victorious smirk as Inari run of back to the house .

„What is his problem ?" asked slighty iritiated Naruto .

„Well come inside , i will explain it , It is all about Inari's father ." said Tazuna but Kurenai stopped him .

"Wait how is possible that they have summoning contracts of Sannins and can even summon boss of each animal ?" asked Kurenai in disbelief .

"Like Hokage-sama said they are strongest genins in history and Naruto's godparents are two of three Sannins so they had to only get hands on snake contract ." said Kakashi .

"But in order to get that they had to met with Orochimaru ." said Kurenai as Kakashi nodded .

"Yes Jiraya-sama with them tricked Orochimaru and almost killed him ." said Kakashi as Team 8 eyes widened .

"Come inside I want a rest ." yawned Naruto as Team 7 get inside leaving shocked Team 8 out .

After long talk about Inari's father and what happened in past Team 7 and 8 went to the woods for training .

„So as you said you still lacks in psychical strength so we are going some training ." said Kakashi as he watched genins with smile .

„I pressume that you know how to climb on tree . So climb on and start doing push-ups then sit-ups and finally you will be running around forrest and get to your gravity seals more chakra ." explained Kakashi as genins eyes widened before they smirked .

"What is that hard on that ?" asked Kiba but then his eyes widened as Team 7 climed on tree without hands formed hand sign and almost fell from trees because of high gravity strength on their bodies and started doing push-ups on it .

"You will train only climbing , because that will help your chakra control and psychical strength ." said Kurenai as her team nodded and after Kurenai explained how to do it they get to the training .

Week was gone in no time and genins of Team 7 improved greatly in their psychical strength , Sasuke and Naruto for sure didn't looked like some thirteen or fourteen years old while Team 8 well , let's just say that only Shino get better because Kiba with Hinata were idiots and blinded by anger . Zabuza needed week on recovery so today were teams ready to encounter with missing nin .

„Let's go ." ordered Kakashi as Team 7 and 8 were going on the bridge . Team 7 had shadow clones staying with Tsunami and Inari if Gato try somehing .

As they arrived on bridge they were shocked what they saw . Everywhere on ground were bodies of bridge builders but no sign of Zabuza .

„So you are teams what almost killed Zabuza ?" asked short man as army of bandits appeared behind his back .

„And as I pressume you are Gato ." said Naruto with hate in his voice .

„Indeed i'm and now boys go to the village and destroy it and take what you want ." said Gato as bandits shouted „Let's go" .

Naruto then turned to his sensei and teammates .

„What do you say on Water Collaboration ?" asked Naruto with smirk as his teammates and sensei smirked the same way as he .

„Why not ." was their only reply before all of them starting making hand seals and then shouted .

„Collaboraion Jutsu : Suiton 4 Headed Water Dragon Jutsu ." they shouted in once as 4 massive dragons rises from water and shot toward bandits and kicked them out of the bridge as only Gato remained and Team 8 stood there like statues .

„Kakashi-sensei do you mind if i use your jutsu on him ?" asked Naruto with evil smirk as Kakashi shaked his head as he doesn't mind . Around Naruto's arm started dancing red lighting .

„Demon Chidori ." said Naruto before he dissappeared in thunder and appeared behind Gato and ran his hand trought Gato's heart instanly killing him .

„Well is nice to know that heroes still exist ." said voice behind them as the turned around they saw Inari and entire village behind him who were cheering for killing Gato .

„I already said that i don't take my words back , Inari ." said young Namikaze with smile on sight of young boy and villagers celebrating .

Next Two weeks were gone in no time and bridge was finally finished .

„We are realy thankfull to all of you , without you we could be still a poor country ." said Tazuna together with villagers .

„There is no need to say thank you , it is our job after all ." said Kakashi as he scratched back of his head in embarasment .

„Don't worry Inari we will visit you sometime ." said Naruto as he watched Inari starting to cry .

„Do you promise ?" asked Inari who was now full crying .

„Yeah I'm promise ." said Naruto with smile as he rubbed hair of younger boy .

Team 7 and 8 gave their goodbyes and started walking home .

„How do you name bridge Tazuna ?" asked one of villagers .

„What about Great Naruto Bridge ?" asked Tazuna as everyone agreed .

„Yes it is good name , that boy changed our hearts and gave us hope ." said Tsunami with smile .

Trip back to Konoha was much shorter than before because they were now moved by ninja speed and Hinata with Kiba shuted up . They immadeatly was in front of Hokage with report .

„Lord Hokage we just returned from our mission in Land of Waves where we crossed way with the A-rank missing nin Zabuza Momochi but my team defeated him without my help and didn't have any scratch ." reported Kakashi as Iruka almost fainted but Hokage had large smile on his face .

„Very well Team 7 and 8 you have week off and i must inform you about upcoming chunnin exam and you have only one mission so if you don't mind let here one of yours blood clones with large chakra supply and you three will get S-rank mission to the Land of Snow and for Team 8 you will get here after you week off for your missions ." said Hokage with smile .

„Lord Hokage are you sure ?" asked Kakashi .

„Yes i am , you must already know how strong are they so yes i am sure ." said Hokage with smile as Kakashi nodded .

„So in monday i want you Kakashi and their blood clones come here at 7:00 and you will do chor- i mean D-rank mission ." ordered Hokage as Team 7 sweetdropped .

„Naruto-kun there is your mission to the Land of Snow , you meet with client after yours week off ." finished Hokage as he handed scroll to Naruto and Team 7 leaved in flash of thunder and Team 8 walked out .

„So Kakashi i pressume that you saw what they can do ?" asked Hokage as Kakashi nodded .

„Yeah they are almost certainly strongest ninjas in village if not in the world ." said Kakashi as he remembered how they beat Zabuza .

„So you saw their collaboration jutsus didn't you ?" asked voice behind Kakashi who turn around to find out Jiraya leaning against wall .

„Yeah i saw their various elemental collaborations . They are incredible ." answered Kakashi as Iruka was listening that he wasn't dreaming .

„Please tell me you are joking Kakashi-san and you too Jiraya-sama ." said Iruka unable to believe what he heard .

„No i'm serious they are even more powerfull than myself ." said Jiraya as Iruka's eyes widened .

„How is that possible ?" asked Iruka .

„I let Naruto to tell you . It isn't in my right to tell you . But it has something with his new eyes ." said Jiraya while Kakashi walked away .

„Okay when he will be ready he will tell me ." said Iruka in defeat .

**I hope you like it because I realy enjoyed that little part with bashing Hinata . Review please for my flames of youth .**


	8. Princess & Land of Snow

**Princess & Land of Snow **

After two days relaxing Naruto and his teammates were waiting in Hokage office for their client while their blood clones were doing some D-rank missions before they can take Chuunin Exam . Moment later eldery man entered the room .

„Ah Sandayu-san , welcome to the Konoha ." welcomed Hokage with smile .

"Hokage-sama ." said Sandayu with bow . "Where is ninja team I requested ?" asked Sandayu kindly .

"Over here ." said Saindaime as he pointed on Team 7 . Sandayu's eyes narrowed .

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama , they are only kids and we paid for S-rank mission ." said Sandayu .

"Don't worry this so called "kids" are strongest ninja in this village even stronger than me , they will do their job ." said Sarutobi with proud smile as Sandayu's eyes widened at the fact .

"Are you serious ?" asked Sandayu .

"Very Serious ." was only Hokage's reply .

"Okay I'm Sandayu Asama right hand of Princess Yukie Fujikaze or you can know her as Princess Fuun ." Said Sandayu as team 7's eyes widened at name of their favourite actor .

"Hello I'm Naruto Namikaze and this are my teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke ." introduced Naruto in serious tone as Sandayu's eyes widened .

"Namikaze and Uchiha ? Now I believe what was you talking about Hokage-sama ." said Sandayu impressed because these names were known even behind borders of elemental nations .

"Your mission will be escort me , princess and filming crew to Land of Snow when we are going filming next part of Princess Fuun . But local ninjas will attack us for sure because Princess true heritage ." explained Sandayu as Team 7 raised eyebrows .

"Why they should attack you ?" asked Sakura .

"Because true name of Princess sn't Yukie Fujikaze but Koyuki Kazahana ." ended Sandayu as Hokage's and Team 7's eyes widened at recognizing name .

"So we are going to protect next heir of throne in Land of Snow ." said Sakura with smirk as she was happy about upcoming action that same goes for Sasuke with Naruto .

"Yes because her uncle is trying to kill her so he could be King of Land of Snow ." explained Sandayu as Team 7 smirked even more and that troubled Sandayu .

"So what are we waiting for ? Where is Princess ?" asked Naruto with happy voice .

"Well she is missing ." said Sandayu as genins eyes widened .

"But she must be still in village ." finished Sandayu as genins sighed .

"Wait here we will be back soon ." said Sasuke as they dissapeared in flash of thunder .

Each of them appeared in different point in Konoha . After that they formed Ram seal and activated Byakugan .

"Kurama can you ?" asked Naruto his demon friend .

"**Here we go ."** said Kurama as golden chakra appeared and drastically powered Byakugan . That same did Sasuke with Sakura as they created massive triangle around Konoha . After few seconds they found her .

"_We got her _." was their jointly thought as they leaved in flash of thunder and appeared in front of bar .

"Princess in bar , that is unexpected ." said Sakura with sweetdrop as her teammates nodded with same sweetdrop .

"Come on let's get her to the Hokage tower ." said Sasuke as they entered bar and immadeatly found her because there was no one in bar except her .

"Princess Yukie we are here to escort you to the Hokage tower ." said Sakura with sweet voice that melted hearts only to the Drunk black haired Princess it sounded as disgust .

"Let me go ." said Yukie as she waved them off .

"We can't let you here , Sasuke can you ?" said Naruto as Sasuke stepped before them .

"With pleasure ." sait Sasuke sounded like waiter with smirk as he activated Sharingan and Princess looked into his eyes and fell aslep . He then grabbed her and together they leaved in thunder and appeared in Hokage tower .

"What happened to her ?" asked shocked Sandayu as he saw unconsiouss princess on Uchiha shoulder .

"She was drunk so we must get her into Sharingan Hypnosis and let her fell asleep . " explained Sasuke as Sandayu nodded .

"Very well so then let's go , our ship is waiting for us ." said Sandayu as he Team 7 and princess headed to Konoha harbor .

After they were on ship Sandayu explained them why princess's uncle is going after her .

"So he is going after her because that crystal ?" asked Naruto with serious expression as he examined some kind of crystal .

"Naruto you know how strong that crystal is don't you ?" asked this time Sakura only to Sasuke to respond .

"Sakura , Naruto should know that how strong is it , by the end we are only people who can control all six elements and Naruto have strongest control from us ." explained Sasuke as his teammates nodded .

"What you can control all six elements ?" asked Sandayu in awe .

"Yes that is reason why Hokage send us on this mission . In Land of Snow ninjas are using Ice manipulation as it was nothing but here only kekkei genkai users can stand real chance against them ." explained Sakura as Sandayu nodded in confirmation .

"Six elements crystal . How is that possible ? Kurama told us that it was destroyed ." said Naruto unable to believe what they discovered .

"The same thing we thought about six tomoe necklace but Kurama had it and you created ours ." said Sakura .

"That means that we must protect her ." said Naruto .

"Yeah we must protect her for all cost ." said Sasuke as he and his teammates together with Sandayu left Yukie's room .

Few hours later when they were already on the sea Princess woke up .

"_Where am I ? Oh yeah that little brat _." thought Yukie angrily as she remembered what Sasuke did her .

Meanwhile in Land of Snow

"Soutetsu-sama , ship with Princes Koyuki is almost in harbor ." said snow ninja in strange armor .

"Very well Nadare , go there and welcome them , bring along Fubuki and Mizore ." said Soutetsu as Nadare nodded .

"And be careful from reports I can say that ninjas on board are young but very strong , don't uderstimate them ." said Soutetsu as snow ninjas nodded and dissapeared .

"Come to dad my little crystal ." said Soutetsu with evil chuckle in the end as he watched images of Six elements crystal .

Meanwhile in harbor was filming in full swing as Team 7 watched what will happen in their favourite movie . It didn't last long until something happened and explosion appeared on mountain in front of them . Team 7 activated Byakugan to find out what cause explosion they scanned everything with their eyes until smoke cleared three snow ninja walked from there .

"Welcome in Land of Snow princess Koyuki ." said Nadare with smirk as Yukie eyes widened .

"We are here to escort you to your uncle ." finished Nadare as Team 7 appeared in front of them .

"Like you could do that ." said Naruto as he stood in front of princess Koyuki his Sharingan was flaring with excitetment .

"Like you could stop us brat ." snapped Fubuki .

"Shut up Fubuki , remember what Soutetsu-sama told us ." snapped Nadare as Fubuki with Mizore nodded .

"Atleast he doesn't uderstimate us ." said Sakura with sigh .

"Sasuke take that girl , I can tell that she is ninjutsu expert , Sakura-chan take that big guy he is fighter on close range and I take their leader ." ordered Naruto sounding like captain and his teammates nodded .

"But before that we must destroy their chakra armor ." said Sasuke as his teammates nodded , on the other had snow ninja's eyes widened in shock .

"How do you know about our armor ?" asked Mizore in disbelief .

"You think that we will go on S-rank mission without informations ." said Sasuke with smirk as he , Naruto and Sakura formed ram hand seal .

"I noticed it when you walked from that smoke that armor has own chakra source and it's protecting you from chakra attacks ." said Sasuke with smirk .

"_Gravity Seal : Kai ." _thought Team 7 as gravity presaure on their bodies dissappeared and they felt like they could fly but they still had formed ram hand sign .

"Restriction seal : Deactive ." they said in unison as huge chakra wave burst out of them .

Snow ninja started sweating as they felt that massive chakra spike together with killing intent which was radiating from Team 7 .

"Let's go guys ." shouted Naruto before he and his teammates dissapeared in flash of thunder and appeared in front of theirs opponents .

With Naruto

"You must be Rouga Nadare am I right ?" asked Naruto wanting to match with informations what they got .

"Indeed I am , how do you know me and who are you brat ?" asked Nadare with arrogant voice .

"That's good I want test my skills against yours and for your question Kakashi Hatake told me about you ." said Naruto as Nadare's eyes widened at mention of Kakashi .

"And my name is Naruto Namikaze ." said Naruto shocking Nadare even more because name Namikaze was known very well even in Land of Snow .

Without other words Nadare threw himself to fight , taijutsu fight began , Naruto had still upper hand because of Sharingan as Nadare started being desperate that some small kid can fight with him like nothing and winning . But that didn't last long until Naruto kicked Nadare to the air and started deadly taijutsu combo . Chakra chains tied Nadare in air and Naruto was ready to finish it .

"Primary lotus ." yelled Naruto as he slammed Nadare to the ground .

"I hope that it was enough to destroy that armor ." said Naruto as he looked on the smoke .

"No it wasn't ." said voice as Nadare walked out from smoke and Naruto growled .

"That was impressive jutsu but thanks to my chakra armor I survived ." said Nadare before he start making hand seals .

"Hyuton : Ice Wolf ." said Nadare as tree ice wolfs shot toward Naruto but he only smirked and activated Rinnegan .

"Hyuton : Ice Dragon ." said Naruto as dragon much larger than wolfs combined rises from snow around them and destroyed wolfs and aimed himself on Nadare . Nadare was speechless as he saw massive dragon was nearing to him he go trought hand seals .

"Hyuton : Ice Wall ." stated Nadare as ice wall rises from the ground to stop dragon . Wall stopped dragon but then shattered .

"Hyuton : Ice Spikes ." said Nadare as ice spikes appeared from shattered wall and neared Naruto .

"Kaiten ." shouted Naruto as he destroyed spikes with whirl of chakra .

"You are good Namikaze but you are still kid ." said Nadare with arrogant voice .

"Then look what kid can do . Youton : Lava Tsunami ." said Naruto as snow everywhere around them started melted and big wave of lava appeared .

"_Lava jutsu ? This is dangerous ." _thought Nadare with frown .

"Hyuton : Grand Ice Prison ." said Nadare as ice started surrounding lava and trapped it in big dome from ice .

"_I used lot of chakra on this jutsu and he still have plenty of chakra _." thought Nadare as he watched Naruto stood there smiling .

"it's time to end this ." said Nadare as he concentrated all of his chakra and start making hands seals .

"Hyuton : ..

Meanwhile with Sakura

"It looks that I must fight with everything with brute strengh , what a drag ." said Sakura with sigh .

"You have some confidence girl , but that won't save you ." yelled in the end Mizore as he shot his right robotic arm toward Sakura .

"I will finish this fast ." whispered Sakura as golden chakra erupted from her and she stopped robotic arm with her bare hand .

"You know I would like to play with you but I'm no interested ." said Sakura as she crushed robotic arm and dissapeared in flash of thunder and appeared in front of stunned Mizore .

"I will destory your chakra armor with ease ." said Sakura as she raised her hand and punched Mizore to the stomach . He gasped on strength of attack as his armor was broken together with all his ribs .

"How ?" asked Mizore on his knees as he was unable to believe that he was defeated in single attack .

"Your armor can absorb chakra so I add more chakra than it can absorb , you should never understimate enemies by look and now prepare to die ." said Sakura as she was going to throw a next punch but then she heard yell .

"Hyuton : ..

In same time with Sasuke

"What a nice girl , it's shame that I must kill you ." said Sasuke in flirting voice and evil in the end .

"Vell you are handsome too but you are right I must kill you ." said Fubuki with sweet voice before she went trought hand seals .

"Hyuton : Thousands of Needles ." said Fubuki as thousand of needles formed in air and shot toward Sasuke as he went trought hand seals to .

"Katon : Grand Fireball jutsu ." said Sasuke as he breathed huge portion of flames in shape of ball . Jutsus canceled each other as they meet .

"That was nice but I don't have time playing with you ." said Sasuke with smirk as he made next set of hand seals .

"_I hope that it will work perfectly ." _thought Sasuke .

"Katton : Lion's Blazing Roar ." roared Sasuke before gigantic lion made of flames appeared and was running on Fubuki .

"_That isn't simple Katon jutsu , this is too dangerous _." thought Fubuki as ice dome formed around her .

"_There is no way that you wil stop my Katon and Fuuton collaboration_ ." thought Sasuke as lion slammed into ice dome effectively shattered it and heavily burned Fubuki .

"Well if I had time a like to play with you but I must do other things ." said Sasuke as he appeared in front of Fubuki with his katana in his hand .

"Hyuton : Ice Prison ." whispered Fubuki as Sasuke's eyes widened as his foot trapepd ice .

"_Shit ." _thought Sasuke as he was trapped in ice prison and Fubuki smirked .

"That is for that burns you bastard ." said Fubuki as she stood up but ice started cracking and her eyes widened .

"_That's impossible ." _thought Fubuki as wave of gravity destroyed ice prison and sent Fubuki flying .

"Like I said before , it's shame to hurt nice girl ." said Sasuke as he appeared in front of Fubuki with his katana .

"Burn in hell you son of bitch ." scowled weakly Fubuki as Sasuke raised his sword but he stopped in his tracks as he heard yell .

"Hyuton : ..

Back with Naruto

"Hyuton : Massive Whale jutsu ." yelled Nadare as gigantic whale rised from sea .

"Fubuki , Mizore get back to the base . " yelled Nadare on his teammates as they nodded and teleported away .

"Sasuke , Sakura take a crew back to the ship I will deal with this ." shouted Naruto as his teammates nodded and took princess and filming crew to the safety of ship .

"Well Kurama it's time to try it in real world ." said Naruto .

"**Yeah ! Let's show them Naruto** ." roared Kurama as golden chakra erupted from Naruto forming gigantic fox . Everyone on ship was speechless excpept Sakura and Sasuke who was shaking their heads and saying something about "show off" with rolling their eyes but still with smile on their faces .

Naruto then created small black sphere of chakra .

"Mini Bijuu-Dama." Said Naruto-Kurama as small ball exploded into big explosion and canceled ice jutsu .

"Well that was too easy . " said Naruto as he transformed back into human form and landed on the ship but then something happened .

"Naruto you BAKA !" yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto to the face and sent him flying .

"You shoul only absorbed that jutsu but no you changed into Kurama because you wanted be cool ." yelled Sakura on Naruto .

"But it was fun ." said Naruto as he stood up and hugged Sakura which immadeatly calmed her down .

"And you weren't angry for long time ." whispered Naruto to Sakura's ear and then he kissed her .

"But you are still baka ." said Sakura as she returned kiss .

Sasuke only shake head on couple's antics .

Meanwhile on large castle

Three snow ninjas were lying in medbay and healing from they injuries but in very slow rate .

"You seem like somebody kicked your asses ." said Soutetsu who appeared in doors to med bay .

"My apologize my Lord but that kids were incredibly powerfull ." said Nadare as he winced in pain as nurse bandaged his shoulderhis while his teammates were unconsiouss .

"You are forgiven Nadare . What did you find ?" asked Soutetsu with curiousity .

"I found out lot of things but I need your pictures of six elements crystal it is urgent ." reported Nadare as Soutetsu nodded and some servant went for the pictures . Few moments later he appeared with pictures . Nadare grabbed one were was only black siluet with 6 tomoe necklace and crystal around his wirst but what he was looking for was his eyes .

"So I wasn't wrong ." said Nadare who started fear Team 7 even more .

"In what ?" asked Soutetsu somehow kindly .

"That kids , all of them had these eyes ." said Nadare as Soutetsu's eyes widened in fear .

"So you are telling me that some little brats have Rinnegan ?" asked Soutetsu as Nadare nodded .

"and that isn't all , one of them transformed into gigantic fox and destroyed my jutsu with some black ball of chakra ." explained Nadare as Soutetsu's eyes widened again .

"So one of them is jinchuuriki this is interesting and you said it was fox ?" asked Soutetsu and Nadare nodded but winced in pain again .

„It must be Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ." said Soutetsu with smile but in deep he was shaking in fear .

"Heal them in fastest rate , that is order ." ordered Soutetsu as medics nodded and Soutetsu walked off .

Meanwhile in train to center of Land of snow

"Naruto are you sure you can do that ?" asked Sakura in awe after what her boyfriend said .

"Yes this crystal was made by Rikudou so I'm going to study it and made one for each of us ." said Naruto as he replaced Yukie's true crystal with fake .

"You already created 6 tomoe necklace for us so this will be peace of cake for you Naruto ." said Sasuke as he tapped Naruto on shoulder .

"Thanks Sasuke ." said Naruto as he and his teammates walked of from Yukie's room and Naruto started making their own crystals .

Few hours later .

"It is done ." said Naruto happily as he showed crystals to his teammates . They were different in color but have same power . His was deep blue , Sasuke's was dark purple and Sakura's was blood red .

"Wow this is awesome dobe ." said Sasuke with typical Uchiha grin .

"Thank you Naruto-kun ." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto on cheek . When they get crystal near to tomoe necklace it started glowing .

"What is happening ?" asked Naruto with frown as crystals dissappeared from their hands and appeared in each hole in tome necklace .

„Wow that was good ." said Sasuke with smile .

„It is even better ." said Naruto as his teammates raised eyebrows .

"Sasuke try imagine fire in your hand ." said Naruto as Sasuke nodded and did what Naruto told him to his amazment ball of fire appeared in his palm .

"How is that possible ?" asked Sasuke and Sakura at the same time .

"It seems that I was right , crystal drastically increased our elemental manipulation ." said Naruto as his teammates eyes widened in awe .

"So our jutsu will be now even stronger ?" asked Sasuke as Naruto nodded and then large explosion happened .

"What happened ?" asked Sakura .

"We crash with other train ." said random man .

Outside

Team 7 appeared at roof of the train .

"If this aren't my little Rinnegan wielders ." said Soutetsu as he stood with snow ninja on top roof on his own train .

"Yes we are and as I pressume you are uncle of princess Koyuki ." said Sasuke coldly .

"Indeed I'm , my name is Soutetsu ." introduced Soutetsu himself as loud scream filled air .

"Well it looks like my mens did their work ." said Soutetsu but then arrow landed next to him .

"We don't let you take princess Koyuki ." said Sandayu as he and small army what seem like samurais appeared .

„Sandayu-san ." said Sakura as man who dissappeared after snow ninjas attack at the beach appeared .

"For the Princess ." yelled Sandayu and his soldiers then they started running to the train but Soutetsu only smirked and vagons opened and fired thousands of shurikens .

"_That idiots !" _thought Team 7 in unison .

"Naruto , Sakura ." yelled Sasuke as Team 7 appeared in front of samurais with Byakugans active .

"KAITEN . " they yelled in unison as they stopped every shuriken from the train but Soutetsu with his ninjas and princess escaped .

"Why did you save us ? You should save princess , if he get six element crystal we are doomed ." shouted Sandayu on Team 7 .

"No we aren't ." said Sakura as Naruto showed them princess six elemental crystal .

"We expected situation like this so Naruto created fake crystal and take Princess original crystal ." explained Sasuke .

Few moments later in large airship

"Where is it ?!" yelled flustrated Soutetsu as he found out that crystal was fake .

"I don't know ." cried Koyuki .

"I bet on that Namikaze brat ." said Soutetsu angryly .

"And you win jackpot ." said voice as Soutetsu turned around to find Naruto holding Koyuki's crystal .

"How did you get there ?" asked Soutetsu as Sasuke Naruto and Sakura showed their crystals in tomoe necklaces .

"After we connected crystals to ours necklaces our elemental manipulation drasticaly raised ." explained Sakura .

"And thanks to that we used our wind and gravity manipulation to fly ." finished Sasuke with smirk victorious smirk .

"You little brat give it to me ." snapped Soutetsu and shoted toward only to be punched to face by Sakura's chakra enhanced punch and sent him flying on other side of ship .

"Sasuke , Sakura don't you mind if I will play with Soutetsu and you take care that three , they seemed upgraded so you can have more fun ." said Naruto as his teammates rolled their eyes .

"No this is no option , Sakura take princess to safety me and Naruto take down ship and take care of them ." said Sasuke as Sakura nodded because princess needed protection . She grabbed her and jumped trought hole what they made when they entered ship .

"Okay Naruto let's take this ship down ." said Sasuke as Naruto nodded then both of them slammed their hands on floor and used their wind and gravity manipulation to take ship down . They finally landed and started fighting .

Sasuke vs. Fubuki and Mizore

"I would like to play with you but Naruto have two strong enemies and I have none so I end this fast ." said Sasuke little bit arrogantly as he made few hand seals .

"Katton : Blazing Lion's Roar ." roared Sasuke as gigantic fire lion appeard .

"Mizure use Ice wall I need to reserve my chakra ." said Fubuki as Mizure nodded .

"Hyuton : Ice Wall ." said Mizore as huge wall of ice appeared and stopped lion but Mizoru was panting lighty .

"It seems that you are stronger than before . Is this because of yours new armor ?" asked Sasuke lighty impressed that his technique was stopped so easy .

"Yes and now you die boy ." said Fubuki as she made hands seals .

"Hyuton : Milions of Spears ." yelled Fubuki as milions ice spears appeared and Sasuke was again impressed but not to much . Spears were racing to the Sasuke but he only smirked .

"_Well this is second time I use this in real world_ ." thought Sasuke as he activated Rinnegan raised both hands and said .

"Shinra Tensei ." said Sasuke as invisible gravity force stopped all spears .

"How is that possible ?" asked Fubuki panting in same rate as Mizore .

"Everything is possible ." said Sasuke as Fubuki glared on him .

"We will kill you , thank your friend for this technique ." said Mizore as he and Fubuki started doing seals and shouted .

"Hyuton : Ice Dragons ." they yelled in unison as two large dragons appeared and was flying to the Sasuke .

"I'm impressed , what can I do ?" said Sasuke in fake thinking position . Then started making hand seals and said .

"Youton : Double Tiger ." said Sasuke as two lava's tigers appaered and destroyed dragons .

"Sorry but I have to kill you . Youton : Lava's Spear ." said Sasuke as two spears impaled Mizore's and Fubuki's skulls .

Meanwhile Naruto was toying with Soutetsu and Nadare .

"Hyuton : Ice Tsunami ." yelled together Nadare and Soutetsu .

"Sorry Sasuke but I borrow your move . Katton : Lion's Blazing Roar ." said Naruto as lion appeared and destroyed Tsunami .

„Now is my turn . Ranton : Clouds of Destruction ." said Naruto as black clouds appeared and enfulged Soutetsu with Nadare .

„Soutetsu-sama look out ." snapped Nadare but was too late . Both of them were hitted by electricity from clouds .

"Soutetsu-sama we can't win he is too strong we shou-" Nadare didn't finish sentence because Soutetsu killed him .

"Well atleast I have less work ." said Naruto as Sasuke appeared .

"Naruto you still toying with him ?" asked Sasuke with smirk as Naruto shaked his head .

"I was waiting for you . I want try our new collaboration . " answered Naruto with smirk as Sasuke's smirk grew even wider .

"Crystal Dust ? Why not . " replied Sasuke with smile as they started making hand seals . Soutetsu expected anything when they were done his eyes widened .

"Shouton : Crystal Dragon." Said Sasuke .

"Jinton : Dust Spears . " said Naruto .

"Collaboration Jutsu Crystal Dust !" they yelled in unison as crystal dragon and spears neared Soutetsu who didn't have time to do something . He was tored appart in every mean , what didn't destroyed dust crystal crystalized and destoyed .

Part of jutsu hitted Ice pillars and ice around them shattered while others 5 pillars begin glow in all colors and after that every single snow flake dissappared and was replaced by grass .

"So six pillars of elements works like refrigerator for country climate , this is amazing ." said Sasuke in awe as Naruto only nodded and then theirs necklaces started glowing . They turned around to see Sakura with Koyuki as their crystals glowed too .

"You finally returned my daugther , I'm glad that you returned spring to this country and remember I will be with you everywhere ." said figure in reflections of pillars as Koyuki know very well and Team 7 was thinking the same thing who was that figure .

"Was it your father princess ?" asked Sakura

"Yes it was ." said Koyuki with tears in her eyes as she turned around to face Team 7 .

"Let me welcome you in Land of Spring ." welcomed now queen Koyuki .

Two weeks after when movie was done everyone meet on celebration party of new Land of Spring .

"Princess are going to continue in you actor carrer ?" asked Sakura curious if there will be some new movie about Princess Fuun .

"Yes but I will not be in Princess Fuun movie anymore ." said Koyuki with smile .

"What ? why not ?" asked all genin in same time as Koyuki launghed on their child attitude .

"After what you showed in this last movie I will be seem as weakling but don't worry I have another role and even it is in Land of Fire , some great ninja wrote this wonderfull book and it will be filmed . " said Koyuki as she showed them the book and their eyes widened at sight a book of Naruto's perverted godfather , Jiraya .

" Goodbye and have nice trip and there is present for each of you ." said Koyuki as she handed each of them some paper before she walked off to their fans .

"What is it ?" asked Sakura as she turned around paper to see photo of her , Sasuke , Naruto and Koyuki . They were in front of princess and she was hugging all of them .

"Nice memory don't you think ?" asked Sasuke with smile as he looked to the sky .

"When we are talking about memories mine and yours clones puffed away with information that we have two weeks to return if we don't want to be late for Chuunin Exams ." said Naruto with smirk before all of them enfulged golden chakra and dissapeared in flash of thunder which was a more loder than anyone and more shining and after that they appeared in front of Hokage .

"Phew that was long jump ." said Sakura as she rubbed her back .

"Yeah our longest ." said sore Sasuke .

"Hello Jijji we are reporting from S-rank mission in Land of Spring formely Land of Snow . " said Naruto as Hokage smiled .

"Very well Team 7 I will hear your report tomorrow now go rest . " said Hokage as Team 7 smiled and started leaving .

"And if you don't mind why are you so tired ?" asked Hokage .

"Well Hiraishin jump from Land of Spring is no easy thing ." said Sasuke as Hokage's eyes widened .

"Wow ." was his only reply .

"Goodbye Jijji ." said Naruto as his teammates respectufly bowed and walked off .

"_They are amazing_ ." thought Hokage .

Meanwhile in Sound Village

"Kabuto , prepare our genins , we are going to Konoha ." hissed a pale man .

"Yes Orochimaru-sama . " said Kabuto as he bowed and walked off .

"_Soon , soon I will have my new body _." thought evily Orochimaru .

„Orochimaru-sama are you going already to the Konoha ?" asked woman in darkness .

„Yes Tayua-chan , and don't worry i will say hello to your cousin ." said Orochimaru with smirk as woman named Tayua dissappeared .

**Next time : Chuunin exams and hope you enjoyed this „new" chapter . **


	9. Chunin Exam

**Chunin Exam**

It was week while Team 7 returned from Land of Spring , next day after they returned they discovered that their clones did too much missions in that one month while they was in Land of Spring so it was week until Chunin exams .

Team 7 was waiting on their meeting place for last pieco of team , Kakashi .

"I'm sorry boss forgetted that he has jonin meeting in Hokage tower so he bring registration to exams at evening here . " said Kakashi's clone as he puffed out .

"That sensei he never change ." said Sakura with sigh as she stood up from Naruto's lap .

"Let's go grab something on eat ." sugested Sasuke as rest nodded .

Hokage Tower

All jonins were there .

"Well as everyone surely know chunin exams will begin in two days and I want to know if rookie genins are ready . Kakashi , Asuma , Kurenai and Gai please step in front of me and tell me what do you think about your genins ." said Hokage sounding well like Hokage .

"My team consist from Naruto Namikaze , Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha despite their enormous power , strong teamwork and unlimited potential , I Kakashi Hatake nominate all of the for exams . " reported Kakashi as Sarutobi nodded but others gasped that Kakashi has so much faith in some kids .

"My team consist from Kiba Inuzuka , Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga , I Kurenai Yuhi nominate all of them for exams ." reported Kurenai as Kakashi laughed .

"What are you laughing at Kakashi ?" asked Hokage .

"Only person from her team which is ready is Shino , Hinata with Kiba are far from ready so it comes funny that Kurenai nominated all of them ." answered Kakashi as Kurenai glared on him .

"They are ready Hokage-sama don't worry ." said Kurenai as Hiruzen nodded and looked on Gai .

"My team consist from Neji Hyuga , Rock Lee and Ten-Ten , I Maito Gai nominate all my youthfull students for exams ." said Gai with nice guy pose and Everyone in room sweetdropped .

"My team consist from Nara Shikamaru , Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka as you can know combination Ino-Shika-Cho is one of the best so I Sarutobi Asuma nominate all of them for exams . " said Asuma strangely without cigarete .

"Hokage-sama you can't allow this , they are all my students I don't believe they are ready mainly Naruto , Sakura , Shikamaru and Ino ." snapped Iruka little bit loud as Kakashi started laughing together with Hokage .

"What is so funny Hatake ?" asked Iruka as he glared on Kakashi .

"Naruto is ready even for Kage exams if they existed , same with Sakura they are ready in highest level ." said still laughing Kakashi as all jonins have their jaws on the floor Kakashi who was known for his "cool hip attitude" was now laughing his ass off with Hokage .

"Iruka-kun do you read their files ? Team 7 without Kakashi succeed in S-rank mission in Land of Spring what I personaly gave them ." said Hokage as all jonins eyes widened in shock .

"and A-rank mission in Land of Wave in which was Team 8 absolute useless and mine did all work ? Did you forget Iruka ?" asked Kakashi who finally stopped laughing as Kurenai glared at him again because of insult of her team .

"No I didn't but that's unheard that genins were that strong." Said Iruka in defense as others jonins nodded .

"Well I say this , you can test them if you want but be on high alert when you attack Team 7 because they are stronger than students of mine in time of their greatest glory ." said Hokage again shocking everyone except Kakashi .

"Sarutobi-sensei is right ours and Orochimaru's powers pale in comparition with their powers ." said voice as Jiraya with Tsunade appeared . Now almost every jonin believed what was Hokage saying but rest was shocked even more .

"I test them ." said Iruka as he stormed out . Few moments later everyone walked off leaving Jiraya with Hokage .

"So what did your spies founded out ?" asked Hokage .

"I got tape of theirs fights , filming crew done great work . " said Jiraya as he tossed tape to Hokage .

"Let's go into my office ." said Sarutobi as Jiraya nodded as they walked to the Hokage office .

"Well let's see that ." said Sarutobi as he watched video with concern . When he saw how were Team 7 toying with strong enemies he know that every words what he said to Iruka were true .

"That's very impresive ." said impressed Jiraya as Hokage nodded .

"That Sasuke's fire technique was amazing , Sakura's chakra enhanced strength is far beyond Tsunade's , no offense Tsunade-hime and Naruto's transformation into Kurama was fascinating and that collaboration Crystal Dust is very deadly ." said Hokage .

"They are on complete other level than others ." said Jiraya as Hokage nodded .

"_Minato-kun , your son is doing amazing things ." _thought Sarutobi with smile .

"But that isn't reason why I'm here . " said Jiraya with small frown as Sarutobi looked on him .

"My spies founded out that Orochimaru's personal team is taking exam so I want Team God to find them and get from them any informations about Orochimaru . " said Jiraya as Hokage nodded with serious expresion .

"I know about that Jiraya-kun and I was thinking about the same thing ." said Sarutobi as Jiraya nodded .

"By the way you got them nice name ." said Sarutobi with smile on name of Team 7 which was now Team God .

"I will inform them . Goodbye sensei ." said Jiraya jumping out of the window .

Team 7 training ground

Sakura was sitting against and was under Naruto's shoulder as he sitted under same tree and had his chin on Sakura's head . Sasuke was on other Sakura's side and he was lying under tree . Sakura only looked around herself and smiled .

"_My boyfriend and my "brother" ." _thought Sakura with smile at sight of Naruto and Sasuke as she didn't notice that in nearby tree were three figures .

"They are like family ." said Iruka with smile as he watched Naruto snugled closer to Sakura as she was now asleep too .

"_You finally have people who love you Naruto . "_ thought Iruka as lone tear fell from his face .

"Yeah Naruto and Sakura are couple and Sasuke is like their brother ." said Kakashi as he watched shocked Iruka .

"Naruto and Sakura are dating ?" asked Iruka unable to believe that Sasuke's biggest fangirl love his little brother.

"Yes after Sasuke told Sakura his feeling toward her as sister she was happy because she was out of her stupid crush and love for Naruto was stronger ." answered Kakashi as Jiraya gigled like pervert .

"Let's go Iruka test them ." said Jiraya .

"But they are sleeping ." said Iruka .

"That's no matter in ninja world ." explained Kakashi as he threw kunais on his students .

"**Kids wake up** !" shouted Kurama in their minds as they waked up Naruto raised hand and all kunais stopped in air like they were stopped by invisible wall .

"So Iruka-sensei show to us we know that you are there ." shouted Sakura in direction to the tree .

"How do you know what I was there Sakura ." asked Iruka as he appeared in front of his former students.

"We all sensed your chakra together with that two perverts ." said Naruto little bit sleepy as he heard yell "It's super-pervert to you" as he rolled his eyes .

"Come on let's get over this , Naruto can you ?" asked Sasuke only to receive nod from Naruto .

Iruka was in few seconds tied up with chakra chains .

"_What ? How ? "_ Thought Iruka shocked as Naruto swung with his hand an Iruka started flying .

"Sasuke can you ? " asked sleepy Sakura as Sasuke nodded and yawned .

"Fuuton : Palm of Wind ." said Sakura together with Sasuke as Naruto released chakra chains and Iruka was flying toward them . Then blast of wind sent Iruka flying to the tree where he was standing before and looked how Team 7 is again under tree asleep again .

"You see they defeat you even in sleepy mood ." said Jiraya with laugh as he helped Iruka on his feets .

"They only surprised me ." said Iruka as he rubbed his head .

"Iruka you must admit that they are ready ." said Jiraya with seious voice as Iruka looked on him .

"Okay I let them take a exam ." said Iruka with sigh and defeat in his voice .

Meanwhile with Team 7

"Hey boss that was awesome !" yelled small boy on Naruto with two others kids .

"Konohamaru , Moegi , Udon what are you doing here ?" asked iritiated Naruto as he stood up and let Sakura sleep .

"We wanted you to play ninjas with us ." said Udon little bit loud and Sakura with Sasuke were awake too .

"Hmm Okay we are going play who will be sooner in Ichiraku Ramen ." said Naruto as childrens run off .

"Let's get over it ." said Sasuke as his eyes widened same with rest .

"Do you feel it ? " asked Sakura .

"Yeah jinchuuriki with intense bloodshed , it must be Shukaku and Konohamaru is nearing him ." said Sasuke .

"We must hurry ." said Naruto as they dissapeared in flash of thunder .

When they arrived weird looking sand ninja was holding Konohamaru in air .

"Apologize you little brat ." snapped sand ninja .

"Kankuro let him go ." said sand kunoichi with blond hair and 4 ponytails .

"You should listen you friend because if something happen to grandson of 3rd Hokage you will be in big trouble ." said Naruto as Team 7 appeared in flash of thunder and Kankuro's eyes widened .

"See I told you that ." said kunoichi again .

"Shut up Temari ." snapped Kankuro .

"And you in that tree you can come out now ." said Sasuke as red haired boy walked out and used something like sand shunshin .

"Kankuro what are you doing here ? asked boy in monotone .

"Nothing Gaara they – " shuttered Kankuro but was interupted by Gaara .

"Shut up or I will kill you ." said Gaara with release of his killing intent and Kankuro nodded .

"Sorry for any troubles what my idiot brother did . " said Gaara as Team 7 nodded .

"What are your names ? You must be strong that even mother fears you ." asked Gaara as Team 7's eyes widened .

"_He is that unstable jinchuuriki ."_ they thought together .

"Mother ? That is weird relationship with Bijuu am I right Shukaku ?" said Naruto as Sand's ninjas eyes widened .

"By the way my name is Naruto Namikaze and This is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno ." introduced Naruto .

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara , I hope we will meet at chunin exam ." said Gaara .

"Yes we will ." said Sasuke as Sand ninjas walked off .

"Sand jinchuuriki in Konoha , Suna must planning something ." said Naruto because having other jinchuriki from other village wasn't normal .

"**You are right Naruto , seal of that boy was weak , that's reason why he must be so bloodthirsty ." **said Kurama as Naruto nodded .

"Maybe it has something that Orochimaru's team is a competing too . " thought Sakura out loud as her team nodded while they were unaware that they were watched by team from Sound .

"They don't seem strong ." said bandaged mummy .

"Yeah it will be peace of cake ." said only kunoichi in team .

Training ground of Team Gai

"Did you hear that all rookies are taking chunin exam this year ?" asked boy with huge brows and bowl cut .

"Yeah I heard , Gai-sensei said that one team is even more powerful than us ." said boy with pale eyes .

"Whatever they are we beat them ." said girl with buns in her hair as she threw nedless on wood figurines and hitted target to the middle with absolute accuracy .

"Gai-sensei said that their sensei is Hatake Kakashi , strongest jonin in village ." said boy with bowl cut .

"That's not changing anything ." said boy with pale eyes .

"Lee , Neji come on , we must go , we have long day tomorrow ." said girl with buns .

Few days later

In academy building was lot of shinobis from all quarters of the world but lot of them stood on second floor so Team God went examine it .

"Oh man ! Are they blind or they can't see trought that genjutsu ." said Sasuke as Team 7 entered hall where was lot of ninjas and they walked in front of everyone .

"Tenten ?" asked Naruto at sight girl at ground .

"Naruto ?" asked Tenten as she stood up .

"You are taking Chuunin Exam ?" asked Naruto and Tenten nodded .

"Don't say me that you too ." said Tenten .

"Of course that I'm going to take exam ." said Naruto with smile .

"Hey blondie ." said one of two boys who were guarding doors but Naruto only glare on him .

"Get off Izumo and drop the genjutsu ." said Naruto sternly .

"We don't know what are you talking ." said second boy .

"You can trick this kids but no us ." said Sasuke as boys smirked .

"So you found our little secret but that will hurt you ." said boy as he was going to kick Naruto , Naruto prepared to kick him too but green spandex jumpsuit wearing ninja appared between them in attempt stop their kicks . He stopped kick form boy's side but Naruto's kick almost broke his arm so he was thrown to the boy and knocked him on the ground .

"Lee ." shouted Tenten as she watched boy named Lee wincing in pain on ground and holding his palm so she kneeled to him and looked on palm .

"_My god if Naruto applied little bit more power Lee's hand could be practically crashed ." _thought shocked Tenten .

"Incredible" was thought of ninjas who were looking .

"Sorry but you shouldn't tried to stop my kick ." said Naruto to Lee as he looked up and saw Sakura he immadeatly felt no pain and stood up .

"Are you Haruno Sakura , most beatifull kunoichi in village ?" asked Lee with nice guy pose as Sakura sweetdropped .

"Yes I'm ." said Sakura simply .

"Please be my girlfriend ." said Lee with next guy pose and hearts in eyes .

"Sorry I already have boyfriend ." said Sakura as Lee frowned and asked .

"Who ?" asked Lee but then he felt chakra spike and huge killing intent .

"That would be me ." said Naruto with frown that somebody is trying to steal his girlfriend .

"Hey you two come on ." said Sasuke as he dragged his team away .

"Lee come on we must go too ." said Neji as he appeared behind his teammates .

"Go ahead I must deal with something ." said Lee as he go trought hall to big dojo .

"Hey you with blond hair and whiskers marks ." yelled Lee as Naruto spun around .

"Me?" asked Naruto .

"Yes you I want to fight you " stated Lee as got into battle stance .

"You know it is polite to introduce yourself before you chalenge someone to fight . " explained Naruto .

"Okay I'm Rock Lee and I'm strogest Konoha genin and yo-" Lee was saying but was interupted with loud laughter from three genins .

"Strongest genin yeah yeah maybe in taijutsu and that even after us three ." said Sakura with laugh .

"Don't worry I teach him lesson by the way I'm Naruto Namikaze ." said Naruto before he dissappeared in flash of thunder and appeared in front of Lee . Lee's eyes widened at Naruto's speed . Naruto then kicked Lee hard to ribs and send him flying to the wall then appeared behind him and whispered .

"I'm going to take you down with your own medicine ." whispered Naruto as he kicked Lee to the air and started preparing his technique . Chakra chains appeared and tied Lee and Naruto was ready to finish it but he heard yell .

"Enough !" yelled Gai as he appeared in dojo together with Kakashi .

Naruto in air untied Lee who fall on the floor hard .

"Kakashi you teached your student lotus ?" asked angry Gai as someone was beating Lee like nothing .

"No I don't . What happened here ?" asked Kakashi .

"Lee wanted to spar and we didn't have time so Naruto teach him little lesson about being polite and that when someone don't have time he can't cross our way ." explained Sakura as Kakashi nodded .

"You aren't going to say something Kakashi ?" asked Gai .

"No , why should I ? You know how Lee hate a people who are stronger than him . But these three are stronger than we together Gai , or three legendary Sannins or anyone in village ." said Kakashi as Gai nodded as he rebembered Hokage's speech . On the other hand Lee was beyond shock .

"_Stronger than Three Sanins or anyone in village ?"_ thought Lee in his mind .

"Lee go to your team . " ordered Gai and Lee nodded and walked away as he held his stomach because of pain which Naruto caused him .

"You go to the exam room too ." ordered Kakashi as Team 7 walked off .

"Were you telling the true about their power ? That they are more powerfull than sannins ?" asked Gai curiously .

"No I wasn't telling the truth . " said Kakashi as Gai sighed .

"Thank god because Lee could be even worse if they are really that strong ." said Gai .

"In fact they are stroger than Hokage himself . " said Kakashi as Gai's eyes widened .

"What ? Are you serious ?" asked Gain unable to believe that some genins are stronger than Hokage.

"Deadly serious . We have a half hour while exam begin so come with me to the Hokage he show you , Asuma and Kurenai what they done in Land of Spring ." said serious Kakashi as Gai nodded and together they walked off from dojo .

Meanwhile with Team 7

"Come on guys we are going to kick some asses ." said Sakura with fire in her eyes .

"Yess !" shouted boys with same fire in eyes as they entered examine room .

"Well this sucks ." said Sasuke as he watched huge numbers of genins in room all of them were sending their killing intent to the Team 7 but for them it was nothing . Than Sasuke heard yell .

"Sasuke-kun ." yelled Ino as she tackled Sasuke with hug from behind and Sasuke groaned and his team only laughed and Naruto hugged Sakura from behind too .

"Sakura-chan , Naruto-kun please help me ." pleaded Sasuke with anime tears as Ino snugled closer to him but his teammates only shaked their heads before Naruto placed his chin on Sakura's head and hugged her more tightly .

"Sakura what are you doing ? You gave up Sasuke and dating Naruto or what ?" asked Ino shocked as she saw Naruto hug Sakura and after that she noticed like Naruto changed .

"My God Naruto what happened to you ?! You look like hottest man in village !" yelled Ino as Naruto chuckled .

"What are you talking about Ino ? I looked like this already at graduation ." said Naruto with smirk as Sasuke groaned and Ino was near heart attack .

"For you question Ino . Gave up ? Some sort but I'm dating Naruto almost three months ." said Sakura with smile as she snugled closer to Naruto but then they heard .

"So you are here too , this is troublesome ." said lazy Shikamaru as he and Chouji walked on .

"Hey Shikamaru , Chouji how are you doing ?" asked Naruto his good friends from academy .

"Well we are good but this exam is a dr-." Shikamaru was saying but interupted him next yell .

"Forehead what are you doing with my Naruto-kun ?" yelled angry Hyuga bitch .

"_Not her ."_ was jointly thought of Team 7 .

"I will ask one more time . What are you doing with my Naruto-kun ? " asked angry Hinata .

"How many times I must tell you that me and Sakura-chan are ." hissed Naruto and let Sakura finish it .

"Dating ." answered Sakura with smirk as Hinata's eyes widened greatly .

"_**Cha Take it you Hyuga bitch ."**_ said Inner Sakura .

"_What are you doing here ? I thought that you dissappeared ."_ thought Sakura .

"_**I will never dissapear ."**_ said Inner Sakura as Sakura returned to real world .

"Please Naruto-kun tell me that you are joking ." pleaded Hinata as Naruto shaked his head .

"I say this one more time ." said Naruto as Hinata looked on him .

"I'm dating Sakura-chan , I love her and I will never love you it is clear ?" growled Naruto as rest of rookies watched it like some romantic movie .

"Well it seems that old gang is together again ." said Kiba as he walked on with Shino .

"This isn't the end you pink haired bitch ." hissed Hinata with venom in her voice only to be punched by Naruto's chakra arm to the stomach .

"I warned you once in Land of Waves and I will repeat myself last time . You will never insult Sakura-chan again or I will kill you !" growled Naruto with massive killing intent as rest of the room started to shake in fear .

"Hey you are this year rookies aren't you , you should little bit calm yourself if you don't want be a killed." Said silver haired genin as he walked to the rookues .

"And who are you ?" asked Kiba .

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto . " explained Kabuto as rookies looked on him .

"Kabuto . Is this your first exam ?" asked Sasuke as Kabuto chuckled .

"No this is my seventh ." said Kabuto as rookies laughed .

"Wow man you sucks ." said Kiba as rest nodded .

"Well I was collecting information about all ninjas so I have all info about them in this cards ." said Kabuto as he take out his cards .

"Have you there specific information ?" asked Gaara as he and his sibling walked on together with Team Gai .

"So tell me who have you on mind ?" asked Kabuto .

"Sasuke Uchiha , Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno ." said Gaara .

"Naruto Namikaze ." said Lee .

"Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee . " said Naruto as Kabuto nodded and choose five cards .

"Well first is Sabaku no Gaara , He is from Sunagakure and together with his sibling who are his team is son of 4th Kazekage . His powers are unknown . He done 20 D-rank missions 3 C-rank and 1 A-rank and interesting information is that he was never injured after mission ." explained Kabuto .

"Next is Rocke Lee , he is from Konoha , his team is Ten-Ten and Neji Hyuga their sensei is Maito Gai . His powers are weak he is only good in taijutsu and nothing else . He done 40 D-rank missions and 3 C-rank." Said Kabuto as he came to the last three cards .

"Last is Team 7 from Konoha . First Sasuke Uchiha , he is from most powerfull Konoha clan and rookie of the year , his teammates are here Naruto and Sakura and their sensei is Hatake Kakashi . His powers are concetrated on ninjutsu and genjutsu and he is strong like Kage maybe even beyond in all ways of ninja and every mean . He done 20 D-rank missions 10 C-rank 5 A-rank and 1 S-rank . " explained Kabuto as everyone were speechless , they knew that Sasuke is strong but not that strong and S-Rank and A-Rank missions like genin ? That's unheard .

"Next is his teammate Sakura Haruno , number one kunoichi of this year , her powers are mainly concetrated on medical jutsu and close combat and she strong like Sasuke ." explaine Kabuto as everyone and mainly kunoichis were shocked .

"Last is Naruto Namikaze , son of late 4th Hokage , his powers are concentrated , well they are not concentrated , he is strong in every way of ninjas and his powers are even beyond powers of Sasuke and Sakura , last informations about him is that he was never injured on mission , had biggest chakra reserves at the world and someone says that he is able to use all elements ." said Kabuto as rookies gasped .

"Yeah sure dobe and son of Hokage and strong like god ." taunted Kiba but Naruto glared on him .

"Last information about Team 7 or like Hokage call them Team God . They are considered by strongest genin team in Konoha history even stronger that Three Legendary Sannins in their age ." said Kabuto as Team God smirked at sight of their classmates .

"Come on they can't be that storng ." whinned Kiba as he can't believe that his classmates are at the same power level like Hokage . Kabuto was about start saying something but was interrupted by puff of smoke as lot of chunins appeared .

"Alright magots I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor for the first exam and your worst enemy." Said head of I&T department .

"Now take a seat and shut up ." said Ibiki as he started explaining exam .

Meanwhile in Hokage tower .

"What the ?" asked shocked Asuma as he saw video from Land of Spring more exactly Sasuke's fire jutsu and Naruto's transformation into Fox .

"You weren't lying Kakashi , they are even beyond Hokage , no offence Hokage-sama ." said Gai without youthfull voice .

"If our genins must fight with them they are in very bad situation ." said Kurenai receiving nods from Asuma and Gai .

"And this is not everything , they were toying with them ." said Jiraya as he showed them next video , it was video of Sasuke's and Naruto's collaboration .

"Collaboration Jutsu : Crystal Dust ." yelled boys on monitor .

"My god he was torn apart ." said Kurenai with wide eyes .

"This is reason why I called you here . You must tell your genins to not a cross way with Team 7 because they have secret mission in second round of exams ." explained Hokage .

"What mission ?" asked Asuma .

"My spies founded out that Orochimaru's team is in exam and that he is planning invade Konoha . Maybe with help of Suna during Finals ." answered Jiraya with frown as jonin's eyes widened .

"Then I'm glad that they got this mission because if they find a Oto's team it will be easy thanks to Human Path or Sharingan ." said Kakashi .

"Precisely ." said Jiraya with Hokage at the same time .

"Now go watch your genin first exam could be finished in few minutes ." said Hokage as jonins and Jiraya shunshined to the academy leaving Hokage with his biggest enemy paperwork .

Academy

"and you all passed . " said Ibiki with smirk as there was uproar that how is it possible but then kunai flew trought window and pinned at the wall and young sexy woman appeared .

"Hello Magots I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm your proctor for second exam . " shouted Anko on entire class .

"Anko you are early again ." said Ibiki with sweetdrop as he watched his second in command in I&T department was counting .

"42 ? You let pass 42 are you getting soft ?" asked Anko with snake grin .

"No but there are lot of good ninjas ." said Ibiki

"After my test thre will be only half or even less . Okay brats meet me on Training groud 44 two hours later . " said Anko as genins walked out of the room .

In window about them

"They did good , they are full of youthfullness , all our teams are in second part what do you think Kakashi ? asked Gai with nice guy pose .

"Did you say something Gai ?"asked Kakashi like nothing .

"Damm you Kakashi and you cool hip attitude !" yelled Gai with anime tears .

"Now go meet with yours teams and tell them not to cross a way with Team 7 and I'm going with Kakashi infrom them about their mission ." ordered Jiraya as jonins with Jiraya dissappeared and appeared in front of Academy .

In front of Academy

All genins walked out until they saw their senseis . Then Kakashi took his students to sideline along with Jiraya .

"Where is Team 7 going ?" asked curious Ino .

"That's not important right now Ino ." said Asuma as he lighted his cigarete .

"We just came to give you warning about them ." said Kurenai as all genins raised eyebrow .

"What about them ?" asked Neji .

"Do not cross their way in you next exam or you are dead man walking ." said Gai with serious voice absolutely without youth .

"Hokage-sama showed us video from their last mission and let's just say that they techniques are gigantic and deadly and apart of that they have secret mission from Hokage ." reported Asuma as all genins strangely fast nodded and walked to the lunch .

"Phew that was easy ." said Gai receiving nods from Asuma and Kurenai .

Meanwhile with Team 7 on the way to Forest of Death

"So you are telling me that Orochimaru-teme is going to invade Konoha in finals ?" asked angry Naruto and received nod from Jiraya .

"That's what my spies said . But for you I have little mission , if you will encounter with Oto team in forest then you must find out every possible information , most useful is using of Human Path." explained Jiraya as genins nodded .

"And Naruto ." said Jiraya as Naruto turned around .

"She will be with him during invasion ." said Jiraya as Naruto's eyes widened .

"I finaly can kill her ." said Naruto with evil expression as Jiraya shaked his head .

"Not yet ." said Jiraya as Naruto looked on him .

"Why ?" asked Naruto in shock .

"You three will be neee in defense of village ." explained Jiraya as Naruto nodded with sad expression .

"Be careful ." said Kakashi as genins nodded and jiraya with Kakashi dissapeared .

"Don't worry Naruto-kun , you will kill them ." said Sakura as she grabbed Naruto's hand and Naruto nodded .

Few moments later in front of gate to the Forrest of Death .

Anko explained second test and teams received scrolls . Team 7 have Heaven scroll .

"Okay guys let's do it . " shouted Naruto with his fist in air as his teammates rolled their eyes and then a yell was heard .

"You can go second test of chunin exams began ." yelled Anko and all gates to the forrest opened and shinobis started running trough forrest .

"Okay let's go find that Oto team ." said Sasuke .

"That will be no needed ." said Naruto as something scratched his cheek .

"Look out !" yelled Sakura as huge gust of wind sent them flying trought trees .

"That was impressive wind technique ." said Naruto as he jumped on top of tree and was rubbing his head then he looked on his teammates and saw something , for the first time they were real hurt .

"I'm honored Naruto-kun ." hissed voice behind them .

"You know it doesn't surprise me that you are here , Orochimaru ." said Sasuke with venom in his voice as he activated Mangekyou the same thing did Naruto with Sakura .

"What a beatifull sets of eyes ." hissed Orochimaru as he licked lips .

"It's shame that you won't got them ." said Sakura as light red Susanoo appeared , around Naruto appeared golden Susanoo and around Sasuke dark purple .

"That's hilarious , you are even more confident than that clones of yours ." laughed Orochimaru but then he had to avoid a Susanoo attack .

"That's because we know all your weakness ." said Sasuke with smirk as Orochimaru's eyes widened .

"Do you realy think that we will fight with Susanoo for nothing ? No we know that only pure chakra based attack can seriously hurt you ." explained Sakura as Orochimaru chuckled .

"I wasn't expecting anything less from you Sakura-chan . Atleast it will be fun and I get my new body ." said Orochimaru as from his sleeves swarm up thousands of snakes .

"Sen'eijashu ." hissed Orochimaru .

"Man I Hate this technique ." said Sasuke as he slashed snakes with his Susanoo sword .

"Then you will see more . Sen'ei Tajashu ." hissed Orochimaru as even more snakes appeared .

"Enough . Katon : Dragon Fire Jutsu ." said Sasuke but after dragon destroyed snakes he noticed something .

"_My chakra is draining faster . What is happening ?"_ thought Sasuke .

"You notices huh ?" said Orochimaru with snake grin .

"You limited our chakra ." said Sakura as she appeared next ot Sasuke .

"Guys a I have a plan , Kurama tell you in your minds ." shouted Naruto on his teammates as they nodded and listened plan .

"Are you sure isn't it little much ?" asked Sakura as Naruto shaked his head .

"No Sakura I can feel that chakra limiters around us , he planned ahead , we can't use Kurama chakra or deactivate our restriction and gravity seals . " explained Sasuke .

"So collaboration judgment is only way to kill him ?" asked Sakura as boys nodded .

"Are you done with talking ?" asked iritiated Orochimaru as he breathed out weird looking flames . As flames enfulged Susanoo then something happened .

"Guys that flames eat chakra ." shouted now burned Naruto as he winced in pain .

"Suiton : Water Prison ." said Sakura together with Sasuke as water prison enfulged them and destroyed flames .

"Naruto we must do collaboration immadetly ." shouted Sasuke as his teammates nodded but Orochimaru appeared in front of Naruto and punched him to the stomach . Naruto gasped from pain and then smirked as he dissapeared in flash of thunder .

"That thunder god technique is realy pain in ass ." groaned Orochimaru .

"This is the end . Chakra chains ." shouted Naruto and Orochimaru was tied up by eight chakra chains in air as he looked around himself only to find eight shadow clones of Naruto holding each of chains .

"When did you created shadow clones and how is possible that this chains tied me up immadeatly ?" asked shocked Orochimaru as tried something but he couldn't use the chakra .

"When Sasuke attacked you , I planned lot of ahead and when you punched me I practicaly touched you so I marked you with Hiraishin seal ." said Naruto as he was panting lighty .

"And what are you going to do ? Kill me ?" asked Orochimaru with chuckle but in deep he was desperate .

"No we are going to humanilate you ." said Sakura with death glare as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed .

"I want to see you do this . " hissed Orochimaru as he tried to break free .

"Shadow clone jutsu ." they said in unision as twelve theirs clones appeared and formed triangle formation around Orochimaru .

"What are you planning ?" asked Orochimaru with his sick grin .

"You will see ." said Sasuke as every side of triange started doing hand seals as Orochimaru's eyes widened greatly .

"So you realized huh ? We are going use almost every element we have if we had more chakra there could be more clones but this will do its work ." said Naruto with smirk as he began healing with Sakura and Sasuke because Orochimaru's restriction seals don't work because Orochimaru can't use chakra .

"I will not die I'm immortal Orochimaru I can't die ." shouted Orochimaru on top of his lungs .

"Too late . Collaboration jutsu : Highest Judgment ." yelled all clones as massive fire , lighting , wind dusr crystal and other elemental techniques was fired on Orochimaru as his eyes widened at sight of technique .

"_I don't have other chance ."_ thought Orochimaru second before attack landed and created gigantic explosion .

"_What the hell was that ?"_ thought Anko as she neared the source of explosion .

Back with Team 7 smoke finally dissapeard as they could saw destroyed body of Orochimaru .

"What happened here ?" asked shocked Anko on sight of genins .

"Well well it's nice to see you Anko ." hissed voice in front of them as Team 7 eyes widened on sight of large white snake who looked like Orochimaru as he was holding around tree .

"How could you survived that ? You couldn't use chakra how is that possible ." said Naruto in disbelief .

"It's easy this technique don't require chakra because this is now my original body ." hissed Orochimaru with voice of snake .

"You sick bastard ." yelled Anko .

"Anko , Anko I would like to play but I don't have chakra left and this body is weakned so I take my leave ." said Orochimaru as he started dissapearing in flames .

"By the way Naruto-kun , I had to say hello from your cousin ." said Orochimaru as Naruto growled .

"I will kill you remember this Orochimaru and that two bitches too ." growled Naruto as Orochimaru dissapeared .

"Well he is finally gone ." said Naruto with sigh .

"You want to tell me that you were fighting him whole time ?" asked Anko with wide eyes as genins nodded .

"Well atleast I stole his Earth scroll ." said Naruto as his teammates eyes widened .

"How ?" was Sakura reply .

"That doesn't matter but if you want to know , Hiraishin is awesome technique ." said Naruto with smirk as his teammates rolled their ayes .

"Come on I will escort you to the tower . " said Anko still unable to believe what that kids done .

"Okay but wait we must find Orochimaru's genin team from Oto ." said Sasuke as he waved to his teammates .

"_Kurama ."_ was their jointly thought .

"**I have feeling that I'm here only to supply you with chakra ."** groaned Kurama as Team 7 launged .

"_No you are not ."_ was their last thought before golden chakra engulged them then they bitted their thumbs and made few hand seals .

"Blood Clone Jutsu ." they said in unison as golden chakra dissapeared and theirs perfect copies were created .

"Go and find the Oto team when do you find them get from them any valiable informations ." ordered original Naruto as clones nodded and runned off .

"Okay let's go to the tower ." ordered Anko as genins nodded .

"By the way you just broke time record in this test " inforemed Anko with grin .

"What we can say , we are awesome ." said Sasuke as they sprinted toward tower .

**I hope you enjoyed this . Next time : Preliminaries . I wanted a longer fight but I don't like Orochimaru too much so fight stayed as it was in previous version .**


	10. Preliminaries & Council

**Preliminaries & Council **

It was two days after Team 7's fight with Orochimaru . Right now they stood before Hokage in center tower at Forest of Death .

"So you are saying that Orochimaru escaped ?" asked Hokage with concern .

"Yes , he escaped , we weren't strong enough ." said Naruto with sad voice .

"Naruto there is no need to be sad about that , mainly you are safe and unharmed ." said Sarutobi with smile .

"But we let him escaped , we should kill him and bring end to all of this ." snapped Naruto but Sakura grabbed his hand and lighty squeezed it . He was immadealty calmed .

"Sorry Grandpa ." apologized Naruto .

"That's nothing Naruto-kun I know how do you feel , Orochimaru is my former student after all ." said Sarutobi with sad smile at the end .

"Lord Hokage is there something else what you need ?" asked Sakura .

"No my kids this is everything what I need . Go and rest you have three days to relax and regain your strength . " said Hokage as Team 7 nodded , bowed and leaved .

"They did good job . " said Jiraya as he appeared in room .

"Yes they did . Why are you here Jiraya ?" asked Hokage his student .

"Give you informations from their blood clones which are still staying in forest in case that someone from other villages want to kill rookies , so they are their last guard ." said Jiraya as Hokage listened with concern .

"What they founded out ?" asked curious Sarutobi .

"They found out lot of informations about invasion but let Sound ninjas live ." said Jiraya .

"Any specific informations ?" asked Sarutobi .

"Suna is going to invade too , during the finals Suna jinchuuriki Gaara must transform into his bijuu and destroy center of village while Orochimaru want to kill you , so me with Tsunade will be there with you ."reported Jiraya as Sarutobi nodded .

"How do you think that we handle Orochimaru ?" asked Sarutobi .

"We are three and he is one it is easy ." said Jiraya .

"No offence Jiraya but he was strongest one ." said Sarutobi as Jiraya shaked his head .

"That was until I mastered Sage Mode ." explained Jiraya as Sarutobi nodded .

"Yes , you are right ." said Sarutobi .

"Don't worry sensei , he will be weakned after beatings what kids done to him ." said Jiraya with smile as he leaved room .

Three days later

All genins who passed test was now in big dojo .

"Welcome everyone and congratulation to passing the test but after everything there is still large number of you so we must have preliminaries . " said Hokage then some jonin appeared .

"Lord Hokage I will explain them about this part of exam ." said jonin as Hokage nodded .

"My name is Gekkou Hayate and I will be proctor of preliminaries . " said Hayate as big screen appeared .

"This screen will choose who will fight . Is there anyone who want to leave ?" asked Hayate as Kabuto raised a hand .

"Yakushi Kabuto you can leave . " said Hayate as screen started picking names and stopped it on .

"Sasuke Uchiah and Yoroi Akadou please step in front . Everyone else go on balcon ." said Hayate as others went on balcon .

"Begin." Signaled Hayate as fight began . (For information , I will skip some canon fights and only write a winner .)

"Katon : Grand Fireball ." said Sasuke as Yoroi avoided small ball of fire .

"That is all from super Uchiha ?" taunted Yoroi but then Sasuke dissappeared .

"No I'm only to bored to fight you ." said Sasuke as he appeared in front of Yoroi and kicked him to ribs and send him flying toward wall which was damaged after Yoroi's impact .

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha ." annouced Hayate as Sasuke walked on balcon .

"I pity you Sasuke , so weak opponent ." said Sakura with smile as Sasuke groaned .

"There isn't anyone who is on same level like you ." said Kakashi with smile .

"And that is making this exams boring ." yawned Naruto as all genins looked on him like he was madman

"What ?" asked Naruto .

"This exam is boring ?" asked Ino as Naruto smiled and nodded .

"Yes it is boring , we were in tower after 30 minutes ." said Naruto as everyone eyes widened .

"30 minutes ?" shuttered Ino as she remembered everything what her Team had to done until they got to the tower .

"Yes we had only on opponent which had Heaven scroll so we quickly defeated him and teleorted here ." said Sakura with smirk as she looked on shocked faces of her classmates .

"If you saw large part of forest burned , that caused our attacks ." said Sasuke as genins eyes widened because surely everyone passed trought that part of forest .

"Next match is ." annouced Hayate .

Kin vs. Shikamaru – winner Shikamaru

Ten-Ten vs. Temari – winner Temari

Neji vs. Ino

"Proctor I give up ." yelled Ino from balcon she wasn't enough stupid to fight with Hyuga prodigy .

"Well after surrender of Ino Yamanaka , Neji Hyuga is winner ." annouced Hayate .

"Yamanaka-san why did you surender ?" asked Neji politely as he walked to Ino .

"You know Neji taijutsu isn't my piece of cake and you are Hyuga prodigy and Hyugas have strongest taijutsu style in whole village so I see it as logical ." explained Ino .

"Then please accept my apologize ." said Neji with bow .

"_I'm proud of you Neji ."_ thought Gai with smile .

"There's no need to apologize Neji but thank you ." said Ino with blush on her cheeks from embarasment but on other hand Sasuke was fuming .

"_My god ! I must hope that she will drop her fangirl attitude or I will lose her ." _thought Sasuke at sight of blushing Ino .

"So we can move to the next match ." annouced Hayate as screen stopped on two names as Sakura smirked .

"Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyuga ." annouced Hayate .

"Hinata you must surrender she is far stronger than you ." snapped Kurenai in worry but Hinata shaked her head .

"No I must show Naruto-kun that I'm better ." said Hinata and jumped from the balcon and was walking to the center .

"Kurenai , you let her fight with Sakura ?" asked Asuma .

"I don't want to but she had to prove herself in front of his eyes ." said Kurenai as she pointed on Naruto .

"But you know what are they capable of ." said Gai as Kurenai nodded .

"_Please be safe Hinata ." _thought Kurenai with worry .

"_Come on you pink haired bitch I will show you ." _thought Hinata with gritted teeth .

"Show her Sakura-chan and do her something like accident ." whispered Naruto into Sakura's ear and then he kissed her with passion as Hinata's eyes narrowed . After long kiss Sakura finally jumped down .

"Kurenai-sensei , you said something wrong ." said Sasuke with smirk as Kurenai looked on him .

"I will not love Hinata even if she defeat Sakura ." said Naruto as Kurenai glared on him .

"Why not ? She loves you , she is beatifull , powerfull and good person ." said Kurenai as Sasuke , Naruto and Neji laughed at last part .

"Yeah sure ." said Neji .

"I will kill you for that kiss you know ." hissed Hinata as she activated Byakugan .

"I want to see that ." said Sakura with smirk .

"Begin ." annouced Hayate .

Hinata immadealty shot toward Sakura with impressive speed but Sakura was faster as she blocked Hinata's gently fist and lowered her head .

"_How can she block it_ ?" thought Hinata unable to believe that her strike was stopped so easily .

"You seem surprised ." said Sakura with laugh as she lifted her head and showed everyone her eyes which had veins on sides .

Hinata and almost everyone in room gasped .

"BYAKUGAN ? How is possible that some bitch have Byakugan ?!" yelled Hinata as Sakura only smirked .

"You know Hinata , word Bloodline limit is only word for me Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun ." said Sakura as she punched Hinata to the face breaking her jaw and sending her flying .

"You bitch you pay for that ." yelled Hinata as crowd winced in pain from her voice .

"My god ! Her yelling is worse than yelling of little kid ." said Naruto as he held his ears .

"I'm vixen but for someone stupid like you it's useless telling you something like that ." said Sakura as she get into typical gentle fist stance .

"Bring it on ." hissed Hinata .

"Hakke Kūshō ." said Sakura as Hinata was sent flying to the wall .

"You are Hyuga and you are losing against non-Hyuga with Byakugan . You are pathetic ." taunted Sakura with smirk .

"You will pay for that !" yelled Hinata as she shot toward Sakura again .

"You wanted this Hakke Hasangeki ." said Sakura as Hinata's and Neji's eyes widened . Hinata's because she knew that technique very good and had no time to avoid it . Neji on other hand was impressed and smirked at sight that Hinata is going to be beaten like crap .

"_Shit !" _thought Hinata as much stronger force sent her to the wall again .

"Proctor stop match ." yelled Kurenai as Hayate prepared to end it but .

"Don't stop it ." yelled Hinata as she stood up from damaged wall and was very bloody mainly her head and back .

"But Hinata you are weakned you can't win !" snapped Kurenai .

"I must show how strong I'm and show Naruto-kun that I'm better than her ." said Hinata as she got into typical gentle fist style .

"Hakke Sanjūni Shō ." yelled Hinata as she prepared attack with 32 hits but Sakura only rolled her eyes and smirked .

"Hakke Sanjūni Shō ." said Sakura as she countered every Hinata's attack .

"Come on you copy flatchested-forehead ." yelled Hinata as Sakura was now very angry and Naruto's , Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes widened .

"Oh no ." said Kakashi as Kurenai looked on him .

"What is happening ?" asked Kurenai .

"Hinata called Sakura flat and that's Sakura's limit of patience ." said Kakashi .

"But she is flat in comparing to the Hinata or other girls ." said Kurenai as Naruto glared on her .

"No she isn't . Unlike other girls Sakura is true kunoichi so she wore bindings ." said Naruto .

"That was last drop ." hissed Sakura before she got into gentle fist stance .

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō !" shouted Sakura as she landed one hundred twenty eight hits with chakra enhanced strength and broke almost everyone bone in Hinata's body . Crowd was speechless only Team 7 smirked .

"I will not lose to you ." yelled Hinata as she pushed her broken body to stood up only to receive next attack from Sakura .

"Stay on the ground . Amaterasu ." yelled Sakura as her eyes changed into 8 sided pinwheel and black flames appeared . Hinata screamed in pain as she was heavily burned .

"Stop this maddnes !" yelled Kurenai from balcon as she was ready to attack Sakura but Naruto stopped Sakura as he grabbed her hand .

"Sakura-chan please let her go ." said Naruto as Sakura closed her eyes and Amaterasu dissappeared .

"But why Naruto-kun she and her clan is source your crute life." whispered Sakura and Naruto hugged her .

"Because I don't want revenge ." whipered Naruto to Sakura's ear .

"Winner is Sakura Haruno ." annouced Hayate .

"What kind of creature you are that you did this to your friend ?!" yelled angry Kurenai .

"Hinata was never my friend and for kind of creature that what want her revenge . Because of her Naruto-kun don't remember me when we were small." Said angry Sakura as Kurenai raised eyebrow .

"When Naruto-kun was small he was attacked by group of ninjas from Hyuga clan , Hinata like everyday was stalking on Naruto and when she saw what her clan members were doing Naruto-kun she did nothing as their next head of clan she done nothing for boy which she love and in the end Naruto-kun was near the dead . Only fox's healing power saved him but skull injury was too critical which caused that he had amnesia ." explained angry Sakura as Kurenai's eyes widened .

"That's impossible . Hinata is good girl she had to done something ." shouted Kurenai .

"She done nothing for boy what she love , that's why I don's hesistate to kill her ." explained Sakura as she and Naruto walked on balcon .

"_Hinata what have you done_ ?" was only thought in Kurenai's mind as medic carried away almost dead Hinata .

"Sakura that was good match . Your using of Byakugan is excellent but didn't you little overdid it ?" asked Kakashi as Neji walked near to Sakura .

"Haruno-san if I can ask how is possible that you have Byakugan ?" asked Neji with hidden smirk as Hinata was beaten like crap .

"You know Neji me , Naruto and Sasuke have doujutsu from which Byakugan was originaly created so we have Byakugan too ." explained Sakura as Neji's eyes widened .

"What doujutsu if I can ask ?" asked Neji with shock .

"You will see it in Naruto-kun match ." answered Sakura as Neji nodded , bowed and walked off .

"From when is Neji so polite ?" asked Sasuke .

"I don't know but it seems that he hate Hinata too so maybe this is why ." explained Naruto .

"_I'm proud of you Neji this is second time in this hour that you showed how good person you are_ ." thought Gai with smile .

Next Match

Shino vs. Zaku – winner Shino

Kankuro vs . Misumi – winner Kankuro

"Next match is …" said Hayate as screen started picking names .

"_Hell yeah I'm going kick his ass for what his girlriend done to Hinata-chan ."_ thought Kiba as names appeared .

"Namikaze Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba ." annouced Hayate as boys jumped down .

"I'm going to kick your ass dobe for what your girlfriend done to Hinata-chan." Growled Kiba as complete team 7 started laughing .

"Why are they laughing when Naruto is pretty well fucked up ." said Ino as she received nods from others rookies as Kba and Naruto jumped down and walked to the center .

"No Ino-san , Kiba is like you said fucked up ." said Shino .

"Shino is right Kiba is fucked up on highest level ." explained Asuma .

"Why are you saying this Asuma-sensei ?" asked Shikamaru .

"Let me explain . Kiba is loud mouth idiot and when Naruto will be winning over him he will surely say something what will piss Naruto and that will be end ." explained Kakashi as Team 7 nodded .

"So Sakura , Sasuke will be ready if you must stop him from killing Kiba ." whispered Kakashi as genins nodded .

"Begin ." annouced Hayate .

"This is for Hinata you dobe . Tsuga ." said Kiba as he started spinning as he changed into wortex .

"Pathetic ." said Naruto as he activated Rinnegan .

"You know Kiba I pity you that you love that bitch . Shinra Tensei ." said Naruto as gravity burst send Kiba flying .

"_What was that ?"_ Thought Kiba as he stood up .

"Neji-san if you want see that doujutsu look at Naruto's eyes ." said Sakura as Neji nodded and activated Byakugan .

"They are powerfull ." said Neji in awe .

"How they looked like ?" asked Gai with curious .

"They are rippled with small dot like pupil and they seemed like from that legend about Sage of Sixth Paths ." said Neji in shock as jonin's eyes widened .

"Kakashi it's ?" asked Asuma with shock .

"Yes tool of the Sage of Sixth Paths , Rinnegan ." said Kakashi with smile .

"And now Jūjin Bunshin ." said Kiba as Akamaru transformed into Kiba .

"Gatsuga ." yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru formed two vortexs and were flying on the Naruto .

"I don't get it how you could make it here ." said Naruto with sigh as he started spinning much faster than Kiba .

"_What is his plan ?" _thought Kiba as he and Akamaru landed on Naruto but to Kiba's shock Naruto was fast enough to kick Kiba and Akamaru to face and dispell vortexs .

"Give up Kiba , Akamaru is out cold ." said Naruto as Kiba looked on his unconsiousess dog .

"Never and now I'll teach you leason dobe , because your parents had to be same idiots like you ." said Kiba but second after he said that he was fucked .

"_Oh no_ ." was only thought of Team 7 .

"Well say your last goodbye to Kiba because Naruto is going to kill him ." said Sasuke with worry .

"What are you talking about ?" asked Lee .

"Kiba insulted Naruto's parents and that is Naruto's dead point of patience ." explained Kakashi .

"But Kiba knows that Naruto is 4th son why he told something like that ?" asked Kurenai with worry about her student .

"It's like Kakashi-sensei said Kiba is loud mouth idiot and is saying thing which aren't getting any sense ." said Sakura .

"You son of bitch I'm going to kill you . Restriction seal : Kai ." yelled Naruto as huge golden chakra erupted from Naruto .

"Shadow dance ." whispered Naruto as he dissapeared in flash of thunder and appeared in front of Kiba and send him flying to the air .

"_So fast_ ." was only Kiba's thought as Naruto was preparing lotus . Chakra chains appeared and tied Kiba.

"_That's form of Lotus what he was planning use against me ."_ thought Lee .

"Take it Primary Lotus ." yelled Naruto as he slammed Kiba to the ground and chakra chains dissapared and Kurenai's eyes widened .

"I'm not done Bansho Tenin ." hissed Naruto as injured Kiba flown straight on Naruto and Naruto has fire ball in his hands .

"Katon : Rasengan ." shouted Naruto with rage as he slammed burning rasengan into Kiba . Kiba was criticaly burned as he screamed in pain his burns were more serious than Hinata's from Amaterasu .

"Stop this you will kill him ." yelled Kurenai as she jumped down and was ready to take out Naruto but he only he avoided that and kicked her with so much force that few ribs must be broken and sent her flying to the far side of the arena and seriously damaged wall which shocked every genin .

"I'm not done ." said Naruto as he unsealed his Katana and black chakra with red highlights danced around him .

"Meiton : Getsuga Tenshou ." yelled Naruto as he swung with sword and beam of black chakra neared Kiba who avoided it with big problems because it cutted his side and he screamed in pain . Naruto growled and created chakra shuriken .

"Sasuke , Sakura ." said Kakashi as genins nodded and dissapeared in flash of thunder .

"I will win ." said Kiba weakly as he watched his shinigami preparing to kill him .

"Take it you dog fucking son of bitch Fuuton : Rasen-Shuriken ." yelled Naruto with rage but seconds before he threw shuriken something stopped his arm as he looked behind him he saw Sasuke with same chakra cloak as he holded his wirst and Sakura with same cloak holding his other hand .

"Please Naruto-kun let him be ." said Sakura with sweet voice .

"Control yourself Naruto you are not murderer ." said Sasuke as he let Naruto arm and shuriken dissapeared together with golden cloak and Naruto nodded .

"Winner is Naruto Namikaze ." annouced Hayate and crowd was now scared like little babys even Gaara .

"Sorry guys let's go ." said Naruto as he started walking on the balcon .

"You are not going anywhere you little brat ." yelled Kurenai as she throw punch on Naruto but he catched it with ease .

"Next time if he or you or anyone say something about my parents I will kill them ." growled Naruto as he threw Kurenai aside and then she walked to the half-dead Kiba .

"Naruto can I ask you how is possible that you are not injured after using lotus ?" asked Lee with shock that Naruto isn't even scratched after justu .

"I was injured Lee but thanks to my fast healing abilities it was nothing ." explained Naruto as Lee nodded .

"Thank you Naruto and I'm sorry about our previous conversation you are surely strongest genin in Leaf ." said Lee as he offered his hand .

"Thanks Lee but I'm not arrogant so don't use this phrase "this is strongest genin" ." said Naruto with smile as he shaked Lee's hand .

"_I'm proud of you Lee not only Neji changed during this exams but you too _." thought Gai with pride on his prized pupil .

"Naruto don't you think that you little overdid it ?" asked Kakashi as Naruto shaked his head .

"No , I was ready to kill him ." said Naruto coldly .

Next match Gaara vs. Lee – winner Gaara

Chouji vs. Dosu – winner Dosu

"Congratuliation to you , now Third exam or Finals begin in one month from here , now Anko will give you chance to choose a opponent ." annouced Hokage as Anko carried box with papers .

"You will now take one paper from box ." said Anko as everyone take a paper .

"Now tell me what number you have . " said Hayate

"10" said Naruto

"1" said Sasuke

"7" said Sakura

"9" said Gaara

"5" said Temari

"4" said Kankuro

"2" said Neji

"3" said Shino

"8" said Dosu

"6" said Shikamaru

"Okay so first match will be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Neji Hyuga , second will be Aburame Shino vs. Kankuro , third will be Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru , fourth will be Haruno Sakura vs. Dosu and last fifth will be Sabaku no Gaara vs. Namikaze Naruto ." annouced Hayate .

"Very well from now you have one month to train and then we will meet in Konoha Stadium ." said Hokage as genins nodded and walked off from arena .

"and now Council meeting , I'm too old for this ." sighed Sarutobi as he started walking to the council room in Hokage tower .

Few moments later in council room

Room was filled with all heads of Konoha's clans and civilian council . There were Chouza Akimichi , Shikaku Nara , Yamanaka Inoichi , Hyuga Hiashi , Tsume Inuzuka , Sarutobi Asuma , Aburame Shibi .

"Hiruzen it's nice that you decided to join us ." said Sarutobi's old teammate Danzo .

"Let's get over it . Why did you call this meeting Danzo ?" asked iritiated Hokage .

"Because of this . " said Danzo as monitor appeared and showed three pictures . On that pictures were Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke .

"Please council members this is reason why we called you here ." said Homura as he started video of Sasuke and Naruto collaboration from Land of Spring .

"Collaboration Jutsu : Crystal Dust ." yelled boys in monitor as council members eyes widened .

"He was torn apart and nothing left from him even blood was gone ." said Hiashi with shock .

"But look at this ." said Danzo as he zoomed on Sasuke eyes because they were good visible and everyone eyes widened .

"Danzo it is ?" asked Chouza as Danzo nodded .

"Yes legendary Rinnegan and this isn't end ." said Danzo as he showed video from fight Sakura vs. Hinata

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō ." said Sakura in video as Hiashi's eyes widened at sight of Hyuga jutsu which even he didn't mastered and his daughter was beaten like crap .

"Stay on ground , Amaterasu ." yelled Sakura in video as everyone knew that Amaterasu is technique of Mangekyou Sharingan and video stopped and scene where is Mangekyou good visible .

"Sakura Haruno posses Byakugan and Mangekyou Sharingan so we expect that she has Rinnegan too ." said Koharu as Sarutobi started to getting angry .

"But this isn't everything ." said Danzo as he showed last part . Naruto's part .

"Sakura , Sasuke take everyone on ship ." yelled Naruto in video as golden chakra enfulged him and he transformed into gigantic golden fox and council was beyond shock .

"He can control Kyuubi ." said Koharu .

"Hiruzen why you didn't tell us that our jinchuuriki is in complete control ?" asked Homura as Hiruzen was about to say something but Danzo interuppted him .

"This isn't end ." said Danzo as he showed Naruto's fight in preliminaries .

"Now I teach you leason dobe , because your parents had to be same idiots like you ." said Kiba in video as Tsume's eyes widened .

"You son of bitch ." yelled Naruto in video as he was beating Kiba like crap until it stopped on picture with Naruto's Rinnegan active .

"Why you didn't tell us that complete Team 7 is wielder of legendary Rinnegan and others doujutsus?" asked Koharu as Sarutobi glared at his next former teammate .

"Why should I ?" answered Hokage .

"Because they need to be put to CRA , if we have Rinnegan in village it will be big advantage for us to control whole continent no only Land of Fire ." stated Homura .

"Because I knew that you will say this and for CRA , I knew that you will force them to do that but I didn't want bloodshed because they wouldn't accepted it so I removed that law ." reasoned Hokage .

"You can't do this , you need full council vote ." shouted Danzo as he lost oppurity to have his personal weapons .

"He have . I called council meeting only with heads of clan and they accepted ." explained Kizashi Haruno who was leader of civilian council as elders eyes widened .

"But why ? Tsume , Hiashi it doesn't concern you that your kids were almost killed by them ?" asked Danzo desperately .

"No it was mistake of my daugther to make so strong enemy ." explained Hiashi because he hated Hinata like rest of Hyuga clan .

"And for me , well my son was loud mouth idiot that he was insulting Minato with Kushina so it's his mistake not Naruto's . " reasoned Tsume .

"It's good to hear that shinobi council feel the same way as we ." said voice as Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke , Kakashi , Jiraya and Tsunade appeared .

"Tsunade-hime what are you doing here ?" asked Hokage .

"We knew that council will try something to do "my" kids so I came to defend them only to find out that only who want them in CRA are elders ." explained Tsunade with sigh at the end .

"You can't do this they are Konoha's ultimate weapon ." yelled Danzo .

"Please Danzo deactivate your Sharingan ." said Sasuke with Byakugan active shocking whole room .

"What are you talking about Sasuke ?" asked Danzo kindly to his "precious" Uchiha .

"You don't fool us Danzo we know about your eye behind bandages or I should say Uchiha Shisui's eye ?" said Jiraya as Danzo eye widened .

"You were controling this two fossils for years now ." explained Sakura with Mangekyou activated .

"Hiashi-san look on him with your Byakugan ." said Naruto with respect as Hiashi nodded and activated Byakugan and then he gasped .

"It is true . Danzo have implanted right eye and only person who had ever green chakra was Uchiha Shisui ." said angry Hiashi .

"But that's not everything why you don't show up your new arm Danzo ?" asked Tsunade throught gritted teeth .

"What arm ?" asked Inoichi confused .

"That one which Orochimaru created for him from cells of my grandfather and eyes of Uchihas from Uchiha massacre ." explained now very angry Tsunade .

"It is true Hokage-sama , he has chakra limitors there but they must be on something so the arm is there." Explained Hiashi .

"ANBU arrest him ." ordered Hokage as ANBU appeared .

"You must kill me ." yelled Danzo as he started running only to be grabbed by golden chakra arm and then Sasuke with his katana cutted Danzo's arm off and Sakura removed chakra limitors .

"See this is product of sick mind ." said Sasuke as he showed weird arm with Sharingan eyes in it .

"You son of bitch ." yelled Danzo in pain but then he felt even greater as he looked down only to find that spear of lighting pierced his heart .

"That's for every Uchiha my brother massacred ." hissed Sasuke then he take off Danzo's bandages and with brute force he take a Sharingan eye .

"Little brute but he deserved it ." said Naruto with disguisted expression as Team 7 sweetdropped .

"Naruto-kun you are able to kill alsmost anyone and see him apart but you are disgusted at this ?" said Sakura with sweetdrop .

"Okay now let's move out you don't need train on exams so I have a very good idea for your next mission." Said Tsunade as Hokage looked at her .

"What are you talking about Tsunade ?" asked Hokage as Tsunade smirked .

"You wanted name me as your succescor didn't you ?" replied Tsunade with smirk as whole room eyes widened .

"You want be a Hokage ? But why ?" asked Sarutobi unable to believe that she want his position .

"Thank that little blonde brat ." said Tsunade with smirk and pointed toward Naruto .

"Hey I hear that baachan ." said Naruto with smirk as tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead .

"Okay what were you saying about mission for Team God ?" asked now former Hokage .

"They will go find Itachi and bring him home ." replied Tsunade as genins smiled and others eyes widened .

"Why should you bring that criminal back ?" asked Koharu with worry about that that their little secret will be revelaed .

"You are asking me ? You with Homura and Danzo ordered Itachi to massacre his clan ." explained Tsunade as clan heads eyes widened .

"And as Hokage I sentence you to death for doing dirt work behind Sarutobi-sensei's back ." reasoned Tsunade as ANBU appeared and drag them to the prison .

"I can't help but I'm happy that there are going to die ." said Sarutobi with saddened voice on that how deep his teammates felt .

"So with approval of council I want Team God to bring Uchiha Itachi back to the Konoha ." said Tsunade as every clan head and civilian council nodded .

"Good when you return we annouce you becoming Hokage , Naruto's true heritage and Itachi's innocentess like a criminal ." said Sarutobi receiving nods from everyone then small frog appared .

"Jiraya-sama we located Uchiha Itachi in south of Land of Fire ." reported frog .

"Thank you ." said Jiraya before frog dissapeared .

"It looks like things are just clicking . First when me and Naruto went after you and now Itachi ." said Jiraya with chuckle .

"Okay team will consist from Jiraya , Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura and finally Kakashi ." explained Tsunade and all nodded .

"Your mission is S-rank and your objective is to bring Uchiha Itachi back to the village dead or alive ." ordered Tsunade as all nodded .

"South Gate , 5 minutes ." was only Jiraya's order as all nodded and shunshined away .

"Bringing Itachi back will be big advantage in upcoming invasion ." said Shikaku .

"And Tsunade-sama is a new Hokage , we are ready for any invasion what can happen ." continued Inoichi .

"and with three Rinnegan wielders it will be even better ." finished Hiashi but Sarutobi continued .

"Not only Rinnegan wielders but Kurama Jinchuuriki too ." said Sarutobi as everyone raised eyebrow at name Kurama .

"Oh I forgot you don't know that they are all Kyuubi's jichuuriki with his full power ." explained Sarutobi as everyone eyes widened except Sakura's father .

"How is that possible ?" asked Shibi after he was quite for long .

"Rinnegan can do amazing things . And for name Kurama , it's Kyuubi's real name . Before you ask why I call him by name we founded out why he attacked village ." explained Tsunade shocking everyone even Sarutobi .

"You know about everything Hime ?" asked Sarutobi as Tsunade nodded .

"That night when Kushina was giving birth to Naruto they were attacked by masked man who extracted Kurama from Kushina's seal and take control over him . Thanks to the Sharingan ." explained Tsunade again shocking everyone .

"And let me guess , this was reason of Uchiha massacre ." said Shikaku as Tsunade nodded but Sarutobi contiued .

"This and the fact that they were planning coup de tat ." explained Sarutobi .

"So that's why Itachi done it . He was still loyal to Konoha ." said Asuma with smile as he remembered working with Itachi .

"Yes this is everything for now , we will meet again when Team 7 return ." ordered Tsunade and everyone walked off from room .

"_That kids already started changing the world_ ." thought Tsunade with smile as Sarutobi have similar thought .

In Sound village

"Orochimaru-sama are you okay ?" asked Kabuto with concern .

"It seems that our plans will be little more dificult ." hissed Orochimaru in his new body for now .

"What happened ?" asked Kabuto .

"Danzo is dead our invasion will be harder but let that on Suna ." said Orochimaru as licked his lips .

"I take my leave Orochimaru-sama ." said Kabuto before he shunshined away .

"_Soon I will have my perfect body and immortality_ ." thought Orochimaru

**There is it ! Next chapter hunt on Itachi and revelations . **


	11. Hunt , Truth , Godaime & Training

**In my profile is new Cover for this story . So if you want to see look at it .**

**Hunt , Truth , Godaime & Training **

While all others contestants of Finals trained their asses off Team 7 have other job they were momentaly jumping from tree to tree in South Forest of Konoha .

"How much longer Ero-sennin ?" asked Sasuke as Naruto smirked .

"Noo you are calling me Ero-Sennin too ?!" yelled Jiraya with anime tears

"Stop complaining you are Sage and you are pervert . That name what fits you . But how much longer ?" asked Sakura .

"No much longer I can feel that huge chakra from his partner already ." reported Naruto

Meanwhile

"Itachi-san someone is nearing from North , Samehada is shaking ." said Kisame .

"Yeah I can feel them too . Let's get out of here ." said Itachi as he started walking away only be stopped by yell .

"Not so fast ." yelled voice behind them . They turned around to see Naruto landed in front of them .

"Itachi isn't it Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ?" asked Kisame with smirk .

"Yes it is Kisame . What are you doing here Naruto-kun ?" asked Itachi with cold voice .

"We are here for you brother ." said Sasuke as he appeared with Sakura , Kakashi and Jiraya .

"Long time no see my little foolish brother ." said Itachi coldly .

"Drop that act Itachi I know why did you murdered our clan ." ordered Sasuke as Itachi's eyes widened .

"How did you find out ?" growled Itachi .

"Here Naruto got that from you and I was already suspicious and then Hokage-sama comfirmed what I thought ." said Sasuke .

"Who are this peoples Itachi ?" asked Kisame .

"MY little brother and big trouble . Sorry Sasuke but I have no time for this ." said Itachi as he and Kisame started walked away but in second they were tied up with chakra chains .

"Now you can't use chakra so look at me Itachi ." growled Sasuke as he activated Mangekyou and Itachi's eyes widened .

"Before you left you told me that when I will have the same eyes as you then you will fight me but I don't want a fight ." said Sasuke as Sharingan morphed into Rinnegan and Itachi almost fainted .

"Hey he have eyes like Leader ." said Kisame as Konoha's team eyes widened .

"So there is another Rinnegan wielder ? That's troublesome ." said Jiraya with sigh as he shaked his head .

"How did you get that eyes Sasuke ?" asked Itachi .

"Naruto helped me . I don't want to fight Itachi , I'm here to bring you back to Konoha ." said Sasuke with smile as Itachi's eyes widened .

"Why ?" asked speechless Itachi as chains dissapeared .

"Because Hokage pardoned you for what have you done behind his back because of elders , your criminal status is gone and you can return home ." said Sasuke as he walked to the Itachi only to be punched by him .

"Let's make a deal ! If you win I will return if not I won't come back . " said Itachi as Sasuke stood up and smirked .

"You just put your own name on your gravestone ." said Sasuke with smirk .

"Naruto and what are we going to do with him ?" asked Kakashi as Naruto waved to Sakura .

"Sakura-chan use Soul removal on him we need informations ." ordered Naruto as Sakura nodded and shunshined to tied Kisame .

"Not so Fast ." said Kisame as chains dissappeared and Naruto's eyes widened .

"_He broke from chains ?" _thought shocked Naruto .

"Suiton : Shark bomb ." said Kisame as shark from nearby river aimed on rescue team .

"Suiton : Water Dragon ." said Sakura as dragon countered shark .

"So you are Suiton type , this will be fun because Samehada is shaking and that mean that you have lot of chakra which she can eat ." said Kisame with sick grin .

"Suiton : Bakusui Shōha ." shouted Kisame and from his mouth appeared lot of water which covered whole forrest .

"And it seems that you are only Suiton type ." said Naruto with smirk as around his body started dancing lighting .

"Suiton : Five Pillar Jutsu ." said Kisame as pillars of water erupted from underneath of our team .

"Guys look out !" shouted Naruto as he together with Sakura , Kakashi and Jiraya jumped away as pillars rises from water . .

"Raito- ." said Naruto but was stopped by Sakura .

"Naruto-kun we can use Raiton because Ero-sennin isn't raiton type so he could get electrized ." said Sakura as Naruto sweetdropped .

"Ero-sennin , get off water area please ." said Naruto still with sweetdrop .

"Oh my own student is so rude on me !" cried Jiraya with anime tears as tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead .

"Get off Ero-sennin ." yelled Naruto as he kicked Jiraya to the ass and sent him flying .

"That was good one Naruto-kun ." said Sakura with smile .

"Hey you two , I leave this one on you and I'm going to check on Sasuke ." said Kakashi as he leaved water area too .

"Are you done ?" asked irritiated Kisame as couple looked on him only by side of their eyes .

"Raiton : Horizontal Slash ." said Sakura as she swung with her sword and beam of lighting went on Kisame .

"This is usseles against me ." said Kisame as he cutted lighting on two and Sakura's eyes widened .

"Sakura-chan his sword eat chakra , remember ." said Naruto as he scanned Kisame with Byakugan .

"You are right jinchuuriki , Samehada realy eats chakra ." said Kisame as genins eyes widened .

"Samehada ? So you are one of mist swordmans ." said Naruto as Kisame smirked .

"Hoshigaki Kisame to your service ." said Kisame with bow .

"Suiton : Five Headed Shark ." said Kisame as five sharks appeared behind genins .

"Fuuton : Wave of Wind ." said Naruto as he swung with sword and destroyed sharks .

"Suiton : Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu ." said Kisame as whole water area erupted into air and created prison around Naruto and Sakura .

"Kisame you must back off , Itachi is going to lose and we can't afford to lost you ." said Zetsu who appeare behind Kisame .

"Okay , make a clone ." said Kisame as Zetsu touched him and changed into perfect Kisame copy and original walked away .

"Shinra Tensei ." yelled Naruto as whole water prison dissappeared and he with Sakura noticed two Kisames with Zetsu .

"Are you going escape ?" asked wet Sakura with angry expression .

"You aren't going anywhere ." said Naruto as he teleported to the Kisame and grabbed his forehead .

"Soul Rem- ." said Naruto but was interupted because Zetsu Kisame kicked him away .

"Kisame are you okay ?" asked Zetsu as Kisame nodded but he didn't know that Naruto deleted his memories about their Rinnegans .

"Now go ." said Zetsu Kisame as Kisame with Zetsu dissappeared .

"Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu ." said Zetsu Kisame as massive shark appeared .

"Ranton : Black Panter ." said Naruto big panter from black lighting appeared and neared to shark .

"_They don't know that this technique eat chakra ." _thought Kisame with smirk as Shark started practicaly eating panter and started growing while couple's eyes widened .

"What the hell ?" asked Naruto as shark ate panter and was nearing to them until it was second from them .

"Shinra Tensei ." whispered Sakura as shark was disspeled by gravity force .

"_They countered it ?" _thought Kisame(Zetsu) as something kicked him to the stomach .

"Now I have you ." said Naruto as he tied Kisame(Zetsu) with chakra chains in air .

"Soul removal ." said Sakura as she ripped Kisame's(Zetsu) soul from his body after all that informations she growled in anger .

"We have problem and it seem Kakashi-sensei isn't last of his Team ." informed Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened .

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Itachi

"Katon : Grand Fireball justu ." said Itachi as he breathed ball of flame .

"Piece of cake . Katon : Dragon Fire jutsu ." said Sasuke as he breathed flames in form of dragon who stopped and continued on Itachi .

"_There's no other chance ." _thought Itachi as he closed his eyes and jutsu hitted him .

"Come on Itachi I know that you are there ." said Sasuke with smirk .

"That was good attack Sasuke ." said Itachi as he changed into crows .

"Still using genjutsu ." said Sasuke as he shaked his head and let burst of chakra disspel genjutsu .

"You are better Sasuke ." said Itachi as he appeared behind Sasuke .

"Katon : Flower Shurinked Jutsu ." said Itachi as he threw few shurikens and fire enfulged them .

"Katon : Flower Phoenix Jutsu ." said Sasuke as he breathed fire balls which countered Itachi jutsu .

"I'm bored Itachi you are strong but I have lot of chakra . Youton : Lava Tsunami ." yelled Sasuke as Itachi's eyes widened at sight of jutsu which clashed into him .

"That was impressive jutsu Sasuke but can you defeat this ?" said Itachi as smoke cleared and Itachi was enfulged in red Susanoo .

"Already Susanoo ? Isn't it little bit soon ?" asked Sasuke lighty surprised that his brother already showed his strongest attack while he was only toying with him .

"No as you said you have lot of chakra , more than me so I must end this quickly ." said Itachi as Susanoo charged with it's sword only to be stopped by same but purple sword .

"Well than look what means Complete Susanoo ." said Sasuke as his Susanoo grow up and was ten times larger than Itachi's . Itachi was speechless .

"Your Susanoo is still on low level , even when you can use your Totsuka sword or shield Yatta ." said Sasuke as his sword go down and complete destroyed Itachi's Susanoo .

"Well it seems that you are finished Sasuke ." said Naruto as he appeared behind Sasuke .

"Do you think that I would use Complete Susanoo without wanting to end this fight soon ?" asked Sasuke as Naruto smiled and scrathed back of his head .

"Are you two finished ?" asked Sakura .

"Yes we are ." said Itachi with weak smile .

"Was all this needed brother ?" asked Sasuke with smile on sight of his beaten brother .

"Yes it was . I needed know how strong you are and I must say that it's beyond my expetations ." said Itachi .

"Thank brother but you must get lot of training , you are not in good form ." said Sasuke with smirk as Itachi laughed and nodded . Then rest of the group appeared .

"What have you done with Kisame ?" asked Itachi .

"We killed clone what some plant man named Zetsu created and Naruto deleted part of Kisame's memory about our Rinnegans ." said Sakura but that wasn't everything .

"And for informations and we founded a lot . Like a person who is responsible for everything ." informed Sakura as Jiraya's and Kakashi's eyes widened .

"You mean masked man calling himself Madara ?" asked Itachi as Sakura nodded .

"But after seeing Kisame's memories we know that it isn't Madara but long dead teammate of Kakashi-sensei Uchiha Obito ." said Sakura as Itachi's , Sasuke's , Kakashi's and Jiraya's eyes widened .

"So Kurama attack was at the end fault of Uchiha ." said Sasuke with sad expression .

"Kurama ?" asked Itachi with raised eyebrow as Sasuke Naruto and Sakura lifted their shirts and seals on theirs stomachs . Itachi's eyes widened .

"Kurama is Kyuubi's real name and we three are his jichuuriki ." informed Naruto .

"How is that possible ?" asked Itachi unable to believe that his brother is jinchuuriki .

"Rinnegan have lot of amazing abilities and Creation of All Things Jutsu is one of them ." informed Sasuke as Itachi nodded .

"Sakura-chan please heal him ."said Sasuke as she nodded and started healing after few minutes Itachi was on foot again .

"Thank you Sakura ." thanked Itachi as he stood up .

"Let's go home ." said Sakura as everyone nodded .

Meanwhile in Konoha .

"Tsunade-sama , Hiruzen-sama ! Team 7 completed theirs mission . They have Itachi with them and killed S-rank missing nin from Kiri Hoshikage Kisame ." informed Shizune .

"That's good . Call the emergency council meeting and tell everyone that new Hokage will be named in two hours ." ordered Tsunade .

"Yes Tsunade-sama ." replied Shizune as she walked off from office .

"So today is your big day Tsunade-hime ." said Sarutobi with chuckle .

"Let me be sensei ." pouted Tsunade .

Council room

Team 7 with Jiraya and Itachi was now standing in front of council and were waiting on Hokage .

"Itachi-kun it's good to see you ." said voice behind them .

"Hokage-sama ." said Itachi and bowed .

"No for longer Itachi , I will have finally my dreamt retirement ." said Sarutobi with smile .

"And who is gonna be Hokage ?" asked curious Itachi .

"That would be me ." said voice as Itachi spun around and his eyes widened .

"Tsunade-sama." Said Itachi with bow .

"There's no need to bow Itachi ." laughed Tsunade as he patted older Uchiha on shoulder as she walked to sit on Hokage chair and started meeting .

"Konoha council I called this meeting about how you can already see . Uchiha Itachi's problem ." annouced Tsunade .

"Uchiha Itachi step In ." ordered Tsunade and Itachi did what he was ordered .

"By name of Hokage and Konoha council and after finding out about Danzo's betrayal we cleared your criminal status and you can return home ." said Tsunade with smile as clan heads smiled too . Itachi was on verge of tears but only one fall .

"Thank you Hokage-sama and I will protect Konoha with all my strength ." said Itachi with smile .

"I know you will ." replied Tsunade and then Sarutobi started talking .

"Next reason why we called this meeting is to annouce Tsunade as 5th Hokage , tell true about Itachi going rouge because of Danzo and finally Naruto's heritage ." informed Sarutobi as complete council stood up and started walking off on roof of the Hokage tower .

"Welcome home brother ." said Sasuke as he gave Itachi family hug .

"Thank you for everything Sasuke ." whispered Itachi .

"Well it's not still everything . You still going to blind if you use Mangekyou but it's not problem because you can have my eyes ." said Sasuke shocking Itachi .

"But how will you fight without your eyes ?" asked Itachi as Sasuke raised eyebrow and Team 7 facepalmed .

"Oh I forgot , I already have eye transplant so my original eyes are waiting for you or you should use Shisui's eyes . " said Sasuke as he unsealed little tank with one Sharingan eye from scroll .

"How did you get that ?" asked Itachi .

"From Danzo and come on we are needed on the roof ." explained Naruto as he with Sakura dissapeared in flash of thunder . The same thing did Sasuke as he grabbed Itachi's hand .

On roof of Hokage tower

Down in streets all civilians and ninjas gathered around Hokage Tower .

"Kurenai-sensei do you know what is going happen ?" asked bandaged Kiba .

"Sandaime-sama is going to name next Hokage and clear some previous events ." informed Kurenai as she winced in pain as her ribs didn't recover after Naruto's attack .

"Who do you think it will be Kurenai-sensei ?" asked Hinata as she said in cart for invalids because of all broken bones .

"I bet on Naruto or someone stong like him ." said Lee as he appeared with Gai in same cart as Hinata .

"Well we can expect anything ." said Shino as Sandaime stepped on balcon and started speaking .

"My fellow villager , we gathered here this day for unique event . After long time I finally get my dreamt retirement ." said Sarutobi with laugh and crowd laughed too .

"I will put weight of being Hokage from my shoulders to my student , one of three legendary Sannins and best medical brain at entire world and grandaughter of 1st Hokage Tsunade Senju ." annouced Sarutobi now former Hokage as Tsunade walked in with Hokage hat on her head .

"You weren't so far Lee as I know Tsunade-sama is Naruto's distant relative and Godmother so your guess wasn't that bad ." said Gai with laugh .

"What how can be dobe like Naruto be relative with elite like Tsunade-sama ?" asked Kiba .

"Sakura was right . You are idiot Kiba . You don't remember what Kabuto told us about Naruto ?" asked Neji .

"Phew he was only joking there is no way that dobe is 4th son ." said Kiba .

"Shut up already dog-breath and if you will insult Naruto-kun one more time I will kill you ." hissed Hinata with venom in her voice but then she winced in pain .

"But Hinata-chan ." said shocked Kiba as Tsunade started talking .

"My fellow villagers I promise you that I will protect Konoha with all my strength like did all previous Hokages ." annouced Tsunade as crowd erupted into cheers .

"And as Hokage my first good job will be bringing two secrets of Konoha out ." annouced Tsunade as crowd was now silent .

"First secret about Uchiha massacre , as you know Itachi Uchiha murdered his whole clan except of his younger brother Sasuke . But in last few months truth was revealed . Itachi Uchiha was ordered to wipe out his clan by Konoha elders because they thought that Uchiha clan was planning coup de tat ." annouced Tsunade receiving gasps from crowd .

"Because of this Sarutobi-sensei and myself sentenced elders to the death and bring peace to all death Uchihas . On top of that complete shinobi and civilian council agreed that we will pardon Itachi for what he did behind Hokage's back because of elders and that we will erase his criminal status ." annouced Tsunade as crowd erupted into next cheers that last Uchiha prodigy is back to defend Konoha .

"This was first issue but now I'm going to complete last wish our late 4th Hokage ." said Sarutobi as crowd immadeatly silenced and 4th name .

"Our Yondaime Hokage and we founded out why Nine-tailed Fox attacked our village 13 years ago ." annouced Sarutobi as everyone's eyes widened .

"I will begin from start as few ninjas know 4th wife was jinchuuriki of nine-tailed fox until that sad night . She was about to bring Yondaime child on world but something happened . When child birth happened unknown masked man appeared and killed my wife together with ANBU commander and treatned Minato that he will kill his son . After childbirth Kushina's seal was weakned and Minato saved his son but his wife was kidnapped . After long search we founded out that kidnapper was long rouge Uchiha with Mangekyou Sharingan ." annouced Sarutobi receiving gasps from crowd .

"After 4th saved his son he was going to save his wife but it was late . Masked Uchiha already extracted Kyuubi from seal and took control over him and with his help he attacked village . In the end 4th with his wife gathered all their powers to stop masked man and took Kyuubi from his control . They succesed but for cost their lives . Their last act was sealing Kyuubi to their newborn child , Naruto Namikaze ." informed Sarutobi as younger generaion eyes widened .

"So everything what I'm saying is that even Kyuu- no ! Kurama , this is real name of fox is innocent in incident 13 years ago and responsible for everything is long dead apprentice of 4th Hokage , Obito Uchiha ." explained Sarutobi as adult ninjas eyes widened on thought of their former friend caused so much pain .

"So let me introduce you Naruto Namikaze , son of 4th Hokage and Kurama's jinchuuriki ." annouced Tsunade as Naruto walked in and crowd erupted into next cheers .

"You still think that Naruto is dobe Kiba ?" asked Neji with grin .

"Yes I think he isn't some elite like me ." replied Kiba arrogantly .

"Yeah yeah but remember , he beat you senseless and you didn't even land one hit ." said TenTen as crowd yelled that they want talk with fox .

"Do you hear Naruto they want to listen him ." said Tsunade as Naruto nodded and golden chakra enfulged him and he changed into gigantic fox .

"**People of Konoha what do you want ?"** asked Kurama sounding like demon but what came next shocked him as almos everyone in crowd bowed and said that they are sorry .

"**I'm not that one who you must apologize . I was used as tool to bring bad life to my jinchuuriki and you . He is the one who you could apologize but I accept your apology if I can be part of Konoha ."** said Kurama with sad voice at begining but with kind at the ending as crowd cheered for big fox as he tranformed back to The Naruto .

"Well it seems that I'm no more demon child ." said Naruto with smile as was punched by Sakura and Tsunade .

"You never were Naruto-kun." Said Sakura and kissed Naruto as Jiraya take out his notepad and starting writing notes .

"If you use us in your next perverted book I'll kill you Ero-sennin ." treatned Naruto as Jiraya with Kakashi lowered their heads and other laughed .

"So Itachi is time for little training and eye transplant ." said Sasuke with smile and with evil chuckle at the end .

"Sasuke I think that I have better idea . We will use my eyes transplant ." said Naruto with smile as Sasuke's eyes widened .

"Naruto you want next potential Rinnegan wielder ?" asked shocked Sasuke which shocked Itachi .

"So this is way how create Rinnegan . Bring together Uchiha and Senju DNA ." reasoned Itachi as Team 7 nodded .

"Sasuke-kun , me , Hokage-sama and Naruto-kun already talked about that but what you think about forming our own clan when Rinnegan will be our Bloodline Limit ." said Sakura shocking almost everyone .

"I developed Mating seal that I can place at anyone so your future wife will have same powers as you and the same thing is going for your future kids . And Kurama have enough of parting his powers so we will be normal clan ." said Naruto .

"and you two are last of your clan so it would be nice to have someone else don't you think ?" asked Sakura with smile as Uchihas smiled too and Itachi whispered something to Sasuke's ear and Sasuke chuckled .

"Okay but clan will be named Namikaze ." said Sasuke shocking everyone .

"Uchiha clan was too arogant to continue in their name but Namikaze was never officialy clan so it seems logical to me ." explained Itachi .

"Then it's done Uchiha clan will be replaced with Namikaze ." said Tsunade then Naruto looked on Sasuke and Sakura and they nodded .

"And Itachi Namikaze will be our leader ." said Naruto shocking Itachi and Tsunade smirked .

"Well then it's setled . Congratulation ." said Jiraya proud on his godson for bringing peace to the village .

"So Naruto , Sakura go home and grab your things , you are moving out ." said Sasuke with smirk as he already know that Naruto and Sakura live together but anyone else didn't know as couple blushed at the comment .

"You should see you face princess ." said voice behind them as everyone spun around to see complete council with smirks and mainly Sakura's parents Kizashi and Mebuki .

"As head of council I declare former Uchiha clan now Namikaze clan as one of eight ninja clans in village ." declared Hiashi with smile as other clan heads nodded .

"Any idea for Sign or you want to have Uchiha sign ?" asked Inoichi .

"No . We want something new ." said Sasuke as Naruto placed his hand under his chin .

"I have idea . Baachan can I use Senju sign too ?" asked Naruto and received nod from Tsunade .

"It will be typical Uchiha fan but with sign Senju at bottom and Uzumaki spiral in center of fan ." explained Naruto as everyone was shocked how fast he created logical sign .

"It's good Naruto , I like it ." said Sasuke as he patted Naruto on shoulder .

"Well Itachi prepare on training ." said Sakura as Jiraya walked to the Itachi and whispered somehing .

"I wish you luck these three are real hardworkers and they won't let you rest ." whispered Jiraya as Itachi shivered on thought .

"Okay come home . " Said Itachi as he , Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto dissapeared .

Two hours later when Naruto with Sakura had all thing in now Namikaze compound they appeared at training ground .

"This will be pain in ass Time Space Dome ." said Naruto as dome appeared and they entered .

"Sakura-chan prepare medical supplies I will do transplant immadelty ." said Naruto as he started making new pair of eyes for Itachi .

"Naruto-kun why are we in this dome ?" asked curious Itachi but Sasuke answered .

"This dome is unique Itachi , 2 days here are like second in real world ." explained Sasuke and Itachi nodded .

"That's very impressive time-space jutsu ." said impressed Itachi .

"Yeah Kurama taught us this ." said Sasuke as Naruto finished eyes and called Itachi .

"_This will be long period of time ."_ thought Itachi as he lied on table for eye transplant .

30 seconds later in real world

"Only two moths ?" asked Jiraya as he appeared in room .

"Itachi wasn't genius for nothing and we could skipped training of Sharingan and Mangekyou that same I can't say about Rinnegan , Byakugan was easy because he knew Hyuga moves ." explained Sakura as she looked little bit older mainly on her chest .

"So Itachi you have Rinnegan too ?" asked Jiraya as Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened them there was same Rinnegan as Sasuke's .

"Yes I have , what a member I could be if I hadn't ." replied Itachi with smile .

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter , I let Kisame live this time because of low number of Akatsuki members but I deleted his memory on Rinnegan so Akatsuki will be surprised when Naruto will show and say " Ha bitches I have Rinnegan .**

**Next time Finals .**


	12. Finals

**Sorry for delay but i tried to write lot of chapters and i forgot the post new chapter .**

**Finals**

Stadion in Konoha

"Hello my name is Shiranui Genma and I'm proctor for this part of exam ." informed Genma as all contestants stood before him .

"First match Hyuga Neji vs. Namikaze Sasuke , you two stay here rest go to the watching area ." ordered Genma leaving Sasuke with Neji as others walked off .

Kage booth

"Well helo Kazekage-dono ." greeted Tsunade as Kazekage walked to the booth .

"_What the hell is Tsunade doing here ?"_ thought shocked Orochimaru as he looked on Tsunade guards and almost fainted .

"Greetings Kazekage-dono ." said Sarutobi with smile as he appeared with Jiraya and Itachi .

"Hello Hokage-dono may I ask what this criminal doing here together with Sannins ?" asked shocked Kazekage as he sitted on chair .

"Well Kazekage-dono I'm not Hokage anymore , Tsunade is ." said Sarutobi with smile as Kazekage's eyes widened .

"And Itachi he was pardoned by whole village and Hokage herself while Jiraya is here to watching his godson and my grandson ." explained Sarutobi shocking Orochimaru .

"_This invasion is more desperate than it looked at beginning_ ." thought Orochimaru with wide eyes .

"I see . So let's begin with exams ." said Kazekage as Tsunade waved to Genma who nodded .

"_We have you Orochimaru ." _thought Tsunade , Jiraya and Sarutobi .

Down in arena

"Rules are simple . You can surrender or I will stop match and please don't kill yourself ." said Genma as Neji and Sasuke nodded .

"Begin ." said Genma and jumped away as Neji activated Byakugan and Sasuke Sharingan .

"I expected you fight with Byakugan because close range combat Sasuke ." said Neji .

"And you expect that thanks to Byakugan you have advantage in close combat Neji ." said Sasuke as his palms were engulged with golden flame and then dissapeared in flash of thunder and appeared in front of Neji .

"I'm going to fight you with this ." said Sasuke as he threw punch on Neji only to be stopped by Neji's own chakra attack shocking Sasuke .

"It seem that while I using basic gentle style this flames don't hurt me ." said Neji as he charged at Sasuke and tried to strike his tenketsu but failed as Sasuke teleported behind Neji and started making hand seals .

"I did't tell that I'm going to fight only in close combat ." said Sasuke as he breathed huge fireball .

"Kaiten." Said Neji as he protected himself from fire attack with chakra whirl .

"It seems that you are not Hyuga prodigy for nothing ." said Sasuke with smile but then his eyes widened at unexpected move from Neji .

"_He is already going to use that move ?!" _thought Sasuke as Neji smirked .

"I'm not done Sasuke . Juuken Hou : Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou " said Neji as he started his attack .

"2 hits ." said Neji as Sasuke backed away .

"4 hits ." continued Neji

"8 hits ." Sasuke was in pain from attack .

"16 hits ." now Sasuke chakra was well wasn't .

"32 hits ." continued Neji as Sasuke was battling against pain .

"64 hits ." said Neji as Sasuke was sent flying toward wall . As he stood up coughed blood and again fell on his back .

"You are done Sasuke I closed all your tenketsu . " explained Neji .

"You closed them but I can open them ." said Sasuke as golden chakra enfulged him and Neji's eyes widened .

"How is that possible ?" asked Neji in disbelief .

"Second chakra source ." said Sasuke with smile as he dissapeared in flash of thunder and appeared behind Neji with chakra enhanced punch .

"Sorry Neji but this will hurt ." said Sasuke as he threw next punch but Neji was engulged with blue chakra and Sasuke's eyes widened again .

"_Oh shit_ ." thought Sasuke .

"KAITEN." Yelled Neji as Sasuke was thrown to the wall .

"This will be not that easy Sasuke , I studied Thunder God Technique whole month ." said Neji with smirk as Sasuke smitked that Neji is ready .

"And I thought that you are arrogant that only care about himself and rely on Hyuga techniques ." said Sasuke as Neji frowned .

"I'm glad that I was wrong . Katon : Phoenix Flower Jutsu ." said Sasuke as he breathed lot of small fireballs but Neji avoided between them like it was nothing .

"You forgot that Byakugan have similar power in reading movements like Sharingan ." said Neji .

"Hakke Kūshō ." said Neji as Sasuke's eyes widened again because this was best fight what he ever had .

"_He is far powerfull than I thought , he is really Hyuga prodigy ." _thought Sasuke as he was sent flying toward wall but he stopped in air thanks to his gravity and wind element .

In standings

"Dad how is possible that Neji knows most powerfull techniques of our clan ?" asked shocked Hanabi .

"Because instead of your sister he is true prodigy of Hyuga Clan ." answered Hiashi with smile .

"Dad I never understand you , why do you hate Hinata ?" asked Hanabi as Hiashi frowned .

"She can be in my present kind and normal girl but when she is somewhere else she is absolute bitch to everyone ." explained Hiashi with frown .

"You saw what Sakura-san did to her , so you can imagine how bad she had to be on her that kind person like Sakura-san did something like that ." finished Hiashi as Hanabi nodded .

"I understand father ." said Hanabi .

With genins

"Wow Neji is holding very good ." said Chouji as he received nods from rest only Hinata scowled .

"He isn't so awesome , I know that techniques too ." said Hinata with frown .

"Yeah I remember that you used against Sakura only Hakke Sanjūni Shō but Neji used Juuken Hou : Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou ." said Ino with smirk as Hinata growled .

"Now I understand why Team 7 love mock you ." said Ino with laugh .

"Shut up blondie and leave Hinata-chan alone ." snapped Kiba .

"Thanks Kiba but I can take care of myself ." said Hinata as Kiba nodded .

"But how is possible that Sasuke knows fly ?" asked Chouji .

"Who knows ?" shurgred Ino .

Kage booth

"You must be proud on that Hyuga ." said Kazekage .

"Yes Neji has potential to be strongest Hyuga in Konoha history ." said Tsunade with smile .

"Yes be on par with Sasuke is great achievement ." said Sarutobi with smile .

In Arena

"This isn't end Sasuke ." said Neji as he panted .

"You are tougher than I thought Neji ." said Sasuke with smile as he was flying in air and landed on ground .

"With pleasure Sasuke ." said Neji with smirk but then Sasuke dissapeared in flash of thunder and appeared behind Neji much faster than before and knocked Neji out .

"Sorry Neji but you will need all your power ." said Sasuke as Neji fell on the ground .

"Winner of first match Namikaze Sasuke ." annouced Genma as crowd started clapping and cheering .

"Neji pretty kicked your ass Sasuke ." laughed Sakura as beaten Sasuke walked on balcon .

"He was stronger than I thought ." replied Sasuke as Genma annouced next match .

"Kankuro and Aburame Shino come here ." annouced Genma but Kankuro was thinking about other things .

"_I can't fight or I will be useless in invasion ". _Thought Kankuro as Shino started walking to the arena but was stopped by yell .

"I surrender proctor ." yelled Kankuro as everyone looked on him if he is crazy .

"_Why did you surrender , you must have something on mind but what ." _thought Shino .

"Okay by surrender of Kankuro , Shino Aburame is winner of second match . " annouced Genma as crow shouted in disbelief .

"Next match Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru come here ." annouced Genma as Shikamaru and Temari walked to the center of arena .

"Begin ." said Genma

(Same as canon )

"Shikamaru you idiot what are you doing ?" yelled Naruto from balcon .

"Shut up Naruto you are too troublesome and fighting woman is even more troublesome ." said Shikamaru as he scratched his back .

"Well winner of third match is Temari ." annouced Genma as crowd was quiet .

In standings

"Why he surrendered ? He could easily win ." said Kurenai in disbelief .

"It's simple , he is even more lazy than his father but his mind is far beyond Chunnin same as his father." Explained Asuma .

"He is sure Chunnin material but he must do something with his lazy attitude ." said Kurenai .

With genins

"Man that Shikamaru is laziest guy what I ever saw ." said Kiba as he sitted with rest of genins .

"Next match have that pink haired bitch , I hope that mummy will show her ." growled Hinata .

"I don't think that she will lose . Team 7 is without doubt strogest genin team in Konoha ." explained Ino as rest nodded except Kiba and Hinata .

"Ino-chan is right , Sakura-chan together with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are without doubt the strongest genins in village ." said voice behind them as Lee appeared with Gai . (Remember Tsunade is back so she cured Lee after Gaara's attack . )

"That's bullshit they are only weaklings ." said Kiba as everyone shaked their heads at Inuzuka's antics .

"But Kiba that weakling beat you senseless and placed you to the hospital for two weeks . The same thing is going for you Hinata ." said Lee without youthfullness .

"Whatever that bitch will die and I will be with Naruto-kun ." growled Hinata .

"She would likely said you that she is vixen and no bitch and I can say for sure that Naruto hate you so you can forget on him ." said Kakashi as he appeared behind Gai shocking Hinata with last part .

"What do you mean that he hate me ?" asked Hinata as Kakashi glared on her .

"He with Sakura told you that multiple times so I don't want repeat what you already heard ." said Kakashi with venom in his voice .

"How is preparaions going ?" asked Gai in low voice .

"Everything is ready , we got from search parties that Suna is going to use big Snake summon to bring wall down so I informed Sasuke to stop snake and defend wall that same is going for Sakura and Naruto , they will go hold Gaara if he transform into Bijuu form , what about civilians ?" informed Kakashi and asked at the end .

"Transportion seal is ready . When it begin Naruto can succesfully teleport every civilian from stadium to the bunker and others civilians are already in bunkers ." informed Gai as Kakashi nodded .

"What do you think about upcoming match ?" asked Gai .

"Sakura will win that's for sure but I'm not sure how . " informed Kakashi as Gai nodded and match started .

"Begin ." annouced Genma .

"I will hand this quckly ." said Dosu as he uncovered his metal arm and started running to the Sakura .

"This will be easier that I thought ." said Sakura as she made few hand seal quickly .

"Doton : Mud ground ." said Sakura and Dosu stopped in his tracks he was surouned by mud and couldn't move because earth trapped his legs .

"You are pathetic I don't get how can you be Orochimaru's strongest genin ." said Sakura as Dosu's eyes widened and Sakura smirked .

"Yes we know about your little invasion but now you will die ." said Sakura with smirk as Dosu shaked in fear as electricity started dancing around Sakura .

"Ranton : Laser circus ." said Sakura as lighting beams formed circle and then each of them hitted Dosu effectively killing him .

"Winner Sakura Haruno ." annouced Genma as crowd was cheering because they know about invasion so they were happy about dead of sound ninja .

"See I told you that she will win , if I were you Hinata I could be thankfull to the god that you didn't ended up like that mummy ." said Ino with smirk .

"She had luck ." was only Hyuga's bitch response .

"Now it will be interesting ." said Gai

"Be ready enemy can attack anytime during this match ." informed Kakashi receiving nods from genin .

Hokage booth

"That was little bit cruel don't you agree Hokage-dono ?" asked Kazekage .

"No it wasn't , Sound killed one of our shinobis so we only avenged him ." reasoned Tsunade .

"_This is going to be troublesome to handle all of them , well at least I'm ready with Edo Tensei ." _thought Orochimaru as he waved to his guard .

"Order the invasion begin after Gaara will be losing control ." whispered Kazekage as guard nodded and Tsunade smirked and waved to Itachi .

"Inform everyone what you heard ." whispered Tsunade as Itachi nodded and created clone and that teleported to the Kakashi .

"_Today you will die Orochimaru ."_ Thought Tsunade .

"Kakashi-san , Tsunade-sama ordered to mobilize all squads and prepare on invasion ." said clone as Kakashi nodded but genins eyes widened .

"Kakashi-sensei what Itachi-san means invasion we knew something only about small attack ?" asked Ino.

"Ino you are still genin so you don't know everything . This "small" attack was only cover for you . Only genins who know about what will really happen are mine . You together with all civilians here will be teleported to the bunkers ." explained Kakashi as all genins were shocked .

"By who we will be attacked ?" asked TenTen .

"Join forces of Suna and Oto ." said Asuma as he and Kurenai appeared .

"And how can we survive that ? " asked shocked Kiba with fear .

"We will survive with minimal losses because we knew about this invasion longer than month and we have two legendary Sannins back in village together with biggest Uchiha prodigy of all time and mainly we have three strongest ninjas in elemental nations ." explained Kakashi with smile .

"You mean that Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke are going fight while we will sit on our asses ?" asked Lee in disbelief .

"Yes Lee because this will be massive attack and Team 7 is already legendary about gigantic attacks ." reasoned Gai as he patted Lee on back .

"What are you talking about ? What gigantic attacks ?" asked Kiba with curious tone but he forgot that he already saw one of their attacks in Land of Wave .

"I will say this if they combine their strongest attack Land of Fire could be only one big crater and if they wanted to die from chakra exhaustion they are able to destroy whole elemental nations ." informed Kakashi as genin's eyes widened .

"That's impossible . Land of Fire is second biggest country on continent and destroying continent you must be joking no one is that powerfull even Naruto-kun isn't ." said Hyuga bitch .

"You saying this because you never saw them using their complete chakra ." said Kakashi as genins raised eyebrows .

"What do you mean complete chakra ?" asked Shikamaru who appeared on stairs next to Asuma .

"They are jinchuurki and have nine tailed demon in them but that isn't reason why they are using seal to suprass their chakra ." said Kakashi as every genin was listening like little baby .

"Because of their own chakra reserves . Since graduation they wore a special restriction seals on their wirsts . This seal block lot of chakra and with that person practically is training his chakra . Team 7 is using this seals long enough to have chakra reserve comparable to Mythical Tailed Beasts ." said Gai with serious voice .

"Kiba you must noticed in your fight with Naruto . He unsealed only quarter of his total power and you couldn't move ." said Kakashi as Kiba's eyes widened as he rebembered that massive killer intent .

"You still think that they are weaklings Kiba ? " asked Shino as he walked near them .

"So you are saying that we will survive this invasion ?" asked Ino with worry .

"Don't worry kids , Konoha stay strong more than ever ." said voice behind them as they turned around to see their former teacher from Academy .

"Iruka how is evacuation going ?" asked Kakashi seriously .

"Evacuation is done , we are ready , how are you going transport crowd to the bunkers ?" asked Iruka .

"Naruto will use his Flying Thunder God Technique in massive scale . You didn't noticed markings on ground ?" informed Kakashi as Iruka looked on ground and noticed strange markings .

"You want to tell me that Naruto is able to teleport everyone ?" asked Iruka as Kakashi nodded .

"Kakashi look fight is about to begin ." said Gai .

Down in Arena

"Proctor be ready ." said Naruto as he get to the Lee's fighting pose .

"Begin ." annouced Genma .

"Fire Shuriken ." said Naruto as huge ammount of fire shurikens appeared from nowhere and were flying to the Gaara as his sand immadeatly protected him .

"It is all what you have ? " asked Gaara in monotone as he fired sand shurikens on Naruto .

"Katon : Grand Inferno ." said Naruto as he breathed deep red flames which stopped sand shurikens and changed them into glass .

"Ryūsa Bakuryū ." said Gaara as massive sand tsunami neared Naruto .

"No I was only playing ." said Naruto as he sprinted toward sand tsunami only second before it hitted Naruto he was enfulged with lighting chakra and dissapeared and appeared behind Gaara .

"_This is excatly like ." _thought Gaara remembering his fight with Lee as he got punched to the face and his face sand armor was broken in second and was sent flying .

"You look surprised ." said Naruto as Gaara slowly stood up and repaired his broken armor .

"I will rip that armor from ." said Naruto as he again dissapeared and appeared about Gaara's head and kicked him hard as sand armor was breaking again .

"I'm not done ." said Naruto as he kicked Gaara to the air and when Gaara was to high Naruto appeared about him and delivered bone crushing punch to the Gaara's stomach . Gaara gasped and coughed blood.

"_Blood ? This is my blood ." _thought Gaara as he started screamed something about blood before he crushed to the groung .

"So this is first time you see own blood ." said Naruto as he gathered chakra in his fist .

"I will force you to change into bijuu ." said Naruto as he dissappeared and delivered critical puch to the Gaara's stomach and sent him flying toward wall .

"Namikaze !" yelled Gaara as he started getting surround by some sand dome and Naruto's eyes widened .

"_I can't let him transform here ." _thought Naruto as red lighting danced around his palm .

On balcon

"Kankuro this is bad , Gaara will be harmed if we won't do anything ." whispered Temari .

"And it will be worse ." said voice behind them as there stood Sakura with Sasuke .

"We know everything about your invasion ." said Sasuke as Sand ninjas eyes widened .

"Apart from you we have jinchuuriki who had absolute control over their demons ." stated Sakura as she heard scream . They then looked to the arena and seen dome from sand and Naruto's hand in it as he used his red chidori .

"He is going transform here ? That's unexpecteted ." said Sasuke and then yelled on Naruto and explosion rocketet in Kage booth .

"So it's began ." said Naruto as took his arm out from sand dome which collapsed . Naruto then gathered chakra and slammed his hand on ground and whole stadium glowed .

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu : Teleport ." said Naruto as every civilian or genin were transported into bunkers in flash of thunder leaving only enemies and Konoha Jonins and Chunins .

"Sasuke go take care about that snake on East ." shouted Naruto as Sasuke nodded and dissappeared .

"He let you here alone we are now going to kill you ." shouted Temari as she created wind jutsu with her fan only Sakura to absorb it .

"Are you done ?" asked Sakura with boring expresion and Sand sibling jumped to the arena to help Gaara.

"Naruto what are we going to do ? Tsunade-sama together with Itachi , Jiraya and Sandaime-sama take care of Orochimaru but what we will do about Gaara . He is unstable ." said Sakura as she appeared next to Naruto .

"Run you idiots ." yelled Baki as Kankuro grabbed Gaara and started running .

"Genma will you handle this ?" asked Naruto as Genma nodded .

"I'm Tokubetsu Jonin Naruto I can care about things ." said Genma with sweetdrop .

"We are going after Gaara , good luck ." said Naruto as he and Sakura dissapeared .

Behind barrier where were Hokage trapped .

"I wanted to kill Sarutobi-sensei but you are good replacement Tsunade ." said Orochimaru as he licked his lips .

"Well Orochimaru you still have chance ." said Sarutobi as he appeared with Jiraya and Itachi .

"How you get here ?" asked shocked Orochimaru .

"That doesn't matter we are here to kill you ." said Jiraya .

"Well that leave me only opinion Edo Tensei ." said Orochimaru as he summoned two coffins and then they opened and everyone eyes widened .

"You are sick Orochimaru bringing back death and mainly someone like them ." yelled angry Sarutobi .

"Don't worry Sarutobi-sama I will take care about these two ." said Itachi as two figures walked out from coffins .

"Hello Tsunade ." said first figure as Tsunade's eyes widened .

"Hello to you too Saru , Jiraya ." said second figure .

"Tell me Tsunade isn't it nice to see your grandfather with his brother ." said Orochimaru with mocking voice .

"So I wasn't wrong these two are First and Second Hokage ." said Itachi and activated Mangekyou .

"Mangekyou Sharingan , it's years while I saw it last time . You must be Uchiha" said Hashirama .

"Indeed I was Hashirama-sama but not anymore ." said Itachi but two Senju's raised eyebrows .

"What do you mean ?" asked Tobirama because he hated Uchihas .

"That name is curse of the world , my name is now Namikaze , Itachi Namikaze ." said Itachi activating Rinnegan shocking everyone except Jiraya , Tsunade and Sarutobi . But Tobirama smiled that on world is next good Uchiha .

"Kukuku so you have Rinnegan too , same as your brother and team have ." hissed Orochimaru who was now sweating bullets .

"There are another Rinnegan wielders ?" asked Tobirama shocked .

"There are three another Tobirama-sama ." said Itachi shocking both Hokages .

"Now I will fight you two and let rest do their work with Orochimaru ." said Itachi as red chakra enfulged him .

"Jiraya , Tsunade come on we take care about Orochimaru ." ordered Sarutobi as they practically dragged Orochimaru on side .

"Ahhh Susanoo ultimate attack and defense of Mangekyou . TÕhis is wonderfull ." said Hashirama with smile .

"Yes Hashirama-sama and this Susanoo has unique sealing abilities so you will be soon back in afterlife ." said Itachi as weird looking sword appeared in Susanoo arm . Hokage's eyes widened on sight of sword .

"Mythical sword Totsuka no Tsurugi ?" asked Tobirama as Itachi nodded and swung with sword .

"Mokuton : Wood Pillar ." said Hashirama as wood pillar stopped sword on second before it could hit them .

"_This will be hard , they are Edo zombies so they have unlimited chakra ." _thought Itachi as Tobirama made few hand seals .

"Suiton : Water Bomb ." said Tobirama as ball of water shooted toward Itachi and crashed with Susanoo .

" _I can't use complete Susanoo because I could destroy whole stadium ." _thought Itachi .

"Genjutsu : Blinding Darkness ." said Tobirama as everyone changed into black .

"Tobirama-sama using genjutsu against Uchiha is useless , you should know that ." said Itachi as burst of chakra dispelled genjutsu but then his eyes widened .

"Mokuton : Wood Dragon ." said Hashirama as dragon appeared and shoot toward Itachi .

"_I don't avoid in time . I must use this ." _thought Itachi as he raised hands .

"Shinra Tensei ." sõaid Itachi as burst of gravity destroyed dragon .

"Man he is strong , maybe even on Madara's level ." said Tobirama as he appeared next to Hashirama but then something dragged him toward Itachi .

"Bansho Tenin ." said Itachi as Tobirama was flying toward him but then he was grabbed by wood .

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan ." said Hashirama as trees started appearing everywhere .

"_Shit " _thought Itachi as he was enfulged by Susanoo again and was defended from trees .

"I know that I shouldn't say this but thanks brother ." said Tobirama .

"How do you feel about our old collaboration ?" asked Hashirama as Tobirama smirked .

"Collaboration : Suiton: Suidanha ." said Hashirama together with Tobirama as they fired turret of high concentrated water on Itachi but he deflected it by shield Yata .

"Yata no Kagami and Totsuka no Tsurugi , incredible combination ." said Hashirama in shock .

"_Shit if you will not do something soon I will be without chakra ." _thought Itachi .

"You have potential to be unbeatable ." said Tobirama .

"No Tobirama-sama no one is unbeatable ." said Itachi as but he then remembered on something .

"_Man I was considered by prodigy how can I forget about this ." _thought Itachi with sweetdrop as he unsealed his new sword created by Naruto .

"Meiton : Horizontal Slash ." whispered Itachi as he swung with his sword and black dark chakra beam shot toward Hokages as Hashirama avoided it but Tobirama lost his left arm .

"That was good attack but useless against us because we are Edo Tensei ." said Tobirama but Itachi chuckled .

"I wouldn't be so sure ." said Itachi as he pointed on Tobirama's arm and Tobirama's eyes widened .

"How is possible that my arm didn't repair ?" asked Tobirama in shock as Hashirama's eyes widened too .

"So this is power of Rinnegan and all six elements ." said Hashirama as Tobirama's eyes widened .

"You want to say me that he just used one of elements of life ?" asked Tobirama .

"Yes Tobirama-sama I just used Dark Release which can kill even you ." said Itachi as he dissappeared .

"And you didn't noticed that I marked you with Hiraishin Seal ." said Itachi as he appeared behind Tobirama and impaled him with Totsuka .

"Rest in the peace Tobirama-sama ." said Itachi as Tobirama was dissapearing in sword .

"Defeated by my own technique ." said Tobirama with chuckle as he completely dissappeared .

"That was good attack young Uchiha ." said Hashirama with smile but Itachi glared on him and then Hashirama remembered .

"My pardon young Namikaze ." said Hashirama with chuckle and scratched back of his head .

"_Is that scratching back of head genetic or what ?" _thought Itachi with sweetdrop .

Meanwhile with Orochimaru

"Jiraya-chan , why are you summoned us ?" asked one of toads which Jiraya summoned .

"I fight against my teammate Orochimaru and I need Sage mode ." explained Jiraya as two small frogs nodded and started gathering natural energy for Sage Mode .

Back with Itachi

"I'm sorry Hashirama-sama but I must seal you with different technique because you are too fast for Susanoo ." informed Itachi as Hashirama only smiled .

"That's okay Itachi I'm only zombie after all ." replied Hashirama as Itachi nodded .

"It's time to destroy forest . Amaterasu ." said Itachi as black fire surrounded them and destroyed forest .

"_This cost me a lot of chakra but I still can fight ." _thought Itachi .

"Mokuton : Wood Spikes ." said Hashirama as wood spikes neared Itachi .

"Shouton : Crystal Prison ." said Itachi as spikes of wood were nearing him but then crystal spikes appeared destroyed them and continued on Hashirama .

"_So this is real power of elemental control ." _thought Hashirama with smile as tried to avoid spikes but one of them catched his leg . Crystal then shattered and his leg was gone .

"_This is my chance ." _thought Itachi as he dissapeared in flames and appeared in front of Hashirama .

"Goodbye Hashirama-sama ." said Itachi as he grabbed Hashirama head and whispered .

"Human Path : Soul Removal ." whispered Itachi as he ripped Hashirama's soul from body .

"_Man it was short fight but they was strong , I can't imagine what could happen if Orochimaru brought them in full strength ." _thought Itachi as he sitted on ground for second .

Back with Sannis

"Tsunade , Sensei I'm ready ." said Jiraya as he appeared in sage mode .

"So this is sage mode of toads , I'm almost impressed Jiraya ." said Orochimaru as he was already pretty beaten .

"Oh I will show you ." said Jiraya as he waved to the toads who nodded and Orochimaru's eyes widened .

"Collaboration jutsu : Burning oil ." said Jiraya together with Pa and Ma as they combinaded attack from fire , oil and wind .

"Are you playing with him or what ?" said voice as they spun around to see Itachi .

"You defeat them already ?" asked shocked Sarutobi .

"Yes they were weaker than when they were alive but still strong ." explained Itachi as flames died down .

"So you beat a Hokage's . Very impressive Itachi ." said Orochimaru as he appeared from burned ground .

"I'm here in very bad situation so I take my leave ." continued Orochimaru as he started heading out but was stopped .

"You are not going anywhere . Oadama Rasengan ." yelled Jiraya as he appeared in front of Orochimaru with massive rasengan and slammed him into Orochimaru who was sent flying and were impaled from behind .

"You think that sword like this can kill me ? Immortal Orochimaru ." taunted Orochimaru but then he started dissapearing .

"You should watch my fight . This is sword Totsuka ." informed Itachi as Orochimaru's eyes widened .

"No I'm not going to lose I'm immortal I can't be sealed away nooo ." yelled Orochimaru on top of his lungs as he dissapeared in sword .

"It is done ." said Tsunade with sigh .

"Yes let's end a invasion ." said Sarutobi as they headed off from building after sound four escaped when they saw Orochimaru die .

East gate

"Ibiki-san ." said voice as Ibiki spun around to find Sasuke .

"Namikaze-san thank god that you are here we stopped Sand ninjas but that snake is doing trouble ." informed Ibiki .

"No more . Summoning Jutsu ." said Sasuke as he appeared on top of Manda .

"Sasuke what do you need ?" asked Manda but then he saw snake attacking Konoha .

"Don't say anything , I know what to do ." said Manda as he attacked smaller snake with deadly force as he bitted smaller snake to the head and that dissapeared .

"Now we are going to safe Konoha ." said Sasuke .

"Sir Sasuke Uchiha appeared ." said sound ninja .

"Did he stop snake ?" asked next sound ninja .

"Yes he stopped him ." said first ninja as second nodded .

"Let's take him , Orochimaru-sama wants him alive ." said ninja .

"He can only dream about it ." said voice behind them as they founded Sasuke with smirk standing behind them .

"You are too arrogant Uchiha ." said ninja as hundreds of sound ninjas appeared behind him .

"We overpowered you , so surrender ." said their commander as Sasuke started laughing .

"Naruto is pay back time . Meiton : Getsuga Tenshou ." said Sasuke as he swung with his sword and black chakra with purple highlights cutted almost every ninja in his way on two parts .

"I thought that you are faster ." said Sasuke as he walked to the next ninjas because he need stop invasion .

**There is it . I hope you like it . Next chapter Naruto vs. Gaara , Jinchuuriki vs Jinchuuriki .**


	13. Jinchuuriki vs Jinchuuriki & Sound Five

**Jinchuuriki vs. Jinchuuriki & Sound Five**

Forest not too far from Konoha

"Temari take Gaara away I will care for them ." said Kankuro as Naruto with Sakura appeared behind Sand siblings .

"But Kankuro he was strong enough to fight Gaara and hurt him ." reasoned Temari as she take Gaara around her shoulder .

"If Gaara will not recover whole invasion will be devastated you must take him to safety ." replied Kankuro .

"I don't want be a bringer of bad news but invasion is already over ." said voice as all of them spun around to find Sasuke .

"Sasuke , you are here soon ." said Naruto with smirk as Sasuke chuckled .

"You know Naruto , That invasion was nothing ." said Sasuke as Sand Siblings eyes widened .

"_He can't be telling truth ." _thought Temari .

"What are you talking about ?" yelled Kankuro as Temari was shaking from fear that three strongest genin what she ever saw are going fight against them .

"Your invasion failed Konoha didn't lost single man and killed all your ninjas ." explained Sasuke with smirk as Sand genins eyes widened .

"But there were three quarters of all our ninja force ." said Temari in shock from that Konoha is that strong .

"Well it's shame but Kurama have unfinished things with Shukaku so I need to fight Gaara and don't worry . I will not kill my fellow jinchuuriki until you give me reason." said Naruto in monotone and stepped in front of his teammates as Sand ninjas eyes widened .

"You are jinchuuriki ?" asked Temari who was now desperate more than ever but then Sasuke with Sakura stepped next to Naruto .

"We all are Jinchuuriki of Nine-tails and can use his full power ." explained Sakura as siblings have on their mind their death wish .

"How can you all be jinchuuriki of the one bijuu ?" asked Kankuro as Gaara started waking up .

"You didn't heard legends about Rinnegan ?" asked Naruto as he lifted his head to show metacic grey Rinnegan .

"Tool of Rikudou Sennin ." said shocked Temari as Team 7 showed their Rinnegans and nodded .

"That's not important I will kill main jjinchuuriki ." shouted Gaara as half of his body enfulged sand and transformed into mini racoon .

"Temari get out of there ." yelled Kankuro but was too late Temari was already thrown by Gaara but in last second happened something what no one expected , Sakura catched her .

"Stay still and we will not harm you ." said Sakura as Temari nodded . The same thing told Sasuke to Kankuro as he nodded too .

"Naruto he is all yours ." said Sasuke as Gaara attacked Naruto .

"Katon : Blazing Maelstrom ." said Naruto as he breathed huge portion of flame and hitted Gaara who screamed in pain as half of his face and body was burned .

"Change into Shukaku and it will be end ." yelled Naruto but Gaara was only enfulged with more sand and now looked like mini-Shukaku .

"_Is he crazy or what when he want Gaara change into bijuu ." _thought Temari .

"There is no need for that , I will kill you in this form ." screamed Gaara as he tried attack Naruto again .

"Then I must force you . Youton : Lava Balls ." said Naruto as he breathed out small balls from lava but on the way they were larger and larger .

"Fuuton : Wind bullet ." said Gaara as he breathed wind bullets from all mouths what appeared on his body and Naruto started making next hand seals but he stopped himself .

"_Man I forgot that Shukaku is using Wind and I was preparing Storm I'm idiot ." _thought Naruto

"Sasuke I will borrow your jutsu . Again . Katton : Lion's Roar ." said Naruto as he fired jutsu on Gaara who was engulged by flames and his sand started melted .

"I said that I will destroy you in this form so I will ." shouted Gaara as ground started shaking and then tranformed into sand which enfulged Gaara and reseted his sand armor .

"_This cost me too much chakra I can't use it anymore ."_ thought Gaara .

"Then . Youton : Lava Tsunami ." yelled Naruto as massive tsunami from lava erupted on ground and neared Gaara .

"_That lava is even bigger than Ry__ū__sa Bakuryū ." _thought shocked Temari .

"I will not lose to you . Ryūsa Bakuryū ." yelled Gaara as even bigger sand tsunami appeared .

"This only make defence for you nothing more ." said Naruto as two tsunamis collided and made big glass wall which second later shattered and Naruto stood in air with his sword fueled by lighting chakra .

"_He can stood in air ?" _thought shocked Kankuro .

"_I don't care if he is Fuuton type ." _thought Naruto .

"I have enough of this . Raiton : Thunder God Slash ." said Naruto as he swung with sword and massive electric beam shot toward Gaara .

"Easy . Fuuton : Air Bullet ." said Gaara as he breathed big ball of wind .

"Too slow ." said Naruto as he teleported behind Gaara .

"Fuuton : Grand Wind Slash ." yelled Naruto as he slashed Gaara with wind chakra which was so intense that it looked almost like chakra and cutted Shukaku's arm off and deformed his armor .

"_I must transform ." _thought Gaara .

"I will never lose against you ." yelled Gaara as sand from ground erupted and enfulged Gaara and complete Bijuu transformation was complete .

"Kurama let's show him ." said Naruto as golden chakra enfulged him .

"**Let's go Naruto !" **roared Kurama as Naruto transformed into gigantic golden fox .

Konoha

"Hey everyone look there !" yelled random civilian as everyone turned around to see gigantic racoon and fox as everyone was already outside of bunkers .

"That's Naruto-sama !" yelled other civilian .

"Kiba now you understand what I meant by massive attack ?" asked Kakashi as Kiba nodded .

"I never thought that Naruto can fight in that form what he showed at naming of Hokage ." said Kiba .

"_Naruto hang on ." _thought Iruka with worry .

"Come on Naruto kick his ass !" yelled Ino as crowd yelled too .

With Naruto

"Now let's end this . Moku- ." said Naruto but was stopped when Gaara made hand seal .

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu ." said Gaara as he fell asleep and Naruto's eyes widened .

"_He is going let Shukaku control him ?" _thought shocked Naruto .

"Sasuke , Sakura get out of there ." shouted Naruto as Namikazes grabbed Kankuro and Temari and teleported on safe place .

"**I'm free !" **yelled Shukaku as ground started shaking ."

"**Kurama this is for you . Fuuton : Air Bullet ." **yelled Shukaku as he grabbed his stomach and breathed enormous ball of wind .

"Fuuton : Tail Cutter ." said Naruto as he used his tails to cut ball on half .

"**Kurama , fire demon and using wind attack . zou are pathetic ." **laughed Shukaku as Naruto glared on him .

"**Naruto you must get up Gaara ." **thought Kurama in Naruto's mind as Naruto nodded in real world .

"**Ry****ū****sa Bakuryū ." **said Shukaku as massive sand tsunami appeared behind him .

"This is dangerous . Shouton : Crystal Wall ." shouted Naruto as giant wall from red crystal rised from ground and stopped sand .

Konoha

"My god ." whispered Iruka as he and every villager , ninja or anyone watched enormous battle .

"When that sand crashed into wall that shakes were feel even here ." said Lee as he was glad that he got from his fight with Gaara out .

"Hinata now you can see what Naruto can do to you if you piss him one more time ." said Kakashi with hidden smirk .

"He never could to something like this to me ." defended Hinata herself .

"I wouldn't be so sure ." said Ino with laugh but then next stong quake was felt .

With Naruto

"_Sakura-chan , said Sasuke that I need him to get Gaara up ." _thought Naruto trought his mental link with Sakura .

"_But how Naruto-kun you are too far from us ." _thought Sakura .

"_I will mark him with Hiraishin mark so will be ready ." _thought Naruto .

"Sasuke , Naruto-kun need you to teleport and wake Gaara ." said Sakura as Sasuke nodded .

"I guess that Naruto will mark him ." said Sasuke with smirk as Sakura nodded .

"Ranton : Thunder Claws ." said Naruto as his claws were enfulged by white lighting and he destroyed his crystal wall with slash of claws .

"Time to wake up Gaara ." yelled Naruto as he jumped into air .

"**No I will not go back . Fuuton : Grand Wind Bullet ." **roared Shukaku as he breathed gigantic ball of wind and Naruto growled .

"_I don't want to hurt Gaara so I must try this ." _thought Naruto as ball neared him .

"_Now ." _thought Naruto second before ball hited him .

"Gravity Slash ." said Naruto as he thanks to the gravity manipulation cutted ball and Naruto landed in front of Shukaku and grabbed him by his claws .

"_He is marked , now Sakura-chan ." _thought Naruto trought mental link .

"Sasuke now ." said Sakura as Sasuke dissappeared in flash of thunder .

"Time to wake up Gaara ." shouted Sasuke as he punched Gaara to the face effectively waking him up .

"**Nooo !" **roared Shukaku .

"Mokuton : Bijuu Dragger ." said Naruto as lot of twigs erupted from ground and tied Gaara with Shukake and supressed bijuu presence .

"This is the end ." said Sasuke

In Gaara's seal

"**What are you doing here you brat ?"** roared Shukaku .

"So this is your seal Gaara , that who make this seal was most careless human on the world ." said Naruto .

"Why are you here Namikaze ?" asked Gaara .

"**Because I told him that I want to settle things with Shukaku ."** said Kurama as he appeared behind Naruto .

"**Hahaha Kurama you let yourself controling by human ? You are pathetic** **."** laughed Shukaku .

"We are friend and you didn't notices what eyes he have ." explained Kurama as Naruto lifted his head and Shukaku's eyes widened .

"That's pure Rinnegan , but that means ." said Shukaku as Kurama finished .

"He is reincarnation of old-man . He is that one who will unite world and bring peace like old-man ." explained Kurama .

"Old-man ? Who are you talking about ? " asked Gaara .

"**Shukaku why you don't let us destroy the seal and you will be friend with Gaara too . He has fire in him and I never saw person who can change people to better than Naruto so you will not be used like some monster ."** said Kurama as Shukaku nodded .

"**I never thought that you will say something good to me Kurama** ." said Shukaku with hidden smirk .

"**Gaara come here ."** said Shukaku and Gaara went to him .

"**Kurama bring down a seal** ." said Shukaku and Kurama waved to Naruto who examined seal then make few seals and destroyed Shukaku's cage .

"**Gaara touch me ."** said Shukaku and Gaara did it . He felt all his memories .

"So Naruto is new Rikudou ?" asked Gaara as Shukaku with Kurama nodded .

"**But Shukaku you don't know everything . There is another Rinnegan wielder who is going after us and want create Juubi ."** informed Kurama as Shukaku's and Gaara's eyes widened .

"But there exist only nine tailed beasts , how is that possible ?" asked Gaara .

"**We all were originaly created from Juubi so when that man will bring all of us to the Gedo Mazo , Juubi will be reborn ."** explained Shukaku .

"**We are leaving Shukaku . Don't cause that kid too much trouble like you always did ." **said Kurama as he chuckled and leaved with Naruto .

In real world

Wood dissapeared and there was unharmed Gaara who jumped to his siblings .

"Gaara are you okay ?" asked Temari .

"I never was better ." replied Gaara with smile which shocked his siblings .

"And I'm glad that I have friend like Naruto ." said Gaara as Team 7 walked in .

"And I'm glad that you and Shukaku are not idiots ." said Naruto with chuckle and offered his hand which Gaara gladly accepted and shaked .

"I take my leave , goodbye Naruto ." said Gaara as his siblings dissapeared with him .

"I take it that everything went as we planned ?" asked Sakura as she hugged Naruto .

"Yes Shukaku is with us now and so it's Gaara ." explained Naruto .

"Okay let's return to the village ." said Sasuke as all of them dissapeared in flash of thunder .

Few minutes later

"Why is gate closed ?" asked Naruto with confused expression but then gate started opening .

"My god ." whispered Sakura as all streets were filed with civilians , ninjas , just everyone .

"Welcome back ." yelled crowd as Team God blushed in embarasment .

"You showed good fight kits ." said Jiraya who appeared behind them .

"Ero-sennin why is everyone here ?" asked Sasuke as Jiraya growled at name Ero-sennin but then he smirked .

"Everyone saw Naruto's fight with Gaara , so everyone wanted to be here when you return ." said Jiraya with smile .

"It was hell of show Naruto-kun ." said Itachi as he walked to them .

"Thanks Itachi ." said Naruto with smile .

"Now come on , Tsunade and sensei are waiting ." said Jiraya as Namikazes with him walked trought streets to Hokage Tower .

Konoha – Hokage Tower 30 minutes later

Everyone was in streets of Konoha waiting for Hokage's speech .

"Kurenai-sensei . Did we won or we are all dead ?" asked Kiba as he and rest of rookies appeared in front of Hokage Tower .

"We survived and didn't lost any man . Sandaime-sama with Hokage-sama , Jiraya-sama and Itachi-san beat Orochimaru who was acting like Kazekage , Sasuke stopped complete sound part of invasion by himself and Naruto with Sakura stopped Sand ultimate weapon , that boy Gaara ." explained Kurenai as young generation smiled that they weren't dreaming about Naruto's fight .

"Yosh flames of youth burn in Team 7 very high ." yelled Lee with fire in his eyes .

"That's right Lee ." yelled Gai with same fire in his eyes and nice guy pose .

"Gai-sensei ." cried Lee .

"Lee ." cried Gai as they hugged at the 'beach' and everyone sweetdropped .

"Yes they changed destiny of our village ." said Kakashi as Hokage started her speech .

"My fellow villagers as you know we were attacked today by allied force of Sand and Sound village but we were ready for this and discovered that missing nin of Konoha Orochimaru was acting like Kazekage and ordered Sand ninjas to attack us , so we are not in war with Sand and we are just accept their surrender ." annouced Tsunade as crowd cheered for their victory .

"Best part is that we didn't lose no one , not even single man and that's all thanks to the group of four our ninjas or I should say a members of new created Namikaze clan ." annouced Tsunade with smile as crowd erupted into massive cheers .

"Let me introduce you Itachi Namikaze prodigy of former Uchiha clan and killer of Orochimaru ." said Tsunade as Itachi stepped in .

"Next is his younger brother Sasuke Namikaze savior of East part of Konoha who single handely take care of entire sound invasion force ." continued Tsunade as Sasuke stepped next to his brother with smile.

"Next is Sakura Haruno , but soon Namikaze , brain of complete defence for invasion ." said Tsunade as Sakura stepped in next to Sasuke with blush on her cheeks on name Sakura Namikaze .

"And last Naruto Namikaze son of the 4th Hokage and savior of Konoha for stopping Sand's ultimate weapon and evacuation of whole stadion ." finished Tsunade as Naruto stepped in next to Sakura .

"Let me introduce you Heroes of Konoha ." shouted Tsunade as crowd cheered loudest as it could .

"Do you still think that they are weaklings ?" asked Ino with smirk as Kiba with Hinata groaned .

"They have luck except of Naruto-kun ." growled Hinata .

"Well Hinata if you didn't heard Sakura is going to be Namikaze soon and she is dating Naruto , you know what that means ?" asked Kurenai with worry about her student .

"I heard Kurenai-sensei and I will defeat her before it can happen . Mariages are allowed from 18 years so I still have 5 years ." hissed Hinata .

"And I will help you with training ." said Kurenai with smile .

"Kurenai I thought that you are more inteligent ." said Kakashi and Kurenai glared on him and he moved behind Ino .

"Hey Ino I wouldn't say you this but Sasuke is talking about you a lot after you dropped you fangirl attitude , so don't be surprised if you will be Namikaze too ." whispered Kakashi with chuckle as Ino blushed like mad .

"_I must give Jiraya-sama some objects on his next book ."_ thought Kakashi with smirk .

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei ." whispered Ino back .

"They overpowered us in all means ." said Shino .

"They are heroes now , man this is troublesome ." said Shikamaru .

"_Sensei your son already changed world , you must be proud on him with Kushina-san ."_ thought Kakashi .

"_Naruto you achievied great things ." _thought Iruka with smile .

"So what are we going to do next ?" asked Naruto .

"First you will rest then we are going into war ." informed Jiraya as all eyes widened .

"What war ?" asked Tsunade .

"Let me guess , civil war in Mist ." said Itachi as Jiraya nodded .

"We are going to help bloodline resistance and end reign of Yondaime Mizukage who is believed that is controled by Obito ." explained Jiraya .

"So two good things in one ? I like it ." said Itachi with smile .

"And after that we will have little training trip for two and half year ." informed Jiraya as genins eyes widened .

"What do you mean training trip ?" asked Sakura .

"Me and Itachi will take you on trip around a world . Sakura you will be with us only for year , next year and half you will be training with Tsunade here in Konoha ." explained Jiraya as Sakura's eyes widened .

"So I will be year and half without Naruto-kun ?" asked Sakura with worry about answer .

"Yes." Was only Jiraya reply .

"And why I can't go with you ?" asked Sakura little bit too loud .

"Because Tsunade is only Slug summoner alive and I want you learn sage mode ." reasoned Jiraya and Sakura after while nodded .

"The same is going for you two . With sage mode on highest level you will be true masters of ninjas ." said Jiraya .

"Sasuke you will be traveling with us two years and half year before us you will return to the village with Itachi and me and Naruto will go to the Thunder Village on other side of ocean ." informed Jiraya shocking everyone .

"Ero-sennin , why Thunder village ?" asked Naruto .

"Your grandfather is from there as everyone Namikaze who will you ever meet ." reasoned Jiraya shocking mainly Naruto .

"So I will know my family ?" asked Naruto with lone tear .

"Distant , well very distant but yes , but that's no reason why we are going there ." said Jiraya as everyone raised eyebrow .

"After reading Minato's journal you should know why we are going there ." continued Jiraya .

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu ." said Naruto as Jiraya nodded .

"So is not only some better technique coppied from Nidaime ." said Naruto .

"Yes your father wanted developed it with using no seals . You and your team have learned how to do it without seals but you never reached full potential ." explained Jiraya as Naruto sighed .

"Well it's good that I have Rinnegan or it should be big problem ." said Naruto as Jiraya nodded .

"Why it should be problem ?" asked Sakura .

"Thunder village is known for best users of lighting chakra but almost everyone using storm or swift release . Am I right ?" said Itachi as Jiraya with Naruto nodded .

"So that's why we can use Hiraishin without seals , we thought that we are using normal chakra but we used storm or swift chakra ." said Sasuke .

"Now go rest we will discuss later what will be happening in Kiri ." ordered Tsunade as everyone nodded and leaved .

At Namikaze compound

Itachi with Sasuke went immadetly sleep but Naruto with Sakura were having conversation about all things what happened .

"Naruto-kun , don't you see strange that Ino is no more chasing Sasuke ? You didn't tell her about Sasuke's feeling did you ?" asked Sakura as she lied on Naruto's chest .

"No I didn't said her anything but I bet on Kakashi because when we treatned Jiraya that if he use us in his perverted books he will die . So they need a new couple ." explained Naruto as Sakura started laughing with Naruto .

"That's very good theory Naruto-kun ." said Sakura as she snugled closer to Naruto .

"From when you are that smart one ?" asked Sakura .

"From that day we are sleeping in same bed ." said Naruto with chuckle as he kissed top of her head .

"Naruto-kun you are idiot ." said Sakura before she fell aspleep .

"Sleep well my future Namikaze ." whispered Naruto before he fell asleep too .

Hokage Tower

"Jiraya I have suspicious that you didn't tell Team 7 everything what you know ." said Sarutobi as he sitted with his students with bottle of sake .

"No I didn't . If I told them that Obito is in Kiri for sure they would be already on way to the Kiri ." answered Jiraya as he lowered his head .

"I understand they are still kids , mature but still kids ." said Sarutobi .

"But this is not what concern you is it ?" asked Tsunade .

"It concern me a lot but something is what concern me even more . Obito's plan to create Juubi ." said Sarutobi as he was smoking his pipe .

"Yes there are legends about acient Demon Nations but only one who fit the legend is Kurama . And we never heard legend about Juubi or something like that ." said Tsunade as she take a sip from her sake .

"This and Kurama is strange in last time . So if he try something we will be ready because kids are already using these ." said Jiraya as he placed paper on table with seal and kanji for bijuu .

"Seal ? For what ?" asked Sarutobi .

"It will be absorbing Kurama chakra and making it their own and it leave Kurama alive but when he try escape he will be weakned . So if he planning something we will have power equal to him ." explained Jiraya as Hokages nodded .

"And next thing what concern me is Thunder village , how do you know that they will trust Naruto ?" asked Sarutobi .

"You never saw Minato's father , he looked excatly like Naruto he even had same whisker marks ." informed Jiraya .

"And how do you know how he looked ?" asked Tsunade with raised eyebrow .

"I'm no spy master for nothing ." said Jiraya with grin as he pulled out two files from his jacket and tossed them to the Hokages .

"My god this is original ninja card from that village and he realy looks like Naruto ." said Sarutobi as he looked on file of Caden Namikaze .

"And if looks don't do his work then DNA test will ." finished Jiraya .

Sound village

"Kabuto , Orochimaru-sama is dead what are we going to do ?" asked Kimimaro .

"We are going to avenge him . I already implanted his DNA into my body so soon I will have his power and we will have revenge ." explained Kabuto as sound five nodded .

"And what are we going to do ?" asked Sakon as Kabuto smirked .

"I have two potential adepts for our new partners so you will go to the Konoha and recruit them ." said Kabuto .

"Who ?" asked Sakon .

"Inuzuka Kiba . He hate Naruto Namikaze together with complete Namikaze clan . Next is his teammate Hinata Hyuga . She hate Sakura Haruno because she love Naruto Namikaze and with hate in heart and wanting to achieve power you will do everything ." explained Kabuto .

"But they are weak . How they will help us ?" asked Kimimaro (For information Kimimaro don't have that disease what he have in original ) .

"Thanks to curse mark of course . When you will get them here I give them newly formed curse mark of heaven which is five times stronger than yours ." explained Kabuto as sound five eyes widened .

"Than it's settled we are going to the Konoha ." ordered Kimimaro and sound five leaved .

"_That was easy . Wait Namikaze Itachi I will kill you for that what have you done to Orochimaru-sama ._" thought Kabuto as he licked lips same way as Orochimaru .

Konoha – Barbecue restaurant

"Hey people don't you know where are all Namikazes ?" asked Lee as he was seated with others rookies and their senseis .

"They are resting right now , Hokage-sama said that they need all their strength because they are going on some very dangerous S-rank mission together with Jiraya-sama , Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-san ." answered Neji who was strangely friendly for his personality .

"How is that possible that they got some super mission and we not ?" growled Kiba .

"I don't understand you Kiba , Namikaze clan is strongest in village and you are still saying that they are weak ." said Shino .

"He know that they are strong only he is too stubborn to aknowledged that boy who Hinata love is far stronger than him ." explained Shikamaru in his new chuunin vest and Kiba glared on him .

"So this is why are you insulting Naruto . But don't worry you heard Hokage , Sakura will be soon Namikaze so Hinata has no chance ." said Tenten .

"But that don't stop her from loving him ." said Kiba in defeat .

"Then why do you insulting him ?" asked Asuma .

"I don't know he was always dobe but after graduation he changed into super strong ninja which can have every girl in village ." explained Kiba .

"Because dobe in academy was only my mask to hide my true emotions and was atleast known for something ." said voice behind them as Team 7 walked into restaurant . They all have their chuunin vest under their cloaks and their cloaks have finally Namikaze sign .

"What do you mean by mask ?" asked Ino .

"He means that he was already genius on higher level than me ." said Sasuke as he take seat next to Ino and everyone looked on him like he was madman but on other hand Kakashi with Ino smirked .

"_You were right Kakashi-sensei ._" thought Ino with smile but then she heard something .

"Oh no I lost ! This is first time you won a bet Naruto-kun ." said Sakura as she lowered her head .

"I can't wait for my prize ." whispered Naruto as they seated next to Sasuke .

"Wait wait ! What do you mean by genius ? He was stupid ." said Kiba in disbelief .

"My stupidity like you call it was caused by skull injury after which I had amnesia and for bad jutsu that's Kurama's fault ." said Naruto with smirk at he end .

"**Hey ! I heard that you idiot !" **roared Kurama in Naruto's seal as Naruto laughed .

"By the way where is Hinata ?" asked Sakura .

"She has some clan meeting and training to do ." said Neji .

"I'm glad that she isn't here , by the way Neji why do you hate her ?" asked Sakura .

"She can be my cousin but she is number one class bitch of Hyuga clan , she treat branch members like some animals and that's why I hate her , she has no pride ." said angry Neji as Kiba glared on him .

"Hinata would never done something like that ." said Kiba as Neji untied his headband and showed seal on his forhead .

"You don't have Bird Cage seal so you can't know what she can do to us but you had to already heard what a seal did ." said Neji as he tied headband on forehead . (by the way Neji is chuunin too)

"Alright you won , but I still love her ." said Kiba with whisper at the end .

"Give her time Kiba and when Sakura will be official Namikaze she let it go or I will force her ." said Naruto as Kiba nodded and everyone started eating again .

Hyuga compound – Night

"Man this sucks ." said Hinata as she lied on her bed after bone crushing training .

"Are you Hinata Hyuga ?" asked voice behind Hinata as she spun around to find five peoples .

"Who are you ? What do you want ?" asked Hinata and Kimimaro stepped in .

"We are Sound Five from Sound Village and we came with offer for you ." said Kimimaro .

"Why should I listen to Sound ninjas ? What can you gave me ?!" snapped Hinata as Kimimaro smirked little bit .

"Power to kill Sakura Namikaze ." said Kimimaro as Hinata's eyes widened but then she smirked .

"She isn't Namikaze yet . Fine I'm going with you when do we leave ?" asked Hinata .

"Now ." was only Kimimaro's response as Hinata nodded .

"Let's go to the sound ." said Hinata as Kimimaro shaked his head .

"No we are here for one more person . Your teammate Kiba Inuzuka ." said Kimimaro as Hinata's eyes narrowed .

"Why Kiba ? He is weak ." said Hinata .

"So you are but he hate Naruto Namikaze so he will be strong ." explained Kimimaro .

"But if he touch Naruto-kun I will personally kill him ." hissed Hinata .

"_Man she is almost crazy as Orochimaru-sama and her ." _Thought Sakon as he looked on only female member of Sound Five .

Few minutes later Inuzuka compound

"Kiba wake up , wake up ." said Hinata as she was shaking with Kiba only to him starting slowly waking .

"Hinata what are you doing here ?" asked sleepy Kiba .

"You are going to the sound with me . We can be stronger ." said Hinata as Kiba's eyes widened then looked on five figures with sound headband .

"_I must inform Hokage , she will sent Team 7 after us but I must go with Hinata ." _thought Kiba as he waved to Akamaru who leaved .

"Fine I'm going . Wait a second ." said Kiba as he suited up .

"You don't take Akamaru ?" asked Hinata as Kiba shaked his head .

"Let's do this I want my revenge for everything what Naruto did to me ." said Kiba with fake evil smirk but Hinata stepped in front of him .

"You will not touch Naruto-kun . It is clear ?" hissed Hinata as Kiba nodded .

"Come let's go ." said Kimimaro as they leaved Konoha .

Few minutes later

Tsume Inuzuka with her daughter Hana stood in front of Hokage .

"I didn't think that Kiba is so smart ." said Tsunade with smile .

"What are you going to do Tsunade-sama ?" asked Tsume .

"I send elite team after them ." said Tsunade as Inuzuka's smirked as they know who she is going to send.

"Shizune send me Namikazes except Itachi , Shikamaru Nara , Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee ." said Tsunade as Shizune ran out from room .

"Don't worry Tsume they will be back in no time ." said Tsunade with smile .

"Thank you Hokage-sama ." said Tsume as she and Hana bowed and leaved .

**There is it ! Battle was little bit longer and this things I hope you will like it and I will be glad for reviews .**


	14. Rescue & Trouble

**Rescue & Trouble **

"So Hinta willingly escaped with sound ninjas ?" asked angry Naruto as he and rest of team what Tsunade required stood in front of Hokage .

"Yes and they wanted Kiba too but he sent Akamaru to said that he went with them and Hinata . You must find them ." explained Tsunade .

"I never thought that Kiba is so smart ." said Sakura with smile and chuckle .

"That's same thing what I said ." replied Tsunade .

"He said that there were five sound ninjas ?" asked Naruto as Tsunade nodded .

"Do you know something about them ?" asked Tsunade .

"They are elite Orochimaru's ninjas I know everything about everyone , even about her ." said Naruto and growled at the end .

"Naruto do you talk about ?" asked Sasuke as Naruto nodded .

"Her ? Who ?" asked confused Tsunade .

"Trouble . Double trouble ." was only Naruto response as Tsunade nodded .

"This team has mission to bring Hinata Hyuuga back to the village and your captain will be Naruto ." ordered Tsunade .

"Tsunade I think that Shikamaru will be better choice , he is better strategist than me ." said Naruto as Tsunade frowned .

"While I agree that Shikamaru is better planner . You are better choice because of your battle skills ." explained Tsunade as whole team nodded .

"Come on guys we must go save Kiba and that bitch ." growled Naruto .

Meanwhile in forests

"Hey girl , do you know something about Namikaze ?" asked red haired woman .

"Which one ?" asked Hinata .

"Naruto ." was only response .

"He is strongest ninja in village and most handsome boy on the world and for his abilities they are incredible I saw him using some weird eyes and some golden chains and various elemental jutsus ." reported Hinata as redhead nodded and smirked .

"_So you already mastered chakra chains , very impressive ." _thought readhead .

"_She is going crazy I know that look . That Namikaze had to mastered chakra chains ." _thought Kidomauru .

With Konoha ninjas

"Kurama how long ?" asked Naruto as he summoned Kurama into real world help to find them .

"**Not long Naruto maybe 3 minutes , but you know that she is with them ." **informed Kurama .

"Who are you still talking about who is there ?" asked iritiated Shikamru .

"Like I said big trouble , you care for others , Neji you take Kidomauru , Lee you will take Kimimaro together with Sasuke because he is strongest except one girl , Shikamaru you will take Sakon he is smartest from them and Sakura will take Jirobou and last I take last member who is only girl there ." informed Naruto .

"What about Hinata ?" asked Shikamaru .

"Kiba must handle her and after you done your fights help each other ." ordered Naruto as team nodded.

"**We are here they are there." **reported Kurama and pointed on one tree as he dissapeared in ball of fire and sound five together with Kiba and Hinata appeared in front of them .

"You already ordered foxxy to hide ." taunted redhead .

"Shut up you bitch ." shouted Naruto in rage .

"You shouldn't call family like that Naruto-oniichan ." said redhead as everyone Konoha's ninjas eyes widened except Sakura with Sasuke .

"You are not family Tayua-neechan ." growled Naruto .

"Where is Karin ?" asked still very angry Naruto .

"In base with Kabuto ." answered Tayua with smirk .

"Naruto why do you cursing on your family ?" asked Lee .

"She can be my family but she with her sister , No ! Rather I could say their father is reason why I don't have family ." growled Naruto .

"What are you talking about Naruto ?" asked Shikamaru

**Flashback**

"Come mine small Rinnegan wielders ." hissed Orochimaru as he took young Namikazes into his hideout .

"Sasuke-kun come here ." said Orochimaru as Sasuke nodded and stood next to him .

"There is summoning scroll of snakes ." said Orochimaru as Sasuke signed contract .

"Orochimaru-sama who are they ?" asked Sakon as he walked with sound five in .

"Sakon this are yours new leaders ." said Orochimaru as sound five eyes widened .

"You can't be serious Orochimaru-sama , they are only small fuckers ." yelled Tayua but then enormous killer intent stopped her .

"Call us one more time fucker and we will kill you ." growled Naruto as Tayua backed away .

"Now let me examine your eyes ." said Orochimaru with smirk as he couldn't wait to get hand on his prized Sharingan .

"First introduse them ." said Sasuke as he pointed on sound five and Orochimaru sighed .

"The white haired boy is Kimimaro Kayuga , blue haired is Sakon with his twin Ukon who live in Sakon's body , dark haired with six arms is Kidomaru , that big one is Jiroubo and last redhead girl is Tayua Uzumaki ." said Orochimaru with evil smirk at the end .

"So I wasn't wrong ." growled Naruto as he punched Tayua hard to the stomach and sent her flying while Sasuke attacked Orochimaru and Kimimaro and Sakura attacked Jiroubo and Kidomaru .

"What is meaning of this ?" asked Orochimaru as Sasuke laughed and activated Rinnegan .

"Do you realy think that we will let you touch us ?" asked Sasuke with smirk as Orochimaru glared on him with hate .

"In what you weren't wrong ?" asked Tayua as she stood up from ground .

"Your father is reason why I don't have family ." hissed Naruto as Tayua's eyes widened but then she smirked .

"You are Naruto , right ?" asked Tayua with smirk as Naruto nodded .

"Who told you about that ?" asked Tayua .

"My mother ." said Naruto and Tayua's eyes widened .

"But she is dead , she dies during Kyuubi attack ." snapped Tayua .

"Yes she is dead ." said Naruto but then he remembered something .

**Flashback in Flashback**

"Naruto ." said two voices as Naruto spun around to find his parents in his mind .

"Shit I dreaming again ." muttered Naruto only to be punched by Kushina .

"You see your parents for first time and you say this !" yelled Kushina as Naruto's eyes widened .

"But you are dead ." said Naruto as tears started falling from his eyes .

"Yes we are dead but we make sure that one day we will see you ." said Minato with smile as Naruto hugged both of them .

"So I'm not dreaming ?" asked Naruto as his parents shaked their heads .

"No before I sealed fox into you I sealed our chakras into you , so when you go control fox you will have our help and have opportunity to meet us ." said Minato with smile .

"So Kurama was right ." said Naruto with smile as he lowered head .

"But your chakra is limited so you will dissappear again ." said Naruto with sad voice .

"Yes but that will not stop us from talking with you ." said Kushina with smile as they started talking about how Kurama attacked village . Naruto explained that it wasn't his fault and that he is now jinchuuriki in full control and have Rinnegan together with other doujutsus , but then was Kushina's time to explain something .

"Naruto because you are Uzumaki too you must know why was Uzushiogakure destroyed ." said Kushina with serious tone as Naruto listened carefully .

"It was fault of my brother-in-law . He got informations about defense seal to enemy and we were crushed by four villages in only attack ." said Kushina as Naruto's eyes widened .

"Is he alive ?" asked Naruto with anger as Minato shaked his head .

"No I already killed him , but your two cousins are still alive which were helping him with his plan ." said Minato as Naruto nodded .

"How they look like , what are their names ?" asked Naruto .

"They both have red hair like me , one of them wear glasses and their names are Karin and Tayua ." said Kushina .

"Don't worry mom I will avenge our home and family ." said Naruto with kind smile .

"But be carefull . Tayua was strong even when she was young so now she must be even more dangerous ." said Kushina seriously .

"Do you know something about their abilities ?" asked Naruto .

"Tayua will be for sure master in using chakra chains ." said Kushina .

"Our clan technique . This will be troublesome ." said Naruto sounding like some lazy Nara -

**End of Flashback in Flashback **

"Atleast I can have my revenge ." said Tayua as golden chakra chains appeared .

"So you know Chakra Chains ." said Naruto as his chains appeared too but they were silver and Tayua laughed .

"Your's are silver . You still didn't master them ." taunted Tayua .

**End of Flashback**

"She is Uzumaki Tayua and her sister is Uzumaki Karin and their father is reason why the whirpool county is destroyed and Uzumaki clan wiped out ." explained Naruto as everyone was shocked .

"Easy cousin , this won't end like last time ." said Tayua as chakra chains appeared .

"Everyone go fight with your enemy I will take care of her and don't help me if that chain touch you are fucked up ." ordered Naruto as everyone jumped out of tree only to avoid chain attack .

"Hey you two escape or help us fight ." ordered Sakon as Hinata started walking toward Sakura only to be stopped by Kiba .

"Kiba what are you doing ?" asked Hinata .

"I'm bringing you back to the Konoha ." growled Kiba as Akamaru appeared .

"When you were in my house I sent Akamaru to my mom to told Hokage and she sent Naruto with Team and bring us back to the Konoha ." finished Kiba .

"And why you don't want go to the Sound , don't you want power to be able to stand Naruto-kun ?" asked shocked Hinata that her teammate tricked her like this .

"Because Naruto forgived me even after all what I said or did to him and he is my friend and last most important thing is that he will never love you so if you would hurt Sakura or anyone who is precious to him , he would kill you ." explained Kiba .

"No I will be with Naruto-kun no matter what ." shouted Hinata with rage as she attacked Kiba .

Tayua vs. Naruto

"I will finally have revenge for what your father did to mine ." hissed Tayua as she slashed with chain like with whip only to be stopped by Naruto's chain .

"And I will take revenge for whole Whirpool country ." growled Naruto as he activated Rinnegan .

"Rinnegan already you want me realy dead aren't you ?" taunted Tayua as Naruto growled .

"I will end this quickly Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu ." yelled Naruto as Tayua's eyes widened .

"_Jinton ? But that is Kekkei Touta ! How is possible that he had even this ."_ thought Tayua as she jumped down to avoid jutsu only to Naruto appeared in front of her with Susanoo active .

"DIE !" yelled Naruto as Susanoo's sword slashed tree and continued on Tayua and hitted and smoke from crash covered battlefield .

"That was good attack but not too much impressive ." said Tayua as she released dome from chains which formed around her for stopping Susanoo's attack .

"How you can see I'm pure blood Uzumaki instead of you so my chains are stronger ." taunted Tayua .

"This is it Bansho Tenin ." shouted Naruto as Tayua was flying toward him .

"_Perfect ." _thought Tayua as she neared to Naruto who had Rasen-Shuriken in his hand only second before he could throw it he was tied up with chains .

"How is that possible you didn't touch me ." said Naruto as his chakra being started absorbing trought chains .

"Your chakra signature is similar to mine that's why but I need be close to you ." explained Tayua with smile .

"Now die in pain as life will be sucked from you ." yelled Tayua .

"_I trained this only for while but I must hope that it will work ."_ thought Naruto as started gathered natural energy as Tayua's eyes widened .

"What ?! How can you suprass your chakra source ?" yelled Tayua with shock as Naruto smirked .

"I didn't suprass it . Look at your arm ." said Naruto as chains dissapeared and Tayua's arm changed into rock .

"How did you do it ?" asked Tayua .

"Sage chakra or natural energy is only for that people who have signed contract with some of animals who have this power , you should know this when you are Orochimaru's slave ." explained Naruto and dissapeared in flash of thunder .

"But you are too stupid to understand ." said Naruto as he appeared in front of Tayua and crushed her hand which was changed into stone .

"You son of bitch ." yelled Tayua but then her eyes widened as in Naruto's hand started spinning chakra shuriken .

"No you will die you bitch and when I will find Karin I will kill her too ." said Naruto as he threw Rasen Shuriken which tored Tayua apart .

"_Thank god it's end ."_ thought Naruto .

Shikamaru vs. Sakon – I'm not enough smart to make some super Shikamaru tactic so I only write that Shikamaru won thanks to help from Naruto

Neji vs. Kidomaru (canon but Neji was less beaten )

Sakura vs. Jiroubo

"This time you will no escape so easy girl ." said Jiroubo as he cracked his wrists .

"This time it will be even easier because you don't have Kidoumaru here to help you and I know your every move ." said Sakura as she started running on Jiroubou with her punch .

"Like I said Easy ." said Jiroubo as he tried to catch her hand but then she dissapeared as Jiroubo's eyes widened .

"_She is much faster than before ." _thought Jiroubo as Sakura appeared behind him and punched him hard to his back and he was send flying trought trees .

"_Even her strength is bigger ." _thought Jiroubo as he finally stopped flying trought forrest .

"You forgot that when we fighted before that it was only clone ." taunted Sakura with smirk .

"You will pay for that you bitch ." growled Jiroubo as black marks appeared on him .

"Curse seal ? Already ? I'm honored ." taunted Sakura with evil smirk .

"Shut up Doton : Ground Shaker ." said Jiroubou as he with bare hands take large part of ground and throwed it on Sakura .

"Well this is new . Ranton : Black Panter ." said Sakura as big panter of black lighting appeared and destroyed doton attack .

"You are Doton user so I easily use some lighting attack and defeat you ." said Sakura but then she felt that Naruto and Shikamaru are done with their opponents .

"But for that I don't have time Shoton : Crystal Prison ." said Sakura as she dissapeared and appeared behind Jiroubu who was now enfulged in crystal prison .

"Said Goodbye ." said Sakura as she broke crystal leaving only crystal dust and nothing from Jiroubo .

"Sakura-chan are you alright ?" asked Naruto who appeared behind her with Neji and Shikamaru .

"Yes let's help Sasuke and Lee and then stop that bitch ." said Sakura and growled at the end .

Sasuke and Lee vs. Kimimaro

"Lee attack only when you will see opening he is close range but his bloodline limit is using is own bowns like weapons , so you attack only when I give you opening ." said Sasuke as he unsealed his sword and Lee nodded .

"Come Sasuke Namikaze ." said Kimimaro as he created bone sword from his arm .

"You are first enemy who called me by that name thanks ." said Sasuke with smirk as he channeled raiton chakra to his sword and sprinted toward Kimimaro who raised his sword to defend himself .

"Your bones are hard Kimimaro but even they can be broke ." said Sasuke as his sword started dig into Kimimaro's bone sword . Kimimaro immadetly kicked Sasuke from him .

" _So original is this strong , he almost broke my bone only by raiton chakra , how strong he is ? That doesn't matter it seems that all from sound four are dead , I must get out of here ." _thought Kimimaro with worry about his life .

"You planning escape plan didn't you ?" asked voice as Kimimaro turned around to find all ninjas from Konoha .

"Maybe but this will delay you ." said Kimimaro as he slammed his hands on ground .

"Sawarabi no Mai ." said Kimimaro as bone spikes started erupting from ground .

"Sasuke , Sakura take anyone who you can and take them to he air ." said Naruto as he was enfulged with golden chakra and created chakra tail , with it he grabbed Shikamaru , Sakura grabbed Lee with same tail and Sasuke grabbed Neji and together they were flying about many bone spikes .

"How is possible that you can fly ?" asked shocked Neji .

"Thanks to six elemental crystal , it gave us absolute control of ours elements , so we used gravity and wind element to fly ." explained Sakura .

"Wow ." was their only response .

"Let's go save Kiba ." said Sasuke as everyone nodded .

Kiba vs. Hinata

Kiba just punched Hinata hard to the face .

"Stop Hinata I don't want hurt you ." shouted Kiba .

"No you tricked us and take me chance to become strong to kill that bitch and love Naruto-kun." Yelled Hinata .

"How much time I must say her that I'm vixen ." said voice behind them .

"So much times how I must say that I will never love her ." said next voice as complete Konoha team appeared .

"Naruto-kun why would you never love me , I'm more pretty than that flat chest and I loved you from beginning instead of her ." said Hinata with tears .

"First you aren't more pretty than Sakura , she isn't flat chest and you loved me ? Ha don't make me laugh because of you my life was living hell and she loved me sooner than you but I don't remember it because of your clan members ." growled Naruto as Hinata's eyes widened .

"You seem know about what Naruto-kun is talking . You next heir of clan let boy who you love being beaten by your clan members which Naruto-kun almost didn't survived and you done nothing for him ." said Sakura with venom in her voice .

"And because of that I hate you and never and realy never I won't forgive you ." said Naruto as Hinata was now crying like baby .

"But wh- ." said Hinata but was cutted by Naruto who punched her to the stomach with so much force that she passed out .

"Let's go home ." said Naruto as everyone nodded .

Konoha few hours later

"Hinata explain me how you could do that ?" asked very pissed Tsunade as she , rescue team and Hinata's father , Hiashi stood in Hokage office . Hinata only lowered head .

"I wanted a power to be stronger that pink haired witch ." said Hinata in low voice as Tsunade narrowed her eyes .

"If i were you Hinata i will watch your language because Sakura is like daughter to me ." said Tsunade as Hinata lighty nodded and Sakura smirked .

"Now to your punishment . Hiashi what do you think ?" asked Hokage.

"Stopping her ninja carrer for year should be enough ." said Hiashi as Hinata's eyes widened and rest nodded .

"Very well , Hyuuga Hinata you are suspended from your ninja duty for year and you are not allowed to leave village for half year ." ordered Tsunade as Hinata who was now angry like hell stormed out from room .

"I'm sorry for my daughter Hokage-sama ." apologized Hiashi with bow .

"That's nothing Hiashi ." pardoned Hokage as Hiashi nodded and leave office with rescue team except Team 7 .

"How is going your preparation on mission to Kiri ?" asked Tsunade .

"We are ready , we only must wait for ero-sennin ." informed Naruto as Tsunade nodded .

"Well pervert will no show almost month so i gave you mission where you will rest ." Informed Hokage as Team 7 raised eyebrow .

"What mission Hokage-sama ?" asked Sakura .

"You will escort Prince of Moon country back home and as you know Moon country is very popular place for holiday ." said Tsunade with smile .

"Baachan can i ask if someone else is going with us ?" Asked Naruto .

"Yes you will go with Kakashi , Team Gai and one person you choose ." Informed Tsunade as Sasuke immadetly reacted .

"Ino ." Said Sasuke as his teammates smirked and Tsunade with smile nodded .

"Okay tomorow i will gather whole team and inform you . Now go rest ." ordered Tsunade as Team 7 nodded and leaved .

"Guys come on to library i didn't like that file on baachan's table about Demon Nations ." said Naruto as rest nodded .

"Do you think that they saw that file ?" asked Jiraya as he appeared in Hokage office .

"They are not stupid , of course they had to saw it ." answered Tsunade .

"Well my spies found a lot things like about this demons but about Akatsuki too ." informed Jiraya .

"What they founded out ?" asked Tsunad .

"They are going to wait almost two and half year before they will start hunting jinchuuriki , by Namikaze's guess is it because Gedo Mazo ." reported Jiraya as Tsunade raised eyebrow .

"Gedo what ?" asked confused Tsunade .

"Gedo Mazo is Demonic statue using by Akatsuki to seal bijuu and more important is that it is body of Juubi ." informed Jiraya as Tsunade's eyes widened .

"Body of Juubi , but that means if they capture all bijuu then ." said Tsunade but Jiraya finished .

"Juubi will be reborn and destroy world , atleast legend say something like that , but there is other legend , it says that Juubi was one of the demons from Demon Nations in second world but he was created from nothing and didn't take form of any animal so he came to the human world and wanted rule him but was stopped by Rikudou ." eplained Jiraya as Tsunade was speechless .

"If only one thing from this is true than it will be hard future ." said Tsunade as Jiraya nodded .

"I take my leave Tsunade , when we will going head to Kiri I send you message ." said Jiraya as Tsunade nodded and he leaved .

Konoha library

"This legends are incredible ." said Sakura as she finished reading of fifth book .

"Yes now I even believe that Demon Nations still exist ." said Naruto .

"_**Damm ! They are starting being suspicious , when they will find out that I betrayed them it will hurt ."**_ thought Kurama deep in his mind .

"_I must thank to the Ero-sennin for this mental limitors and that seal what pump chakra from Kurama to us ." _thought Naruto .

"_And for that mental link between us ."_ thought Sakura .

"_Yes if Kurama is planning something we will be ready . Even if he escape from your seal Naruto will brought you back to life and kick his ass ." _thought Sasuke as they leaved library .

Namikaze compound

"So you are going on holiday ?" asked Itachi with sad voice because he can't go on holiday .

"Yes we are going to enjoy in Moon Country ." said Naruto with smile .

"Don't worry Itachi , Yugao will be here with you ." said Sasuke with smirk as Itachi blushed .

"How do you know about that ?" asked Itachi .

"When you are in love with gossip queen of Konoha you know everything ." said Sasuke with smile .

**I hope you like it . Reviews please . **


	15. Rest & deserved Holidays

**Rest & deserved Holidays **

"Man I'm glad that shopping is at the end ." complied Naruto who changed his outfit . He now wore black shorts with white stripe on sides . He let his black ninja sandals . Next he wore tight dark blue sleeveless top with his chuunin west on it and without his Namikaze cloak which he changed on white with red flames at the bottom and without sleeves . His restriction and gravity seals on wirsts now looked like black metal bracelet . (Imagine what Ichigo have on wrists , if you don't know look at my profile .)

"Stop complaining Naruto-kun ." said Sakura . She changed her outfit too and looked like new person and mainly like fifteen year old bombshell . She wore black tight mini shorts together with fishnet on her knees and black ninja sandals in little bit female version . Next she changed her top from simple tight shirt on dark red sleeveles top with Haruno sign at stomach and medium size cleveage which showed her new glory . After she took down bindings her big C-cups appeared . She has her white cloak now with pink leafs of Cherry blossom with short sleeves but she didn't wear it this time . She have same restriciton seal like Naruto .

"Naruto is right Sakura this was hell ." said Sasuke as he was in same outfit as Naruto but instead of dark blue top he has black and on top of that chunin vest without cloak which was now sleeveless same as Naruto's but he had blue thunders with black highlights at bottom , and for sleeveless top , he just want to do show with his arms which were until now hidden under shirt as Naruto had same idea .

"Calm down guys ." said Itachi who walked into room .

"You weren't there Itachi so please shut up ." muttered Naruto as he with Sasuke let bags fall on ground .

"Come on guys , it wasn't so bad ." said Sakura as boys looked on her .

"Okay okay , maybe I was little bit , well you know , I like shopping clothes ." said Sakura with smile as boys sweetdropped .

"Let's go to the beds I can't wait on tomorrow . I will do little show for Ino ." said Sasuke with smirk .

"Don't you want a mating seal first ?" asked Naruto with smirk as Sasuke stopped and blushed like madman as others Namikazes laughed .

"Please Naruto can you ?" asked Sasuke with puppy eyes .

"No ." was only Naruto's response .

"What ? No ? Why ?" asked Sasuke histericaly as Naruto waved him down .

"Calm down Sasuke , it was only joke ." said Naruto with smile .

"I wait you in bed Naruto-kun and hurry up if you want a play and have your prize from our bet ." whispered Sakura into Naruto's ear which sent bolt of electricity down Naruto's spine .

"Hurry up Sasuke or I kill you ." shouted Naruto with small nose bleed and started writing some seals on Sasuke's back .

Morning

Everyone was already on Hokage office but three members were missing . Namikazes .

"Where are they ? They are everytime on time ." said Tsunade as doors burst open and three Namikazes walked on .

"Sorry baachan we fell asleep after yesterday shopping ." said Naruto as he tried catch breath .

"What happened you ?" asked Tsunade with worry as Namikazes raised eyebrow .

"What are you talking about ? Nothing happened to us ." answered Sakura .

"Nothing ? You look older , Naruto with Sasuke looks like Gods and what about these ." yelled Ino as she pointed on Sakura's new boobies and hid small ammount of blood coming from her nose on sight of Sasuke .

"Well I wore bindings . That why they look now that big ." said Sakura with innocent smile .

"And what you did with them ? They can't grow like this ." said Ino with jealous voice .

"I don't know . Maybe sleeping with Naruto ." said Sakura with small blush and smirk as Ino's eyes widened .

"You are sleeping with Naruto ?!" shouted Ino as tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead .

"Will you shut up ! Sakura what have you realy did ?" asked Tsunade with serious voice .

"Realy Tsunade-sensei it's nothing ." said Sakura with smile but then she looked on Kakashi and remembered something .

"By the way Kakashi-sensei , Naruto-kun invented this for you ." said Sakura as she handed seal on paper to Kakashi .

"What is it Sakura ?" asked Kakashi .

"It's seal that you shouldn't have your Sharingan eyes still active ." explained Sakura as Kakashi's eye widened .

"And Itachi have for you next offer ." said Sakura confusing Kakashi even more .

"What do you say on two Sharingan eyes Kakashi-san ?" asked Itachi as he walked into room everyone eyes widened except Namikazes .

"Why ?" asked Kakashi .

"You are our sensei after all so students can't be so much powerfull against their own sensei ." said Sasuke with smile .

"And you won't go blind from Mangekyou ." finished Itachi .

"I can't take it ." said Kakashi with shake of his head .

"It is your choice but You are one of the people who I respect enough for give you eyes of my best friend Shisui so think about it ." explained Itachi as Kakashi sighed .

"Okay I agree with that but I will owe you for ages Itachi ." said Kakashi as he looked on his students .

"This kids have lof of influence on you ." said Kakashi with laugh .

"Yes they are awesome people ." said Itachi as Team 7 smiled .

"Then I'm going to do surgery and place seal on same time ." said Naruto as Tsunade interrupted him .

"What ? Here ? No you must go on mission ." yelled Tsunade with tick mark on her forehead as she was ignored .

"Easy baachan , I will do it here and in no time ." said Naruto as time space dome appeared .

"Take your time Naruto ." said Itachi as he handed Naruto tank with Shisui's eyes .

"Come on Kakashi sensei ." said Naruto as Kakashi nodded and entered dome and immadetly leaved .

"What was that ? Why you go there when you immadetly returned ?" asked Ino as rest nodded but they didn't notice that Kakashi has two normal eyes .

"Ino we were there for two days ." said Naruto shocking Ino .

"Before you ask Ino-chan , 2 days in dome is like second in real world ." explained Sasuke as everyone noticed chan behind Ino's name and Ino smirked .

"So I'm now Ino-**chan** ?" taunted Ino as Sasuke blushed furiously .

"How is Sharingan working Kakashi-san ?" asked Itachi .

"Kotoamatsukami and Kamui is working perfectly ." answered Kakashi as he activated Mangekyou which looked like perfect combination of Shisui's and Kakashi's Mangekyou . Itachi nodded and leaved with bow to Hokage .

"Now to your mission you will meet with convoy of Prince Michiru Tsuki in Land of Wind and escort him to the Moon country or exactly on island of Crescent Moon ." informed Tsunade shocking everyone .

"Ou Yess best summer resort in the world ." shouted Naruto with fire in his eyes as everyone else had same fire in their eyes .

"_I will finally see Ino in bikini ."_ thought Sasuke with perverted grin .

"_I will finally see Sasuke-kun without shirt ." _thought Ino with perverted smirk in same time as Sasuke .

"You are leaving immadeatly . Good luck ." ordered Tsunade as all bowed and dissappeared .

Barbecue Restaurant

"Hey do anyone know where is rest ?" asked Kiba who was eating in restaurant with Shino , Hinata , Shikamaru , Chouji , Asuma and Kurenai .

"Team 7 and Team Gai get mission to escort future king of Moon country and they had one empty place so Ino went with them ." explained Asuma .

"How is that possible that they got best missions ever ?" asked Kiba .

"Because they are already legends in elemental nations ." said Shikamaru as Kurenai scowled .

"Please legends ? No they are only powerfull brats ." said Kurenai as Hinata looked on her .

"Kurenai-sensei why are you like this from chuunin exams ?" asked Hinata .

"Because of that what they done to you and Kiba ." growled Kurenai as Shikamaru shaked his head .

"Kurenai-sensei you know that it wasn't their fault , Hinata brought Sakura's revenge upon her because she done nothing for Naruto , and for Kiba , he already know that insulting Naruto's parents was mistake." Said Shikamaru as Kiba nodded but Kurenai shaked her head .

"No you didn't done that Hinata did you ?" asked Kurenai as Hinata lowered her head and Kurenai's eyes widened .

"I wanted do something but I only stood there and watched boy who I love was beaten by my clan members if there wasn't mother of that bitch Naruto would likely died ." said Hinata .

"You see Kurenai-sensei if she did anything Naruto wouldn't hate her and everything could be perfect ." said Shikamaru .

"You shouldn't speak about Naruto-kun when he isn't here ." said voice behind them as Itachi walked in .

"Ah Itachi come sit with us ." greeted Asuma as Itachi take seat next to him .

"About that were you talking before Shikamaru , Naruto didn't hate Hinata ." said Itachi shocking everyone .

"But what then ?" asked curious Hinata .

"He hate only people what hurts his precious people and for you , he only doesn't like you , but you are near to hate ." explained Itachi as he started eating .

"How do you know this everything about his ?" asked Kurenai .

"Maybe I don't know Naruto-kun for long but my brother and Sakura know him a lot and they explained it to me ." answered Itachi with smile .

"But what I have to do so he would love me ?" asked Hinata as Itachi laughed .

"You missed that train lot of years ago , you can be happy if he will treat you as friend , and I would likely stop insulting Sakura or he will hate you until the end ." said Itachi as Hinata lowered her head .

"You don't understand Namikaze." said pissed Hinata .

"No I understand this , your sensei is living example of your problem ." said Itachi as Kurenai glared on him .

"You have no rights to tell anyone ." growled Kurenai as everyone was confused about what Itachi was talking about .

"I can tell to anyone , it isn't secret ." said Itachi simply get next bite of his meal .

"What are you talking about Itachi ?" asked curious Asuma .

"So you don't know about Kurenai's former crush ." said Itachi with evil smirk .

"Shut up Itachi !" snapped Kurenai .

"No , Hinata as you can see your sensei's crush was my best friend Uchiha Shisui ." said Itachi with smirk as everyone eyes widened .

"But how ? Shisui was younger than us , not too much but was ." said Asuma .

"Yes , but it didn't matter to Kurenai ." explained Itachi .

"Why are you saying that she is live example of Hinata's problem ?" asked Kiba .

"Because Kurenai stalked on Shisui together with bothering him with everything ." said Itachi as Kurenai glared on him .

"It isn't true , I was his friend ." defended Kurenai herself .

"Yeah sure , atleast you think that ." said Itachi as he finished his meal .

"I know that ." snapped Kurenai .

"Then why did you were attacking his girlfried ?" asked Itachi as Hinata's eyes widened .

"Kurenai-sensei you fought for your love too ?" asked Hinata with smile as Kurenai nodded .

"And she lost because she killed Shisui's girlfriend ." said Itachi as everyone eyes widened .

"She was spy ." stated Kurenai as Itachi nodded .

"Yes she was but when Shisui took all informations back from her she was innocent and yet you threw that kunai like nothing ." said Itachi with cold voice .

"How is possible that you know about it ?" asked Kurenai as Itachi smirked .

"So that beating what Shisui gave you had some effect ." said Itachi as Kurenai raised eyebrow .

"Wait , why Shisui beated Kurenai-sensei ?" asked Hinata .

"Because she killed person what he loved ." said Itachi as he lowered his head .

"Shisui was desperate for months , after that he died ." said Itachi with anger in his eyes .

"Kurenai-sensei you did good thing , but Shisui-san got it from bad end ." said Hinata as Kurenai looked on her and smiled .

"Thank you Hinata , and I help you to get your love ." said Kurenai with smile as Itachi shaked his head and give evil laugh .

"Then start prepare your grave ." said Itachi with laughing and hidden evil smirk .

"You will see Itachi . You will see ." said Kurenai .

Wind country

"Man , how Gaara can live in weather like this ?!" complied Naruto as he now wore only his sleeveless top with light black shorts and summer sandals .

"There is it again , you are still kid Naruto-kun ." said Sakura who have too only her top which showed her stomach and tight mini-skirt with mini shorts under it and same sandals like Naruto .

"You two must have tell something everytime ." grumbled Sasuke as he wore the same way as Naruto .

"Are they like this on every mission ?" asked Ino with sweetdrop as she wore her purpple outfit only she changed sandals and Kakashi nodded .

"Trust me it's better than yells about youth ." said Tenten , she only switched her pants with shorts and sandals .

"Neji what about you ?" asked Ino .

"I agree with Tenten ." replied Neji as he changed only top to single t-shirt and sandals .

(Lee with Gai wore the same outfit as Lee in Naruto movie 3)

"Hey look ! That's convoy ." said Neji as he watched with Byakugan and convoy came to them .

"Well if it isn't my escort from Konoha . Hello I'm prince of Moon country Michiru Tsuki ." welcomed very fat man and then his eyes landed on Sakura .

"Hello pretty lady ." said Michiru as he grabbed her hand and squezzit it . But then someone grabbed his hand and he winced in pain as he looked on Naruto .

"Will you please let her , I don't want to kill our client ." said Naruto in dangerous voice as Michiru nodded and backed away .

"Let me introduce us . I'm Hatake Kakashi captain of this Team , this is Maito Gai my second command and these are Neji Hyuuga , Rock Lee and Tenten , Ino Yamanaka and these are my students Sasuke Namikaze , Sakura Haruno and finally Naruto Namikaze ." introduced Kakashi as something was flying on Naruto's forehead but he catched it with hand in the air .

"Hey brat get out from there ." said Naruto as small boy walked out from carriage .

"Papa , who are they ?" asked Boy .

"Hikaru they are ninjas who will escort us ." said Michiru as boy now named Hikaru looked on them .

"They look weak ." said Hikaru as he walked off only to everyone eyes narrowed . Prince walked to the carriage too .

"Pampered Brat ." hissed Sakura receiving nods .

Few hours later

"Tell me Kakashi-san , do you have you King in your country ?" asked Michiru from carriage .

"No Konoha has no King , we have Hokage who is strongest ninja in village Michiru-sama ." answered Kakashi as Michiru nodded .

"And Hokage is voted or is it like family rule village ?" asked Michiru .

"Hokage is strongest ninja in village and is voted by whole village , in fact here Naruto is next in line of Hokage because he is already strongest ninja in village but he is still too young ." informed Kakashi as Naruto smiled that his sensei has this thoughts about him .

"Then you village must be extremly weak ." mumbled Hikaru .

"Hey you br- ." snapped Naruto but was stopped by Kakashi .

"Calm down Naruto . He got on my nerves too but he is our client so calm down ." reasoned Kakashi as Naruto nodded .

Island of Crescent Moon

"Welcome in Moon country ." said Michiru as they were going to big palace . When they arrived there was unpleased surprise .

"Oh Michiru you are back ." said elder man on the balcon .

"Yes Shabadaba-sama where is my father ?" asked Michiru as man known now as Shabadaba laughed .

"He is dead and you are next ." said Shabadaba as Michiru's eyes widened and Konoha team was immadetly defending Prince .

"Gai you and your team with Ino get Prince to the safety we will take care of this ." said Kakashi as he activated Sharingan in both of his eyes and Gai nodded .

"Neji , Tenten , Ino defend Prince and I with Lee will be guard you ." ordered Gai as his team nodded and started backing off as lot of soldiers with sword and shield appeared .

"Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke ." said Kakashi as they nodded , activated Sharingan and unsealed their swords.

"We will do this fast and finally have our dreamed holidays ." said Naruto as his sword parted on two swords and light golden chakra unfulged them as his teammates looked on him .

"What ?! I want to try it ." said Naruto as they nodded and channeled same chakra into their swords .

"Okay let's go ." shouted Sakura as she with her team rushed on army of soldiers and was beating them like they were kids .

"My god who are they ?" asked Shabadaba at sight of dead soldiers as three figures appeared behind him .

"Don't worry we will care about them ." said leader as others two nodded .

"Let's go Ishidate ." ordered Shabadaba .

"Kongo , Karenbana come ." ordered Ishidate as they dissapeared .

Meanwhile Team 7 killed almost whole army and Ishidate appeared with others .

"You are strong Konoha shinobi but you will die now ." said Ishidate with arrogant voice as Team 7 erupted into laughing what shocked trio .

"Man , everyone who ever said that is now dead ." said still laughing Naruto with tears which shocked Trio.

"Don't be cocky brat ." snapped Ishidate as he appeared in front of Naruto and tried to catch Naruto's with his right hand which had strange eye on palm .

"I'm no cocky ." said Naruto as he ducked and kicked Ishidate away with his brutal strength .

"Be carefull that eye on his arm is psychical form of Eye of Kagura , it change everything what it touch into stone ." said Sakura with Byakugan active shocking Ishidate .

"I don't know how you but I'm bored and want my vacation begin so let's end this with one attack that we trained . And I don't want to hear something like "isn't it too much" , we must try that in real world too ." said Naruto as rest nodded and same light golden chakra life before started dancing around them as Trio shaked in fear from intensity of chakra .

"Kõton : Neddless of Dead ." said Team 7 together as thousands of neddless fired on trio and Shabadaba and killed them and destroyed lot of Palace .

"I'm going to get Gai ." said Kakashi as he leaved Team 7 alone .

Few minutes later Team Gai with Michiru and Hikaru returned .

"So this is power of elements of life ?" asked Gai at sight of destroyed Palace .

"Yes ." was only Kakashi's response .

"Where is Shabadaba ?" asked Michiru .

"Dead and after what he said you are new King of Moon Country ." said Kakashi as Michiru nodded .

"Yes and as King I Thank you for entire country because I founded out that after my father was killed Shabadaba started taking all money for himself and peoples started hiding from him , now they can live ." thanked Michiru with light bow .

"That's our work ." said Naruto with smile .

"And now we are going to enjoy flames of youth on beach ." yelled Gai with flames in his eyes .

"Yes Gai-sensei ." yelled rest except Kakashi who sweetdropped as his students with others young ones practicaly ripped their clothes and jumped into sea in theirs swimsuits .

"It seems that your teammates need realy rest ." laughed Michiru as Kakashi nodded .

"Mainly my students , they need rest before they go into war ." said Kakashi as Michiru's eyes widened .

"Why the young ones like them is going to the war and what war ?" asked Michiru shocked together with Hikaru .

"Because they are strogest ninjas in elemental nations . It is civil war in Mist Village , there is tyrrany of curent Mizukage who is controled by biggest criminal in Elemental Nations and only this three with one ninja in our village , Sasuke's brother are strong enough to stop him ." explained Kakashi as he watched everyone play in water .

"How is that possible that they are so strong ?" asked Hikaru .

"Because they fight for each other , they want protect their precious persons ." reasoned Kakashi as Hikaru nodded .

"Come on Sasuke it will be fun ." said Naruto as he channeled little bit of chakra to his arms and started adapt on water with his water element .

"You are on big kid you know it Naruto ." said Sasuke with smirk as he and Naruto stood on water then they slammed their hands on water as big wave appeared .

"And now jump into it ." shouted Naruto as he threw himself into wave .

"Whoa this will be fun ." shouted Gai with Lee as they threw themselves into wave same way as Sasuke and Naruto .

"NO ." shouted Ino as wave splashed everyone .

"Naruto , Sasuke you idiots ." Yelled Ino with Tenten as boys laughed but where was Sakura ?

"Sakura-chan what happened ?" asked Naruto as he swimmed to the Sakura who was hugging herself .

"I lost top of my swim suit in that wave ." whispered Sakura only to Naruto been sending flying by massive nose bleed . Everyone were confused why Naruto almost died from blood lost but then everyone noticed that Sakura don't have top of her bikini . Boys blushed like madmans even Sasuke and were jelaous that Naruto had girl like that , while girls were jelaous that they don't have chest like Sakura .

"Sakura-chan I found that ." shouted Naruto as he handed her her top .

"Thank you Naruto-kun ." said Sakura as she put top back and kissed Naruto with passion as he hugged her and deepened kiss . Everyone else was now relaxing on beach and watched couple in water .

"They are so cute ." said girls with stars in eyes on sight Naruto with Sakura kissing at sunset .

"Lucky bastard ." mumbled boys with smirk .

"I love you Naruto-kun ." said Sakura with loving voice .

"I love you too Sakura-chan ." said Naruto as he kissed her again .

"This is our nicest moment ." said Sakura in sweet voice .

"It it will be nice even more ." said Naruto in nervous voice as Sakura raised eyebrow .

"Why are you nervous Naruto-kun ?" asked Sakura .

"I know that it's soon but ." said Naruto but then he stopped himself as Sakura looked o him confused .

"I don't want have regrets before we go to the war ." said Naruto as he unzipped his pocket on swimsuit and take small wet box from there and opened it as Sakura's eyes widened greatly .

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me when we will return from trip ?" asked Naruto as Sakura jumped on him and Naruto fall to the water which was in height of their knees .

"Yes Yes I will marry you when time come ." said Sakura as she planted kisses all over Naruto .

"Did he just done what I think ?" asked shocked Sasuke after that what he saw .

"You mean Naruto asking Sakura if she will marry him and her saying yes ? Yes I think that he did it ." said Ino who was now in same pure shock as Sasuke .

"Ouu ! Flames of youth burn very high in young Namikazes ." yelled Gai on top of his lungs as Naruto with Sakura spun around and smiled and walked on surface .

"Congratulation you two . But isn't it little bit soon ?" asked Kakashi as they shaked their heads .

"After spending so much time in time space dome we are almost fifteen and after three years we will be eighteen so there isn't so soon ." explained Naruto with smile as Kakashi nodded as rest came to congratulate .

"I can't believe you will be first of us who will be married ." said Ino with tears and hugged Sakura .

"Well maybe you will marry sooner than me , remember we are only engaged ." said Sakura with smile .

"You planned all this ahead ?" asked Sasuke with smile as Naruto nodded .

"Yes I wanted to do this before war so if something happen I would have no regrets ." answered Naruto as they were going to sleep and were unaware that someone is looking at them .

"**Enjoy your life while you can Namikaze Naruto because in five years we will come ." said dark voice as it watched Konoha shinobi .**

**Cliffhanger ! Everyone who read Blond Maelstrom knows who is dark voice but others must wait . I hope you like it . Review please . Next time Festival and Arrival .**


	16. Festival & Arrival

**Festival & Arrival **

Barbecue Restaurant

"Asuma-sensei do you know when the rest will return from Moon Country ?" asked Kiba as he and rest of Konoha 12 sitted with their senseis in barbecue restaurant . Again .

"They should be back today , but Namikazes don't stay for long ." answered Asuma .

"Why not ?" asked Chouji as ate more slowly than usual .

"Because they are going on training trip for two and half year ." answered Shikamaru as Asuma looked on him .

"How do you know ?" asked surprised Asuma .

"Tsunade-sama told me about this and their first mission ." answered Shikamaru with serious tone .

"What is their first mission ?" asked Hinata as Kurenai answered .

"War ." said Kurenai and all genins eyes widened .

"They are going to end civil war in Mist Village ." explained Asuma .

"But they are still kids like us , they can't go to the war ." said Hinata .

"Maybe they are still kids how do you call them but they are mature kids and strongest in our village , and put one and one when I say that Kakashi , Itachi and Jiraya-sama are going with them ." said Asuma as Hinata nodded .

"_I hope that pink haired bitch won't survive that war ."_ thought Hinata with evil smirk .

"It's nice that you are talking about us when we are gone ." said voice as everyone turned around to find rest of Konoha 12 and Kakashi with Gai .

"Come on guys sit with us and tell us what happened in Moon Country ." greeted Asuma with smile as everyone seated .

"_From when has that bitch bigger breast like me ._" thought angry Hinata and it wasn't end . Then waiter brought food and they started talking .

"So what happened ?" asked curious Kiba .

"Well we escorted Prince now King to island of Crescent Moon to find out that his father King was killed and some old monkeys tried to coup , but we killed them and enjoyed holidays ." informed Kakashi but Ino smirked .

"Come on Kakashi-sensei you left that best part ." said Ino as she showed him her pinky finger as Kakashi chuckled and Naruto with Sakura blushed .

"Sakura can you ? I want eat already ." said Kakashi as Sakura nodded and showed her right arm more specifically pinky finger . At other hand everyone eyes widened .

"Naruto-kun asked me if I marry him and I said yes ." said Sakura with slight blush as she showed her silver ring with big red diamond .

"So it's going to be party ." said Kiba little bit loud only to be interupted .

"You BITCH that ring should be mine ." yelled Hinata as she was going to attack Sakura but Kiba stopped her .

"Let me go you dog breath ." shouted Hinata as Kiba held her strong and didn't react on insult .

"Hinata that's enough you can insulting that pink haired girl but no your teammate and posibly only friend you have ." shouted Kurenai as she slapped Hinata .

"But why Kurenai-sensei you told me that you will help me to get Naruto-kun ." whispered Hinata with tears .

"I will but you still have a four , almost five years until they can marry and they are only engaged ." whispered Kurenai but Naruto heard her .

"In fact three years ." said Naruto as Kurenai turned around and glared on him .

"No it's almost five years , you are even younger than Hinata so don't lie to me ." growled Kurenai .

"You don't count time what we spend in time-space dome ." said this time Sakura as Kurenai's eyes widened .

"What dome ?" shouted Hinata .

"Time-Space dome in which is 2 days only one second in real world ." said Kurenai as she remembered Sandaime's speech .

"You forgot which day is today ?" asked Naruto .

"10th October your birthday ." said Hinata who was still crying .

"And biggest festival in Konoha ." shouted Ino with party tone .

"And we spend in that dome more than year and me minimaly two years so I'm already fifteen , the same for Sasuke and Sakura and we informed Hokage already about that ." explained Naruto .

"But still isn't it little bit soon ?" asked Kurenai don't knowing what to say .

"Three years are soon ?" asked Naruto with raised eyebrow .

"Yes it is soon , I don't have time to make you love me ." shouted Hinata as Naruto glared on her and raised one finger .

"First , I will never love you ." hissed Naruto and then he raised second finger .

"Second , When you love someone nothing is too soon ." said Naruto as Sakura blushed at comment .

"_This is my future husband , man I'm going to die waiting on our wedding ."_ thought Sakura with smile .

"Come Hinata ." said Kurenai as she and Hinata stormed out from restaurant but before that Hinata stopped .

"I will make you pay you pink haired bitch for stoling my Naruto-kun from me , remember I will kill you." Hissed Hinata but it was last drop for Naruto . As he teleported with incredibly speed and grabbed Hinata by neck and lifted her to the air .

"Now you will be listen you Hyuuga bitch , I was ordered to bring you to Konoha dead or alive , I had my mind on killing you in that forest but Sakura and others conviced me to let you live , so you will thank her and everyone for your life and not insulting her everytime when we will meet , I Hate you Hinata Hyuuga ." growled Naruto as he threw Hinata from restaurant by force .

"You brat whad do you think you are doing ?!" shouted Kurenai and attacked Naruto only to Sakura kicked her to stomach and thrown her out from restaurant same way as Naruto kicked Hinata .

"You brats I will report this to Hokage ." hissed Kurenai .

"Who do you think she help ? Her godson and her apprentice or you with that Hyuuga bitch ." said Naruto with smirk .

"And after all she heard ." finished Sakura as she turned around to find Tsunade with Jiraya walking to them .

"Tsunade-sama they attacked us ." snapped Kurenai as she with Hinata stood up .

"No Kurenai , Hinata only pissed them off ." said Tsunade in Hokage voice .

"Hokage-sama , I want to allow me to get a fight with Sakura ." said Hinata in respectfull voice .

"You are allowed to fight ." said Tsunade with smile as Hinata smiled together with Sakura .

"But with Naruto ." said Tsunade with smirk as Hinata's eyes widened and Sakura with Naruto smirked .

"Tsunade-sama you can't do this !" snapped Kurenai .

"No Kurenai-sensei , I must do this ." stated Hinata with determination which she used for the first time in her life .

"Let's call others ." said Jiraya as he walked into restaurant .

"Kiba why did you stop Hinata ? We thought that you love her ?" asked Ino as Kiba laughed .

"No more , she is only pampered bitch who think that everything what she want will be her ." said Kiba with laugh shocking everyone .

"Wow Kiba you grew up while we were gone ." laughed Sasuke as Kiba glared on him .

"That wasn't funny Sasuke ." said Kiba with laugh .

"You see it was funny ." said Lee as everyone laughed . This scene was like from dream . Everyone is friendly to everyone and they are friends .

"Hey guys , go with us Hinata is going to fight Naruto ." said Jiraya as everyone eyes widened and then they sprinted out on training ground .

"I didn't even say on which training ground they must go ." said Jiraya with sweetdrop .

"They have Neji with them so they will find it ." said Gai .

"Yes Sasuke is there too so it will be easy ." said Kakashi .

"Let's see that ." said Asuma as jonins stood up and shunshined on training ground together with Jiraya .

Training Ground

Everyone was already there , even some council members heard about upcoming match so they couldn't be late for something like that .

"Are you two ready ?" asked Tsunade as she stood in center between Naruto and Hinata as both of them nodded .

"Begin ." said Tsunade as she jumped away and Hinata activated Byakugan .

"I will show you Naruto-kun that I'm better than forehead ." said Hinata as Naruto growled at last part .

"I said that already twice , this is last warning ." growled Naruto as he released his killer intent on Hinata and she started shaking in fear .

"Don't call my fiance forehead ." hissed Naruto as his palms were enfulged by wind chakra .

"She isn't your fiance , I will ." said Hinata but Naruto teleported in front of her with raised fist .

"_He won't punch me , he loves me ." _thought Hinata with smile but then she felt razor pain on her cheek .

"Wind Fist ." shouted Naruto as he punched Hinata to face and sent her flying trought training field .

"That was for insults ." said Naruto as he teleported behind flying Hinata and punched her to the stomach with lighting chakra .

"This is for beatings ." said Naruto as he sent Hinata flying another way as she coughed blood and he teleported again .

"This is for stalking ." said Naruto as he appeared in front of Hinata and kicked her into air as she coughed even more blood .

"Hinata !" yelled Kurenai .

"And this is for destroying my life ." shouted Naruto as he appeared in air about Hinata and gathered wind chakra in his arm .

"Fuuton : Jūha Reppū Shō !" yelled Naruto as chakra arm from wind red chakra appeared and grabbed Hinata and then slammed her into ground .

"Enough !" yelled Tsunade as Naruto teleported to the rest of Namikazes .

"What have you done Demon ?!" yelled Kurenai but then she felt cold metal on her neck .

"I can kill you for that remember , that law is still actual ." whispered Naruto to Kurenai's ear and teleported away .

"That was good match Naruto-san ." said Hiashi as he walked to the Naruto .

"Thanks Hiashi-san , but aren't you concered about your daughter ?" asked Naruto with respect .

"No , she could be next leader of Hyuga Clan but now she is only obstacle between chaos and peace in clan and she represent chaos , not unlike Neji and her sister Hanabi ." explained Hiashi as Naruto nodded but Kurenai glared on him .

"How can you be that rough to your daughter ?" asked angry Kurenai .

"She can be my daughter but she is failure , instead of peace in clan she treat branch member like animals and that's why I don't like my own daughter , and whole Hyuga clan don't like her ." explained Hiashi as Kurenai turned around and went help Hinata .

"Lost of your brother changed you Hiashi ." said Shikaku as he placed hand on Hiashi's shoulder .

"Yes , after all what Hizashi sacrifaced for safety of Hinata , she is still ungratefull ." said Hiashi with sad tone .

"Naruto that was good , you showed her ." said Neji with laugh as he patted Naruto on back .

"Wow I never thought that I will see day when big Neji Hyuga will be smiling and laughing ." laughed Ino as she walked together with Konoha 12 to Naruto .

"When I have chance to see Hinata hurted I'm turning into different person ." laughed Neji .

"Come home , we have festival in front of us ." shouted Naruto with party tone as everyone leaved .

Later the same day

"Naruto-kun what are you going to wear on festival ?" asked Sakura as Naruto only shugred .

"I don't know , maybe Kimono ." answered Naruto as Sakura nodded .

"Then it's settled we are going in Kimonos ." said Sakura as she sitted next to Naruto on couch and kissed him .

"Hey Sasuke with who you are going on festival ?" asked Naruto with smirk as Sakura was curious about who Sasuke invited .

"I asked Ino ." said Sasuke with blush .

"And ?" asked Naruto with Sakura in same time .

"She said Yes but only if it will be date ." informed Sasuke who was blushing like madman as Naruto with Sakura started laughing .

"I never thought that I will see you , big Sasuke Namikaze blushing like this ." said Naruto as he laughed his ass off with Sakura on the floor .

"So my little brother have a date , that's nice ." said Itachi with smirk as he appeared in living room .

"Please Itachi-nii , not you too ." groaned Sasuke .

"Itachi and with are you going ?" asked Sakura with smirk that she know that oldest Namikaze have no girl who will go with him .

"I'm going with Yugao ." answered Itachi with smirk as everyone was shocked .

"You have date ?" shuttered Naruto as Itachi shaked his head .

"No we are going as friends ." said Itachi with blush as rest smirked .

"_Yeah sure ." _thought young Namikazes .

Later that night

"So Naruto-kun what do you think ?" asked Sakura as she walked out from bathroom . Naruto eyes widened at sight of bloody red Kimono with black flowers and white leafs which had big cleveage showing Sakura's assets and small ammount of blood came from his nose .

"You look perfect Sakura-chan ." said Naruto with perverted grin as he wore black kimono with blue flames .

"Thank you Naruto-kun , you look handsome too ." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto on cheek .

"Hey guys come here ." shouted Sasuke from his room as couple nodded and go to his room .

"What do you think will Ino like this ?" asked Sasuke who wore dark blue kimono with black thunders .

"You look good Sasuke , Ino will surely like it ." said Sakura as Sasuke smiled .

"Thanks ." said Sasuke as Itachi entered room .

"It looks that Namikaze clan is ready to throw a party ." said Itachi with smile as he wore dark red kimono with white flames with black highlights .

"You look good Itachi ." said Sakura with smile .

"Thank you Sakura you look great too , I'm not going to say that you looks good boys because it could be sound little bit homo ." said Itachi with chuckle at the end as boys nodded .

"Okay I'm going for Ino ." said Sasuke as he leaved .

"And I'm going for Yugao ." said Itachi as he leaved too .

"And we are going to enjoy our last free night ." said Naruto as he and Sakura leaved too .

Streets of Konoha

"This is awesome ." shouted Sakura as she and Naruto were going from one stand to other and Naruto won for Sakura dozens of prizes .

"Hey Sakura ." shouted Ino as she ran with Sasuke to the couple .

"Hey Ino how is date going ?" asked Sakura with smirk as Ino blushed .

"it is going fine , but I have one question . What have you done with Sasuke ? He is now kind , funny , gentleman and others things ?" asked Ino as Sasuke was talking with Naruto .

"We gave him what he needed . Family ." said Sakura with smile as Ino nodded .

"Naruto please this night , activate private seal , I know that expression on your face and I know what you are planning ." pleaded Sasuke don't wanting hear a Sakura's screams but Naruto only smirked and patted Sasuke on back .

"That same thing is going for you ." said Naruto as he joined Sakura leaving heavy blushing Sasuke behind him .

"Sasuke-kun what happened ?" asked Ino as she appeared behind Sasuke .

"Nothing ." said Sasuke as small amount of blood came from his nose .

"_Sasuke-kun is pervert , oh my god what have you done with him ._" thoguht Ino with dreamy eyes .

"Naruto-kun when are we going ?" asked Sakura as Naruto dragged her somewhere .

"It's almost midnight and I have perfect place on watching fireworks ." explained Naruto as Sakura nodded .

"Damm with all those peoples in street we don't get there in time ." growled Naruto as he grabbed Sakura bridal style and dissapeared in flash of thunder .

Hokage Mountain

"Wow Naruto-kun this is awesome ." said Sakura as they lied on head of 4th Hokage .

"The real show will only begin ." said Naruto as Sakura lied on his chest and fireworks started .

"This is beatifull Naruto-kun , I love you ." said Sakura .

"Nothing is more beatifull than you ." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura on lips with passion .

**Little Lemon **

While they were kissing Naruto's hand founded way to Sakura's kimono button and unbuttoned it only to find that she didn't wear underwear .

"No underwear ?" asked Naruto with perverted smirk .

"I knew that something like this can happen ." said Sakura with same smirk as they started kissing again and Naruto's hands played with Sakura's heavenly breasts .

"OH Naruto-kun don't stop ." moaned Sakura hard as Naruto take one breast into his mouth and started sucking it .

"More more ." pleaded Sakura as Naruto's other hand started massaging her clit .

"Naruto-kun I can't wait . Skip warm up and let me fuck your brain off ." said horny Sakura as she rolled that she was on top of Naruto .

"What man I could be if I said no ." said Naruto as Sakura unbuttoned his kimono only to find out that he didn't wear underwear too .

"No underwear ?" asked Sakura with smirk as she grabbed his cock .

"What can I said ." said Naruto as Sakura put his cock into her womanhood and started moving with her hips unaware that they were watched .

"_Finally my book will have something usefull , thank you Naruto you will be good student ._" thought one anonymous pervert who were writing into notepad with fatal nose bleed .

"Naruto-kun faster ." moaned Sakura as Naruto started thrusting faster and faster and grabbed her ass in order to do it even faster .

"Sakura-chan you are too tight ." moaned Naruto as Sakura grabbed his head and pushed it between her assets .

"Naruto-kun suck them please ." moaned Sakura with pleasure as she was nearing to her climate and Naruto did how he was told he immadeatly started sucking her breast receiving even more moans from her .

"Sakura-chan I'm going –" moaned Naruto as he was extremely close to his erection .

"Me too , let's do it together ." breathed Sakura as she started moving with her hips even more and Naruto started thrusting more too .

"Sakur-" said Naruto but was silenced by passionate kiss and second after it they both climaxed into each other and their screams were silenced by kiss .

**Little Lemon end . **

"I love you Sakura-chan ." said panting Naruto .

"I love you too ." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto again but then they head yell .

"You pervert don't say me you were spying on them ." shouted voice of Tsunade as they saw Jiraya flying with blood from his nose .

"Ero-sennin I will kill him ." growled Sakura as she suited up with Naruto and jumped on top of mountain only to find angry Tsunade .

"Baachan please tell me that Ero-sennin wasn't spying on us because if yes I must kill him ." growled Naruto as Tsunade only smirked .

"Yes he spied on you ." said Tsunade as Jiraya appeared behind them .

"Jiraya you pervert you are dead ." shouted Sakura as she kicked Jiraya between legs and send him flying on trip around Land of Fire but before he landed was heard "It's super-pervert for you " .

"Baachan don't worry we will do him some accident in war ." said Naruto with evil smirk as Tsunade with Sakura smirked too .

"Let's go home and next time don't do it on Hokage Mountain ." said Tsunade with smirk as couple nodded and dissapeared .

"_Being young , good old times ._" thought Tsunade with smile .

Morning South-East gate

Everyone from Rookie 12 except Hinata came with their Senseis of course except Kurenai .

"Ino can I talk with you ? In private ?" asked Sasuke in battle armor and with pack on his back as Ino nodded and they walked on side .

"What do you want talk about ?" asked Ino with small blush .

"I wanted to do this after I return from trip but after I saw you in Moon country and yesterday I can't wait to do this ." said Sasuke as he kissed Ino with passion , Ino was shocked first but then she returned kiss with full force after kiss ended .

"I want to say this I love you Ino Yamanaka ." said Sasuke as his forehead touched Ino's .

"I waited for this words eight years , I love you Uchiha Sasuke ." said Ino as Sasuke glared on her but then she remembered .

"Sorry Namikaze Sasuke ." said Ino as she kissed Sasuke on more time and then they returned to the rest hand in hand .

"So Sasuke told you his little secret huh ?" asked Itachi who was now in battle uniform which means nothing because he wore that same clothes only cloak don't have long sleeves .

"What Itachi you envy that you are last single Namikaze ." taunted Sasuke with smirk as Itachi lowered head in shame as everyone laughed .

"_I let this secret for me and in time I will tell you ." _thought Itachi with smirk .

"Okay everyone it's time to go ." ordered Jiraya as everyone gave goodbye but Tsunade was last who stand in front of Sakura and Naruto .

"Sakura keep eye on him , he is too big idiot and don't let make Jiraya turn him into pervert." said Tsunade with laugh as few tears dropped from her eyes .

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I will ." said Sakura with smile as Tsunade gave her hug . Then Sakura went say goodbye to her parents .

"And you brat you will keep her safe or I will kill you myself ." threatened Tsunade with smile .

"Don't worry baachan , she is my future wife after all ." said Naruto as Tsunade smiled and pulled him into big mother hug between her assets .

"Oh boy do you know how long I want to do that and you only hug her ?" yelled histericaly Jiraya with anime tears only to be punched by Tsunade with Naruto and sent flying on trip around Konoha .

"Damm pervert ." muttered Tsunade as rest laughed and Jiraya returned from trip .

"And by the way he have his own assets ." said Tsunade with smirk and pointed on Sakura who was giving her parents goodbye .

"I know ." said Jiraya with nosebleed only to be punched by Tsunade again .

"Damm I kill him one time ." muttered Tsunade

"And don't forget use prtection ." shouted Sakura's mother only to Sakura blush like madman .

"Mom ." yelled Sakura with irritiation .

"Yes he has , lucky bastard , but she is like second you ." said Jiraya with grin as he returned from previous trip around Konoha as Tsunade smirked and nodded .

"Come on guys we have war to end ." ordered Jiraya with enthusiasm as he , Kakashi and Namikazes walked out from Konoha .

"They are going to change a world ." said Sandaime with smile .

Border of Land of Water few hours later

"Where are they , Jiraya-sama told us that they will be already here ." said feminine voice .

"You must asked didn't you ? Look there ." said big man with massive sword as Konoha team neared . When they arrived Team 7 couldn't believe their eyes .

"Zabuza ?" shouted whole Team 7 with shock .

"You are that brats who beat hell crap out of me ." shouted Zabuza as girl behind him chuckled .

"Shut up Haku , you saved me but it still hurts like hell ." yelled Zabuza to girl now named Haku .

"Hello I'm Haku Yuki ." said Haku as she offered her hand .

"You are that hunter nin aren't you ?" asked Sakura as Haku nodded .

"Hello I'm Sakura Namikaze ." said Sakura as she shaked Haku's hand and blushed that she used her future name .

"And this is Naruto , Sasuke and Itachi Namikazes ." introduced Sakura .

"You are one family ?" asked Haku as Sakura shaked her head .

"Only Sasuke with Itachi are brothers , they former last name was Uchiha and for me I'm future wife of here Naruto who is original Namikaze ." explained Sakura as Haku nodded because she was smart girl .

"Jiraya-sama you said that you will bring ninjas of highest caliber , but instead of that you brought only Kakashi Hatake and Itachi and that three brats ." said man with tape on his right eyes but then he immadeatly felt three monsters killing intents .

"I should be carefull what you say Ao-san , these three are without doubt strongest ninjas in Elemental Nations ." informed Jiraya .

"Trust him Ao this brats are strong , they beat me like crap ." said Zabuza as he shivered on thought how they beat him .

"Okay , come aboard we will take you to leader of our resistance ." said Ao as everyone nodded and leaved little harbor .

**There is it , "training" trip began and war too . There was little lemon so I hope you enjoyed and I know I don't know how to write it .**

**Fans of Blond Maelstrom : I already rewritten all chapter which had Blond Maelstrom so I started making already new chapter and here is little spoiler .**

"And until your chakra will be back . You will not be able to revevie him ." said Pein with smirk .

**"Maybe they don't have chakra now but I have ." **said voice behind Namikazes as Kurama appeared on scene and Obito's eyes widened .

**"Kurama ." said happy Namikaze as Kurama touched Namikaze with his tails and started pumping chakra into **

**...**

"How is possible that he can be revived by Demon Chakra ?!" snapped Obito as Kurama smirked .

******"So you don't know about our little trip in Demon World ...**


	17. Tripple Trouble

**Tripple Trouble **

Our Konoha team finally get to the Base of bloodline resistance and momentaly they were walking to the hall where they will talk with leader .

"Please enter ." said guard as Team walked into small office where already waited Zabuza , Haku and Ao.

"Jiraya-sama , I'm glad that you returned with some help ." said female voice from chair in front of them.

"Hello Mei-san , and we are glad that we can help ." said Jiraya as young woman with dark red hair pulled into ponytail turned around with her chair . She wore blue dress with big cleveage which showed her assets which were almost equally to Tsunade's .

"Hello I'm Mei Terumi lead-." Said Mei as she saw three "kids" she stopped .

"Jiraya-sama you must kidding me ! What are these three kids doing here ?" asked angry Mei as Team 7 only groaned in response on the other hand older members of team were laughing .

"Sorry guys but you still look like kids , Mei this three are strongest of us so I couldn't call them kids ." said Jiraya as Mei's eyes widened .

"You can- ." said Mei but was interuppted by Zabuza .

"Sorry Mei-sama but this three brats are incredibly powerfull , they beat me in few attacks and I didn't landed one hit ." reported Zabuza which shocked Mei .

"And they are only chance for you in defeating Yagura , because jinchuuriki with full control can defeat only other jinchuuriki with full control ." said Jiraya shocking Mei even more .

"Which one of you is jinchuuriki and what demon ?" asked Mei unable to believe as Team 7 lifted their tops to show seals . Mei was now in pure shock .

"We are all jinchuuriki of nine tailed fox ." said Naruto .

"How can you be jinchuuriki of one and the same bijuu ?" asked Mei in disbelief .

"Because of this ." said Sakura as she and her team activated Rinnegan and all mist ninjas gasped .

"My god this is Rinnegan ." shuttered Mei .

"So that's why they defeat you with ease what Zabuza-sama ." joked Haku as Zabuza glared on her .

"This is why I brought them here , four Rinnegan wielder together with Copy Ninja Kakashi ." said Jiraya as mist ninjas raised eyebrow on word four .

"Jiraya-sama forgot to say that I have Rinnegan too ." said Itachi as he activated his Rinnegan too .

"So we can already move to plan ." said Mei with smile now after she discovered what powers "kids" possess .

"If you let me Mei-san , I already have plan ." said Jiraya as Mei nodded .

"We will take down three Yagura's generals ." said Jiraya as mist ninjas eyes widened .

"My team split to two persons teams and kill each general in same time ." explained Jiraya .

"That's imposible ! How will you do it ?" asked Mei .

"Sasuke , you and Itachi will take down factory on weapons ran by Aomori Retsu ." ordered Jiraya as Namikaze brothers nodded .

"Me and Kakashi will take down Prison which is ran by Emori Retsu ." said Jiraya as Kakashi nodded .

"And finally Naruto , you and Sakura will take down ANBU Headquaters ran by eldest and strongest from this triplets Suomori Retsu ." ordered Jiraya as Namikaze couple nodded .

"You can't be serious Jiraya-sama this is worse plan I ever heard , why you will send two kids on strongest target ." snapped Mei as Jiraya waved with his hands .

"Calm down Mei , if I send them today they will be back tomorrow so don't worry ." said Jiraya as he waved to Namikazes who only nodded and dissapeared .

"You must be crazy to think that you will take that targets down in one day ." snapped angry Mei .

"Wait us tomorrow at morning in front of base you will see ." said Jiraya before he and Kakashi dissapeared too .

"What do you think Mei-sama , can they succes ?" asked Ao as Mei shaked her head .

"I think that they can . That kids are masters of massive attacks so they will find a way ." said Zabuza shocking everyone .

With Kakashi and Jiraya

"Jiraya-sama how we are going to take down that prison ?" asked Kakashi .

"In what are we best . Stealth ." answered Jiraya with smirk as Kakashi smirked too .

"I hoped that you will say this ." said Kakashi with laugh as Jiraya laughed too .

Later in night

"Kakashi create few shadow cloned we will take care of them in one strike ." whispered Jiraya as they were now hiding in front of prison .

"Shadow clone justu ." whispered Kakashi with Jiraya as fourthy clones appeared .

"Let's go ." said Jiraya as he with Kakashi used chameleon jutsu .

Slowly every guard was dead until last of them tried escape .

"Where is Emori Retsu ?" asked Jiraya as he appeared from shadow of last guard .

"I can't say anything ." shuttered guard .

"Then I will make you ." said Kakashi as he activated Sharingan .

"He is in highest room in prison only from there you can free prisoners ." said guard in hypnosis .

"Okay let's go to the highest room ." said Jiraya as Kakashi nodded but was late .

"Suiton : Water Dragon Bullet ." said voice behind them as massive dragon as nearing them .

"Doton : Earth Wall ." said Kakashi as he slammed hands on ground and earth wall efective stopped dragon .

"Well well if it isn't Jiraya of the Sannins and Copy Ninja Kakashi ." said big man with big hammer on his back . He had red hair and was dressed in black ANBU uniform with mask on side of his head .

"Long time no see Emori ." said Jiraya with smirk .

"Yeah Yeah long time ." said Emori with smirk on his own .

"Jiraya-sama you know this man ?" asked Kakashi as Jiraya nodded .

"I crossed way with him when I was here on gathering informations ." explained Jiraya .

"Yes and only thanks resistance you escaped ." said Emori .

"Kakashi be on alert , he has big chakra reserves so avoid using jutsus ." informed Jiraya as Kakashi nodded .

"I have better idea ." said Kakashi as he activated Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan .

"Man I forgot about that seal , I'm idiot ." said Jiraya as he slapped himself on forehead .

"Enough talking Suiton : Water wolfs , Raiton : Electomagnetical death ." said Emori as he combined water and lighting attack which was nearing on Kakashi and Jiraya .

"Kakashi prepare some wind technique I will dispel water by using earth ." said Jiraya as Kakashi nodded and made a few hand seals and Jiraya created earth wall which stopped water but lighting continued trought wall .

"Fuuton : Jūha Reppū Shō ." said Kakashi as arm of wind chakra disspeled lighting .

"That was impressive ." said Emori but then something started tearing him apart .

"Kamui ." shouted Kakashi as Emori's arm was ripped from his body .

"You bastard ." shouted Emori only to realize that Jiraya dissapeared .

"Rasengan ." said Jiraya who was behind Emori and slammed rasengan into Emori's stomach toring it apart .

"Okay he is dead . Now to highest room and free prisoners . " said Jiraya as he and Kakashi walked into highest room but were stopped by laughing .

"Do you realy think that I will be defeated in this easy trick ?" laughed Emori on ground as he changed into pool of blood shocking duo .

"He can use blood clone ?" asked shocked Kakashi .

"You know anyone else who can use it ?" asked voice of Emori .

"Yes we know four members who can use it ." answered Jiraya .

"Raiton : Lighting Web ." said voice of Emori as around Jiraya and Kakashi formed web of electricity .

"Kai ." said Emori as he grabbed web which started glowing .

"_Shit ." _thought Kakashi with Jiraya as web exploded and and trapped them in it .

"You are legendary ninjas in Elemental nNations and you were trapped jutsu like this ." said Emori with shake of his head and laugh .

"Katon : Grand Fire Missile ." said Kakashi with Jiraya as they breathed huge flames on Emori .

"Suiton : Water Missile ." said Emori as he countered attack as burned Kakashi and Jiraya walked out from the smoke but then he felt sharp pain in chest .

"As I expected , you are weak in genjutsu ." said Kakashi with his arm enfulged with Raikiri in Emori's chest as Kakashi and Jiraya which stood before Emori dissappeared .

"Now we must go free prisoners ." said Jiraya as Emori felt on ground dead and duo walked out .

With Itachi and Sasuke

"Is there someone ?" asked Itachi as they stood in three near to weapon factory .

"No only one person is there and he fit the description what pervy sage gave us ." informed Sasuke shutting off Byakugan .

"What do you suggest ?" asked Itachi with smirk .

"Explosion style ." responded Sasuke .

"Bakuton , well that will be interesting ." said itachi with smile as they leaved tree .

"Bakuton : Landmine Fist ." said Sasuke together with Itachi as they punched wall and that exploded .

"What was that ?" asked Aomori as he leaved his office only to find whole factory destroyed .

"You should get here some guards ." said Sasuke as he stood with Itachi behid Aomori .

"Ah Uchiha brothers , I have luck I can finaly test my kenjutsu against Sharingan ." said Aomori with evil smirk as brothers activated Sharingan .

"Itachi attack only if I give you opening , you are not sword type ." said Sasuke as he unsealed his katana and Itachi nodded .

"Come young one ." said Aomori as he unsealed his sword which was long but strangely thin .

"If you don't attack I will ." shouted Aomori as he channeled raiton chakra into sword as Sasuke smirked and blocked it with his own raiton chakra .

"I can easily use wind chakra but I want some fun ." said Sasuke as he slashed with his sword only to Aomori blocked it but with problems .

"_That was strong attack , how is possible that kid like him can have so much power ." _thought Aomori as Sasuke teleported behind him and swung with his sword again but he was stopped by Aomori's sword again but it threw him to the air .

"_That things on his wirst , it's some kind of seal but for what ?" _thought Aomori as he landed on ground .

"You are good Aomori Retsu ." said Sasuke with smirk .

"My thanks ." said Aomori as he was running on Sasuke with blinding speed .

"_He is faster ." _thought Sasuke as he blocked Aomori's attack .

"Your reflexes are good but that is nothing comparing to me ." said Aomori as second sword came from his sleeve and impaled Sasuke to the shoulder with raiton chakra .

"Sasuke ." shouted Itachi .

"No Itachi stay out of this , I want win this by myself , you said it clearly . I need more experience ." said Sasuke in pain as Itachi nodded .

"How you want a win when you can move ?" taunted Aomori .

"Like this . Kamui ." said Sasuke as he activated Mangekyou and he unmaterialized himself and teleported few feets away from Aomori .

"How did you do that ?" asked Aomori in disbelief .

"Thanks to Sharingan , and now when you have two swords I have no other chance ." said Sasuke as he grabbed his sword with both hands , it then glowed and parted on two and Aomori's eyes widened .

"That sword ." shuttered Aomori as Sasuke smirked .

"So you know this sword and how is it strong ." said Sasuke as Aomori nodded .

"Sword created by pure chakra , same sword which used Sage of Sixth Paths ." said Aomori .

"Now it will be two sword vs. two swords ." said Sasuke as Aomori smirked .

"Then what is your death wish because I'm master in fighting with two swords ." said Aomori with smirk .

"Then be ready Gravity seal : Kai ." said Sasuke all gravity preasure around Sasuke dissappeared .

"Restruction Seal : Kai ." said Sasuke as huge chakra burst exploded from him .

"_So this were that seals on wrists , they were restriction and gravity seals , it's starting getting dangerous ." _thought Aomori as Sasuke dissaepered in flash of thunder and appeared in front of Aomori with raiton chakra in his swords .

"_That fast " _thought Aomori as Sasuke swung with his swords only to be blocked by Aomori's .

"_That strong ." _thought Aomori as Sasuke's swords changed color .

"Shouton : Jailor Slash ." said Sasuke as he swung with his sword and deep purple crystal neared Aomori .

"Raiton : Garōga ." said Aomori as his started spinning with his swords and created something like whirl of lighting chakra which countered and destroyed crystal .

"You destroyed crystal jutsu you are good ." said Sasuke with smile as Aomori smirked .

"I'm not done Raiton : Double Vertical Slash ." said Aomori as he swung with his swords and fired lighting beams on Sasuke .

"Fuuton : Wind God Slash ." said Sasuke as he disspeled raiton attack with fuuton .

"Meiton ." whispered Sasuke as dark chakra enfulged swords and Sasuke dissapeared .

"Rest in peace Aomori Retsu ." whispered Sasuke as he appeared behind Aomori and his head fell from his shoulders .

"Well done Sasuke you did good ." said Itachi as he appeared behind Sasuke but Sasuke shaked his head .

"I had to use Meiton because he had advantage in sword fight , so I won only thanks to my strongest attack ." explained Sasuke as he lowered head .

"No if you were using ninjutsu from beginning you should win in no time but you wanted to test your sword skills against master , we will work on that on our trip ." explained Itachi with smile .

"Thanks Itachi , come let's back to the base . " said Sasuke .

With Naruto and Sakura

"What do you say Sakura-chan , are we going to have fun ?" asked Naruto with childlish voice .

"Naruto-kun you are one big kid ." said Sakura as she rolled her eyes .

"But I love you so we can do that ." said Sakura as Naruto nodded .

"Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu ." said Sakura together with Naruto as they brought wall which defended ANBU Headquaters down .

"What was that ?" asked one of ANBU .

"We are under attack ." yelled other ninja .

"By resistance ?" asked ANBU .

"No by us ." said Naruto as he and Sakura appeared with their swords .

"Ha don't make me laugh kid what are you doing here ?" asked laughing ANBU .

"I'm here to kill you . Meiton ." said Naruto and whispered at the end as his and Sakura's sword enfulged black chakra .

"I want to see that ." said ANBU and it was his last words as his head was cutted off .

"You bas- ." yelled ninja but he was killed by Sakura .

"Come honey we have lot of ninjas on work ." said Naruto with sweet smile .

"Yes ." was only Sakura's response .

"What is happening ?" asked older looking man with red hair and scar on his face .

"We are under attack Suomori-dono , they are killing everyone ." informed ninja .

"Under attack ? By who ?" asked Suomori but ninja who was speking with him was dead .

"By us ." said Sakura who was complete bloody .

"Sakura-chan I'm glad that we didn't take our white cloaks or it would be problem ." said Naruto with chuckle as he was bloody at same rate as Sakura .

"Who are you ?" asked Suomori .

"Your Shinigami ." said Naruto and smirked .

"Only in your dream kid Ranton : Storm Clouds ." said Suomori as black clouds appeared .

"Sakura-chan armor ." said Naruto as he and Sakura activated their versions of armor from three elements , lighting , wind and gravity .

"So you can stand against my storm release that's nice ." taunted Suomori only to Sakura dissapeared and appeared behind him .

"Ranton : Laser Circus ." said Naruto together with Sakura as beams of lighting shot toward Suomori .

"_They can use ranton ? Who are they ?" _thought Suomori in his mind as he avoided every beam with incredible speed .

"Hyuton : Thousands of Spears ." said Sakura as ice spears appeared and aimed on Suomori .

"_Even Hyouton ? How ? _" thought Suomori as he avoided almost all spears but one impaled him into shoulder as he winced in pain .

"You are strong brats but I will end this Bakuton : Explosive Fists ." said Suomori as he wanted punch Naruto only to be stopped by sword but after explosion Naruto was send flying .

"How is that posible that you have that bloodlines ?" asked Sakura as she was hidding that she deactivated her restriction seal .

"I should thank one man from Konoha , he invented chimera technique so I absorbed five bloodlines from Kiri . Storm , Explosion , Swift , Steel and last Darkness ." explained Suomori with laugh as Namikaze's eyes widened .

"_Darkness ? I hope that he don't mean Meiton as Dark release , no he can't because he should rezognize it when we were killing his guards ."_ thought Naruto as Sakura nodded .

"Then we are done playing Restriction seal : Kai ." said Naruto as chakra burst erupted from him .

"Bring it on ." said Suomori .

"Jinton : Dust Balls ." said Naruto as miniature ball were flying toward Suomori .

"Meiton: Kyūketsukō ." said Suomori as dust balls absorbed into his hand .

"_So it's not Meiton how we using , this darkness eat chakra ." _thought Sakura as Naruto nodded and their sword were enfulged with black chakra .

"Meiton: Jajimento ." said Suomori as vortex of chakra shoted toward them as chakra from erupted from Naruto's sword and take red highlight .

"Getsuga Tensho ." yelled Naruto as he released beam of chakra from his sword and than beam destroyed vortex .

"_He destroyed Meiton jutsu ? Who he is ?" _thought Suomori as he was kicked by Sakura to the shoulder and sent flying .

"Your Meiton is interesting but our is original ." said Naruto as black chakra with red highlights danced around him and then he raised his sword and aimed him on Suomori's heart .

"Meiton : Dark Spear ." said Naruto as dark chakra made a spear from sword and in second impaled Suomori's heart instanly killing him .

"That was strangely easy ." said Sakura as she regreted that she said something .

"Swift Release : Body Armor ." said Suomori as he appeared behind couple .

"How did you survived ?" asked Sakura .

"It pure speed ." said shocked Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened but Suomori smirked .

"You are right brat , I used swift release to teleport behind you and placed genjutsu on you ." said Suomori .

"Then we must end it ." said Naruto as golden chakra erupted from him with Rinnegan active .

"You are right Naruto-kun ." said Sakura as same golden chakra erupted from her .

"Ranton : Grand Lighting Clouds ." said Suomori as dark clouds enfulged entire area .

"Preta Path ." said Sakura as she absorbed clouds .

"Asura Path ." said Naruto and his arm transformed into canon which fire some kind of beam .

"Meiton: Kyūketsukō ." said Suomori as he absorbed beam .

"Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Koutan ." said Naruto as trees started erupting from earth everywhere .

"_They are able to absorb techniques and use lot of kekkei genkai even kekkei touta , who are they ?" _thought Suomorii desperately as he started getting low on chakra .

"Let's end this . Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin ." shouted Naruto as he slammed his hands on ground which started shaking and then lot of wood and flowers destroyed building .

"_They are able use massive techniques like this ?" _thought Suomori as he avoided lot of twigs and flowers started opening and released some gas .

"_Gas ?" _thought Suomori as his eyes widened as he started losing control over his body .

"This gas is in fact poison ." said Sakura with smirk as she and Naruto appeared in front of Suomori .

"This is the end . Meiton : Dark Spear ." said Naruto as black chakra spear formed in his hand .

"Farewell ." said Naruto as he stapped Suomori with dark spear and killed him .

"Come Naruto-kun we must return to base ." said Sakura as she sealed her sword and Naruto nodded .

Morning in front of Resistance base

"You see Zabuza I told that this plan was madness ." said Mei with sad voice .

"Mei-sama is right about that Zabuza ." said Ao as Zabuza lowered his head .

"We lose war ." said Mei with tears as Zabuza lifted his head with evil smirk .

"No I was right ." said Zabuza with smirk as six figures walked out from mist and lot of people behind them .

"Impossible ." shuttered Mei as Konoha team walked in front of her .

"See Mei I told that we will do it fast ." said Jiraya with smirk as shocked Mei nodded and then looked on bloody Naruto and Sakura .

"What the hell happened to you ?" asked Mei as they seem like they go trough hell .

"What can I say ? Killing entire ANBU Headquaters isn't clean work . It was easy but not clean ." explained Naruto as mist ninjas eyes widened .

"Easy ?" asked Zabuza in pure shock .

"You two killed entire ANBU Headquaters ?" asked Ao with shock as couple nodded .

"My god entire ANBU had two thousands of members ." said Mei with wide eyes .

"We counted three thousands ." said Sakura with innocent smile as rest smiled on her innocentes only mist ninjas now feared her even more .

"Come on we need rest before final strike ." said Jiraya as Konoha team nodded and walked into base .

"Do you understand that ? They did something what we are trying almost year and they did it in one day." Said Ao who was still in shock .

"Yeah and I have feeling that they are going to kill Yagura tomorrow ." said Mei as mist ninjas started cheering for them .

"We kill him only if he is under control ." said Naruto as mist ninjas looked on him .

"What control ?" asked Zabuza .

"We are suspicious that Yagura is controled by someone from Konoha ." said Jiraya as everyone eyes widened .

"Mei-san , you knew Yagura before he was Mizukage , you must noticed something different about him ." said Itachi as Mei nodded .

"Yes after he became Mizukage he changed and after that he annouced war against bloodline users ." said Mei with sad voice .

"We are going to end it tommorow ." said Naruto as Konoha Team walked into base for rest .

**Well first part of war is finished . I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be glad for review and if there will be more and more reviews I will be updating even sooner .**


	18. True Mizukage & Revelations

**True Mizukage & Revelation**

Base of Resistance - Morning

"Jiraya-sama how do you planning attack on Yagura ?" asked Mei as she , Team Konoha and mist ninjas stood in war room .

"First Namikazes find out thanks to their Byakugans if is Yagura truly controlled , then if he is under control they free him and war will be over but if he isn't under control they will kill him ." informed Jiraya as everyone nodded .

"Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke ." said Jiraya as young Namikazes looked on him .

"If Yagura transform into bijuu form don't hesitate and transform too ." ordered Jiraya as young Namikazes nodded .

"Jiraya-sama and how do you know that Yagura even attack ?" asked Ao .

"Easy we sent him little message ." answered Naruto with smirk as he let one ANBU escape .

Mizukage Tower

"Mizukage-sama we were attacked ." said ninja as he bowed before Yagura .

"By who and where ?" asked Yagura in monotone .

"Reports say that by Jiraya of Sannin , Hatake Kakashi , Itachi Uchiha and three kids and all of them together destroyed our prison , weapon factory and entire ANBU Headquaters ." reported ninja as Yagura's eyes widened .

"_Hmm so Jiraya took two Sharingan wielders with him to find out if Yagura is controlled . Impressive ."_ thought dark figure behind Yagura .

"Three kids ? Who were they ?" asked Yagura .

"First is boy , he has black hair and is believed that he is brother of Itachi , second is girl with pink hair and brutal strength and last boy has blond spiky hair and looks like 4th Hokage ." reported ninja as Yagura nodded .

"Order army to prepare we are going to attack main resistance base ." ordered Yagura as ninja nodded .

"Leave ." said Yagura as ninja bowed and leaved leaving Yagura alone .

"So Jiraya brought me jicnhuuriki , thank you , you old fool ." said figure with evil chuckle as one Sharingan eye glowed in darkness .

Resistance base

"Pervy sage do you think that Obito will be there ?" asked Naruto as he and Jiraya sitted on roof of building of resistance .

"I don't know , but after Sakura removed Kisame's soul we are almost sure ." answered Jiraya as Naruto nodded and Sakura appeared .

"Army is ready , we can go ." said Sakura as they nodded and Jiraya leaved leaving them alone .

"Naruto-kun what are you thinking about ?" asked Sakura as she sitted next to Naruto .

"I'm thinking about that Obito can be there and I will finally meet him ." said Naruto as Sakura snugled to him .

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we will avenge everyone who died because of him ." said Sakura as Naruto nodded and kissed top of her head .

"But that is second thing what concern me ." said Naruto as Sakura raised eyebrow .

"What if Obito doesn't control Yagura and we will must kill jinchuuriki ." said Naruto as Sakura nodded .

"If Yagura isn't controled then we kill monster no jinchuuriki ." reasoned Sakura .

"What I would do without you ?" asked Naruto with smile as he kissed Sakura on lips .

"You would be that biggest idiot under sun ." said Sakura with laugh as Naruto glared on her with fake angry expression .

"Maybe , come on we have army waiting on us ." said Naruto as he and Sakura went to the army .

"Jiraya-sama what is your plan ?" asked Mei as she wore battle outfit .

"Me , Itachi and Kakashi with you and your army will fight in style army vs. army while young Namikazes infiltrate behind enemy lines and find Yagura ." said Jiraya as everyone nodded and Mei turned to army .

"My fellow ninjas today is day what we waited for ." annouced Mei as everyone stood quiet .

"Today is our chance to save Kiri from reign of 4th Mizukage , we will fight for win or we die ." annouced Mei as he received battle roar from army .

"Nice speech Mei-sama ." said Ao as Mei smiled .

"Thanks Ao and now Let's go ." thanked Mei and annouced at the end as army moved toward Mizukage's army .

With Yagura

"Stop here and wait for resistance ." ordered Yagura and army stopped , it didn't last long and resistance appeared .

"Attack ." ordered Yagura .

With Resistance

"Itachi can you ?" asked Jiraya with smirk as Itachi smiled too and nodded .

"Susanoo ." said Itachi as red chakra enfulged him and he slashed with his sword front line .

"Attack ." shouted Mei as ninjas of resistance joined to fight .

"_Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke do it fast resistance won't last long against Mizukage's army ." _thought Jiraya .

With Yagura

"It wasn't so hard to find you Yagura ." said voice behind Yagura .

"Suiton : Water Dragon ." said Yagura as Team 7 appeared and massive dragon rises from nearby lake .

"Suiton : Water Dragon ." said Sakura as next dragon appeared from air and collided with Yagura's dragon .

"Naruto what do you see ?" asked Sasuke as he watched Naruto how he scanned Yagura with Byakugan .

"Yes he is controled ." growled Naruto as Yagura's eyes widened .

"_He has Byakugan ?" _thought dark figure which controled Yagura .

"We should bring here Kakashi or Itachi they are better in breaking genjutsu ." said Sakura as her teammates nodded .

"Enough talking Suiton : Water Mirror technique ." said Yagura and with his staff created three mirrors which changed into Team 7 .

"Suiton jutsu huh ? In that case Raiton : Thunder God Strike ." said Naruto as beam of lighting destroyed Yagura's technique .

"You undertimate me ." said Yagura as he appeared in front of them and swung with his staff and hitted Naruto to stomach .

"_He isn't Mizukage for nothing ._" thought Naruto as he was sent flying .

"And you don't understimate us ." said Sasuke as he swung with his raiton powered katana only to be blocked by staff .

"and mainly me ." shouted Sakura as she punched Yagura on shoulder as he winced in pain from raiton chakra in her palm and brutal strength which sent him flying .

"Sakura remember we don't want to kill him ." said Sasuke as he jumped to the Sakura .

"Then I will kill you Suiton : Water Spears ." said Yagura as he swunf with his staff and water created from air transformed into small spears and shot toward Sasuke and Sakura .

"Suiton : Water Wall ." said Sakura as she countered water spears .

"Suiton : Grand Waterfall ." said Yagura as massive wave of water neared Namikazes .

"I take it ." said Sasuke as he activated Mangekyou and with Susanoo sword cutted wave on two halfs .

"_He can use Susanoo ?" _thought dark figure .

"Yasaka no Magatama ." said Sasuke as Susanoo formed magatamas and threw it on Yagura .

"Don't understimate me ." shouted Yagura as he started transforming into bijuu .

"**Now you will be crushed ." **said Sanbi as he appeared on battlefielnd and everyone in both armies stopped fighting and started running away .

"Sasuke , Sakura . Transform I will support you ." said Naruto who finally appeared behind them .

"_No Naruto , you must tranform because Obito can't know that we are jinchuuriki too ."_ thought Sasuke in mental link and Naruto nodded and transformed .

"**Sakura , Sasuke use Bijuu Dragger , we must free Isobu ." **said Kurama in Sakura's and Sasuke's mind as they nodded .

"Sasuke help me ." said Sakura as Sasuke nodded .

"_He can control Kyuubi ?" _thought shocked dark figure .

"**I will crush you Kyuubi ." **roared Isobu as he prepared Bijuudamma but then lot of twigs appeared around him .

"Mokuton : Bijuu Dragger ." said Sasuke with Sakura as figure lost connection with Yagura .

"They stopped my control for while but how ?" asked figure himself .

Yagura's mind

"Who are you ?" asked Yagura as he stood before Isobu as three Namikazes stood in front of them .

"**We are here to help you ." **said Kurama as he appeared behind Namikazes .

"**Kurama what are you doing here ?" **asked shocked Isobu as Kurama chuckled .

"**Saving you of course ." **said Kurama with smirk as Isobu "smiled" .

"Yagura we must tell you that you are controlled in real world , so when we release this technique we must free you so be patient ." said Sakura as Yagura nodded .

"**We will see in no time Isobu ." **said Kurama as he with Namikazes dissappeared .

Real world

"_I have my control back but they suppressed bijuu presence ." _thought figure .

"Suiton : Thousands of Water Mirrors Spears ." said Yagura as lot of water around him formed into spears which changed into mirrors and looked like invisible .

"Doton : Earth Wall ." said Sakura as wall protected them from spears .

"You left yourself open , Rasengan ." yelled Naruto as he teleported behind Yagura and slammed rasengan into his back and send him flying into earth wall .

"_This is my chance ." _thought Sasuke as he activated Mangekyou before Yagura crashed into wall and then when Yagura crashed to the wall he destroyed it and Sasuke jumped about him and looked into his eyes .

"Tsukyomi ." said Sasuke as Yagura fall on ground .

"_Damm you Sasuke ."_ growled dark figure .

"Where am I ?" asked beaten Yagura but then he saw his ninjas fighting with others ninjas .

"Stop fighting ." yelled Yagura as everyone stopped .

"It seems that Namikazes did it ." said Jiraya with smile .

"What happened here ?" asked Yagura yourself .

"You were controled ." said Mei as she appeared with Ao , Zabuza , Haku and rest of Konoha ninjas .

"Mei ?" asked Yagura as Mei nodded with smile .

"Welcome back Yagura ." said Mei as Yagura nodded .

"By who I was controled ?" asked Yagura .

"By me ." said voice as vortex in air appeared and man with orange mask and long hair appeared .

"Let me introduce myself I'm Uchiha Madara ." said man with evil voice .

"Hah You and Madara don't make me laugh ." said Sasuke as he and rest of Namikazes appeared in front of him .

"You don't know me little Uchiha so shut up ." replied man with arrogant voice .

"Then I will make a test ." said Naruto as lighting armor enfulged him and dissappeared in flash of thunder and appeared in front of man and threw punch only to go trought him , then he returned to his teammates .

"So I wasn't wrong Obito ." growled Naruto as Obito's eyes widened greatly .

"_How the hell he knows who I am ?" _thought shocked Obito .

"I don't know what are you talking about brat ." said Obito arrogantly .

"Drop that act Obito we know that it's you , you son of bitch ." yelled Kakashi with Mangekyou active as he appeared behind Obito and threw unmaterialized punch on him and sent him flying .

"See only my Kamui which have same dimension as mine is yours ." shouted Kakashi as Obito stood up .

"_It's starting getting dangerous ." _thought Obito and then he looked on Kakashi and his eye widened .

"_He has two Sharingan eyes ?! And that form ! That's Eternal Mangekyou . How strong you are Kakashi ?" thought Obito desperately ._

"It doesn't matter who I am , I'm here to capture you ." said Obito as metal chain appeared from his sleeve .

"The same trick what you used against my dad ? Obito you must be desperate ." taunted Naruto with smirk .

"You are too arrogant brat . Now I am going to capture you ." snapped Obito as Naruto laughed .

"I want to see that , what do you say if I cut your health arm ?" taunted Naruto as he appeared in front of Obito with Meiton enfulged sword and cutted Obito's left arm .

"Gaah ." yelled Obito in pain as Naruto prepared on death strike only to be kicked away by some plant man like when they were fighting Kisame .

"Tobi you must leave ." said Zetsu as Obito only nodded .

"Zetsu you must get in our way , first Kisame now this crap ." snapped Naruto as Obito started dissappearing in vortex and Naruto's eyes widened .

"No ! Wait you son of bitch !" shouted Naruto but he was already gone .

"Damm ." yelled Naruto as he punched ground and caused massive earthquake as everyone eyes widened at monster strength .

"Naruto-kun calm down ." whispered Sakura to Naruto's ear as she appeared behind him .

"I was so close , so fucking close ." whispered Naruto as Sakura stood and hugged him while he was still at ground .

"Don't worry Naruto we will take him down ." said Sasuke with smile as Naruto nodded .

"So I was controled by Sharingan ?" asked Yagura .

"Yes and as I can see you didn't aged only one day in looks ." said Mei with smirk as Yagura lowered his head and tick mark appeared on his forehead .

"Damm ! I will look like child until my dead !" yelled Yagura with deadpan expression as everyone laughed.

"Atleast it will give you advantage because your enemy will understimate you ." said voice as everyone spun around to see Team 7 walking in .

"You are team that freed me ?" asked Yagura as he stood up only to wince in pain .

"Sorry for psychical damage but you were tough ." said Naruto as he scratched back of his head .

"Then I must thank you for me and for people of Mist ." said Yagura as he offered his hand .

"You don't need to thank , for fellow jincuuriki we will do anything ." said Naruto as he shaked Yagura's hand and Yagura smiled .

"Yes Isobu is glad that Kurama is like his old self and that he helped you to free us ." said Yagura with smile as Naruto nodded .

"By the way I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is Sakura and Sasuke Namikaze ." introduced Naruto with smile as Yagura nodded .

"Pleasure to meet you Namikazes ." replied Yagura with smile .

"So what Yagura are you planning to return as Mizukage ?" asked Jiraya .

"Jiraya-sama is that you ?" asked Yagura as Jiraya nodded .

"Long time no see ." said Jiraya with his typical grin .

"How long ?" asked Yagura .

"Ten Years ." answered Jiraya as Yagura grabbed his head .

"Oh God you must fucking kidding me I'm twenty two and I look like twelve ." yelled Yagura in annoyance as everyone laughed .

"Yagura can you please answer on Jiraya-sama's question ." said Mei as Yagura shaked his head .

"No I don't want be Mizukage anymore , I brought so much pain that new Mizukage must rise and solve this problem . I have good idea who can be new Mizukage ." answered Yagura and then looked on Mei .

"What do you think Godaime ?" asked Yagura with smirk on Mei's expression .

"I accept ." said Mei with smile as everyone sweetdropped .

"That fast , I expected some arguments like "why me ?" ." said Yagura with sweetdrop .

"What can I say , I'm awesome ." said Mei as everyone double sweetdropped .

"Okay let's go home ." said Jiraya as they and entire army walked to the Kiri .

Akatsuki hideout

"Pein he is here ." said woman with blue hair as man with orange hair now named Pein nodded and walked into room .

"We lost Mizukage ." said Obito as Zetsu started giving him new arm and Pein nodded .

"Who was strong enough to hurt untouchable Madara ?" asked woman with hidden smirk .

"Namikaze Naruto ." was only Obito's response .

"Kyuubi jinchuuriki ?" asked Pein as Obito nodded .

"He is strong he defeat Yagura in bijuu form with ease and his sensei is Jiraya ." reported Obito as he winced in pain as Zetsu gave him new arm .

"So Jiraya-sensei has a new student ." said Pein in monotone .

"And he is far stronger than you in his age ." taunted Obito as woman growled .

"Don't insult a Pein ." snapped woman .

"That's nothing Konan , I was weakling when I was young ." stated Pein as Konan nodded .

"We must call meeting and tell members that they can cross the way with him or they are dead ." said Obito with serious voice as Pein raised eyebrow .

"Why ?" asked pein simply .

"Because like I said his sensei is Jiraya and his next guard is Itachi ." answered Obito as Pein's eyes widened .

"Itachi is alive ?" asked Konan .

"He is alive and back in Konoha ." replied Obito .

"Call the meeting Konan ." ordered Pein as Konan nodded .

"I take my leave ." said Obito before he teleported somewhere .

"One of our strongest members is with enemy ." hissed Pein with angry expression .

"Don't worry Nagato , he will pay ." said Konan .

Kirigakure

"Why is gate closed ?" asked Mei but immadeatly how she say that gate started opening and was heard loud cheering and when gate opened everyone eyes widened at sight of peoples in streets .

"How they knew that we will come and how is possible that they don't hate me ?" asked Yagura .

"I send clone to tell everyone that you were only controled and that we defeated source ." said Naruto with smile as were heard yell "welcome back mizukage-sama" and something like this .

"Come we must go the Mizukage Tower ." said Yagura as rest nodded .

"You should be happy Naruto , you saved whole country ." said Jiraya with pride as he grabbed Naruto under his shoulder .

"That's because I wasn't alone ." said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura and Sasuke under his shoulders .

"_They look like perfect family ." _thought Kakashi .

"We did it together ." said Naruto with smile as his teammates nodded and smiled as they arrived to the Mizukage tower which looked almost the same as Hokage Tower in Konoha .

"Come on Yagura you must start the speech ." complained Mei as Yagura rolled his eyes .

"Okay , okay I will do it ." said Yagura as he stepped on balcon and crowd started cheering .

"My fellow villagers , today happened something what changed our history ." annouced Yagura as crowd stood quiet .

"After long ten years while I was controled by unknown criminal I caused lot of pain and sorrow and that's why I introduce you our new Mizukage , Mei Terumi ." annouced Yagura as crowd erupted cheers as Mei stepped in .

"I promise that I will protect Kirigakure with all my strength and after I heard from former Mizukage he is convinced that all pain was caused by him but what do you think is it his fault ?" asked Mei loudly as crowd yelled "no" and Mei smiled as Yagura started crying .

"Next I want you introduce Team which ended our war and freed our Mizukage ." annouced Mei as crowd was silent waiting for their heroes .

"Let me introduce you leader of team Jiraya one of three legendary Sannins , Kakashi Hatake known as Copy Ninja in Elemental Nations , next you know him as criminal but it isn't true , he is prodigy of former Uchicha clan , Namikaze Itachi and last strongest team I ever seen who freed our Mizukage is legendary Team 7 from Konoha . Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke Namikaze ." annouced Mei as complete Konoha team stepped on balcon and crowd started clapping and cheering as Jiraya stood in middle and grabbed Itachi and Kakashi under his shoulders and each of adults have one of young Namikazes under them with large smiles on their faces .

"Come on guys we went trought this already so smiles on faces ." said Naruto with smile .

"Let me introduce you Heroes of Kirigakure ." shouted Mei as everyone started clapping and cheering loudest how they can .

"_Me with Tsunade and Orochimaru are legend but this is absolute opposite when you end war ." _thought Jiraya with proud smile .

"_I was considered as prodigy but this feeling , being hero is something absolute different ."_ thought Kakashi with pride as he and his team were heroes of whole country .

"_Finally Uchicha clan can rest in peace as we are now offically Namikaze heroes , no Uchihas ." _thought Itachi with smile as he looked on Sasuke and smiled .

"_You and your team changed whole country Sasuke ." _thought Itachi with proud smile as he watched team of his new family .

Later that day

"Do you realy must leave ?" asked Mei as she Yagura , Ao , Zabuza and Haku stood at Village's gate .

"Yes we have lot of work ." said Jiraya simply .

"Naruto I hope that we will meet again ." said Yagura as he offered his hand .

"Yes we meet surely ." said Naruto as he shaked Yagura's hand .

"And this is for you if you will be in trouble because Akatsuki or something like that ." said Naruto as thin chakra rod appeared from nowhere .

"What is it ?" asked Yagura as he examined strange metal .

"This is chakra rod , if you will be in trouble stab yourself and I will appear ." said Naruto with smile .

"Thank you Naruto ." said Yagura with smile .

"Goodbye ." said everyone as they waved to Konoha's Team .

"Zabuza you know I thought that you were only talking that they are so strong but it seems that I was wrong ." said Ao with smile as Zabuza nodded .

"They will change a world , look what they did here , win war in two days ." said Yagura .

"And I insulted them at the start ." said Mei with chuckle .

"But you believed them when they killed three generals and that is important ." said Yagura as they turned around and started walking toward village .

With Konoha Team

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei ." said Naruto they parted ways with Kakashi who was walking back to the Konoha .

Konoha few days later

"I knew that brat will do it ." said Tsunade with smirk as she heard Kakashi's report .

"So you are now heroes of Kiri , that's good it will make good partnership between villages ." said Sarutobi as Kakashi nodded .

"What about Obito ?" asked Tsunade as Kakashi lowered his head .

"He escaped but before that Naruto cut off his arm and I had my little personal revenge ." reported Kakashi .

"Did he used Meiton or Kamui ?" asked Sarutobi .

"Meiton , Kamui had no effect but I can't say same thing about my Kamui ." said Kakashi as Hokages nodded .

"If I can I will go inform rest ." said Kakashi as Tsunade nodded and he dissapeared .

Barbecue Restaurant

"Do you know something about Team 7 ?" asked Ino as she ate with rest of Konoha 12 and senseis .

"They leaved only week ago , so calm down blondie ." said Kiba .

"Senseis do you have any informations ?" asked Ino in worry as senseis shaked their heads .

"I have ." said Kakashi as he walked into restaurant and sitted next to Gai .

"Where is your Team ?" asked Kurenai .

"Gone ." said Kakashi as all eyes widened .

"What do you mean done ? Are they dead or what ?" yelled Ino as Kakashi raised eyebrow but then he slapped himself on forehead .

"Sorry I used bad word , they are already on training trip ." said Kakashi as everyone sweetdropped .

"What about war ?" asked Hinata somelike kindly .

"We end it , we founded who was controling Mizukage and Namikazes stopped him ." informed Kakashi as everyone smile even Hinata .

"That's good , now only wait when they return ." said Shikamaru .

"Wait no no no ! We are going to train like madmans because they can't be only one who is ultra strong." Yelled Ino with fire in eyes as Shikamaru muttered something about training being troublesome .

"Yosh fire of youth burn in Ino-chan very high ." yelled Lee with same fire in eyes .

"Count with me too ." yelled Kiba with same fire .

"Yosh we have here lot of youthfull students who flame of youth burn very high ." yelled Gai as rest only smiled and nodded they weren't enough hyperactive to do something like that .

**Well this is end of war , training trip begin and lot of new adventures is ahead of us I hope you will like it and please review Because I need something what will light up my flames of youth .**


	19. Two & Half year

**Two & Half year **

First year of trip was like every other trip . Namikazes were going from one village to other , trained their bodies and obtaining experience with which they can need in future . This changed when Sakura leaved them and returned to Konoha for Tsunade's training . But she wasn't alone who is going trought training Jiraya took Naruto to Mountain Myōbokuzan home of toad summons to master Sage mode on highest level . Itachi on other hand took Sasuke first to the Uchiha Secret Hideout in Hidden Grass Village where they were training Sharingan abilities and finding secrets around Sharingan and Rinnegan . After short time Sasuke with Itachi came to Ryūchi Cave home of snake summons when was Sasuke trained by Manda to absolute control over Sage mode . Sakura thanks to Tsunade came to the Shikkotsu Forest home of slug summons and next year all of them were training to achieve Sennin Mode and Sennin Techniques . After this year Sasuke with Itachi returned to the Konoha . But their Namikaze Family wasn't still complete because their last member was still training his ass off on other side of ocean in Thunder village where he was trying to learn complete Flying Thunder God Technique . At first time when he appeared in village they didn't believe him that he is Namikaze but after DNA test they were sure and started teaching him Hiraishin with using of his Storm chakra . He was with Hiraishin done sooner than they expected so they teached him their style of fighting with sword who was great for unlimited speed of Hiraishin . After this lection he was ready to return to the Konoha .

Konoha – present day

"Hey Sakura where are you going ?" asked Sasuke who looked almost like Madara only difference were his clothes . He still wore black pants with black ninja sandals and fishned between them . He changed his dark blue top on tight black sleeveless top . On that he has his jonin vest and Namikaze cloak with blue fire at bottom and don't forget about Namikaze special Restriction seals which looked like two years ago . Only new thing on him was now mating seal tatto which he had on his shoulder and back , there was one black fox and on blonde fox which represented Ino as his mate . He was now taller and more muscullar , he was eighteen years after all .

"I'm going to gate for report . Do you want go too ?" asked Sakura who was now bombshell in every mean . Her hair was now even longer and looked almost like mix of Tsunade's and Ino's hair . She has one big ponytail with two small and bangs on sides . Next change was her new Byakugō seal on her forehead , same as Tsunade's and Restriction Seals on her wrists . She wore same tight black mini shorts with fishnet on her legs and black ninja sandals . She had her tight red top with big cleveage which was filled with her biggest glory , big DD-cups alsmost E-cups sized breast . She had still her Namikaze cloak with pink petals at bottom and short sleeves under which she had her matting seal tatto which was pink and blonde fox .

"Yes , why not ? Ino is on mission so I have finaly free day ." said Sasuke as Sakura groaned and they started walking toward gate .

"Don't remind she still talking about how you asked her to marry you and all this things ." groaned Sakura but that wasn't all .

"And please next time active Private Seal , I had to go out because of her screaming ." said Sakura in disgust to her brother figure .

"What can I say , I'm good ." said Sasuke with smirk as Sakura rolled her eyes .

"Yeah Yeah , but still thank god it isn't that bad like with Itachi and Yugao ." said Sakura with shiver .

"Who could ever think that they will be together and that Itachi change into complete Namikaze which mean that he is same knucklehead as Naruto . Same is going for Yugao too , I know what are you talking about , It killing me when I had to listen them ." said Sasuke as he shivered on thought of what his brother doing with his fiance .

"While I agree with you , you changed a lot too , you are complete Namikaze too and all thanks Ino , when Naruto-kun will return we will be Team of Knuckleheads ." said Sakura with laugh .

Few minutes ago West Gate of Konoha

"Isn't it good feeling to be back home ?" asked Jiraya who didn't change absolutely .

"Yes I can wait to see Sakura-chan ." said Naruto as he was now taller more muscular and his hair was longer , little bit longer than Minato's and what was strange on some places he had red highlights . He had same tatto as Sakura on his shoulder and back and he wore the same outfit as two and half year ago which mean black pants , sandals , fishnet , top together with jonin vest and Namikaze cloak without sleeves and his restriction seals on wrists and little figt which Tsunade sent him , necklace of First Hokage on his neck .

"Oh your little fiance , she had to grow up too ." said Jiraya with perverted grin only to feel metal on his throat .

"If you will be spying on her I will kill you Ero-sennin ." said Naruto with deadly voice .

"Is it clear ?" asked Naruto as Jiraya immadeatly nodded and Naruto smiled .

"Minato why ? You were my favourite student ." cried Jiraya with anime tears as Naruto chuckled as they arrived to the gate .

"Hey Izumo , Kotetsu how are you ?" greeted Naruto with friendly smile .

"Oh Naruto , Jiraya-sama you are finaly back , we are fine welcome home ." greeted Izumo as two sennins walked into village .

"He looks more and more like Minato-sama ." said Kotetsu as Izumo nodded .

"Don't forget on Kushina-sama too . You saw that red higlight in his hair . He is pride of his parents ." said Izumo with smile at sight of two walking sennins .

With Sakura and Sasuke – presence

"Good morning Izumo-san Kotetsu-san ." greeted Sakura with Sasuke .

"Ah Sakura , Sasuke here is your traffic report for Tsunade-sama and by the way he is back ." greeted Izumo as he handed report and shocked Sakura and Sasuke with last part .

"Who is back ?" asked Sasuke as Sakura was thinking about only person .

"Naruto of course ." said Kotetsu as their eyes widened and Sakura immadeatly activated Byakugan and searched her blonde fiance .

"I got him ." said Sakura as she dissapeared .

"Like she said . We will be Team of Knuckleheads . See ya ." said Sasuke before he dissappeared too .

"He hit it to black after Itachi-san change their will be clan of Knuckleheads ." said Izumo with laugh .

"Yes . When we were young Itachi-san was stoic , monotone person , now he is more like rest of Namikazes , the same thing is going for Yugao-san ." said Kotetsu with smile .

With Naruto

"Konoha Namikaze Naruto is back ." shouted Naruto with his fist in air as he stood on top of stone pillar until he heard .

"Naruto-kun ." shouted Sakura from bellow as Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped .

"_Sakura-chan ." _thought Naruto as he immadeatly teleported down with blinding speed and appeared in front of Sakura and immadetly kissed her with passion as Jiraya started writting notes only to Sasuke grabbed his shoulder .

"If I could be you I stopped write this notes Ero-Sennin ." said Sasuke with fear in his voice .

"Why ?" asked Jiraya with nosebled at Sakura's new look .

"Because Sakura is now even worse than Tsunade-sama , so if you want a live you will not write this Ero-Sennin ." warned Sasuke with smirk as Jiraya was sweating bullets .

"By the way I'm happy to see you ." said Sasuke with smile and couple finally released kiss but still touched by theirs foreheads .

"I missed you Naruto-kun ." whispered Sakura with pure joy that her love is back .

"I missed you too Sakura-chan ." whispered Naruto as he gave Sakura quick kiss but then he looked on Sakura how she changed and gasped as he was sent flying with fatal nosebleed .

"Ero-sennin !" shouted Sakura as Jiraya paled .

"You turned Naruto-kun into pervert ." shouted Sakura with angry expression as she prepared to punch Jiraya but someone grabbed her hand .

"No he didn't turn me into pervert ." said Naruto with smile .

"Then what was that ?" asked Sakura as she pointed on lot of blood at ground .

"What can I say you are more sexy than ever before ." said Naruto with perverted smirk as Sakura blushed and kissed him .

"Hey brat come on we must welcome Tsunade too ." said Jiraya as he started walking toward Hokage building as Naruto with Sakura went hand in hand and Sasuke by Naruto's side .

"So Naruto did you learn perfect Hiraishin ?" asked Sasuke as he patted Naruto on shoulder .

"Yes so we can do little training after we meet baachan ." said Naruto with smirk .

"And on what principe is it working ?" asked curious Sakura after what she saw how fast Naruto teleported to her .

"How do you already know we must use Storm or Swift release , for me was easier Storm , you must feel like thunder itself and let flow chakra free in you , your reflexes will be faster and when you reached that you can move like you want , without seals ." explained Naruto as Sakura with Sasuke nodded .

"It sounds pretty easy ." said Sasuke as Naruto nodded .

"It is easy , but hard part is synchronization with element then it's like walk in park ." reasoned Naruto .

"By the way how much chakra is already in seal ?" asked Sakura as she wasn't sure how much chakra they store .

"It could be power of forthy tails demon ." informed Naruto as Team 7 smirked .

"So we have atleast right to be called Team God ." said Sakura with smirk as they entered Hokage tower .

"Tsunade-sama ." said Shizune as Tsunade lifted her head with confused look because she have hangover .

"What is it Shizune ?" asked Tsunade with sleepy mood .

"Jiraya-sama with Naruto-kun returned ." reported Shizune as Tsunade's eyes widened .

"Send them in ." said Tsunade but then doors opened .

"Long time no see Baachan ." said Naruto little bit loud for Tsunade .

"Brat be quiet ." said Tsunade as she grabbed her head in pain as Jiraya laughed and Naruto smirked .

"What is happening baacham ? You have hangover ?" asked Naruto in mocked and loud tone as Tsunade growled .

"Shut up brat ." snapped Tsunade as she tried punch Naruto with maximum force only to be stopped by Naruto's point finger .

"Easy baachan I was only mocking you ." said Naruto with smile as he hugged Tsunade like son mother .

"You are finaly back Naruto ." said Tsunade as lone tear fell as she released hug and sitted to her chair .

"So it wasn't only rumors that 4th returned ." said voice as everyone turned around to see Itachi with Yugao walking in hand in hand . Itachi absolutely didn't changed except his attitude from calm stoic Uchiha is now same Namikaze as Naruto . He only grew little bit .

"Itachi , Neko-chan what are you doing here ?" greeted Naruto Itachi but asked at the end on sight of his old ANBU guard .

"Well I'm going to be soon Namikaze too ." said Yugao as she activate Rinnegan and showed her engagment ring because Naruto didn't noticed that she had typical Namikaze cloak with dark purple flames with black highlights .

"Wow Itachi , that was fast , that same is going for you too Sasuke ." said Naruto unable how fast they settled with who they want to be for rest of life .

"What I can't be only Namikaze without fiance ." said Itachi with smile as Naruto's eyes widened .

"Wait Sasuke you asked Ino to marry you ?" asked shocked Naruto as Sasuke smirked and nodded .

"Don't look so shocked you personaly gave me mating seal so what ." said Sasuke with smile

"You are free until tomorrow , tomorrow at 8:00 here fresh and ready for missions ." said Tsunade with smile as all Namikazes nodded and leaved .

"Come on Naruto-kun we called all your friends to restaurant to celebrate reunion of Konoha 12." Said Itachi with smile as Naruto nodded and dissappeared for second before he was back without backpack .

"Let's go ." said Naruto .

Barbecue Restaurant

"Where is that Itachi he told me that he will be here ?" asked iritiated Ino , she wore the same outfit as Sakura only with purple top and her Namikaze cloak have purple petals on the bottom and she was almost same bombshell as Sakura .

"And I do what I promised sister-in-law ." said Itachi with smile as he and rest of Namikazes walked into restaurant when was already rest of Konoha 12 plus Temari .

"Naruto long time no see ." greeted Asuma as Namikaze seated .

"Yes , if I can ask Temari what are you doing here ?" asked Naruto sister of his good friend .

"I'm here for Chuunin Exams as Sand Ambassador here in Konoha ." explained Temari as Naruto nodded.

"So Ino I heard that you will be soon my sister-in-law ." said Naruto with smile as Ino smirked and nodded .

"Yeah that remind me if you one more time forget active private seal I will kill you , same is going for you Itachi , you are not only one who live in house ." treatned Sakura as everyone nodded in fear .

"So Naruto how it was in Thunder village ?" asked Kiba with grin as he throw piece of meat to now big Akamaru .

"All what I can say is that I hate rain and there wasn't day which wasn't raining ." said Naruto as he started eat together with others Namikazes .

"What have learned ?" asked Hyuuga bitch who was now dreessed like movie Road to ninja so she looked like whore .

"I don't remember that I asked you something Hyuuga ." said Naruto in cold voice .

"But Naruto I already apologized Sakura why do you still hate me ?" asked Hinata as Naruto's eyes widened as he looked on Sakura .

"Yes she apologized for insults , so she now only love you and hate me but without insults ." informed Sakura .

"So If you apologized you can be atleast in same room as me Hyuuga ." said Naruto as Hinata stood up .

"So I need to talk with you in private ." said Hinata as she dragged Naruto out .

"Don't worry I will make this will be quick Sakura-chan ." said Naruto before he was out of the restarant .

"She is fucked ." said Neji with smirk as rest nodded .

"How can you say that about your cousin ?" asked Kurenai .

"This is one thing in which we are with Naruto alike we hate our cousins and I don't want to repeat myself again Kurenai so don't ask ."explained Neji as Kurenai nodded .

Outside

"What do you want Hyuuga ?" asked Naruto .

"Naruto-kun please break up with Haruno ." said Hinata with pleading in voice as Naruto's eyes narrowed .

"She is almost Namikaze so why should I do that ?" asked Naruto coldly .

"Because if I will not start dating you I will have arranged mariage ." said Hinata as she started crying .

"Why should I date with you ?" asked Naruto irritiated that this bitch is trying somehing to him .

"Because I love you and we are mean to each other ." reasoned Hinata desperately as Naruto started uncontrolably laughing and Hinata's eyes widened .

"That's good joke Hyuuga , I was dating with Sakura for one year and we are engaged almost three years so tell me fucking good reason why should I leave woman of my life and nicest and sexiest girl in village because of you ? " laughed Naruto with tears as he held his stomach .

"Because I'm more sexy and pretty than her ." said Hinata as Naruto started laughing even more .

"You think that you are pretty , well for me you are not and I hate your hair style , your eyes don't fit for a girl trought I must say that other Hyuga womans fit with that pale eyes but you not . And most important . I hate big asses like yours ." said Naruto coldly with chuckling as Hinata started crying more and more .

"You are not Naruto-kun I knew ." yelled Hinata as Naruto laughed even more .

"Yeah you are right I grew up instead of you ." said Naruto with evil voice .

"Then If I can't have you no one will ." said Hinata as she formed ram Seal but nothing happened .

"Why do you think that I was so cold to you ?" asked Naruto as he showed Hinata paper bomb and Hinata's eyes widened .

"This was under Sakura-chan's seat , care to explain ?" asked Naruto coldly as Hinata fell on ground and started crying even more .

"I should call ANBU and let you die in prison but I will let you in this world because you see it as hell ." said Naruto as he spun around and returned to the restaurant .

"How it went ?" asked Sakura knowing what Naruto said to Hinata .

"I accepter Hinata's offer that she will marry me ." said Naruto with smile as everyone eyes widened mainly Sakura's .

"What how can you do that ?" asked crying Sakura only to Naruto grabbed her and kissed with passion .

"How can you think that I did something like that ?" asked Naruto with laugh as everyone eyes widened .

"I was only joking , have little faith in me ." joked Naruto only to be punched by Sakura as he was sent flying to the end of restaurant and then teleported to him .

"You will do this one more time and I will kill you honey . Understood ?" asked Sakura in whisper with soft voice what means that she is pissed .

"I promise ." said Naruto as he was sweating bullets .

"Good honey now let's go eat ." said Sakura with normal voice as they returned to the table .

"What the hell was that ?" asked shocked Tenten as couple seated .

"I only teached him leason that he can't make jokes like that ." said Sakura in sweet voice .

"Well my last student is back and I'm not informed ?" asked voice as everyone turned around to find Kakashi with his book .

"No Kakashi-san you were on mission so I couldn't inform you . I'm sorry ."said Itachi with laugh as he scratched back of his head .

"Kakashi-sensei I'm glad that you are here , I have present for you ." said Naruto as he walked to the Kakashi and take out something from his pouch as Kakashi's eyes widened .

"What ! That's –" shuttered Kakashi on sight of book .

"Yes this is Ero-sennin newest book Make-Out Paradise , which is now no.1 book in Thunder Village ." said Naruto with smirk .

"I must thank to Jiraya-sama . Thank you too Naruto ." said Kakashi with smile as Naruto only nodded .

"By the way what happened to Hinata ? I saw her running from here and she was crying ." said Kakashi .

"We want to know that too ." said Ino as everyone nodded and Naruto groaned .

"She said me to break up with Sakura-chan and start dating with her because if not she will have arranged someone to marry ." explained Naruto as everyone shaked her heads at Hyuuga antics except Kurenai .

"And you won't help your friend ?" asked Kurenai and everyone looked on her like she is crazy .

"Kurenai after all that years you don't know to remember that I never considered Hinata as friend ." said Naruto with dark chuckle as Kurenai lowered her head .

"I thought that you returned smarter than you were ." growled Kurenai as Naruto shaked his head .

"I'm smarter because I see as smart move keep loving woman which I was dating for one year and I'm engaged with her for almost three years ." said Naruto as Kurenai lowered her head again but this time in defeat .

"Naruto-kun tell us what happened you in Thunder village ." said Gai as Naruto nodded .

"Where to begin –

Akatsuki Hideout

"We all gathered here to start our hunt of jincuuriki ." said Pein in same monotone as before .

"Finaly I will have some fun ." said one of members with laugh .

"Shut up Hidan ." said next member .

"Now , Sasori , you and Deidara will take care of Ichibi jincuuriki ." said Pein as two members named Deidara and Sasori nodded .

"Kakuzu , you and Hidan will take care of Nibi ." said Pein as Hidan and Kakuzu nodded .

"We will let Sanbi for now , Hiruko , you and Kisame will take care of Yonbi ." said Pein as small person named Hiruko nodded together with Kisame .

"I will take care of Gobi and you Kabuto together with Zetsu , you will go find Rokubi and Nanabi but don't fight with them ." informed Pein as Kabuto as new member with Zetsu nodded .

"Leave ." said Pein as holograms dissappeared .

Amegakure

"Hunt began ." said Pein in monotone .

"That's good , we can't waste time ." said Obito with evil chuckle .

"Yes we must gather all bijuu and create peace ." said Pein in monotone .

"_Yes , peace you fool ." _thought Obito with smirk .

Tomorrow morning – Hokage office

"Team God , reporting for duty ." said Kakashi with smile .

"Team God what we have here ." said Tsunade as she looked on lot of scrolls .

"Here it's S-ran - ." said Tsunade but was interupted .

"Tsunade-sama important message from Sunagakure , their Kazekage was kidnapped and his brother heavily poisoned they requested our assistance ." shouted Shizune .

"_Gaara . Akatsuki ."_thought Team God jointly .

**So main events of story are coming I hope you will enjoy them and please write review .**


	20. Rescue of Kazekage

**Rescue of Kazekage **

"Team God your mission is to rescue Kazekage and is ranked as SS mission . You leave immadeatly Temari should be on way home so take her with you ." ordered Tsunade as Team God nodded and leaved .

"Tsunade-sama do you think that sending Naruto-kun is wise ?" asked worried Shizune .

"Yes he is strongest ninja in village and Akatsuki piss him off with that they kidnapped Gaara . And by the way those three are now strongest being on the world ." said Tsunade as Shizune raised eyebrow .

"During last three years they were stealing Kyuubi's chakra because they are suspicious about him so they have more equaly to no one , if you want report of strength read this ." said Tsunade and tossed Shizune file as Shizune read it she was speechless and at the number of power she almost fainted .

"Fourthy tails ?" shuttered shocked Shizune as Tsunade smirked and nodded .

"So if Kyuubi will try escape he can kill Naruto but Sakura or Sasuke will revive him thanks to Rinne Tensei and he has after fun ." explained Tsunade as Shizune nodded and leaved .

Forest not too far from Konoha

"So you are telling me that one of my brother was kidnapped and other is heavily poisoned ?" asked Temari with fear in her voice as Team God nodded .

"But we are going to save him , grab my hand ." said Sasuke as Temari did and they dissappeared in flash of thunder .

"Naruto-kun take Kakashi-sensei ." said Sakura before she dissappeared too and Naruto groaned .

"Sorry Naruto ." said Kakashi as he scratched back of his head .

"No they do this because I'm fastest ." said Naruto as he grabbed Kakashi and dissappeared .

Sunagakure

"I can't do more , this is all I can do ." said Chyio as she finished with healing Kankuro .

"You are telling me that he is going to die ?" asked Baki as Chyio nodded .

"No he isn't going to die ." said voice as Team God with Temari appeared and Chyio's eyes widened .

"White Fang I'm going to kill you ." shouted Chyio as she jumped and wanted attack Kakashi only to be pushed away by Naruto . Everyone in room was shocked what they saw .

"What are you doing you crazy old woman ." shouted Naruto as Chyio was ready to attack again but someone's arm stopped her .

"Look sister this isn't White Fang only person who look like him and by the way White Fang is dead ." said elder Ebizou as Chyio blinked .

"Sorry I'm senile ." said Chyio as she started laughing and everyone sweetdropped and then Kankuro's yell interupted them .

"I will cure him ." said Sakura as everyone nodded and started leaving .

"Wait Sasuke take my backpack I will go help Sakura-chan ." said Naruto as he threw his backpack on Sasuke .

"Naruto-kun you can't help me , you are no medic ." said Sakura as she wore medical gloves .

"No one never said I'm no medic , I'm Tsunade's godson after all ." said Naruto as he took medical gloves.

"You are going to use bubble water extraction don't you ?" asked Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened .

"How do you know ?" asked Sakura .

"Because it's only way to save him so let me help you ." said Naruto with smile as Sakura nodded .

"Bring water ." ordered Naruto as medic ran for water .

Waiting room

"Kakashi-sensei who was White Fang as old lady said ?" asked Sasuke as Kakashi closed his book and started thinking .

"Well how could I describe my father ." said Kakashi shocking Chyio .

"You are his son ?" asked Chyio .

"Come on sister look at him , he look exactly like him ." said Ebizou as Kakashi scratched his head .

Surgery room

"Naruto-kun prepare I'm going to put ut in ." said Sakura as Naruto prepared .

"Everyone else grab him it will be drastic ." ordered Sakura as everyone else grabbed Kankuro and Sakura put bubble into Kankuro's body as he screamed in pain as she started removing poison .

"Naruto-kun ." said Sakura as Naruto nodded and slowly take out bubble with poison in it .

"Sakura-chan end surgery I will go prepare antidode ." said Naruto as Sakura nodded and Naruto grabbed sample of poison .

"Please give me list of all herbs what you have here ." said Naruto as medic nodded and handed list Naruto who examined it .

"Who are you two , you are not normal medics ?" asked Chyio as she walked in after Sakura completed surgery .

"I'm godson and Sakura is apprentice of Slug Princess Tsunade Senju ." said Naruto as Chyio's eyes widened at thought about Tsunade .

"_So that's why they are so good , slug princess is considered as best medic in world after all ."_ thought Chyio .

"Sakura-chan they have herbs what we need but only few so we must use Mokuton to raise another." Informed Naruto as Sakura nodded as Chyio's eyes widened .

"You can use Mokuton ? Are you relative with slug princess ?" asked shocked Chyio .

"Yes Tsunade's grandmother was sister of my great-grandmother ." said Naruto shocking everyone .

"Naruto-kun you never told me this ." said Sakura as Naruto shrugred .

"Why should I ? Everyone know that I'm relative with baachan so there is no need to explain how close relative ." said Naruto as Sakura nodded and then they heard voice .

"N-nar-u-to ." shuttered Kankuro in pain as Naruto walked near him .

"Don't speak ."ordered Naruto as he placed his hand on Kankuro's forehead and his palm was enfulged by weird gold healing chakra and Sakura's and Chyio's eyes widened .

"This is ancient healing technique , how can you do it ?" asked shocked Sakura at sight that her fiance is maybe better medic than her .

"Sakura-chan you are able to learn this too , we are Team God no ?" asked Naruto with smile as Sakura smiled and Chyio was beyond shock .

"_They are powerfull ." _thought Chyio .

"In Karasu arm , piece of their clothes ." shuttered Kankuro weakly before he passed out as Naruto walked to the broken puppet and opened it's arm and founded piece of clothing which he gave to Kakashi .

"Kakashi-sensei ." said Sakura as Kakashi nodded and cutted his thump and slammed hands on ground .

"Summoning jutsu ." said Kakashi as group of ninja dogs appeared .

"Long time no see Kakashi ." said Pakkun as he sitted on head of biggest dog .

"Pakkun ." said Narto happily as Pakkun looked on him .

"Hey Naruto you grew up ." said Pakkun with smile as Naruto scratched back of his head .

"Come here Pakkun ." said Kakashi as every dog gathered around piece of clothing in Kakashi's arm and started sniffing .

"We will report when we find something ." said Pakkun as he and rest of dogs leaved .

"Come Sakura-chan we need to prepare antidote ." said Naruto as he and Sakura walked off .

"From when is Naruto so good medic ?" asked Sasuke as he walked in .

"I'm shocked same as you ." said Kakashi before they leaved .

GreenHouse

"You have lot of plants for that you raise them in sand ." said Naruto as he prepared antidote .

"Yes but we don't raise them in sand but in greenhouses like this ." said medic what was helping them .

"Me with my fiance here can help you because we can use Mokuton so it could be easy for us ." said Sakura as medic's eyes widened .

"You can do that ?" asked medic and Sakura only nodded and made few seals .

"Hang on it will shake little bit . Mokuton : Plants of life ." said Sakura as in every area appeared same plants as they were there but it was lot of them .

"My god this is awesome ." said medic in awe .

"Yes Mokuton is very good element it this way ." said Sakura as Naruto walked in from other section of greenhouse .

"Antidote for Kankuro is ready and I created few for us I we will fight with that guy ." said Naruto as Sakura nodded and kissed him on cheek .

"I love you now even more ." whispered Sakura to Naruto's ear .

"I can't believe that Ero-sennin gave me good advise ." said Naruto with smile as Sakura raised eyebrow .

"He told me that when I will be able to help you , you will like me more ." said Naruto with smile as Sakura smiled too .

"I can't believe that he told something like this , in other words something inteligent ." said Sakura with chuckle .

"Let's go help Kankuro ." said Naruto as they walked out from greenhouse .

Surgery room

"Here drink it ." said Sakura as she handed Kankuro test-tube with antidote as he immadeatly take it and drink it .

"In few days you should be back in full strength ." said Naruto as he then turned around to Kakashi .

"Kakashi-sensei did Pakkun founded something ?" asked Naruto as Kakashi shaked his head .

"Not yet ." answered Kakashi .

"Let's go rest , tomorrow we will go after them ." said Sasuke as they started walking off .

"Hey Naruto ." said Kankuro as Naruto spun around .

"What ?" asked Naruto simply .

"Please save Gaara ." said Kankuro as Naruto smiled and nodded .

"Don't worry we will save him ." said Naruto with smile as he with his team leaved .

Hotel room

"Naruto-kun ?" asked Sakura as she lied together with Naruto in bed .

"Yes ?" asked Naruto as he looked on Sakura .

"I know that this isn't right time but did you thought about our wedding ?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded .

"I was thinking about that whole time since we parted our ways in lighting country ." said Naruto as Sakura rolled and was on top of him .

"And whad you think about that ?" asked Sakura with sweet smile .

"I thought that you want wait until we get this work done ." said Naruto as Sakura nodded .

"I want and I only want to know if you are ready for that ." said Sakura as Naruto only smiled and kissed her .

"I'm ready since I asked you to marry me ." replied Naruto as Sakura snugled to him .

"So when we will return to the Konoha we can start preparing what do you think ?" asked Sakura .

"How could I dissagree with woman of my life ." replied Naruto as he kissed Sakura and started lifting her shirt only to be stopped by her .

"Not today Naruto-kun ." whispered Sakura as Naruto cried with anime tears .

"Good night ." said Sakura as she slowly fell asleep .

"Good night my vixen ." said Naruto as he kissed top of her head and fell asleep too .

Morning

"Naruto , Sakura open , Pakkun founded Gaara ." said Sasuke as he knocked on door which were opened by Naruto .

"Sasuke what are you doing here ?" asked Naruto as Sasuke rolled his eyes .

"I said that Pakkun founded Gaara ." said Sasuke slowly as Naruto's eyes widened as sign that he was now fully awake .

"We are out in three minutes ." said Naruto as Sasuke closed door .

"Who was there ?" asked Sakura .

"Sasuke , Pakkun founded Gaara we are leaving in three minutes ." said Naruto as Sakura nodded and went suit up .

Akatsuki hideout

"Very well Deidara , Sasori place Ichibi here ." ordered Pein as Deidara nodded and place Gaara on ground .

"Kuchiyose : Gedō Mazō ." said Pein as big demonic statue appeared .

"Fūinjutsu : Genryū Kyūfūjin ." said Pein as nine fingers of Gedo Mazo glowed and nine dragons appeared from it's mouth and enfulged Gaara .

"Sealing of Ichibi began ." said Pein in monotone .

Few moments ago in Sunagakure

"We are ready ." said Naruto as Team God stood in front of Kazekage Tower .

"WE are going with you ." said Temari as she appeared with group of ninjas .

"No you aren't ." said Kakashi as Team God eyes widened .

"_This feeling ."_ thought together .

"Naruto ." shouted Sasuke shocking everyone as Naruto nodded .

"Kuchiyose : Gedō Mazō ." said Naruto as he slammed hands on ground but nothing happened .

"Fuck we are late ." said Sakura as everyone looked on her confused .

"Late for what ?" asked Temari .

"Akatsuki already started extracting Shukaku ." replied Naruto as everyone eyes widened .

"How do you know that ?" asked Baki who appeared with Chyio .

"Akatsuki have one Rinnegan wielder and he is using demonic statue of outher path to sealing bijuus but when I tried summon that statue it didn't appeared ." explained Naruto shocking sand ninjas .

"Akatsuki have Rinnegan ?" asked Chyio as Team God nodded .

"Temari , your group must go on south border to defend it , Team God here will care for Gaara ." ordered Baki as Temari strangely immadeatly nodded .

"And I will go with Konoha ." said Chyio .

"No you you won't , we must get there in highest speed ." said Naruto as Chyio chuckled .

"I can go anywhere I want and I will not wait on you ." said Chyio as she sprinted toward gate .

"Well it will be fun as she get heart attack ." said Sasuke only to be smacked by Sakura .

"Be polite ." lectured Sakura as Sasuke nodded and everyone dissappeared in shunshin .

"Chyio-sama grab my hand ." said Sakura as she appeared next Chyio .

"Why ?" asked Chyio .

"I will teleport you with me . Sasuke is going to teleport with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto is almost at the place where are we going ." explained Sakura shocking Chyio .

"How he got there so fast ?" asked Chyio .

"Complete Flying Thunder God Technique now grab my hand ." said Sakura as Chyio nodded and grabbed her hand and they dissappeared in flash of thunder .

Akatsuki Hideout

"**Someone is in front of hideout ."** said Black half of Zetsu as everyone eyes widened .

"How is possible that you didn't detected him soon ?" asked Pein .

"**He teleported here ." **explained Zetsu .

"That doesn't matter he will not get here ." said voice with snake voice .

"Be quiet Kabuto you are still new member so keep quiet ." lectured Pein as Kabuto smirked .

Outside of Hideout

"That was fast ." said Naruto with irony as Team God appeared with Chyio .

"What kind of barrier it is ?" asked Sakura as she watched Naruto examinig barrier .

"Five Symbol Barrier : Kai ." said Naruto as Sakura ran on big stone and puched it shattering stone .

"What the hell is happening ?" yelled Deidara as everyone eyes widened as their barrier and protection failed .

"We came to end your party . Genryū Kyūfūjin : Kai ." said Naruto as beams like dragons dissappeared and Gaara was falling on ground only to be catched by Sasuke . This shocked mainly Pein .

"Sakura-chan , baachan go and heal Gaara we will deal with this maggots ." said Naruto as Sasuke gave Gaara to Sakura and they leaved .

"One last thing Gentōshin no Jutsu : Kai ." said Sasuke as every hologram except Pein's dissappeared .

"_How is that possible they deactivated sealing procces and my holograms jutsu ." _thoguht Pein .

"_Naruto don't show him Rinnegan ." _thought Sasuke trought mental link as Naruto nodded .

"Deidara , Sasori and Pein ." said Sasuke as he activated Sharingan .

"How do you know our names ?" asked Pein shocked that they had so many informations .

"Jiraya is spy master so it is normal , am I right Nagato ?" asked Naruto shocking Pein on border of heart attack .

"_He knows who I am . How ?" _thought Pein .

"What are you talking about jinchuuriki ?" asked Pein as Naruto shaked his head .

"That same phrase I heard from Tobi ." said Naruto shocking everyone .

"Or I should say "Madara" for you ." taunted Sasuke as Pein's eyes widened again .

"_They know about Madara how is that possible ?!" _thought Pein as Team God smirked .

"Stop taunting them boys ." said Kakashi with Sharingan active as he stood between boys and patted them on backs .

"Come on Kakashi-sensei ." whined Naruto as he unsealed his sword .

"Okay you can but first destroy Sasori's costume ." said Kakashi with smile as Naruto dissapeared and in next second Sasori's puppet was destroyed and Sasori jumped out .

"Sasori-sama are you okay ?" asked Deidara as now original body of Sasori nodded .

"And they are considered as biggest criminals in elemental nations ." taunted Sasuke as Naruto appeared next to Kakashi .

"Well only interesting fight could be with Nagato , don't you think boys ?" taunted Kakashi as boys laughed at their sensei and nodded .

"Kakashi-sensei and you are lecturing us about not taunting them ." laughed Sasuke .

"Deidara , Sasori take care of them ." ordered Pein before he dissappeared .

Amegakure

"Konan we have problem ." said Pein in monotone .

"What is happening ? How is possible that your jutsus were deactivated ?" asked shocked Konan .

"I don't know how is that possible but they know ME ." said Pein as Konan's eyes widened .

"How ?" was her only response .

"Unknown ." said Pein as he leaved room in which they were .

Back in Hideout

"Prepare yourself you are going to die ." said Sasori as he unsealed his puppet of third Kazekage .

"So here ended Third Kazekage ." said Kakashi as gray sand started appearing from puppet's mouth .

"Iron Sand , as I see I'm going to have some fun ." said Naruto as he activated Byakugan .

"Sasuke are you in ?" asked Naruto with smirk as response was Sasuke's activating Byakugan .

"Boys when you will be done with them I will be with Sakura ." said Kakashi as he deactivated Sharingan and walked off .

"You are not going anywhere ." yelled Deidara as he threw a few clay birds only to be hitted by lighting needles .

"This will be easy ." said Sasuke as iron sand formed into spears and shoted toward them .

"Kaiten ." yelled two boys as chakra whirl destroyed iron spears .

"It's my turn ." said Naruto as his sword enfulged black/red chakra .

"Getsuga Tensho ." said Naruto as he swung with his sword and wave of chakra aimed Akatsuki duo with impressive speed only to be stopped by puppet which was destroyed and massive explosion happened .

"Shit Deidara cover me I prepare my final attack ." said Sasori as he ripped his robe and revealed that his body is puppet .

"Fine Sasori-sama ." said Deidara as he threw few and his last clay spiders .

"Deidara your art is useless against us ." said Naruto as Sasuke created thousand of lighting needles and that effectively destroyed .

"Deidara I'm ready Akahigi : Hyakki no Sōen ." said Sasori as one hundred puppets appeared from scroll .

"Wow big numer of puppet ." said Naruto with smile .

"Naruto I'm bored let's go end this with big collaboration ." said Sasuke with bored tone .

"Attack ." shouted Sasori as every puppet moved on Boys .

"Katton : Daburu Bureijin Guraion no Hōkō (Double Blazing Lion's Roar ) ." said Naruto with Sasuke as two big lions destroyed puppets together with Sasori and heavily hurted Deidara .

"Sasori-sama ." yelled Deidara .

"No you will pay for this thanks to my art ." said Deidara as he ripped his robe and showed mouth on place where should be heart and gave little bit of clay to it .

"This is my final art , this will cause explosion with 13 kilimeters radius ." laughed Deidara as boys eyes widened .

"_Sakura-chan immadeatly teleport more than 13 kilometers from hideout ." _thougth Naruto trought mental link .

"_We are far than 13 kilometers and Kakashi-sensei is already with us ." _thoguht Sakura as Naruto smiled .

"Die you brats , Art Is Baaang ." yelled Deidara as he exploded and boys teleported away and appeared next to Sakura and then they saw massive explosion from Akatsuki hideout .

"Let me guess , Deidara and his art ?" asked Sakura as boys nodded with smiles .

"That's two members down , that's leaving six original members and two new assets ." said Kakashi .

"You beat them ?" asked weak voice as they turned around to see Gaara .

"Gaara you are alive , how is Shukaku holding ?" asked Naruto .

"**I'm good Naruto , little sucked but fine ." **said Shukaku as Naruto nodded .

"Come on Gaara we must get you back into village ." said Naruto as he and Sasuke grabbed Gaara under shoulders and help him walking .

Somewhere

"**My lord , our spies said that three humans what we choosed are too strong and need be transformed immadeatly ." **said one voice .

"**Very well inform Kurama , when he escape they will pass out and you with your brothers and sisters will grab that three together with one young vixen , she has blond hair and is mate of one of these humans ." **said second voice

"**I understand my lord , we will get them when they return to the Konoha ." **said first voice .

"**Leave ." **said second voice .

"_**You will be there soon than we expected Naruto Namikaze ." **_thought second voice .

**I think that everyone know who is talking in last part and who don't know they will be shocked maybe but that's not important I hope you enjoyed part .**


	21. Return , Betrayal & Family

**Return & Betrayal & Family**

"Baki-sama , Kankuro-sama , Kazekage with Konoha ninjas and Chyio-sama are back ."said ninja shocking Baki with Kankuro .

"Where are they ?" asked Kankuro .

"Maybe two minutes from Village's wall ." informed ninja as Kankuro ran to the wall .

Outside of Village

"Wait Gaara only few minutes ." said Naruto as they neared to Suna .

"Gaara ." yelled Temari who appeared with her group and immadeatly hugged Gaara .

"Are you okay ?" asked Temari with concern as she stood in front of Gaara .

"I'm only tired ." said Gaara with smile but then they heard cheering and they looked on village's wall which was enfulged with villagers .

"Looks like your people are happy to see you ." said Sasuke with smile as Gaara nodded as they started walking again to village and as they came to the wall Kankuro with Baki walked in .

"Gaara are you okay ?" asked Kankuro with concern as he looked on his exhausted brother .

"I'm okay Kankuro only little tired but thanks these two I'm okay ." said Gaara with smile .

"Namikazes we are thankfull for your help ." said Baki with bow as every villager bowed .

"That was nothing ." said Naruto as he and Sasuke blushed in embrasment .

"You are heroes in three from five elemental nations , not bad ." said Kakashi as he patted them on backs

"What do you mean ?" asked Gaara .

"They saved Konoha from your invasion and helped end bloodline purge in Kiri so they are known as heroes ." said Kakashi with smile as sand ninjas nodded .

"Kazekage-sama now you can return to the home ." said Baki as Gaara nodded and walked into village by help of Naruto and Sasuke .

Amegakure

"Madara we lost Deidara and Sasori ." informed Pein as Obito sitted on edge of window .

"I know Nagato , for now tell members that they must only find their jinchuuriki not hunt them ." said Obito as Pein raised eyebrow .

"Why ?" asked Pein with curious .

"Konoha will now inform other villages and they will hide their jinchuurikis so we will wait a moment and after that we will return to the hunt ." reasoned Obito as Pein nodded and leaved .

"_Namikaze ! You brat you are still ruining my plans !"_ thought Obito angrily .

Sunagakure

"Do you really must leave already ?" asked Gaara as he stood with his sibling in front of village's wall .

"Yes we have lot of work to do , like planning weddings ." said Naruto as Team God smirked and Sand ninja's eyes widened .

"Weddings ? Who will marry who ?" shuttered Temari and feared that Shikamaru .

"Me and Sakura-chan , and Sasuke with Ino ." said Naruto with smile .

"And of course you are invited to come when it will happen ." said Sakura with smile as siblings nodded .

"Return home in safe ." said Gaara as he shaked his hand with Naruto's and Team God leaved .

Konoha one day later

"So you rescued Kazekage and killed two Akatsuki members ?" asked Sarutobi in awe .

"Yes it was easy ." said Naruto with smile .

"Naruto don't be arrogant or someone will appear who will defeat you ." lectured Tsunade as he nodded

"You have two days free , Sasuke , Ino asked me when you will return so you should head back home ." informed Tsunade as Sasuke smiled and dissappeared .

"Is Itachi home ?" asked Sakura .

"No she and Yugao are on mission ." informed Tsunade as rest nodded and leaved .

Namikaze compund

"Sasuke what are you doing in living room , I thought that you want to have fun with Ino ?" asked Naruto as he walked into living room .

"_**Sorry kids , but I must do this ."**_ thought Kurama deep in his mind .

"_**Stop talking Kurama and stun them ." **_thought someone else in mental link with Kurama .

"Kurama told me to wait here for you ." said Sasuke but then he winced in pain same as Naruto and Sakura and their seals glowed .

"Sasuke , Sakura , Naruto wha- ." Ino was saying before she was punched from behind and passed out . Naruto with others were in similar situation as seals stopped glowed Kurama appeared in real world .

"**What is this ? Where is my chakra ?"** asked Kurama himself .

"**Kurama what are you doing ?"** asked white fox which have Ino on her back .

"**Katara almost all my chakra is gone ."** said Kurama as Katara's eyes widened .

"**They stole it from you ."** said next light brown fox .

"**It seems that they were ready for me Saito ."** said Kurama to fox now named Saito and lowered his head.

"**Come on we must get them to Demon world ."** said Katara as she dissappeared with Ino in gust of wind as Saito dissappeared with Sasuke in thunder .

"**Sorry kits ."** said Kurama as he grabbed Sakura and Naruto and dissappeared in flames .

Demon world

"Doctor there are that humas who will test your new transformation agent ." said Saito as doctor who looked like snake turned around and Kurama's eyes widened .

"Orochimaru ?" asked shocked Kurama as Orochimaru laughed .

"Kyuubi long time no see ." said Orochimaru with smirk .

"Kurama you know him ?" asked Katara .

"Yes when I was with kits we fighted with him few times ." growled Kurama .

"Easy Kurama we are equaly on power now so calm down ." hissed Orochimaru .

"Orochimaru transform them ." ordered Saito as Orochimaru nodded and started running tests .

"This will be hard , they already have own demon chakra , your Kurama ." said Orochimaru with wide eyes .

"How much ?" asked shocked Kurama .

"Unknown ." said Orochimaru as Kurama nodded and leaved .

"Orochimaru after placing transformation agent sent them to Namikaze den ." ordered Saito as Orochimaru nodded .

Konoha

"What do you think that they dissappeared ?" asked Tsunade as Itachi with Yugao stood in front of Hokage .

"When we returned home we founded little hole in time and space but she dissappeared and lot of blood on ground is saying everything what we need because blood was Naruto's , Sakura's and Sasuke's ." explained Itachi as Tsunade's eyes widened .

"But Tsunade-sama there wasn't enough blood to them be dead so I think that they were kidnapped ." said Yugao .

"Kidnapped ? No one on world is strong enough to do that ." said Tsunade .

"But in Demon world yes ." said Jiraya as he appeared .

"What do you mean Demon world ?" asked shocked Itachi .

"Demon world from legends must exist because Kurama escaped from seal and then together with Namikazes dissappeared ." informed Jiraya shocking everyone .

"How do you know this Jiraya-sama ?" asked Yugao .

"Seal ." said Itachi and Jiraya nodded .

"How much ?" asked Itachi with smile .

"Fourthy ." said Jiraya as Itachi's eyes widened but then he smirked .

"So whatever they are now , their enemies are fucked ." said Yugao with smile .

"You are talking about chakra seal am I right ?" asked Tsunade as she received nods .

"The let it on them ." said Tsunade as everyone nodded and leaved .

Demon world

"Where am I ?" asked sleepy Naruto as he examining room in which he was .

"Mom he is awake ." shouted some girl with blond hair .

"Naruto-kun ?" asked voice behind him as he turned around to find Sakura and on other bed was Sasuke with Ino .

"Sakura-chan are you okay ?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded and that girl walked to the room .

"See mom they are already awake ." said girl as Naruto looked on other bed only to find Sasuke with Ino waking up .

"Where are we ?" asked Sasuke as he rubbed his head .

"You are in Demon world and more specific in Namikaze den ." said woman with red hair as she walked into room . Instantly all eyes widened .

"_It can't be ." _thought Naruto .

"Mom/Kushina-sama ?" asked all Namikazes in same time and Kushina nodded .

"Are we dead or what ?" asked Sasuke looking on his dead godmother .

"No Sasuke-kun don't say thing like that ." said Ino as she lighty punched Sasuke to shoulder .

"No you are not dead Sasuke , Ino ." replied Kushina as their eyes widened .

"But how you are dead mom ?" asked Naruto with tears as he stood up and hugged his mom .

"No at first place we never died ." said Kushina as all eyes widened .

"How ?" asked now Sakura .

"Demons saved them ." said girl with long blond hair and red highlights .

"Mom it is ?" asked Naruto as Kushina nodded .

"Hello Naruto I'm Adria Namikaze your younger sister ." said Adria only Naruto to passed out .

"Don't worry Kushina-sama he is doing this all time ." said Sakura with smile .

"How do you know that Sakura ?" asked Kushina .

"I could be bad fiance if I didn't know this and how do you know my , Sasuke's and Ino's name ?" said Sakura and asked at the end . Kushina was shocked by this .

"You are going to marry my son ?" asked Kushina as Sakura nodded and Kushina smiled .

"That's good , we joked with your parents that you will end up together and for names it is easy Sasuke is my godson so I must know for Ino well she look like her mother so it wasn't hard and for you , well your mother and father were our friends so I know your name even before you were born ." explained Kushina with smile .

"As I can see they are finally awake ." said figure in doors .

"Minato come here ." said Kushina as Minato stood next to Kushina .

"I know it doesn't matter now but are my parents alive too ?" asked Sasuke as Minato nodded and Sasuke smiled .

"Yes they are , but there is problem , they are demon wolves , no as you demon foxes ." explained Minato as Sasuke nodded he didn't know how but he understood it .

"So legends are true ." said Naruto as he finally was awake .

"Naruto long time no see ." said Minato as he hugged his son .

"Yes last time in Kurama seal ." said Naruto but then something hitted him .

"Why you didn't tell me what happened when we were talking in seal ?" asked Naruto .

"We remembered only things after we "died" but nothing like how we get here or something like that . But we got informations about what happened in seal . " explained Minato as Naruto nodded and looked on Adria .

"By the way pleasure to meet you Adria ." said Naruto as he hugged her sister which shocked her .

"Naruto I must explain you why are you here ." said Minato in serious voice .

"Because Demon's are low populated and need humans to repopulate ." said Naruto as his team and Ino nodded and others eyes widened .

"How do you know about it ?" asked Adria .

"When Kurama was inside me I read some of his memories but I believed that he will not betray us ." said Naruto with sad voice at the end .

"Don't worry Naruto we will kick his ass ." said Sakura with smile as she stood up and hugged Naruto and he rested his chin on her head . Sasuke and Ino stood up too .

"So how we can get out of here ?" asked Sasuke .

"What do you mean ?" asked Minato with raised eyebrow .

"From Demon world ." specificited Sasuke .

"There are transportion seals in our fox country , next is wolf , bear , snake , lion and horse country ." explained Minato as they nodded .

"I have all of them ." said Sakura with active Byakugan and enfulged with golden chakra .

"Blood clone jutsu ." said Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke and Ino as each of them created five clones .

"Go and destroy seals ." ordered Naruto .

"How is possible that you can use chakra , your fusion with demon chakra isn't complete ." said Adria .

"You mean that little bit chakra what let us change into fox ?" asked Ino .

"Little bit ?" asked Minato shocked .

"So this is my brother ?" asked small black fox .

"Yes Seth this is your big brother Naruto ." said Kushina with smile .

"You look weak ." said Seth in cold tone and all narrowed their eyes .

"Seth this is not way how to welcome our brother ." snapped Adria on her little brother .

"Calm down Adria , as I can see you have two tails , do you want to know how many I have ?" asked Naruto with smirk as Seth nodded .

"Then look ." said Naruto as he changed into golden fox with was almost shining because of collor of his fur . Last part was that he has one tail .

"One tail you are incredibly strong ." taunted Seth as Naruto smirked and his one tail changed into fifthy tails and Seth almost fainted .

"My god ." said Adria as she saw Sakura , Sasuke and Ino transform too . Sakura was dark red fox with dark red stomach , Sasuke was dark black fox with blue highlights and he was looking like some night Demon . Ino was light blond fox . Everyone have fifthy tails while Ino had "only" thirty .

"You still think that we are weak brat ?" asked Naruto only to be smacked by Sakura's paw .

"Be polite to your family Naruto-kun ." said Sakura as she transformed back into human form together with Sasuke and Ino .

"How can you be so strong ?" asked Seth with gritted teeth .

"Because we were raised like humans and no demons ." answered Ino only to Seth ran from room .

"What is his problem ?" asked Sasuke .

"He wanted be a super son for Minato only was replaced by Naruto ." said Ino .

"That was good one Ino ." laughed Naruto only to be glared by his parents .

"Naruto how can you be like that to someone from your family ?" asked shocked Kushina .

"Normally when he get sense to his little brain I will treat him normally ." explained Naruto .

"You can't be my son ." said Kushina with tears as she prepared to punch Naruto but Naruto caught it .

"You know mom I learned how to control my emotions so tell me why should I be polite to someone who is rude to me , it was the same way how villagers hated me and now they respected me and I respect them , now they behave to me as normal human so I'm polite to them ." said Naruto as he let Kushina's hand .

"I expected than my own mother should know something like this ." said Naruto with cold tone .

"Naruto that's enough ." said Minato .

"Atleast I can see from who I get that gift ." said Naruto with smile as Minato smiled too .

"Minato how can you smile at somethig like this ?" asked Kushina .

"Because it is same situation as when you came to the Konoha , people treatned you bad so you were rude to them and when they accepted you , you were polite to them too ." said Minato as Kushina remembered it very well .

"Yeah sorry for my outburst ." said Kushina as she dried her tears .

"Women ." said Naruto with chuckle only to be punched by Sakura and Ino .

"You said something Naruto ?" asked Ino with dangerous voice as Naruto shaked his head .

"No ." said Naruto with chuckle as younger generation of Namikazes laughed .

Evening

"Come down on dinner ." shouted Kushina in her fox form because they agreed that in demon world they will be only in their fox form . Everyone gathered around big table .

"Wow mom that looks good ." said Naruto as he looked on massive dinner on table .

"Yes it looks great Kushina-san ." said Sasuke as he licked his lips on sight of so much meat .

"Sasuke you can call me only Kushina we are now family ." said Kushina with smile as she remembered that Naruto formed new Namikaze clan in Konoha .

"The same thing is going for you too Sakura , Ino ." said Kushina with smile as all of them nodded .

"Now let's dig into that ." said Naruto as he and everyone else started eating .

"Seth do you finally calmed down ?" asked Naruto as Seth was quiet .

"Fine if you want this little war , you have it ." said Naruto with smile and then knock on the door was heard .

"I get it ." said Adria as she ran to doors .

"Who you think that can be ?" asked Naruto with hidden smirk as Ino and Sakura knew very well .

"I didn't believe it until I saw it ." said voice as Sasuke's eyes widened and he spun around to find two demon wolves who changed into human form of his parents .

"Mom ." shouted Sasuke as he sprinted toward his parents and immadeatly hugged his mom .

"Sasuke , you are here , how was your life in Konoha ?" asked Mikoto immadeatly .

"I have best life , me and Itachi are now members of new formed Namikaze clan ." said Sasuke with smile as his father snorted .

"What you live with that trai- ." Fugaku was saying but interupted by Sasuke who grabbed his neck and pinned him to wall with Mangekyou active .

"Shut up you son of bitch , this is all your fault ." hissed Sasuke as pushed Fugaku's throat harder .

"Sasuke what are you talking about ?" asked shocked Mikoto .

"Because of him was clan murdered , because of him Danzo ordered to wipe out everyone and only because Uchihas were too arrogant to accept that Kyuubi attack was caused by Uchihas ." growled Sasuke and yelled at the end shocking almost everyone .

"What are you talking about ? Kyuubi attack was natural disaster ." coughed Fugaku .

"Yeah yeah natural disaster , Kushina was previous host of Kyuubi , after childbirth her seal was weakened and you think that Minato best seal expert at the world should leave Kyuubi out ? No ! There was masked Uchiha who almost killed Naruto but Minato saved him and masked Uchiha kidnapped Kushina and practicaly ripped Kyuubi from her and controled him , by Mangekyou Sharingan and almost destroyed village ." yelled Sasuke on his father who was now sweating bullets .

"Sasuke let him ." said Naruto who appeared next to Sasuke and grabbed his hand .

"You told me this when I fought Kiba and Obito "You are not murderer " ." said Naruto as Sasuke let his father fall on ground .

"Thank you Naruto ." said Sasuke as he gave Naruto one arm hug .

"You know this problem should solve Ino not me ." said Naruto with chuckle as Sasuke laughed and came to his mother .

"Mom there is few peoples who I want you to know ." said Sasuke as he waved to Ino and Sakura as they transformed into human forms .

"First Naruto and Sakura Namikaze , these two were like my siblings until Itachi returned and they still are ." said Sasuke as couple greeted Mikoto .

"But momentaly most important Ino Namikaze formely Yamanaka , my fiance ." said Sasuke as Mikoto's eyes widened .

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha pleasure to meet you ." said Ino with sweet voice and offered her hand .

"So you are future wife of my son ?" asked Mikoto as Ino nodded and Mikoto hugged her .

"Then welcome to the family ." said Mikoto with smile and tears .

"Well officialy is it our family ." said Minato as he walked in .

"What are you talking about Minato ?" asked Fugaku as he stood up .

"You didn't listen Sasuke he is no more Uchiha , he is Namikaze ." said Mikoto with smile .

"What ?! You threw Uchiha name like nothing , what about Sharingan ?" asked pissed Fugaku only to Sasuke release his killer intent .

"Yes Uchiha was curse of the world and I didn't gave up Sharingan because thanks to Naruto I have final stage of Sharingan and that is Rinnegan ." said Sasuke as he activated his Rinnegan .

"Tool of Sage of Six Paths ?" asked shocked Fugaku and Sasuke only nodded .

"Rinnegan is now bloodline limit of Namikaze clan and Sasuke-kun is part of that clan because he is gratefull to Naruto and Sakura for saving his life ." explained Ino .

"Only because they saved you , you must destroy clan ?" asked Fugaku .

"I will say this last time , you are the one who destroyed clan if I don't count Madara with Izuna and Obito ." said Sasuke with venom in his voice .

"Come here and eat with us ." offered Minato as Mikoto nodded .

"Not even in hell , I'm going between my kind , strongest beings on world . Uchihas ." snapped Fugaku as he started leaving .

"Good luck because we are probably going to destroy this world ." said Sasuke as everyone eyes widened.

"Burn in hell father ." annouced Sasuke with smile .

"Sasuke what do you mean destroy ?" asked Mikoto with concern .

"We are going to part this world from human world and return home ." explained Sasuke .

"How ?" asked Mikoto .

"We are going to destroy transportion seals ." said Naruto with smile .

"When ?" asked Mikoto as Naruto smiled .

"Tomorrow ." said Sakura .

"What ?! You can't do that ." shouted Seth .

"We will , and if you want to return to the human world you can go with us , what do you say Seth being elite ?" said Naruto as Seth's eyes widened but then he smirked on word elite .

"You know Naruto I starting to like you ." said Seth with smile as his parents eyes widened .

"_He never told this to anyone , you planned this Naruto ."_ thought Minato and Kushina together with smirk .

"And on top of that with your demon powers you will be strongest in your age ." said Naruto with smirk .

"Bet on it big brother ." shouted Seth like Naruto when he was young .

"But you will not be arrogant to others ." lectured Naruto as Seth nodded .

"_You are awesome with kids Naruto-kun ." _thought Sakura .

"_Thanks Sakura-chan ." _Thought Naruto

"_That's because he is one big kid ." _thought Sasuke with Ino .

"Let's go eat ." shouted Seth as Mikoto transformed into wolf and others into foxes and started eating .

"Sasuke can you tell me about your life ?" asked Mikoto as Sasuke smiled and nodded .

"I can say that my life began again when i became friend with Naruto and Sakura , we went together trough lot of problem but we had each other so we make it ." said Sasuke as he remembered all their funny , sad and hard moments .

"I saw jonin vest on you , how was your chunin exam ?" asked Mikoto with curious expression .

"By Sandaime-sama it was most interesting exam in Konoha history ." said Ino as Mikoto raised eyebrow.

"Why ?" asked Mikoto simply .

"Because we stopped Sand invasion and didn't lose a single man ." said Sasuke with smile as Mikoto's eyes widened .

"Sasuke-kun is too modest , he together with Sakura and Naruto stopped whole invasion almost single handely and Itachi killed Orochimaru with which he ended invasion ." said Ino as Mikoto's eyes widened even more .

"So I can be proud on both my sons ." said Mikoto with single tear .

"How strong are you Sasuke ?" asked Mikoto with smile .

"Me , Naruto and Sakura have power equally to fifty tailed demon , we are masters of all elements and have Sharingan , Mangekyou Sharingan , Byakugan and Rinnegan ." explained Sasuke shortly as Mikoto was beyond shock .

"You must be gods in human world ." said Mikoto as Namikazes smiled .

"Old-man Sarutobi offically named our team as Team God ." said Naruto with laugh as everyone continued in dinner .

**I hope you like it , I used idea from wilkins75 so thank you very much wilkins75 for letting use this .**

**Spoiler for fans which read Blond Maelstrom .**

"So almighty Madara needs help from God ." taunted Akatsuki member .

...

"You will kill your sister ..." said Naruto .

...

"See ! You are weak !" snapped Naruto and grabbed him by neck .

**If you want to know more . Send more reviews :D **


	22. Escape & Akatsuki on move

**Escape & Akatsuki on move**

"Naruto how your clones are doing ?" asked Minato as he and whole family were seated it kitchen and were eating breakfast .

"They already know where the seals are , so today when times come I say them to destroy them ." said Naruto as Minato nodded .

"How ?" asked Adria as Naruto smirked .

"Elements of Life ." said Naruto as every eyes in room except Sakura , Sasuke and Ino widened .

"But that is only myth . Even in Demon world ." said Seth as Naruto smirked even more .

"Yeah ? Meiton : Dark Spear ." said Naruto as spear from dark chakra appeared .

"Wow , so we have legendary ninja here ." said Mikoto and then knock was heard .

"I get it ." said Seth as he got open a door .

"Naruto someone is here to visit you ." said Seth as orange fox with nine tails walked in and Naruto's eyes narrowed .

"Kurama you bastard ." growled Naruto as he teleported in front of Kurama and pinned him on wall by his paw .

"How could you betray us ?!" shouted Naruto as Kurama coughed .

"I thought that you will be happy that you will be with your family ." said Kurama as he tried catch a breath .

"But why you didn't tell us ? We were friends !" shouted Naruto in rage .

"But ." said Kurama but stopped himself .

"But Nothing you failed old-man !" shouted Naruto as Kurama's eyes widened .

"That's enough Naruto ." shouted Kurama as his nine tails went attack Naruto only to be grabbed by Naruto's tails .

"You went to far Kurama , maybe I shouldn't mention old-man but I'm not wrong ." said Naruto as he let Kurama fell on ground and tried to catch breath .

"Old-man let you in human world for protection , no for destruction ." said Naruto as Kurama stood up .

"I'm here to give you message that in one hour your complete family with Mikoto must meet with head of our government ." said Kurama and leaved .

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't be that bad on him , he only wanted to be with his kind ." said Sakura as she walked behind Naruto .

"But still he was our friend ." said Naruto sadly .

"Naruto is right Sakura ." said Sasuke as he patted Naruto on back .

Building of Demon Fox Government

"Send them in ." said big gray fox as other fox nodded and opened door .

"He is waiting for you ." said fox as Namikazes walked into large hall with many fox statues .

"Hello Namikaze pack as you already know I'm Kado , Leader of Demon Foxes ." introduced himself Kado .

"Yes we know ." said Naruto as he and Sasuke stepped in .

"Why do you stepped in when I didn't give you order to ." said Kado in arrogant voice .

"Because we aren't here to listen you , we are here to blackmail you ." said Sasuke with smirk .

"Blackmail me about What ?" asked Kado as Naruto slammed his paws together .

"You will see ." said Naruto as fox appeared and sprinted toward Kado .

"My lord Transportion Seals in Wolf , Bear , Snake , Lion and Horse country were destroyed ." said fox as Kado's eyes widened .

"You didn't ." growled Kado .

"Oh Yes we did . We destroyed all Transportion Seals except one thanks to which we escape ." said Naruto with smirk .

"You think that we will let you ?" asked Kado as he let his fifteen tails flew .

"Please old-fox sit down or you will be hurt ." said Sasuke as he and Naruto let thei fifthy tails flew as Kado's eyes widened .

"Even complete Demon Nations have no power to kill us , so we let you live under one condition ." said Naruto as he raised one finger on his paw .

"You let us leave , turn Mikoto into fox and let us leave into human world and you will never appear in our world ." stated Naruto as Kado's eyes widened .

"You can't do this , we will die out if you don't let us into your world ." roared Kado as Naruto smirked evily .

"That's your problem , you shouldn't had war what caused this ." said Sasuke with same smirk as Naruto.

"Bring Transformation Agent for foxes ." ordered Kado as fox nodded and leaved .

"How do you think that you will get out from here , everyone will want to kill you because you let them die here ." said Kado as Naruto shrugred .

"We have our escape plan so don't plan to order all demons to go protect seal or they will die sooner than later." Said Naruto with cold voice as fox appeared with Transformation Agent .

"Here is your Transformation Agent , what now ?" asked Kado .

"Nothing , goodbye Kado ." said Sasuke as he , Ino , Naruto and Sakura formed around family square and teleprted away .

Tranportion Seal

"I should know that you will be here , Kurama ." said Naruto as he and his family appeared in room with Trasportion Seal and Kurama waited for them .

"How could you know ?" asked Kurama .

"You can put two and two together ." said Naruto with smile .

"Naruto I want to say that I'm sorry ." said Kurama with sad voice .

"I know Kurama and I'm sorry that I snapped last time ." said Naruto as Kurama shaked his head .

"No Naruto you were right , I failed the old-man and now is destiny of human race in your hands ." said Kurama with weak smile .

"And yours if you choose to come with us ." said Sasuke as Kurama's eyes widened as Naruto walked to him in his fox form and gave him brother hug .

"You are one of us , even if you wanted stay here we could drag your ass back to the human world ." said Naruto with smile .

"How could you think that we left you here like nothing after you returned Naruto back to his family and Sasuke to his mother ?" asked Sakura with smile .

"You're welcome in Namikaze clan ." said Minato as Kurama was on verge of tears .

"And by the way you are quiet popular in Konoha ." said Ino as she appeared next others .

"Thank you my friends ." said Kurama with tears .

"No we are not friends ." said Naruto coldly as Kurama's heart stopped .

"We are family ." said Naruto with smile as Kurama nodded and walked to them .

"Sasuke prepare auto-destruction ." ordered Naruto as Sasuke made hand seal and paper seals on walls glowed .

"Let's get out of here ." said Naruto as he activated seal and teleported everyone from there and second after that Papers glowed and fire dark beams to the center of room and destroyed Transportion Seal .

Not to far from Konoha

Namikaze family appeared in middle of grass field .

"Hey I know that field ." said Naruto as he looked over horizont to see Konoha .

"Hokage Mountain , it's seem like forever since I was here ." said Minato .

"Seth look father's face is on that Mountain ." said Adria in her human form , she looked almost like young Kushina only with blond hair and red highlights .

"Yes that is awesome , Demons had their monuments but this is cool ." said Seth who looked like carbon copy of Naruto only with black hair without whisker marks .

"So you are finaly back ." said voice as they turned around to see Tsunade , Jiraya , Kakashi , Itachi and Yugao . Group what arrived gasped at sight of long dead peoples .

"Minato/Minato-sensei ?" asked Jiraya with Kakashi .

"Kushina/Kushina-neechan ?" asked Tsunade with Yugao .

"Mom ?" asked Itachi .

"Man and we are unknown for everyone ." complied Seth with Adria .

"How is it possible that you are alive ?" asked Tsunade as Minato stepped in .

"We never died but we were kidnapped by demons but that don't mean anything now ." explained Minato as Tsunade nodded and looked on two kids .

"So these two are ?" asked Tsunade with smile .

"Yes we are their childrens and Naruto's siblings , I'm Adria and this is my younger brother Seth ." explained Adria as Tsunade smiled and nodded .

"_She is like perfect mix of Minato , Kushina and Naruto ." _thought Tsunade with smile and then she looked on Seth .

"_He looks like Naruto's perfect black haired copy ." _thought Tsunade .

"Itachi come here ." said Mikoto as Itachi came to her and she hugged him .

"I'm sorry mom ." cried Itachi on Mikoto's shoulder .

"That's okay son , I understand why you did it ." comforted Mikoto .

"How can you forgive me ?" asked Itachi as Mikoto stroked his hair .

"You are my son and you did right thing ." said Mikoto with smile as she kissed Itachi on forehead .

"Mom there is someone who I must introduce to you ." said Itachi as he waved to Yugao .

"Mom this is my fiance Yugao Namikaze formely Uzuki ." introduced Itachi as Mikoto smiled .

"Do you think that i don't recognize your friend from childhood ?" asked Mikoto with smirk and Itachi blushed .

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha ." greeted Yugao as she offered her hand and Mikoto shaked her head .

"Itachi , you and your brother think that I will not aprove your future wifes , it is your happines not mine but ." said Mikoto as she pulled Yugao into bear hug .

"Welcome in family Yugao ." said Mikoto with smile as Yugao couldn't breath .

"So rumors were true that someone who looked like 4th and his wife appeared on Hokage mountain ." said voice as everyone turned around to find complete Konoha 12 with senseis and complete ninja council with 3rd Hokage .

"Oh yeah , there will be big party on Return of Namikaze ." shouted Kiba with his fist in air .

"Brother who is that boy ? I like his style ." asked Seth .

"Come on Seth , I'm much cooler than him ." whined Naruto with anime tears as Seth laughed .

"I know bro that you are ." said Seth as he patted Naruto on back .

"Come on Minato we heard everything so we called all civilians to the Hokage Tower already so come on ." said Hiashi with smile

"Okay Hiashi ." said Minato on sight of his former classmate .

"Kurama what have you done ?" asked Jiraya as he went on little chat with fox .

"I did lot of bad things I know ." said Kurama as he lowered his head .

"Let him go Ero-sennin , thanks to him we have back our families ." said Naruto with smile .

"Hah Ero-sennin , this is hilarious how is possible that I never created that good name ." laughed Kushina wit tears as rest of Namikazes laughed too only Jiraya cried anime tears and deadpan expression .

"Minato-sama it seems that my days of leader of clan is at the end ." said Itachi as he came to chat with Minato .

"No they aren't , you are now older than I am and you have already been leader and I never was so I see it as logical choice to let you be leader , and call me Minato we are now family ." explained Minato .

"What do you think that you are not older than me ?" asked Itachi .

"In demon world are lives counted on milions years , but here we are at same age as when we "died" ." explained Minato as Itachi nodded .

"Come on we must go to the Hokage Tower ." said Naruto as everyone walked on roof of Hokage Tower .

Hokage Tower

"My fellow villager , I have that honor to tell you happy news ." annouced Tsunade as crowd silently waited .

"Our 4th Hokage with his wife were found alive ." annouced Tsunade as crowd gasped .

"They were kidnapped together with Mikoto Uchiha by demons but their kids went to the Demon world and saved them and parted Demon world from ours forever ." annouced Tsunade as crowd cheered for their heroes .

"So now welcome Minato , Kushina , Adria and Seth Namikaze together with Mikoto Namikaze formely Uchiha ." annouced as five walked on balcon only to crowd erupted into massive cheers .

"_Thank you Naruto for being part of all of this ." _thought Kurama with smile .

"Now Namikazes let's go home ." shouted Naruto with Seth with their fists in air .

"Brother like Brother huh ." said Kushina with smile .

Namikaze compound

"So Mikoto did Transformation Agent worked ?" asked Naruto as Mikoto nodded and transformed into fox and then changed back . They were now in strange room .

"Very good now everyone sit down into circle and grab hand of that who is next to you ." said Naruto .

"Naruto are going to do what I think ?" asked Sasuke with smile as Naruto nodded .

"But you said you don't want god-like clan ." said Sakura with smile as Naruto shrugred .

"I was wrong ." said Naruto with smile as everyone except Team 7 , Ino , Itachi and Yugao raised eyebrow .

"What are you going to do Naruto ?" asked Minato as Naruto started painting something on ground .

"He is planning to give everyone same abilities as he has ." explained Kurama as he sitted in center .

"So he is going to use you as medium ?" asked Itachi as Kurama nodded .

"He will be mixing demon chakra too so I will be there with him ." answered Kurama as Itachi nodded .

"What do you think that he will give us his abilities ?" asked Seth with smile .

"That everyone here will have same abilities as me , but you Seth and Adria will must first train them because you are too young to understand all of my jutsus and all things ." explained Naruto as his siblings nodded .

"Okay Kurama let's do it ." said Naruto as he sitted to the center in front of Kurama and they started making enormous number seals when they ended they grabbed each other hands/paws .

"Demon style : DNA Mix ." said Naruto together with Kurama as marks on ground glowed and from everyone outputed some colors which looked like chakra . They were going near to Naruto and Kurama and formed circle around them then they started spinning around them formed circle from all colors and then it stopped and beam from circle hitter everyone and enfulged them , when light died down everything was done .

"Come on guys wake up ." shouted Naruto as everyone was now awake .

"What happened ?" asked Yugao .

"You all received all techniques , chakra , memories and even blood from each other . So we are now officialy blood related clan of course I skipped Sakura-chan , Ino and Yugao , because it could be weird ." explained Nartuto with laugh at end .

"Wait . Blood related ?" asked Mikoto .

"Yes I changed our DNA that you are sister of my father ." said Naruto as Mikoto was impressed .

"That's amazing ." said Seth as he scanned his surroundings with Byakugan .

"Yes but you must wear this ." said Naruto as he handed everyone same things what he have on wrists .

"Restriction seals . Why ?" asked Minato .

"Because you all have chakra compareable to fifty tailed demon ." explained Kurama as everyone nodded .

"Well Namikaze God Clan is born ." said Naruto with smile as they leaved underground room .

Akatsuki base

"Pein I have bad feeling , something bad happened ." said Konan .

"You are right Konan , something very bad happened , 4th Hokage with his wife are alive and back in Konoha ." said Obito as Pein's and Konan's eyes widened .

"How is that possible ?" asked Konan .

"Zetsu is telling me that some demons kidnapped them and Namikaze juniors save them ." said angry Obito .

"We must start gathering bijuus ." said Pein as Obito nodded .

"Go after Nibi , Yonbi , Gobi , Rokubi and Nanabi they are easiest targets and tell Kakuzu to bring Nibi to black market together with his bounty ." said Obito as Pein nodded .

"I take my leave Madara ." said Pein .

Konoha

"Naruto two Akatsuki were spotted in Temple of Fire and killed highest monk Chiriku ." explained Tsunade as Naruto's and Asuma's eyes widened as they stood before Tsunade which was telling them about their new mission .

"There are only two member who can stand chance against him , Hidan and Kakuzu ." said Naruto as Tsunade nodded .

"And we get report from Kumo that their jinchuriki was kidnapped ." informed Tsunade as Naruto growled .

"This is surely their work ." said Naruto with angry expression .

"How can you be so sure ?" asked Tsunade .

"After our travels around the world every jinchuriki is able to change into his Tailed Beast so there is no way Yugito should be defeated by anyone else if I don't count Kisame or Pein ." explained Naruto as Tsunade was shocked that every jinchuuriki is in full control but she nodded .

"You will lead team of you , Sasuke , Sakura and Team 10 to the center of black market in Fire country where Kakuzu been heading ." ordered Tsunade as everyone nodded .

"It is comfirmed that jinchuriki is with them ?" asked Sasuke as Tsunade looked on him and nodded .

"Yes , reports said that Kakazu is carrying Chiriku and Hidan jinchuriki ." informed Tsunade as team nodded .

"You will leave in one hour ." said Tsunade as everyone leaved to grab their things .

Namikaze compound

"Naruto where are you going ?" asked Kushina as she was in kitchen with Ino and Yugao .

"We have mission , Ino you are going to ." said Naruto with serious voice as Ino nodded .

"What mission ?" asked Kushina .

"Two Akatsuki members were seen in Fire Country with Yugito and highest monk of Fire Temple Chiriku ." informed this time Sakura as Kushina's eyes widened but then she immadeatly calmed down .

"Go and take care of them ." said Kushina with determinate smile as Naruto smiled and nodded .

"I will mom , by the way where is dad , Adria and Seth ?" asked Naruto .

"Minato is somewhere with Itachi while Seth and Adria are with Iruka in academy ." answered Kushina as Naruto raised eyebrow .

"Isn't Adria little bit old for academy ? She is thirteen after all ." said Naruto .

"No I only needed to pass genin exam and get some Team ." said Adria with smirk as she walked in with Seth and her new headband on her forehead .

"What are you saing about academy Seth ?" asked Naruto with smile .

"That kids are nothing to compare with us but it is fun be with them ." said Seth with smile as Naruto frowned .

"What I told you about arrogancy ?" asked Naruto with hidden smirk .

"Don't worry big bro , I will not be arrogant ." said Seth with typical Naruto's grin and Ino with Sasuke walked down .

"Naruto we are ready ." said Sasuke as Naruto nodded .

"Ready for what ?" asked Minato as he walked in with Itachi as younger Namikazes groaned .

"We have mission because two members of Akatsuki were spotted in Fire country ." said Sakura as older Namikazes nodded .

"And they have Matatabi with Yugito ." said Naruto as older Namikazes eyes widened .

"Then what are you waiting for , go !" said Itachi with smile as younger Namikazes dissappeared .

"They listen you like father ." said Minato with laugh as he patted Itachi on back and Itachi only nodded .

"You are not first who told me this , Jiraya-sama together with Sarutobi-sama and Tsunade-sama told me the same thing ." said Itachi with laugh .

"Because it is true Itachi , you parcticaly raised them ." said Kushina with smile but Itachi lowered head .

"No , I returned when they were already thirteen and they accepted me like some father figure ." said Itachi with sad voice but with smile at the end .

"They respect you honey ." said Yugao as she kissed Itachi on cheek .

"What is happening here ? Family meeting ?" asked Mikoto with chuckle as she walked into kitchen .

"Something like that mom ." said Itachi with chuckle at the end .

**I hope you like it because from now there will little bit more action. I will be glad for review .**


	23. Back in Action & Surprises

**Back in Action & Surprises**

"Naruto do you know something about this Akatsuki members ?" asked Shikamaru as he and Team send from Konoha were jumping from tree to three on their way on south of Fire country to black market center .

"No , I only know how they look and their names ." said Naruto as Shikamaru nodded .

"But you said that they are only ones strong enough to fight with Chiriku and Yugito , you must know something ." said Asuma as Naruto nodded .

"It's only tale but everyone is saying that they are immortal ." said Naruto shocking everyone .

"What do you mean immortal ?" asked Ino .

"I don't know , it's only thing what I founded about them from Ero-sennin's spies and what Itachi was able to tell us ." said Naruto as everyone nodded .

"So we must be ready on anything ." said Sasuke .

Black Market

"Here is Chiriku , highest monk from Fire temple ." said Kakuzu as he and Hidan arrived to black market and meet with salesman .

"Wait I must found him ." said salesman as he took book and started listed in her .

"Hidan , take jinchuriki and wait me outside ." ordered Kakuzu as Hidan grumbled and walked away .

"There he is , Chiriku member of twelve guardians ninjas and highest monk in Fire Temple , bounty one hundred milion ryo ." said salesman as he took page from his bingo book and Kakuzu smirked .

Outside

"Man this is drag ." sighed Hidan but second after that he must block a lot of shurikens .

"What the hell ?!" said Hidan as he blocked all shurikens with his scythe only to be imapaled by Sasuke and Sakura from both sides when he was binded by Shikamaru's shadow .

"Ino take Yugito to safety ." said Naruto as Ino nodded and walked to fallen jinchuriki .

"That was easy ." said Sasuke with smirk only to Hidan laugh and their eyes widened .

"Are you fucking kidding me that fucking hurt !" yelled Hidan only to Sakura and Sasuke backed away .

"Well it seems that tale is real ." said Naruto as he appeare next to his teammates .

"Hidan you started fight without me ?" asked Kakuzu as he appeared behind Shikamaru and punched him hard to face and send him flying together with destroying part of building .

"Shikamaru ." shouted Asuma with Chouji as Skimarau ran from smoke what caused Kakuzu .

"I'm fine ." said Shikamaru as little bit of blood was on his forehead .

"Everyone listen to me , me and Ino take care of Kakuzu , Sakura-chan , Sasuke you will handle Hidan and find his possible weakness , Asuma-sensei you , Chouji and Shikamaru take Yugito to safety ." ordered Naruto as everyone nodded .

"Hmm Kyuubi jinchuuriki and almost all Namikazes , I will get big bounty for you ." said Kakuzu with hidden smirk .

"Don't get cocky Kakuzu ." said Naruto as he appeared behind Kakuzu with red chidori and ran it trought Kakuzu's heart .

"So fast ." shuttered Kakuzu as fell on ground .

"Well that was easy ." sighed Naruto as Ino yelled .

"Naruto look out ." yelled Ino only to Naruto be kicked by Kakuzu to stomach and sent flying .

"_This isn't normal strength ." _thought Naruto as he crashed into building and almost destroyed it .

"You did good young Namikaze but this is over ." said Kakuzu as he removed his cloak to show four weird masks on his back but one was destroyed .

"He destroyed only one of your hearts , am I right ?" asked Ino as Kakuzu laughed .

"That was impressive analysis , you deserve name Namikaze ." said Kakuzu as mask started moving out from his body and formed their own bodies from some black thing .

"Now you will must fight against four ." said Kakuzu as one of bodies melted because mask was destroyed .

"So this is reason why they call you Zombie Duo ." said Naruto as he appeared next to Ino .

"Naruto are you okay ?" asked Ino and Naruto nodded .

"It was only kick and I was surprised ." said Naruto with smile to his sister-in-law .

"Enough talking Katon : Blazing balls ." said Kakuzu as one of masks opened mouth and fired high ranking fire justu .

"Katon : Phoenix Flower Jutsu ." said Naruto as he breathed dozens of small fire ball which countered Kakuzu's .

"Raiton : False Darkness ." said Kakuzu as other mask fired beam of lighting on them .

"Let me this ." said Ino as she unsealed her sword channeled raiton chakra and disspeled Kakuzu's attack with swung of sword .

"That was good one Ino ." said Naruto with smile as Ino smirked .

"Damm Namikazes . Fuuton : Air bullet ." said Kakuzu as last mask shoted gust of wind on them .

"This is mine ." said Naruto as he channeled fuuton chakra into sword and cutted air ball into half .

"You are forgoting about me ." said Kakuzu as he appeared in front of Naruto with his doton powered punch .

"No I didn't ." said Naruto as his hand enfulged lighting and stoped Kakuzu's punch with ease as Kakuzu's eyes widened .

"_I'm starting believe why Deidara with Sasori were defeated so easy ." _thought shocked Kakuzu because it wasn't so easy to counter his speed and strength .

"We know that you are using Doton to strength your body , so we simply use Raiton ." said Ino as she appeared next to Kakuzu and kicked him to the stomach and sent him flying .

"Nice kick ." said Naruto with smile as Ino smirked again .

"You can use high ranking elemental jutsu and you have pretty brutal strength , you are good ." said Kakuzu with serious expresion .

"That's not everything ." said Naruto as his palm was enfulged by lighting .

"Ranton : ThunderStorm ." said Naruto as clouds formed around Kakuzu and fired thunders on him .

"Damm you Namikazes ." growled Kakuzu as three masks returned to him and black things stayed out of him and masks formed on his shoulders , fire and wind together and lighting on other shoulder and safely defended him from storm attack .

"Die ! Inferno ." shouted Kakuzu as fire and wind mask combined their attacks .

"It's all yours Naruto ." said Ino on sight of fire technique and Naruto smirked .

"Katton : Blazing Flower jutsu ." said Naruto as fire flower formed around him and then he disspeled Kakuzu's technique .

"_How is possible that he countered it with ease ."_ thought desperate Kakuzu .

"Naruto finish him . I'm going to look how is others doing ." said Ino as she walked away and Naruto nodded and then shuriken of lighting started forming in his hand .

"Say Bye Bye Kakuzu . Raiton : Rasen-Shuriken ." said Naruto as he showed Kakuzu his Rinnegan and threw rasen shuriken with blinding speed .

"_He has same eyes as leader ."_ thought Kakuzu with wide eyes as shuriken arrived and tored him appart .

With Hidan

"You fuckers , gave me my body back ." yelled Hidan's head as she lied on ground and Team Konoha was cutting his body on miniature pieces .

"Well Sasuke , Sakura-chan I never thought that you are sadist ." said Naruto who appeared with Ino in disgust .

"Shouldn't you use Jinton or something like this ?" asked Ino as she was disgusted from smell of meat and lot of blood .

"No , it was fun ." said Sasuke with sick smirk as Sakura smirked too .

"I can't see it anymore Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu ." said Naruto as he created cube of jinton which absolutely destroyed body .

"You know Naruto-kun I starting like you more and more ." said Ino seductively as she hugged Naruto from behind .

"I thought same thing Ino-chan ." said Naruto with hidden smirk because he know what Ino is doing and Ino noticed this so she nodded and Naruto went to kiss her .

"Ino-chan/Naruto-kun ." gasped Sakura with Sasuke as their fiances were hugging and went go kiss but second before that happened their exploded into laughing .

"You should see your faces ." said laughing Naruto as he released Ino from hug .

"Your expression was priceless ." said laughing Ino as she high fived with Naruto as everyone sweetdropped .

"What was that for ?" asked Sakura with tick mark on her forehead .

"For being masochist ." said Ino as she walked to the Sasuke and Naruto to the Sakura .

"Guys you are troublesome ." said Shikamaru as he and rest of Team 10 sweetdropped .

"They never change ." said voice behind Shikamaru .

"Yugito didn't I tell you that you will use chakra rod when Akatsuki appear ?" asked little angry Naruto .

"Yes you said but I thought that I will handle them thanks to the Matatabi ." said Yugito as she lowered her head .

"Atleast they didn't get you and Matatabi ." said Sakura with smile .

"Come on let's go return to the Konoha ." said Asuma as everyone nodded and Naruto took Yugito on his back .

"When you will be cured I will teleport you to the Kumo ." said Naruto with smile as Yugito nodded .

Amegakure

"Madara I have bad news ." said Pein as he came to the Obito who was sitting on edge of skyscraper .

"What news ?" asked Obito don't wanting to answer .

"We lost Nibi junchuriki ." said Pein as Obito growled .

"And ?" asked Obito with hate in voice .

"Yonbi and Gobi are in safety of Iwa . Onoki called them back after our attempt to capture Ichibi ." reported Pein like some sevant .

"And ?" asked Obito as more and more hate was heard in his voice .

"Hidan and Kakuzu are dead ." said Pein as Obito growled again .

"Who killed them?" asked Obito but he was almost sure who did this .

"Namikazes ." said Pein as Obito slammed punch into wall destroying it .

"Damm that Namikazes , they ruin everything ." snapped Obito as Pein nodded .

"They stood in way of true peace ." said Pein in monotone .

"I'm going to prepare them surprise ." said Obito as he take out small glass ball .

"What is it ?" asked Konan who appeared .

"My experiment . I call that limited Tsukuyomi ." explained Obito .

"What it is doing ?" asked Pein .

"Thanks to bijuus technique time-space dome I was able to use that to join our universe with alternate universes , but it will work only on them ." explained Obito as Pein's eyes widened .

"I'm planning to send them into alternate universes , more specific five universes ." said Obito .

"How it works ?" asked Konan .

"Imagine circle of Elements and each element is one universe . They are connected with some kind of Time-Space Bridge . Our universe is locating in middle of circle and all other universes are directly connected trought our universe ." explained Obito as Pein and Konan were impressed .

"How long they will be gone ?" asked Pein .

"That is bad side of this jutsu , they will be gone for one minute maybe , but I planned ahead , when they return they will be weakned and you will attack village and capture nine-tails ." explained Obito as Pein nodded .

"It is logical ." said Pein but Konan wasn't so sure .

"I take my leave Pein ." said Obito as he teleported away .

"Pein I'm not sure with that plan ." said Konan .

"Me either Konan but we must capture nine-tails first because he is causing lot of trouble ." said Pein in monotone as he leaved .

Konoha

"Next two members of Akatsuki are gone ." said Tsunade as Team stood in front of her .

"Yes they must be now desperate , by reports they got only smart part of Shukaku and they aren't able to locate other jinchurikis ." said Naruto as Tsunade nodded .

"Now all villages must thank you that you warned them about this threat ." said Tsunade with smile as Naruto smiled too as he remembered traveling around elemental nations and visiting every village and mainly every jinchuriki .

"Okay you can leave but Naruto please stay here I must talk with you ." said Tsunade as everyone leaved leaving only Naruto and Tsunade together with Sarutobi and Minato .

"As you know Naruto I refused to return on Hokage chair so Sarutobi-sama came with good idea ." said Minato as Naruto looked on him confused .

"We are at war with Obito and Akatsuki and I expect that there will be war in bigger meaning because Obito want capture all bijuus and I'm not suited for work with all of this so I want name you as my succesor of Hokage post ." explained Tsunade as Naruto's eyes widened and two previous Hokages with present Hokage smiled .

"So I will be Hokage ?" asked Happy Naruto as Tsunade nodded .

"Yes when I will retire you will be Hokage ." said Tsunade with smile as Naruto nodded .

"You completed your dream Naruto-kun , you have family , woman you love and post Hokage ." said Sarutobi with smile as Naruto shaked his head .

"No last point still stand , defeat Obito and bring peace into elemental nations ." said Naruto with determination as Hokages smiled and nodded .

"So now get out brat ! This isn't your office yet ." stated Tsunade with smirk as Naruto nodded and dissappeared .

"I knew that he will acomplish this one day ." said Sarutobi with smile .

"He is my son after all ." said Minato with smirk .

"Don't get cocky Minato , he is my godson too ." said Tsunade with smirk .

"Yeah I saw what monster strength he has together with Sakura ." said Minato with pout as Tsunade glared on him .

"You said something you brat ?" asked Tsunade dangerously as Minato shaked his head and backed away .

"It is amazing how this village can still stand ." said Sarutobi with laugh as two other Hokages looked on him and laughed too .

Namikaze coumpound

"Naruto-kun what wanted Tsunade-sama ?" asked Sakura as she , Ino and Kushina were cooking in kitchen .

"She named me her succescor on Hokage chair ." said Naruto as he sitted on couch next sleeping Adria and all eyes in room widened .

"That is awesome ." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto on cheek .

"Yeah brother-in-law , it's amazing ." said Ino as she patted Naruto on shoulder .

"What can I say , you are my and Minato's son ." said Kushina with smile .

"Congratulation big brother ." said sleepy Adria .

"Thanks Adria , weren't you asleep ?" asked Naruto as Adria nodded .

"Yeah after today body training I'm sore as hell ." said Adria as she remebered training with her new team which is Konohamaru and Udon after Moegi decided to give up her ninja carrer and wanted working with herbs as specialist in medicines . Training was overall easy but Naruto gave her gravity seal so she was working more hard than Konohamaru and Udon .

"So Ebisu train you well ." said Naruto with smile as Adria groaned and placed her head into's Naruto lap.

"Let me be Naruto ." groaned Adria as she fell asleep again .

"_Naruto-kun is really great with kids ."_ thought Sakura as she looked how Naruto fell asleep together with his sister .

"Where is Seth ?" asked Sakura .

"He is in academy ." replied Kushina as Sakura nodded .

"Ino-chan , what wanted Tsunade-sama tell Naruto ?" asked Sasuke as he appeared in room and saw sleeping Naruto .

"She named him next Hokage ." said Ino with smile as Sasuke's eyes widened .

"Don't say me that it surprised you ." said Itachi as he walked behind Sasuke with Yugao .

"Naruto-kun will be great Hokage , that is for sure ." said Yugao with smile .

Night that same day

"What do you think about Akatsuki ?" asked Ino as she , Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto sitted on playground and were talking about everything .

"I think that we will cruch them because they have no real power except Nagato and maybe Obito ." said Naruto as everyone nodded .

"Arrogant like your father , Naruto Naruto ." said Obito who appeared on nearby bench and was playing with glass ball .

"Obito what are you doing here ?" asked Naruto with calm tone .

"You know I wanted to see my former home and give you this ." said Obito as he threw ball high and Namikazes looked on her but then she glowed and sucked them into her .

"_And now wait ."_ thought Obito as ball started cracking .

Alternative universe (original Naruto story ) (Original)

Kage Summit

"And by this I declare Fourth ninja war ." declared Tobi as lighting appeared which shocked everyone and when thunders with lighting died down four Namikazes stood there .

"Where are we ?" asked Naruto as Tobi's eyes widened .

"Sasuke what are you doing here I teleported you into my dimension ." said Tobi with shock and this shocked even Kages .

"Sasuke , Naruto , Ino look we are in something like other universe ." said shocked Sakura as she scanned surroundings with Byakugan and demon chakra and that shocked others Namikazes .

"Damm , he used time space dome to create this ." growled Sasuke as he scanned surroundings and he could saw five layers of time space barrier .

"So travelers from other universe , see yaa ." said Tobi as he made sure that Sasuke is in his dimension and he was there .

"No Obito wait !" shouted Naruto but he was gone .

"Man this is pain in ass ." grumbled Sasuke .

"Uchiha ." shouted A as he tried punch Sasuke only to be stopped by Sasuke with bare hand .

"Calm down Raikage-sama we are not your enemies ." said Sasuke .

"He is right A , so calm down . He is different that Sasuke what you fought ." said Onoki .

"Yes this Naruto seems calmer and stronger than Naruto I know ." said Gaara .

"Gaara , Temari , Kankuro finaly some familiar faces ." greeted Naruto .

"But wait if this is Kage summit where is Hokage ?" asked Ino .

"Danzo ran away ." said Onoki with growl as Namikazes eyes widened .

"Danzo is Hokage here ?" asked Naruto as Onoki nodded .

"Onoki how can you trust them ?" asked A angry .

"Raikage-sama come here ." said Sasuke as he raised his fist which shocked Raikage .

"Bump with me and you will believe and understand ." said Sasuke as A did , then almost all memories were showed to A.

"They are really from other universe ." said A shocked as he saw himself in their universe .

"I don't want disturb this meeting but Madara just declared war so we must form Aliance ." said Mifune as Kages nodded .

"Please can you fill us with what happened here ?" asked Naruto as Onoki looked on him .

"Moment ago Madara declared Fourth World Shinobi War in attempt to capture Kyuubi and Hachibi because he has all others bijuu ." explained Onoki as Namikazes eyes widened .

"That's something similar like in our universe but he get only part of Shukaku and nothing else ." said Naruto as Kages were shocked .

"You must form Aliance if you want to fight him ." said Ino as Kages looked on her and nodded .

"And A-dono should be leader , before you ask he was angry only because his brother was kidnapped now when he know he is safe it will be good ." said Mifune as all nodded and A turned to Namikazes .

"You four I want to help from you ." proposed A as Namikazes smiled .

"Of course we will help , because it is only way how defeat Madara and go back home , maybe ." said Sakura as Kages smiled .

"By the way we are Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke and Ino Namikazes ." introduced Naruto .

"This is wonderful for the first time in our history five nations will work as one and with presence of universe travelers who can talk about this historic moment even in others universes ." said Mifune as everyone smiled and nodded .

"Naruto you must now represent Konoha so do you agree with Aliance ?" asked Gaara with smile .

"In fact in my world I'm almost Sixth so yes I agree ." said Naruto with smile .

"Shinobi Allied Force is formed ." shouted Sasuke sounding like Naruto as everyone laughed .

"Now for sure you are no our Uchiha ." said A with laugh as everyone laughed but then Namikazes eyes widened .

"Do you feel them ?" asked Naruto as others nodded .

"What do you feel ?" asked Mei .

"Your Sasuke is fighting Danzo and Sakura with Naruto and Kakashi is nearing them ." explained Naruto as others nodded .

"We are going to protect them , Gaara if you don't mind come with us because I don't know if they will believe me ." said Naruto with smile as Gaara and his siblings nodded .

"Yes "you" are big idiot in this world but good hearted idiot ." said Gaara as he with Namikazes and his siblings leaved .

**I hope you like it like i used idea of limited Tsukyiomi and please review .**

**SPOILER !**

"You know little one , I think that you and all Namikazes are same as Naruto ...

...

******"We already disscussed it with Minato and Kushina but I want you to know too** ...

...

"Naruto took this from Obito ...

...

"But how is possible that Obito was able to do that ?

**Cliffhanger for that who already read Blond Maelstrom .**


	24. Trip in other universe

**Trip in other universe**

Naruto just saved Sakura from Sasuke's poison kunai .

"Sasuke how could you wanted kill Sakura-chan ?" asked pissed Naruto(Original) only to big lighting storm appeared .

"What is that ?" asked Kakashi .

"Wow I'm in this universe truly weak ." said voice in storm but then storm died down and our Namikazes stood there with sand siblings .

"Gaara who are they ?" shouted Naruto (Original) .

"Man be more quiet your voice is terrible ." said Naruto as he spun around and Naruto's (Original) eyes widened .

"We will talk later ." said Sasuke as he turn around to himself .

"Who are you ?" asked shocked Sasuke (Original) .

"I'm you from different universe ." answered Sasuke as everyone (Original) eyes widened .

"Then you must be weak that you are here with that weaklings ." said Sasuke (Original) only to be punched by Susanoo arm and sent flying .

"How could I ended like arrogant criminal ?" asked Sasuke as he shaked his head and deactivated Mangekyou .

"Same as I can ended like that loud mouth idiot behind us ." said Naruto with sweetdrop .

"And me like that flat chest ." finished Sakura only to be heard yell .

"I'm not flat chest ." yelled Sakura (Original) .

"Man how you could end like this morons ?" asked Ino with laugh only to Namikazes glared on her .

"Well if it isn't my universe travelers ." said Madara as he appeared in vortex with Sasuke on his shoulder

"You know Madara get off , I don't have mood on you ." said Naruto .

"Wait Naruto , I want a play with myself ." said Sasuke with smirk as he grabbed Sasuke (Original) from Madara's shoulder and threw him to the wall .

"What are you doing ?" shouted Naruto (Original) .

"I said it one time . Don't yell like little girl !" said Naruto with shout at the end .

"Sorry Sasuke but I can't let Sasuke here ." said Madara as he grabbed Sasuke (Original) and dissappeared in vortex .

"Why did you let him escape ?" shouted Naruto (Original) as everyone winced in pain from his voice .

"Hey Naruto calm down ." said Naruto as Naruto (Original) only growled .

"Gaara who are this guys ?" asked Naruto (Original) .

"You heard them they are you from other universe ." said Gaara as Team 7 (Original) eyes widened .

"So you are ?" asked Sakura (Original) .

"Yes we are Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke and Ino Namikazes ." introduced Naruto .

"Wow I look realy cool ." shouted Naruto (Original) .

"How you get breast like that ?" asked Sakura (Original) as she noticed Sakura's assets .

"Well from sex with Naruto-kun , maybe ." said Sakura with smirk as Sakura's (Original) eyes widened .

"You are sleeping with Naruto ?" shouted Sakura (Original) as Sakura raised her pinky finger to show ring with big red diamond .

"What fiance should I be if I don't ." said Sakura with smile as she hugged Naruto only to Sakura (Original) almost fainted .

"You are engaged ?" asked shocked Naruto (Original) as Namikazes nodded .

"Hey Naruto don't forget what you must tell Hokage ." shouted Gaara as he and his sibling leaved .

"What you must say ?" asked Kakashi .

"When Naruto will be not here ." said Naruto as Naruto(Original) frowned .

"Why when I will not be here ?" shouted Naruto (Original) as Naruto slapped his forehead .

"Man how he can be so big idiot , I know that he had hard life but this much ?!" groaned Naruto as Namikazes laughed .

"I show you ." said Naruto(Original) as he went punch Naruto .

"Shinra Tensei ." said Naruto as all (Original) eyes widened as Naruto was sent flying but only little .

"That is Nagato's –" said Naruto (Original) but then he looked and saw metalic gray Rinnegan flaring in Naruto's eyes .

"This is no for first time you see Rinnegan ." said Sasuke as he and Namikazes activated their Rinnegans .

"My god ." said all (Original) of them .

"That's not matter I will beat sense into you !" shouted Naruto(Original) as he prepared Rasengan in his hand and Naruto rolled his eyes and created his demon blond tail which grabbed Naruto (Original) in his way on the deliverng Rasengan .

"Say sorry and I will let you ." said Naruto as Naruto (Original) with others (Original) where shocked to see strange tail .

"Come on Naruto we must get to the Konoha and we will explain everything on way ." said Sakura as Yamato appeared .

"Kakashi-sempai look out . Mokuton : Wood Spikes ." said Yamato as Namikazes rolled their eyes at sight of few spikes .

"Mokuton : Wood Wall ." said Naruto as wall stopped spikes and Yamato's eyes widened and Naruto let Naruto (Original) fell on ground .

"You even can use Mokuton ?" asked shocked Kakashi .

"Yes we can use any element ." said Sasuke as Kakashi waved to Yamato .

"They will explain on the way don't worry ." said Kakashi as Yamato nodded .

"We have prisoner up here so let's get for her ." said Kakashi as all of them nodded and walked on bridge where should prisoner be .

"Karin ?" asked shocked Naruto .

"Remember this is not Karin from our world Naruto ." said Sasuke as Karin raised eyebrow .

"Who are you ?" asked Karin as Namikazes growled .

"We will explain but now we must go to the Konoha ." said irritiated Naruto .

Not too far from Konoha

"So your version of our Madara sent you here , you are all Namikazes with strength of fifty tailed demon you have Sharingan , Byakugan Rinnegan and you are incredibly powerfull ." said Naruto (Original) in awe as he Team Kakashi plus Yamato , Sai , Lee and Kiba together with Namikazes neared Konoha .

"And you are sleeping with bombshel versions of Sakura and Ino , you are awesome guys ." said Kiba with smirk as Namikaze boys smirked too .

"I must say that you Kiba and Lee are same in both universes ." said Naruto with laugh as everyone laughed .

"Atleast Kiba you are not obsessed by that Hyuuga bitch ." said Sasuke with laugh as everyone except Namikazes raised eyebrow .

"What Hyuuga bitch ?" asked Naruto (Original) with frown .

"Hinata of course , man she is in our universe biggest bitch at the world ." said Ino with laugh as everyone gasped .

"One more time you will call her bitch and I kill you ." growled Naruto (Original) as Namikazes raised eyebrow .

"You are too weak to kill us and Kurama as it seems don't help you , and sorry if I insulted your Hinata but in our world I hate her ." said Naruto with venom in his voice .

"Who is Kurama ?" asked Naruto(Original) as Naruto's eyes widened .

"You want to tell me that you are Kyuubi jinchuuriki and you don't know his name ?" asked shocked Naruto as Naruto's (Original) eyes widened .

"Kyuubi have a name ?" asked Naruto (Original) as Naruto nodded .

"Every breathing being have name ." said Naruto .

"Look we are here ." said Kakashi as they appeared in gate of Konoha . At sight of destroyed Konoha Namikaze's eyes widened .

"What happened here ?" asked Naruto .

"We were attacked by Pein ." explained Naruto (Original) as Namikazes nodded .

"Take everyone away from village ." said Sakura shocking everyone .

"Why we should do that ?" asked Sakura (Original) .

"We are going to rebuild whole Konoha in one technique ." said Sasuke as everyone (Original) eyes widened .

"I will care for this Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ." said Naruto (Original) as he created thousands of clones .

"Impressive , maybe he isn't so weak ." said Naruto with smile as thousands of clones dissapeared into village .

"No after he defeated Pein he is hero ." said Kakashi with smile .

"How he was able to defeat Pein ?" asked Sakura with curious expression .

"Sage Mode , after Pein killed Jiraya-sama he went on Toad Mountain in order to achieve sage mode . When he was ready he returned and defeated Pein ." explained Kakashi as he shocked Namikazes with part about Jiraya .

"Jiraya is dead ?" asked shocked Naruto as Kakashi nodded .

"He died after he founded out that Akatsuki leader is in Ame ." said Kakashi as Naruto(Original) appeared with smile on his face .

"Everyone is outside of village ." said Naruto (Original) .

"That was fast ." said Naruto with smile .

"Already ? How you get Hokage-sama out ?" asked Kakashi .

"Baachan is already awake and she trust me so she now stand on top of monument ." said Naruto (Original) as he pointed on Hokage faces and Namikazes smirked .

"Let's go do show !" shouted Sasuke with excitement as all of them dissappeared in blinding speed and appeared in center of Konoha .

"Chakra Restriction Seal : Kai ." yelled Namikazes as ground started shake from eruption of massive demon chakra .

Hokage mountain

"My god that chakra is even bigger than Kyuubi's ." said Tsunade as she stood with council heads on top of Hokage mountain .

"Who are they ?" asked Homura with fear .

"Naruto said that Universe Travelers and he was very serious so I believe him ." said Tsunade and then Naruto (Original) with Rookie 11 appeared at mountain .

"Don't worry baachan they will not hurt us ." said Naruto(Original) with smile as yell was heard and ground started shaking .

"Mokuton , Doton , Suiton : Konoha no Jutsu ." yelled Namikazes and slammed their hands on ground . Second after that massive numbers of buildings , roads , parks and newly formed waterfall from Hokage Mountain under Hokage faces appeared .

"My god They rebuilded Konoha in one jutsu ." said Naruto (Original) who stood with others on top of Hokage Mountain .

"Naruto who are they ?" asked Tsunade but was interrupted .

"You know baachan you are the same as in our universe ." said voice as everyone turned around to find Namikazes . All Konoha's ninjas eyes widened .

"Baachan but that means ." said shocked Tsunade .

"Yes Baachan we are Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke and Ino Namikaze ." introduced Naruto with smile . As everyone gasped .

"Tsunade-sama they aren't lying they organs are inverted , they must be from some alternate universe ." said Hiashi as he studied them with Byakugan and shocked everyone .

"Why are you here ?" asked Koharu as Namikazes glared on her .

"How is possible that this old fosils are still alive ?" asked Sasuke with Sharingan flaring with hate .

"Sasuke , you don't know if massacre even happened here so calm down ." said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder .

"Okay Naruto , and we explain why are we here in private council meeting in one hour ." said Sasuke as Koharu glared on him .

"Watch your mouth brat ." snapped Koharu as she felt cold metal on her neck .

"You will be good elder and shut up ." said Sasuke with cold voice and evil smirk as he teleported back to the Namikazes .

"Okay in hour you will explain us what happened and why are you here ." said Tsunade as council heads nodded .

Everyone walked away only leaving Konoha 11 with Namikazes .

"Wow I'm look really that gorgeous ." said Ino (Original) with smirk .

"No you not ." was Ino's response on dreaming girl .

"What do you think by that ?" asked angry Ino (Original) as Ino rolled her eyes .

"My god everyone here is more stupid than in our world even that bitch Hinata from our world have complete opposite here ." said Sasuke shocking almost everyone .

"What do you mean by bitch Sasuke-kun ?" shuttered Hinata as every Namikaze blinked .

"My god she is shuttering and is nice , I never thought that I will see this ." laughed Naruto with tears as Hinata blushed in embarasment .

"She even love you too in this universe ." laughed Ino as Naruto growled and Hinata fainted but Naruto (Original) was speechless .

"Please don't tell me that you love her ." said Sasuke as he looked on Naruto (Original) and his eyes widened .

"Wait Sasuke I look ." said Naruto as he placed his hand on Naruto's(Original) forehead and read all his memories and Naruto's eyes narrowed .

"She maybe acts like innocent girl , but she is same bitch as our Hinata ." hissed Naruto and Naruto's(Original) eyes widened .

"What do you mean ?" asked Naruto (Original) as Naruto looked on him .

"She is stalker and never done for you anything except that super appearance against Pein where she was absolute useless which started your trnsformation and almost destroyed everything ." informed Naruto as Naruto (Original) lowered his head .

"If you love her than I pity you ." said Sakura as she looked on Sakura(Original) .

"And you should stop your stupid crush on Sasuke ." said Sakura coldly as Sakura's(Original) eyes widened .

"How do you know ?" asked shocked Sakura(Original) .

"You are weakling , me and Ino looked like you when we were his fangirls , but when we stopped it was like new source of power , for me it was my love for Naruto-kun which started bloom and for Ino it was true love for him , when she wasn't with him she didn't even know that Sasuke love her ." explained Sakura .

"Sakura-chan is no weakling ." said Lee as he went kick Sakura only to be stopped by her point finger than she grabbed Lee's foot and threw him back where he was .

"Silence Lee , she must know truth that she is weakling because she has some stupid feelings for your criminal friend Sasuke and no for someone who is protecting her and make her happy ." snapped Sakura as Sakura's (Original) widened .

"Sakura , you must look around yourself and think ." said Naruto with kind smile .

"I see that power from Tsunade in you but you must have reason to be able use her like master ." finished Naruto as he looked on Naruto (Original) .

"Naruto you should concern about your true feeling no some fragments of something like that pale eye ." said Naruto coldly as Naruto's (Original) eyes narrowed .

"Stop insulting Hinata ." growled Naruto(Original) but Sakura started getting angry .

"You are useless Naruto , you think that you will achieve everything with false image of peace and love but let me tell you this- !" snapped Sakura only Naruto grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and hugged her .

"Let it go Sakura-chan , we must go on that council meeting ." said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and they dissappeared in flash of thunder together with Sasuke and Ino .

"That was cold ." said Naruto (Original) as he was only starring on place where they was .

"But they are right , I never thought than me from different universe will help me ." said Sakura(Original) as everyone looked on her .

"I feel now like I was given a new source of life and she was right about Sasuke ." said Sakura(Original) with smile .

"Yes I must ask Naruto for training , he is powerfull and maybe he can help me with fox ." said Naruto(Original) .

Council meeting

"Kakashi why are you there with them ?" asked Koharu .

"Because we met in Land of Iron and Naruto like Hokage from other world promised that he will explain you what happened on Kage summit ." answered Kakashi .

"How can you be Hokage in your world ?" asked Homura with frown .

"Because you were sentenced to dead because of betrayal together with Danzo because of Uchiha massacre so since that village is more peacefull than ever ." answered Naruto with snort .

"Now Naruto explain us what happened on Kage summit ." said Tsunade with serious tone .

"Well all Kages told me that your Sasuke attacked summit and true leader of Akatsuki Madara appeared saved Sasuke and declared Fourth Ninja war ." explained Naruto as everyone eyes widened .

"This war will be for protection of Naruto and Killer Bee as last jinchuurikis ." explained Sakura .

"Because if Madara get them he will recreate Juubi and become his jinchuuriki and your world will end ." explained Sasuke as everyone eyes widened .

"That's impossible , there exist only nine tailed beasts ." stated Homura .

"You didn't listen you old geezer , when Madara will unite all tailed beasts in Gedo Mazo which is Demonic statue and body of Juubi , Juubi will be reborn ." explained Ino .

"Fight between us and Juubi would be end of this world ." said Sasuke .

"All Kages agreed on forming of aliance between all five villages ." explained Naruto shocking everyone .

"And like representative of Konoha , Naruto-kun agreed with aliance because he knew that Konoha isn't stupid enough to not to be part of aliance ." informed Sakura .

"What are we going to do with Naruto and Killer Bee ?" asked curious Hokage .

"I have plan that I will now train Naruto in using Kurama's chakra and use him as bait and end it with Madara in fastest way ." informed Naruto .

"How do you know that he will master Kyuubi's chakra ?" asked Shikaku .

"Because I know Kurama , before you ask Kurama is Kyuubi's name and that remind me that ." explained Naruto as he bitted his thumb and slammed hand on ground .

"Summoning Jutsu Kurama ." said Naruto and in puff of smoke there was Kurama and everyone eyes widened at sight of nine tailed fox .

"**Naruto what do you need ?" **asked Kurama but he then noticed surroundings .

"Kurama we are trapped in alternate universe thanks to Obito ." informed Naruto as Kurama's eyes widened .

"**So that was that strange feeling I had second before you summoned me , there was small crack in time and space ." **said Kurama with frown .

"**He used basic of time space dome and created this didn't he ?"** asked Kurama as Naruto nodded .

"So this is how you plan teach Naruto control Kyuubi ?" asked Koharu as Naruto snorted .

"His name is Kurama and yes this is the way , I already speak about it with Raikage who is head general of allied forces and he agreed that we will use Naruto and Bee as bait while I will be leading army ." said Naruto .

"And who said that you are that strong ?" asked Homura .

"**Man you elders are pain in ass in every universe , Naruto show them I will protect others ."** said Kurama as Naruto nodded and formed ram seal .

"Restriction seal : Kai ." said Naruto as chakra erupted from him and everyone started choke and fell on ground .

"**Naruto that's enough ." **said Kurama as Naruto formed ram seal and activated his restriciton seal .

"And that was only 10% of my chakra without Demon Chakra ." said Naruto as everyone eyes widened .

"Do you still think that he isn't that strong ?" asked Tsunade as she glared on elders who were still coughing .

"Naruto when we must go to the Kumo ?" asked Tsunade .

"The best it could be already today at night , because meeting of leaders is in two days and after that it will be decided where and when we will fight ." said Naruto as Tsunade nodded .

"Gather all ninja who are minimaly chunin and tell them to prepare on march to the Kumogakure in three hours ." ordered Tsunade as ANBU nodded and dissappeared .

"Naruto I let Naruto on you to explain him everything you three are free to do anything ." said Tsunade as Naruto nodded and dissappeared together with rest of Namikazes .

Hokage Mountain

"Hey Naruto ." greeted Naruto as he appeared on top of mountain .

"Hey Naruto ." greeted Naruto (Original) with smile .

"Why are you here ?" asked Naruto (Original).

"We must talk about what happened at Kage summit ." explained Naruto as Naruto (Original) nodded .

"Grab my hand ." said Naruto and Naruto(Original) grabbed his hand and together they teleported .

Ichiraku Ramen

"How we get there ?" asked Naruto (Original) as he with Naruto appeared in front of their favourite restaurant .

"That's not important , let's go on ramen and I explain you what are you going to do ." said Naruto as he entered restaurant .

"Hello old-man please three Miso ramens for me and three here for Naruto ." said Naruto with smile as Naruto(Original) smiled too .

"Two Narutos ? How is that possible ?" asked shocked Teuchi .

"Don't worry old-man , it is only some super ultra ninja thing ." said Naruto with smile as Teuchi smiled and nodded together with Ayame .

"So Naruto what am I going to do ?" asked Naruto(Original) as Teuchi places six bowls of ramen on front of them .

"First I must to know if you have Toad summoning contract ." said Naruto as Naruto(Original) nodded .

"Good you will need key from Kurama's cage and I will help you master his power ." said Naruto as Naruto's(Original) eyes widened .

"Why I must do that ?" asked Naruto (Original) with lowered head .

"You hurted someone with that power , didn't you ?" asked Naruto with sad expression as Naruto(Original) nodded .

"I hurted Sakura-chan and it's scare me ." said Naruto(Original) as he lowered his head .

"Don't worry I'm here and I don't let you hurt someone ." said Naruto with smile as Naruto(Original) nodded .

"You already talked with Madara didn't you ?" asked Naruto as Naruto(Original) nodded .

"He declared war to Elemental nations so you need power to fight ." said Naruto shocking Naruto(Original) on highest level .

"And I will train while my friends will fight , no way in world ." said Naruto(Original) as he slammed his fist on table .

"Easy , I will protect you friends and your training will be over in no time ." said Naruto in irritiated tone how can be someone so explosive like Naruto(Original) .

"How do you know that it will be in no time ?" asked Naruto(Original) .

"**Because you will have me ."** said miniature Kurama on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's (Original) eyes widened .

"You are Kurama ?" asked Naruto (Original) as fox nodded .

"Now we must get to Mt. Myōbokuzan for key from your seal ." said Naruto as Naruto(Original) nodded bitted his thumb and slammed his hand on ground as they leaved restaurant .

"Naruto-chan , what is happening ?" asked Fukusaku as he looked on two Naruto's .

"I'm from alternate universe Fukusaku-sama , me and Kurama here are going to help Naruto to obtain Kurama's power but we need key ." said Naruto with Kurama on shoulder as Fukusaku's eyes widened .

"Then Come on ." said Fukusaku as they dissappeared .

**There is next chapter from "alternate" universe . I hope you will enjoy it and review please . SPOILER ! Sequel of this story have concept . Naruto will be for first time in his life vulnerable .**


	25. Fourth World Ninja War & Demons

**Fourth World Shinobi War & Demons**

Mt. Myōbokuzan

"So Naruto-chan how do you want to control Kyuubi ?" asked Fukusaku as Naruto (Original) get key and Gerotora into his stomach .

"**We are going to do it here ."** said Kurama as Fukasaku's eyes widened .

"That's no need for that Kurama we will do that in Konoha ." said Naruto as Kurama nodded .

"See ya Fukusaku-sama ." said Naruto before he teleported with Naruto(Original).

_"Why he summoned me when he can teleport from here ?" _thought Fukusaku with sweetdrop .

Konoha Training ground Team 7

"Come sit Naruto and bump with me ." said Naruto as Naruto did and then he saw all his memories .

In Naruto (Original) mind

"**So you finaly came to control my power ."** said Kurama (Original) .

"No I came to be friend with you ." said Naruto (Original) as Kurama laughed .

"**And why should I trust you ?"** asked Kurama(Original) .

"**Because it's like you don't trusted me ."** said Kurama on Naruto's shoulder who just appeared .

"**Our universe travelers , I feared that you will not come ."** laughed Kurama (Original) as Naruto chuckled .

"So what are you saying , will you help Naruto willingly or I must force you ?" said Naruto as Kurama (Original) chuckled .

"**I see why I chose to belevie you in your world . That fire in your eyes and I don't mean Rinnegan . You don't have something that this weakling have a lot ."** said Kurama(Original) as Naruto(Original) raised eyebrow .

"**Regrets ."** said Kurama (Original) together with Naruto as Naruto's (Original) eyes widened .

"Let him power I will show him what means have no regrets when he will have power ." said Naruto as Kurama(Original) chuckled .

"**That's true spirtit ."** laughed Kurama (Original) as he bumped with Naruto smirked .

"**Naruto open the cage ."** said Kurama(Original) as Naruto(Original) nodded and after he did lock was gone and Kurama(Original) walked out .

"**Naruto bump with me ."** said Kurama(Original) as he extended his paw and bumped with Naruto .

"So we are friends now ." said Naruto (Original) as Kurama (Original) nodded .

In real world

"Kurama start pumping chakra ." said Naruto as Naruto(Original) was enfulged by golden chakra cloak .

"Good . Now imagine your bijuu form Naruto and Kurama will pump more and more chakra ." ordered Naruto as Naruto(Original) nodded and changed into gigantic yellow fox .

"**Naruto I don't know what you done with this boy but we have perfect synchronization ."** said Kurama(Original) with smile .

"Now Naruto let it dissappear ." shouted Naruto as fox nodded and golden chakra dissappeared .

"Naruto I teach you now Tailed Beast ultimate jutsu Bijuu Dama ." said Naruto as he changed into golden fox with fifthy tails which changed into ten tails and formed small black ball in front of his mouth .

"You see this Naruto , this is what happened when you gather chakra in this mode when you imagine dark half and light half of chakra or in easier way try to create rasengan with Kurama's chakra ." said Naruto as ball dissappeared and Naruto changed into human form .

"**Naruto you make this very complitated , why don't you simply mix your DNA ?"** asked Kurama .

"Because he still have darkness in him ." said Naruto as Kurama shaked his head .

"**No he hasn't , look to his heart one more time , after he bumped with Kurama his darkness dissappeared , that darkness was Kurama's hatred which is now gone ."** said Kurama as Naruto wasn't so sure .

"Fine I see something in him similar to me so I will help him ." said Naruto as he walked to the Naruto .

"Naruto come here I have gift for you ." said Naruto as Naruto(Original) nodded and noticed some markings on ground .

"What are these markings for ?" asked Naruto(Original) .

"I'm going to give you all power what I have ." said Naruto as Naruto's (Original) eyes widened .

"How and Why ?" asked Naruto(Original) as Kurama(Original) inside him smirked .

"_**Ancient Demon Technique ." **_thought Kurama(Original) with smirk .

"You will see now sit here and grab my hands around Kurama ." instructed Naruto as Naruto (Original) sitted and grabbed Naruto's hands .

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto ?" asked Sakura who appeared behind him with Ino and Sasuke and Sakura (Original) as Naruto nodded .

"Demon style : DNA Mix ." said Naruto as circle of chakra formed in front of them and mixed and gave Naruto(Original) every Naruto's ability .

"Now I know what Kurama meant by regrets , I can't believe that I was so stupid to hunt Sasuke ." said Naruto(Original) with smile and then he looked on Sakura(Original) and walked to her .

"And I can't believed that I thou - ." said Naruto(Original) but was interrupted by Sakura who kissed him with so much passion that he almost fainted .

"It seems that you said something good to her Sakura-chan ." said Naruto with smile as Sakura smirked and shaked her head .

"No it seems that my words at Hokage mountain had some effect ." said Sakura with smile at sight of kissing couple .

"I wasn't lying in Iron Coutry Naruto , I really love you but there it was only thing to make you stop hunting Sasuke ." said Sakura(Original) as her forehead touched with Naruto's(Original) .

"I love you from first day what we met so there is nothing to tell you ." said Naruto with smile .

"Now come on we are going to end war ." shouted Naruto as Namikazes and Naruto(Original) with Sakura(Original) nodded and leaved .

Kumogakure two days later

"I'm glad that we could meet here ." said A as he watched all Kages , Mifune and Naruto with Namikazes

"Yes , now what spies founded out ?" asked Mei as Raikage nodded .

"Mine and Tsunade-hime spies founded that enemies army have 100,000 soldiers and they are all white Zetsu and Kabuto brought back lot of dead ninjas thanks to Edo Tensei ." informed A as everyone nodded .

"Namikazes , do you have any thing you want to say ?" asked Mifune as Naruto nodded .

"Naruto is already trained . He gained control over Kurama , so he will not be hidding but go into war with us and Bee and I will personaly guard them ." said Naruto shocking everyone .

"Naruto you can do this . Naruto isn't ready for war ." stated Tsunade .

"Baachan trust me , I had long talk with him and he achieved all my powers even Rinnegan ." informed Naruto as all eyes widened .

"As I presume you are going to split army into five divisions ." said Naruto as Kages nodded .

"Select them into my Third division and we will personaly guard them and don't let this war to be lose ." said Naruto as everyone nodded .

"I trust you Naruto , so you want be lead third division personaly ?" asked A as Naruto nodded .

"Mabui gather main force ." stated A as Mabui nodded .

"Shikaku inform Shizune and medics ." stated Tsunade as Shikaku nodded .

"Ao go to the sensors group and inform them ." stated Mei as Ao nodded and leaved with Shikaku and Mabui .

"By the way this is our new headband ." said Gaara as he tossed everyone headband with kanji for shinobi .

"Let's go end this war ." said Naruto with serious voice as he got new headband on his forehead and together with Kages leaved .

Outside of Raikage building

"Sakura-chan , Kakashi-sensei ." greeted Naruto (Original) as he came with Bee in typycal uniforms of their villages together with Namikazes which have their Namikaze battle attire .

"Naruto , Bee-san you are finaly here ." said Kakashi with smile

"What have you expecting , We are going to fight ya fool yo fool ." rapped Bee as Naruto(Original) nodded .

"I'm still no sure that Naruto know what he is doing ." said Sakura(Original) as Sakura grabbed her shoulder .

"Don't worry Sakura , me and rest of Namikazes will guard you and Naruto ." said Sakura with smile which immadeatly calmed Sakura(Original) .

"Thank you ." said Sakura with smile .

"Generals are coming ." yelled ninjas .

"I'm curious who will be our general ." said Sakura(Original) .

"I know who will be generals ." said Naruto (Original) as dark man walked on balcon .

"General of first division , Raikage's right hand Darui ." said Naruto(Original) as Darui stepped in .

"General of second division , son of Tsuchikage , Iwagakure no Kitsuchi ." said Naruto(Original) as big man Kitsuchi walked in .

"General of fourth division , Kazekage Gaara ." said Naruto(Original) as Gaara walked in .

"General of fifth division , head of Samurai , general Mifune ." said Naruto(Original) as Mifune stepped in .

"and last General of third division and commander of whole army , Sixth Hokage Namikaze Naruto ." said Naruto(Original) as Naruto stepped in in battle armor as crowd erupted into cheers .

"He must be genereal , he love doing show for people ." said Sasuke with smirk as everyone laughed .

"Naruto-dono you should give a speech as commander of army ." said Mifune as Naruto nodded .

"My fellow ninjas , all of you know me as Kyuubi's jinchuuriki but it isn't true , your true jinchuriki is among you , I'm only victim of same man who is terorizing this world , I'm universe traveler and I'm here for help you save this world . I was hero in Konoha , Suna and Kiri in my world but here I'm only your commander , so please help me fight for you world and save it ." annouced Naruto as army erupted into massive cheers as Naruto smiled .

"_Naruto-kun you are born leader ."_ thought Sakura as Ino with Sasuke had similar thought .

"He motivated whole army , he is amazing ." said Naruto(Original) in awe how good he can become .

"That was good speech Naruto-dono ." said Mifune with smile .

"Yes Naruto you motivated whole army ." said Gaara as he patted Naruto on back .

"Naruto-dono , scouts founded out that Madara with Edo tensei ninjas , jinchuuriki and his whole army is aiming it to the ocean and wait there with demonic statue already summoned ." informed scout as Naruto's eyes widened .

"He is waiting for us ." said Naruto with serious expression .

"Naruto-san you know that it's trap . " said Darui as Naruto nodded .

"I know Darui-san and because of this I will let third division to be commanded by original commander Hatake Kakashi and I with my family and jinchuurikis will attack first with bijuudama ." informed Naruto as everyone eyes widened .

"We will take care of Zetsu army and you will fight with Edo Tensei while we will care of Madara ." explained Naruto as Generals nodded .

"Let's go ." said Naruto as he and generals jumped down .

Near the ocean

"Why are we waiting here ?" asked Kabuto trough Edo tensei soldier .

"I want to solve this war in one big battle ." stated Madara as he stood on top of Gedo Mazo .

"Very well ." said Kabuto and break a link .

With join army

"They are only waiting , they are waiting for us ." said Naruto as he scanned area with Byakugan and whole army stood behind him .

"Naruto are they in firing range ?" asked Sakura .

"Yes our bijuudamas can hit them ." said Naruto with nod .

"Order army to back off and create defensive line 13 kilometers from here and order Naruto and Bee to prepare ." ordered Naruto as random ninja nodded .

"Naruto-dono what are going to do ?" asked Mifune .

"We are going to bombard them . Our attack will destroy zetsu army and we will encounter with Madara , by my guess he send Edo tensei after you because Naruto is here together with Bee so will be ready ." informed Naruto as generals nodded .

"And order Naruto and Bee to transform into their bijuu form at the beginning , Madara isn't stupid he will send best soldier from Edo Army after them so inform them ." ordered Naruto as generals nodded and dissappeared and rest of Namikazes appeared .

"Naruto-kun let's wait until army will back off ." said Sakura as Naruto nodded .

With army

"Everyone listen to me we are going to create deffensive line together with jinchuurikis 13 kilometers from here and be ready we will encounter with army of immortals and only way how to defeat them is seal them away , so sealing groups must be on high alert ." shouted Gaara as whole army started backed away .

With Namikazes

"Sakura how far they are ?" asked Sasuke as he with rest waited for army to back off .

"Eight kilometers we can begin with attack ." informed Sakura as everyone nodded .

"Let's go home ." said Ino as they transformed into their gigantic fox form which was minimaly ten times larger than Kurama as started joinly forming tailed beast ball which was enormous and bigger than them .

"So this is their power ?" asked Naruto(Original) with wide eyes as earth was shaking from chakra eruption even many kilometers from source .

"TAILED BEAST BALL" shouted all Namikazes as they fired ball on Madara .

With Madara

"My god what is that ?" asked shocked Madara at size of attack what is nearing to him , he immadeatly disspeled Gedo Mazo and unmaterialized himself when attack arrived and exploded into gigantic explosion .

With army

"My god look at that ." shuttered Gaara at sight of gigantic explosion with radius minimaly twenty kilometers if not even more and high about fourty if not fifty kilometers exploded and ground started to shake like earthquake on high level .

"Everyone hang on ." shouted Gaara as massive quake arrived and Gaara formed sand ground under whole army .

"They didn't joke when they said that how strong they are ." said Kitsuchi as generals nodded .

"Did you see that ?" asked Sakura(Original) as explosion died down and she with Konoha 11 were speechless .

"I said that they are strongest beings on world , but I never expected this ." said Naruto(Original) in awe as his teammates nodded .

"Now be ready we must prepare on Edo tensei army ." said Naruto(Original) as rest nodded .

With Madara

"They wiped out whole army in one attack , how stong they are ?!" said shocked Madara as his zetsu army was destroyed and edo tensei started repairing .

"Nice sight don't you think ?" asked Naruto as he with Namikazes appeared .

"That army was useless so it doesn't matter , where are jinchuurikis ?" asked Madara arrogantly .

"Send your edo army for them if you want because they are with join army but you are going to stay here and fight with us ." said Sasuke as he unsealed his sword .

"Tobi jinchuurikis are with army ." said black Zetsu as he appeared and confirmed what Namikaze said .

"Give me Kabuto ." ordered Madara to closest edo soldier .

"What is happening Tobi ?" asked Kabuto trough edo tensei .

"Trouble , send Edo tensei to army because jinchuurikis are there ." informed Madara as soldier nodded and whole edo army dissappeared.

"Finaly we are alone ." said Naruto as he unsealed his sword and channeled meiton chakra the same think did all Namikazes .

"That intensity of charka this is dangerous ." said Madara but second later coffin appeared and destroyed itself and figure walked out .

"And I thought that you will not appear ." said Naruto with hidden smirk as figure walked out from coffin .

"You take your time Obito ." said figure as Obito's eyes widened as Madara , real Madara walked out from smoke .

"We should know that it's you Obito ." said Naruto as he appeared with Namikazes in front of Obito and Madara .

"That son of bitch Kabuto summoned you trough Edo Tensei ." Said Obito as Madara growled and nodded .

"So this is real almighty Madara ?" asked Naruto as Madara's eyes widened at sight of swords .

"Meiton , Obito be carefull their chakra can kill even me ." said shocked Madara shocking Obito as Namikazes smirked .

"You are not stupid like this brick Madara ." said Naruto pointing on Obito .

"So we can finaly have some good training against Madara , he was considered as strongest shinobi next to Hashirama ." said Sasuke as deactivated meiton chakra and activated Rinnegan together with Namikazes which shocked both bad Uchihas while Obito took his mask down .

"Obito come we defeat them and go for jinchuurikis ." said Madara as he activated his Rinnegan .

"Not so fast Chakra restriction seal : Kai ." Shouted Namikazes as ground started shaking from chakra eruption .

"_My god if i wasn't edo tensei i should be on my knees shaking from fear and trying to catch breath ."_ thought Madara as he looked on Obito who was still standing but he shaked like never before .

"Enough playing Katon : Blazing Fire Storm ." said Madara as he breathed huge portion of flames which formed into massive fire storm .

"Look Sasuke our favourite technique , Katton ?" asked Naruto with smirk as Sasuke nodded .

"Hey don't forfet about us ." said Sakura with Ino with smirk as boys nodded .

"Katton : Four Headed Dragon ." said all Namikaze as four massive fire dragon formed into enormous four headed dragon .

"This is bad ." said Obito as he was finaly able to stand as he unmaterialized as Madara's jutsu was destroyed and dragon had it aimed on them and Madara got direct hit but nothing happened .

"This was nice jutsu young ones ." said Madara as he absorbed jutsu with Preta Path.

"Come on Madara we want some challenge ." shouted Sasuke as Madara appeared in front of them .

"So be it ." said Madara as he created Susanoo and formed hand seals as massive meteorit appeared on sky .

"Finaly some massive jutsu but useless ." said Naruto as he activated complete golden Susanoo and swunged with it's sword and cutted mereorit on two halfs as Madara's eyes widened .

_"This was my strongest jutsu and they destroyed it with ease ."_ thought Madara as Obito was sweating bullets .

"I'm not done ." said Madara with evil voice as massive complete blue Susanoo appeared which looked almost like Namikazes , it was samurai figure .

"Now we must limit our fight because they will must repaint their maps if we are going fight like this ." said Sakura with frown .

"That was my line ." said Madara with smirk .

"Who cares ?" shouted Ino with Sasuke with evil laughing as they formed their complete Susanoo .

"You are slow Madara ." said Naruto behind Madara as he swung with Susanoo but Madara defended himself by using his own Susanoo sword .

"You forget on this ." said Naruto with smirk as Susanoo's left arm changed into two arms and with it's sword destroyed half of Madara's Susanoo .

"_He destroyed it with ease ." _thought shocked Madara as Sasuke with Ino appeared in front of him .

"WE are not done ." shouted Sasuke as he slashed together with Ino Madara's Susanoo and effectively destroyed it .

"Obito summon all tailed beasts what we have ." said Madara as he started repairing and Obito formed seal and from join army were heard roars of seven tailed beasts as they neared to the Namikazes .

"Come on guys we are going play with pets ." said Ino as Namikazes except Naruto transformed into enormous foxes with fifty tails and were ten-time bigger than tailed beasts . Madara with Obito were sweating bullets .

"Nice sight what do you think ?" asked Naruto as he appeared behind Madara and cutted off his arm with meiton chakra .

"We thought that you will be bigger chalenge , Meiton : Cube of Darkness ." said Naruto as cube prisoned Madara in her and when she dissappeared Madara were nowhere and wasn't repairing .

_"That's strange . Madara was surely on absolute different level . Kabuto must summoned him in weak form ." _thought Naruto and then he looked on Obito .

"I thought that this will be long war but ended sooner than i expected . I pity you Obito Uchiha , farewell ." said Naruto as he released next chakra burst which stopped Obito from moving and then he cutted his head off .

"I have feeling that this isn't end ." said Naruto as he and rest of Namikazes started glowed and dissappeared in Thunderstorm .

"_They are gone , they had to kill Madara . Hang on Naruto in other universes ." _thought Naruto(Original) with smile as he returned to the fighting with Edo Tensei army .

Next universe (Blackfox from wilkins75)

"This is going to be trouble ." said Hache Hi , Lord of Demon Wolves as he looked at the Kyuubi but then lighting storm appeared and our Namikazes walked out .

"Man that son of bitch Obito really created multi layered time space jutsu ." growled Naruto as everyone(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"Hello Kurama what kind of war you have here ?" asked Naruto with annoyed expression .

"Kurama ? Who is Kurama ? My name is Kyuubi and who are you ?" said Kyuubi with many questions as Naruto raised eyebrow but then he raised hand .

"Sorry my bad , I thought that you will name Kurama in every universe , and for who I am . I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is my family Sakura , Sasuke and Ino Namikazes ." introduced Naruto with smile as everyone(Blackfox) gasped .

"So you are me from other universe ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as he walked in with Sakura (Blackfox) and Naruto looked on him and smiled .

"Thank god , this myself is inteligent instead of that baka in previous universe ." said Naruto with laugh as Naruto(Blackfox) raised eyebrow .

"You were already in other universe ?" asked Naruto (Blackfox) as Naruto nodded .

"Yes we were at one universe and we just came here from Fourth World Shinobi war which we ended ." explained Naruto shocking everyone even Demons .

"But you are not even harmed ." said Citlali , Lord of Demon Lions with raised eyebrow .

"Because there was no one strong enough to beat fifty tailed demon ." said Sasuke with smirk as everyone (Blackfox) gasped .

"Fifty ? All of you ?" asked Kyuubi if he heard right as Naruto nodded and transformed into small version as ground started shaking from chakra so they immadeatly transformed back .

"And as we are here that mean that you will have some war , am I right ?" asked Sakura .

"Yes we have here Demon war in four years ." said Citlali as Namikazes eyes widened .

"Four years ? That will be pain in ass ." said Ino as rest nodded .

"But atleast this jutsu works as hole in time so we will return to our world how we entered this universes." Said Sakura with smile .

"Then we will help you in war ." said Sasuke with smile as Naruto(Blackfox) raised eyebrow .

"Sasuke can I ask you ?" asked Naruto (Blackfox) as Sasuke nodded with smile .

"Have you ever leaved Konoha and became criminal ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as Sasuke lowered his head .

"No but even in previous universe I was criminal , now I'm criminal here ." cried Sasuke with anime tears as everyone(Blackfox) sweetdropped at Sasuke's antics .

"Don't worry Sasuke , Namikazes are here with you ." said Naruto with laugh as he patted Sasuke on back and gave him brother hug with mocking reason .

"Namikazes ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) .

"Yes we , Itachi , Mikoto , my parents and my sibling are Namikaze clan in our Konoha ." explained Naruto with smile .

"You will talk later , we must now choose our demon summoners ." said Kyuubi as Hache Hi , Citlali and Namikazes nodded and Demon lords dissappeared .

"What the hell is happening ?" yelled Hiashi but then he saw Sasuke two Narutos , Sakuras , and Ino .

"Demon what you brought here ? Your friends ?" yelled Hiashi .

"You didn't listen Hiashi they are from other universe ." stated Tsunade .

"Man you are absolute opposite of our Hiashi-san ." said Sasuke with growl .

"Then your Hiashi must be fool and weakling ." hissed Hiashi as whole council appeared behind him .

"Yeah yeah , he is third immportant and most powerfull person in Land of Fire after Dayimo and Hokage ." said Sakura with smirk as Hiashi's eyes widened .

"Shut up Demon , no one allowed to speak ." shouted Choza .

"One more time someone call me or my friends demon or monster I will kill him ." growled Naruto with rage .

"Bring it on Demon ." said Tsume Inuzuka .

"You wanted this Sasuke guard others from chakra burst ." said Naruto as Sasuke nodded

"Restriction seal : Kai ." said Naruto as chakra erupted from him and ground started shaking and everyone started choking as they fall on ground .

"Naruto-kun that's enough ." said Sakura as Naruto nodded and activated seal .

"Now when you saw small part of my power , you will be polite to Naruto , Sakura and others demon summoners , who can be anyone ." stated Naruto as everyone stood from ground .

"ANBU arrest him ." shouted Hiashi but nothing happened .

"What are you waiting for ? Kill that demon !" shouted Choza .

"We are not stupid . Order to arrest can give us only Hokage-sama ." replied ANBU .

"And I remember that Naruto was saying that he will kill everyone who say word "demon" in bad meaning ." said Sasuke as he appeared in front of Choza and grabbed him by throat and lifted into air .

"Please let him go Sasuke it is lot of paperwork ." said Tsunade with groan as Sasuke smiled and nodded .

"Atleast you are same Tsunade-sama ." said Sasuke with smile as Demon lords appeared .

"We chose our summoners for foxes it will be Sakura Haruno , for lions Hinata Hyuuga and for wolves Shikamaru Nara ." said Kyuubi .

"Hyuga Bitch ? My god we are doomed ." said Naruto with deadpan expression as Naruto(Blackfox) raised eyebrow .

"Sorry I didn't tell you that Hinata is in our world bitch no. 1 ." said Naruto as he scratched back of his head .

"You are not going to take anyone from this village ." shouted Hiashi as Naruto teleported to him and grabbed him by throat .

"Shut up already Hiashi or I will kill you . Understood ?" hissed Naruto because he wanted have this show behind him .

"No ." said Citlali as Naruto raised eyebrow .

"I want to kill him for what he did to his daughter ." said Citlali as Naruto nodded .

"Very well ." said Naruto as he threw Hiashi away .

"Demon Lords , can I propose you to bring Shikamaru and Hinata to Namikaze compound ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as lords nodded .

"Wait for us in one hour ." said Kyuubi before he dissappeared with others lords .

"Naruto can we stay in your house where you will explain what happened here ?" asked Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) nodded with smile .

"Of course you can come on ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with smile as they went to Namikaze compund .

**There is it , other universe and another war , Thank to wilkins75 for letting me use his ideas and I hope you will enjoy next chapters and I will be glad for reviews . More reviews mean more updates and more updates means more new chapters .**

** SPOILER ! Name of sequel is Essence of Life .**


	26. Plans & Snakes

**Plans & Snakes**

Namikaze compound

"What do you want talk about Naruto ?" asked Kyuubi as he , Hache Hi , Citlali , Hinata , Shikamaru , Sakura (Blackfox) , Naruto (Blackfox) sitted together with our Namikazes in living room of Namikaze compound .

"Wait I don't know if I understand . You are Naruto from other universe ?" asked Shikamaru as Naruto nodded .

"Why are you going help us ?" asked Hinata little bit rude as Naruto growled .

"You know Hinata I hate you in my world so try be little bit more polite ." said Naruto as Hinata nodded .

"I'm going to help you because as it seems you need it and I'm not coward , because if we wanted a leave we should , we should go kill Madara , true leader of Akatsuki and go home ." explained Naruto as everyone nodded .

"Kyuubi to your question , I want to know everything , what are you Demon Lords capable together with summoners , how big can be a Demon Chakra in summoner , our enemies and their summoners and this things you know and most important who started this war ." said Naruto as Kyuubi nodded .

"As you can see we have strength of nine tails , that same is going for leader of enemies , they are snake Seamus , shark Niko and scorpion Kamari , chakra of Demon Summoner can be maximaly of strength of six tails and for theirs summoners , Naruto can tell you more about them ." informed Kyuubi as Naruto nodded .

"Sasuke is master of fire and lighting tecniques , he is using a sword a lot and he already mastered Demon Sage Mode and with one bite he can kill you ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto raised eyebrow .

"What do you mean by bite ?" asked Sasuke as Naruto(Blackfox) with summoners looked on him confused .

"When you master sage mode you will change into hybrid of human and animal which summoner you are , so Sasuke with Karin change into cobra , Suigetsu into shark and Juugo into scorpion ." explained Sakura(Blackfox) as Namikazes nodded .

"Atleast we can try our fox form ." said Ino as others Namikazes nodded but others raised eyebrow .

"What form ?" asked Citlali as Namikazes changed into Demon Foxes with fifty tails and everyone eyes widened at number of tails .

"This form ." said Sakura as they changed back into humans .

"This is something like our sage mode , how did you get this form ?" asked Hinata .

"It's long story , we will tell you later ." said Sasuke as everyone nodded .

"What can you tell us about Sasuke's teammates ?" asked Sakura .

"No much , we only know that Karin have some sensory abilities , Suigetsu is water type and Juugo preffer a brutal strength ." said Shikamaru .

"And now reason why this war started . Sasuke and Seamus are obsessed by revenge on me and Naruto . Ancient deal at end of last Demon war is saying if summoner or Demon will attack other side war will begin ." explained Kyuubi .

"I'm that bad guy , again ." said Sasuke with lowered head as Namikazes laughed .

"Kyuubi , I don't know how you plan teach them so I think that Shikamaru and Hinata should go with Hache Hi and Citlali to the Demon world while Naruto will train Sakura and we will help them , we are already masters in demon jutsu so it will be easy ." said Naruto as Kyuubi smirked .

"That was absolutely same plan as I was thinking about , Shikamaru , Hinata you will train with other lords while Naruto and Namikazes will help Sakura and I will coordinate things in Demon world ." said Kyuubi as summoners nodded with lords and leaved .

"Let's go have little rest and tomorrow we will give Sakura demon chakra ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Namikazes raised eyebrow .

"You don't have Demon Chakra yet ?" asked Sasuke as Sakura(Blackfox) shaked her head .

"No she will get Demon Chakra tomorrow in Demon Fox Temple ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Namikazes nodded .

"So we have short holidays ." said Ino with smile .

"I couldn't be so sure ." said voice behind them as they turned around to see Sasuke(Blackfox) with Karin smirking in corner of room .

"Sasuke what are you doing here ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as he activated demon chakra .

"Easy Naruto , I'm not here to fight ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) with smirk but then he felt cold metal against his neck .

"Because you have forbidden to attack summoners but not us ." said Sasuke with Mangekyou .

"Step away from Sasuke-kun ." stated Karin as she aimed her crossbow on Sasuke only to feel metal against her neck .

"Tell me one reason to not kill you ." said Ino with venom in her voice .

"Tell me what do you want Sasuke and you will maybe survive ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto binded them with chakra chains .

"I want to join forces to destroy Akatsuki or be more specific their leader Madara ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he started feeling dizzy and Namikazes eyes widened .

"What is happening ?" asked Karin in worry .

"I absorbed almost all his chakra ." said Naruto as everyone(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"Naruto if he kill Madara we will return to our universe and you will have harder war without us ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) lowered his head .

"I know but I want revenge against Madara ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as tighten his fist .

"Naruto-kun ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as he placed her hand on his shoulder .

"But I'm no stupid I will accept help in uncoming war from universe travelers ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with determination as Namikazes smiled but Sasuke's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"So you are ?" asked Sasuke(Blackfox) as he looked at Sasuke .

"I'm Sasuke Namikaze from other universe ." said Sasuke with smirk as he raised his sword to kill Sasuke(Blackfox) .

"No don't do it , I will kill him on my own ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Sasuke stopped himself and nodded while Naruto disspeled chakra chains as Sasuke(Blackfox) with Karin fell on ground .

"Seamus forgot to tell you that we have allowed to kill spies ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with his own sword on Sasuke's (Blackfox) neck .

"I will kill you ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as he prepared on death strike as Naruto grabbed his hand .

"No Naruto when you will kill him you will cause only trouble , I kill him because I'm you ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) lowered his head .

"Thank you , I wasn't strong enough to kill him ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto nodded .

"Farewell Sasuke Uchiha ." said Naruto as his sword enfulged meiton chakra but before he swung with sword Sasuke(Blackfox) was gone .

"Sorry traveler but we need Sasuke and that woman ." said snake as he dissappeared with Sasuke(Blackfox) and Karin .

"Come on we must rest ." said Sakura as everyone nodded .

"Sakura , Naruto are you here ?" shouted Sakura's(Blackfox) mother .

"We are here ." shouted Sakura as Rin walked into room and her eyes widened .

"What is happening here ?" asked Rin at sight of two Sakuras and Narutos together with Sasuke and Ino .

"Mom did you saw what happened today ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) as Rin nodded and Sakura's eyes widened because her mom looked absolutely different .

"When Sasuke attacked this Universe Travelers appeared and they are going to help us in upcomig war ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as Rin's eyes widened .

"So you are ?" asked Rin as Sakura nodded .

"Yes I'm Sakura Namikaze and this is Naruto , Sasuke and Ino Namikazes , sorry I don't know name . My mom in our world look completely different than you ." introduced Sakura .

"My name is Rin ." said Rin as she offered hand and all Namikazes shaked her .

"Come I brought food ." said Rin as she leaved room .

"That was best sentence in whole day ." said Naruto with drooling only to be smacked by Sakura .

"I'm glad that this Naruto isn't so different from my Naruto-kun ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with laugh .

Demon world

"I'm not used to thank , but thanks Bilal ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he appeared with Karin and Bilal in Snake demon village .

"You are welcome Sasuke , but I must now infrom my father about that trouble ." said Bilal as he started leaving .

"Wait I will go with you , Karin , you return to home ." said Sasuke as he stood up and ordered Karin .

"Let's go ." said Bilal as he and Sasuke went to speak with Seamus and in moment they stood before him

"Father I have bad news from scouts , you must call our allies ." said Bilal as he bowed before Seamus .

"What is happening son ?" asked Seamus .

"We have trouble , we thought that we will win war at ease but in this moment we are overpowered on highest level ." said Bilal as Seamus's eyes widened .

"Call Niko and Kamari here ." ordered Seamus as small snake nodded and dissappeared second later Niko and Kamari came .

"Seamus what is happening ?" asked Niko .

"Bilal said that scouts founded out bad news ." said Seamus as he looked on Bilal .

"Scouts founded out that four Universe Travelers appeared and have demon chakra on absolute different level than summoners ." said Bilal as lords eyes widened .

"Who are they ?" asked Kamari .

"There is me , Naruto , Sakura and Ino Namikazes ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) and lords nodded .

"How much chakra they have and what animal ?" asked Niko as Bilal lowered his head .

"They are foxes and for stregth they have ." said Bilal but was unable to finish .

"How much ?" snapped Seamus .

"Fifty ." said Bilal as lords eyes widened greatly .

"Tell me that you don't mean fifty tails ." said Seamus but Bilal lowered his head again .

"Yes I mean fifty tails , they are almost four times stronger than all Demon lords combined ." said Bilal .

"If I can , there is solution how to get rid of them ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as lords looked on them .

"Speak Sasuke ." said Seamus as Sasuke(Blackfox) nodded .

"We must kill Akatsuki leader Madara , when I was ask them about help in killing Madara , Naruto from other universe said that when we kill Madara they will return to their Universe ." explained Sasuke(Blackfox) as lords smirked .

"I will order almost all my scouts to find Madara ." said Niko as he dissappeared in puff of smoke .

"We will find him ." said Kamari as she dissappeared in sand strom .

"Bilal order scouts to find Madara and Sasuke you will must train if you want to face him , train you sage mode ." ordered Seamus as Bilal with Sasuke nodded and leaved .

"This is starting be dangerous play ." said Seamus .

Human world

"Rin-san that was awesome ." said Naruto as they finished eating dinner .

"I'm glad that you like it Naruto ." said Rin with smile .

"He is right Mrs. Haruno ." said Ino with smile as Rin nodded .

"Naruto can I ask you how you are going to give Sakura demon chakra ?" asked Naruto .

"In demon world is statue of first demon fox , Kyuubi as Lord of Demon Foxes will channel his chakra to statue and second later Sakura-chan will be in her inner world and will be tested if she is strong enough to achieve chakra and then Statue decide if she will be summoner or not ." explained Naruto(Blackfox) as Namikazes nodded but this procces seems unnecessary .

"Sakura can I ask you how I look and how I behave in your world ?" asked Rin .

"My mother have shoulder length dark blond hair with one bang on half of her face and instead of that you are the same , you both have green eyes and are super cooker ." informed Sakura as Rin nodded and smiled and then Kyuubi appeared .

"Naruto I have good news ." said Kyuubi as Narutos raised eyebrows .

"Our scouts reports that all our enemies concentrate to find one man , Madara ." said Kyuubi as Namikazes eyes widened .

"So what there will be one evil man less ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as Naruto shaked his head .

"Shit he figured it out , Sakura don't you remember what I said when Sasuke was here ?" asked Naruto as Sakura(Blackfox) shaked her head .

"If they kill Madara we will dissappear ." said Sasuke as Naruto's(Blackfox) , Sakura's(Blackfox) , Rin's and Kyuubi's eyes widened .

"This is bad , with you gone it will be bloodshed ." said Kyuubi .

"Damm I should kill that Uchiha when I had a chance ." growled Naruto .

"I have better idea ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as others had confused look .

"Naruto and Sakura will go on hunt of Madara but they kill Sasuke with Karin , because they are not demon summoner there will be no problem ." explained Sakura(Blackfox) as Kyuubi shaked his head .

"I'm not sure if it will work ." said Kyuubi as Naruto nodded .

"I agree , now not only Sasuke but every demon snake , shark and scorpion is going after Madara , even if we get rid of Sasuke there will be someone who can kill him ." said Naruto .

"But it is our only chance ." said Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Okay I agree , I pressume that he want to meet in Uchiha shrine in Takigakure ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) nodded .

"Naruto be on your guard , Sasuke is snake , no offence Sasuke ." said Kyuubi as Sasuke nodded .

"And I thought that we will have holidays ." said Sakura as she stood up and went suit up .

"Sasuke , Ino you must train Naruto with Sakura until we return ." said Naruto as Sasuke nodded as Naruto leaved to suit up .

"Sasuke-kun , I have bad feeling about this ." said Ino as she hugged Sasuke .

"Me too ." said Sasuke .

Uchiha Shrine – Takigakure

"I knew that you will come here Naruto ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he sitted on some throne .

"And I knew that you will be here Uchiha ." said Naruto with Mangekyou active which shocked Sasuke(Blackfox) .

"You are that other Naruto , aren't you ?" asked Sasuke(Blackfox) in worry as Naruto nodded .

"Yes I'm , but I'm here for reason , Madara I want him dead ." said Naruto as Sasuke(Blackfox) raised eyebrow .

"But when you kill him you and your team dissappear ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as Naruto nodded .

"Yes we gave summoners enough power to win a war so we want come back home ." said Sakura as she appeared behind Naruto .

"Karin come out ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as Karin walked out form behind Sasuke(Blackfox) and Sasuke stood up .

"First order all your allies to stop finding Madara , we already know where he is and Naruto from this world say that he want to fight you with every information you can get on him ." said Sakura as Sasuke(Blackfox) nodded ? and then summoned small snake .

"Tell Seamus to back off all scouts , I founded Madara ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as snake nodded and dissappeared .

"Now when you have what you want , we can go ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as Namikazes smirked and Sasuke(Blackfox) with Karin were sent flying by gravity force .

"You are foolish Sasuke Uchiha , did you realy trust us that we will let you kill Madara ?" taunted Naruto as his sword enfulged black/red chakra .

"You bastard ." yelled Sasuke(Blackfox) as he transformed into big cobra .

"Sage Mode already I'm honored ." said Naruto with smirk .

"You think that we should help snake like you ?" asked Naruto as he changed into fox form and his claws were enfulged by meiton chakra .

"Sakura-chan , Karin is all yours ." said Naruto as he appeared in front of Sasuke(Blackfox) and swung with his paw . Sasuke(Blackfox) only raised his sword to block it but shock came after claws went trought sword and destroyed him and criticaly injured Sasuke(Blackfox) on chest .

"That was demon steel and you destroyed it with ease ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he heard Karin scream only to find Karin without arm and destroyed crossbow .

"Don't worry I will kill Madara when time will come ." said Naruto as he formed a few hand seals .

"Meiton : Yami no bīmu (Beam of Darkness ) ." said Naruto as beam of black chakra enfulged Sasuke(Blackfox) and tored apart Sasuke's(Blackfox) right shoulder .

"Sasuke-kun ." yelled Karin only to Sakura appeared in front of her and cutted her head off .

"That woman was useless ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he winced in pain .

"We overpowered you ." said Sakura as she appeared behind Sasuke and cutted his head down .

"We are done , let them here our greetings ." said Naruto as Sakura get piece of paper on Sasuke's body with text "thank you for pair of new eyes and demon chakra and I assure you than you will never find me , Madara " while Naruto destroyed Sasuke's eyes .

"Come back to Konoha ." said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura around waist and together they dissappeared .

Konoha – Namikaze compound

"Hello we are back ." shouted Naruto .

"We are up here ." shouted Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto with Sakura walked into living room .

"You returned fast . How it went ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) .

"They are dead and we make sure that they will find nice note ." said Sakura with smile as others raised eyebrow .

"We wrote that Sasuke was weak enough to fight against Madara and that Madara took his eyes and his demon chakra ." said Naruto with laugh .

"Now we are going to train ." said Naruto with smile .

"No leave it on tomorrow , Sakura-chan need rest after infusion of Demon Chakra ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Namikazes nodded .

"Then let's have pool party atleast , what do you think ?" asked Ino with smile as others smiled too .

"You are Ino after all so you can go care about everything ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with smile as Ino smirked and nodded .

"I will back soon ." said Ino .

"Wait Gaara and his sibling are in Konoha so invite them too ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Ino nodded and dissappeared .

"But it will be pool party , so I must get swimsuit , man if I could have figure like you Sakura ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with deadpan face as she looked on her chest .

"You still can ." said Sakura with perverted smirk as Sakura(Blackfox) raised eyebrow .

"You know I got my chest because of lot of sex with Naruto , maybe ." said Sakura with smirk as Sakura(Blackfox) fainted .

"Sakura-chan you shouldn't tell her your secret ." said Naruto with smirk as Naruto(Blackfox) fainted too at image of naked Sakura(Blackfox) with big breast .

"I'm sure that he will not complain ." said Sasuke with laugh as Naruto laughed too .

"Naruto , how it went ?" asked Kyuubi who appeared in flames .

"Sasuke and Karin are dead ." said Naruto as Kyuubi nodded .

"That's good , what about Madara ?" asked Kyuubi .

"We let demons think that he took Sasuke's eyes and his demon chakra so they will not risk fight with him ." said Sakura as Kyuubi smirked .

"That was smart ." said Kyuubi with smile as Namikazes smiled too .

"I'm back ." shouted Ino as she walked on top stair .

"You want to tell me that you already told everyone about party ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) with sweetdrop as she finaly woke from her fantasy dream about sex with Naruto while Ino only smiled and nodded .

"Namikaze clan is known in Konoha as God clan so don't be surprised , I only used my speed ." said Ino with smirk .

"So let's shopping ." said Sakura but Sakura(Blackfox) shaked her head .

"No we are banned from all stores so we can't go shopping ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with sad voice .

"Sakura , Sakura ." said Sakura with shakes of her head as Sakura(Blackfox) looked on her .

"We are ninjas we can use henge ." said Sakura with smirk as Sakura's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"My god I was smartest in our class I didn't think about this ." cried Sakura(Blackfox) as rest laughed .

"Sakura-chan it seems that this ourselves are little bit smarter than us ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with laugh .

"So come on shopping ." said Sakura as she used henge and trasformed into black haired woman as Ino transformed into redhead and Sakura(Blackfox) into brown haired woman and they leaved .

"I can't wait to see Sakura-chan in bikini ." said droling Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto looked on him .

"No offence Naruto but she isn't nothing special , yes it is Sakura which have best ass in elemental nations but this , your Sakura is little bit flat and that short hair , I don't know ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) started getting angry .

"Sakura-chan isn't flat ." growled Naruto(Blackfox) with releasing his killing intent which Namikaze took like it was toy .

"Yes she is but I can see that it will change ." said Naruto with hidden perverted smirk as Sasuke smirked too , only Naruto(Blackfox) raised eyebrow .

"What ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"You didn't listen ? My Sakura-chan get that big breast from sex with me and I can say that you and Sakura are couple so you know ." said Naruto with smirk but Naruto(Blackfox) blushed like madman and fainted .

"Youngster ." said Sasuke as he patted Naruto on back and Naruto smiled , nodded and leaved together with Sasuke leaving Naruto(Blackfox) in his dreams about sex with Sakura .

Namikaze compound , two hours later

"I don't know if I understand ." said Kankuro as he grabbed his head as he and everyone from Rookie 12 except Lee and Gai was on Namikaze compoud even with senseis and sand siblings .

"You are Namikazes from other universe ." said Kankuro and pointed on Naruto and Sasuke which nodded and then he laughed .

"Wow Naruto you have god twin ." said Kankuro with laugh as Naruto smiled but Naruto (Blackfox) frowned .

"He isn't so super ." pouted Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto glared on him with fake angry expression .

"Yes I'm ." said Naruto with evil smirk as Naruto(Blackfox) groaned .

In House

"Wow Sakura you look good ." said Ino as she looked on Sakura .

"Really ?" asked Sakura as she wore blood red bikini with black lining which showed her godness figure .

"Yes you are good ." said Ino who wore purple bikini and she choosed tighter top to mock Sasuke with her DD-cups .

"Thanks , you look good too but why so tight top ?" asked Sakura as she looked on her top which was normal but Ino's was too tight .

"I want a mock Sasuke-kun little bit ." said Ino with smirk as Sakura shaked her head .

"By the way Sakura I never thank you about advise how to get this ." said Ino with smile as she pointed on her boobs .

"That's nothing . Look every woman in Namikaze clan must be godness . Look on Kushina and Mikoto they are good example . Adria is still young but she is beatifull and gorgeous for her age ." said Sakura with smile .

"Then what do you say if we will sometime try"Change of Partners" ?" asked Ino with perverted smirk as Sakura looked on her .

"What do you mean by Change of Partners ?" asked Sakura and feared what will Ino answer .

"You know Foursome ." said Ino as Sakura's eyes widened and tick mark appeared on her forehead .

"Ino you pervert !" yelled Sakura .

"Calm down Sakura it was only question ." said Ino with shaking her head .

"Girls what do you think ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) as she and Ino(Blackfox) walked to the Namikazes in same bikinis only in smaller size .

"You look good , little childish but good ." said Sakura with smirk as Sakura(Blackfox) and Ino(Blackfox) glared on her .

"We don't look childish ." defended Ino(Blackfox) as Namikaze girls laughed .

"Yes you are . How old are you ? Fifteen ?" laughed Sakura as girls growled .

"You are in same age as we so shut up ." snapped Ino(Blackfox) .

"No we are already eighteen ." said Ino(Blackfox) with smirk as Sakura(Blackfox) with Ino(Blackfox) lowered their heads .

"We are still kids ." muttered Sakura(Blackfox) with deadpan expression .

"We are "only" fifteen ." muttered Ino(Blackfox) with same expression .

"Come on girls , we must do show ." said Sakura with smile as she and rest walked out from the room .

Outside

"Man it's ages since I saw Ino in bikini ." said drolling Sasuke as everyone looked on him .

"You are not our Sasuke for sure ." said Chouji with laugh .

"Well Sasuke you can see her now ." said Naruto with smirk as everyone turned to house and saw walking Sakuras and Inos to the swimming pool .

"My god ." shuttered Naruto(Blackfox) at sight of Sakura(Blackfox) but other boys were sent flying by nosebleed at sight of Sakura with Ino which walked out from their craziest perverted fantasy dreams while all grils were jelaous of their figures which was perfect , big breast , great ass , long flowing hair and nice face .

"What do you think boys ?" asked Sakura with smirk as Naruto grabbed her from behind and same thing did Sasuke .

"Sexy as always ." said Naruto together with Sasuke as couples started kissing .

"Lucky bastards ." muttered Kiba only to Namikaze glared on him .

"We are gods so we must have our godnesses ." said Sasuke with fake evil voice as Kiba gulped .

"What do you think Naruto-kun ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) with light blush but Naruto(Blackfox) blushed furiously .

"You look perfect Sakura-chan ." shuttered blushing Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Thank you Naruto-kun ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as she kissed Naruto on cheek .

"Come on let's begin party ." yelled Chouji as she grabbed Ino(Blackfox) from behind and was preparing to threw her into water .

"Chouji Akimichi if you will do that I will kill you !" warned Ino(Blackfox) and shouted at the end as Chouji threw her into water .

"Akimichi !" shouted pissed Ino(Blackfox) .

"You said it too late ." said Chouji as he jumped into water .

"You have nice party and you didn't invite me ?" asked voice behind Naruto(Blackfox) as brown fox walked out from ball of flames .

"Hey you are that fox which attacked me in my world ." said Naruto as sight of fox .

"Saito you forget about me ." said white fox which walked out from gust of wind .

"Katara what are you doing here ?" asked Saito as Katara smiled .

"Your father said that you will need help so here I'm ." said Katara with smile as Saito groaned that his father , Kyuubi thinks that he need help .

"Let's enjoy this party because tommorow will be hard day !" shouted Naruto as he jumped to the water together with Namikazes .

**There is it , next chapter from alternate universe , I know I killed Sasuke with Karin easy but I needed them to not find Madara . I will be glad for reviews .**


	27. Training & Namikaze Island

**Training & Namikaze Island**

"Naruto-kun let them sleep , they have it tough ." said Sakura as she and Namikazes sitted already in kitchen and were eating breakfast and Naruto wanted to go wake up Sakura(Blackfox) and Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Okay but they will train like hell ." said Naruto as he sitted and continued eating his breakfast .

"Calm down Naruto , we have four years to train them ." said Sasuke with full mouth .

"You shouldn't talk about us without us ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as he walked with Sakura(Blackfox) down from stairs .

"Sorry but I didn't expect that we will here for four years ." said Naruto with sad smile as Naruto(Blackfox) lowered his head .

"It's my fault that you are here , I was too weak to avoid war like this ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with sad voice as someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked up to see Naruto .

"It's not your fault Naruto , we will train you and if you will be strong enough to win a war and prevent bloodshed we will find Madara and left your world on your shoulders ." said Naruto with smile as Naruto(Blackfox) cheered up little bit .

"Thank you Naruto ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with smile as Sakura(Blackfox) walked to the Sakura .

"Your Naruto is amazing person , he gave Naruto-kun motivation in few seconds ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with smile as Sakura smiled too .

"Yes he had hard life as every Naruto in every universe but his life changed after graduation and now he is hero in elemental nations and everyone respect him , Akatsuki fear him and his family love him , that's what giving him strength to cheer up anyone ." said Sakura with sweet voice .

"Yes , how can I see Naruto in every universe is amazing person ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with smile and then knock was heard .

"I get it ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as she walked to the doors .

"Who can be it this soon ?" asked Sakura as she walked to Sakura(Blackfox) and she opened door .

"Hi Lee , long time no see ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with smile as Lee stood there with lowered head .

"So it's true that you live with Naruto ." said Lee with venom in his voice .

"Yes , I loved him since he dissappeared so now when he is back I can be with him ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with confused look that why is Lee pissed .

"It's true that you are Demon Summoner ?" asked Lee coldly as Sakura(Blackfox) looked on him .

"Yes I'm , why ?" asked Sakura only to Lee took out knife and was preparing to attack her .

"Then you aren't Sakura-chan I knew , she could never get power without hard work ." shouted Lee as he prepared to stab Sakura(Blackfox) only to be stopped with someone's hand .

"If I was you I should stop what are you doing ." said Sakura with evil voice as Lee's eyes widened .

"How is possible that there are two Sakuras ?" asked shocked Lee .

"Because we aren't from this world ." said Naruto as he walked out from doors together with rest of Namikazes as Lee's eyes widened even more .

"So the tales about universe travelers were true ." said Lee with venom in his voice .

"Yes they were and why are you now planning how to get Sakura to love you ?" asked Sasuke with cold tone as Lee's eyes widened again .

"_Can he read in my mind ?" _thought shocked Lee .

"Isn't it clear Sasuke-kun ?" asked Ino with serious voice .

"When Naruto and Sasuke were gone he thought that he can be with Sakura but now Naruto is back and Sakura loves him and that is where his chances ends , so this whole show about being Demon Summoner and hating them is only a big cover show ." said Naruto with serious voice as Naruto's (Blackfox) and Sakura's (Blackfox) eyes widened .

"You can read in minds or what ?" shuttered Lee in fear .

"We can feel nagative emotions and when Sakura touched you she read your mind and told us about it trought our mental link ." said Naruto coldly as Lee glared on them .

"I will avenge my Sakura-chan , she isn't power hungry like him ." hissed Lee and pointed on Sasuke .

"Me ?" asked Sasuke but then he slapped his forehead .

"Yeah , sure , me in this world ." said Sasuke with laugh as Lee glared on him .

"No , I mean you and this universe travelers ." growled Lee as Namikazes glared on him .

"You are arrogant fools who thinks that they are gods ." said Lee but it was last drop for Naruto .

"That's enough ." growled Naruto as he grabbed Lee by his neck in blinding speed .

"_So fast ." _thought shocked Lee .

"You will not insult Demon Summoners and me with my family or I will kill you ." hissed Naruto as Lee was trying to catch his breath .

"Is it clear ?" asked Naruto but Lee started glowed .

"Hachimon : Kai ." shouted Lee as he get away from Naruto's hold .

"I will get you ." hissed Lee as he dissappeared and appeared in front of Naruto prepared to start reverse lotus .

"_I have him ." _thought Lee with smirk as he prepared to kick Naruto but Naruto second before Lee's foot hited him avoided it and Lee's eyes widened .

"I will give you taste your own medicine ." whispered Naruto as he kicked Lee to chin and sent him to air .

"_Don't say me that he is going to use ."_ thought Lee but was interupted by Naruto who started kicking him to the stomach .

"Shadow Dance ." whispered Naruto as chakra chains tied Lee and his eyes widened .

"_He is going to use it ." _thought Lee with fear .

"Is he realy going to use Lotus ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) with fear about Lee's life .

"Yes but no with deadly force ." said Sakura as Naruto(Blackfox) looked on her .

"Why not ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Because Lee only pissed him and Naruto isn't murderer ." said Sasuke with smile .

"Primary Lotus ." said Naruto as he slammed Lee to the ground .

"I was finally able do it to him ." said Naruto with sigh and smoke died down and Lee walked out from small crater which Naruto created .

"How is possible that you are not hurt after using Lotus ?" asked Lee as he was breathing heavily and blood was coming from his head .

"Because I'm on different level than you , now get the hell out of here ." said Naruto as Lee slowly walked away but with tears in his eyes .

"_I will free you Sakura-chan ." _thought Lee as he leaved Namikaze compound .

"How is possible that in every universe we founded atleast one person who is different from our universe ?" sighed Sakura as Naruto walked to them .

"What do you mean different ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"First , Hinata in your and previous universe is small innocent girl but in our world is absolute bitch , Lee was same in previous and our universe but here is absolute different ." explained Ino .

"Come on , we must have breakfast and hard training ." said Naruto with happy voice as Naruto(Blackfox) with Sakura(Blackfox) groaned .

"This will be hard four year ." muttered Naruto(Blackfox) as someone grabbed his shoulder .

"Did you say something ?" asked Naruto with scary expresion as Naruto(Blackfox) gulped and shaked his head and Naruto smiled .

"Good now go eat ." said Naruto as everyone walked back to the hosue .

After breakfast

"So what I'm going to do ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of him .

"First , which element element you control ?" asked Naruto .

"Wind and Fire ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto groaned .

"Shit I hoped in lighting no fire ." muttered Naruto .

"Why ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Because we wanted to teach you Complete Hiraishin like elemental jutsu ." said Sasuke as Naruto's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"I wanted to work on that technique but there isn't living person who knows it ." said Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Here you have four ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) raised eyebrow .

"How is possible that you all have Hiraishin ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto looked on him .

"Why not ?" asked Naruto .

"Because it is bloodline limit of Namikaze clan ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as older Namikazes looked on him .

"So you are telling me that Hiraishin is your clan bloodline limit ?" asked Naruto and Naruto (Blackfox) nodded .

"Shit ! We wanted teach it Sakura too ." said Sasuke as Naruto shaked his head .

"This is complicated , she will be weaker without Hiraishin ." said Naruto .

"I will say this to Ino and Sakura , they will come on with something ." said Sasuke as he walked to the Sakura and Ino .

"Naruto what are we going to train ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto smirked and looked on him .

"First create one hundred of shadow clones ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"Why ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto looked on him .

"Don't say me that you don't know true meaning of shadow clones ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) shaked his head and Naruto's jaw hit the floor .

"I take It back that you are smartest ." said Naruto with deadpan expression as Naruto(Blackfox) sweetdropped .

"What is their purpose ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Gathering information of course , when you will create clone and disspel him you will get all his memories ." said Naruto as Naruto's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"Now create clones and we will start ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) nodded .

"Sakura , you don't know how to control a Demon chakra so we are going to teach you that ." said Sakura with smile as Sasuke appeared .

"Ino-chan , Sakura we have problem ." said Sasuke as girls looked on him .

"We founded out that Hiraishin is here bloodline ability so you must find some other way for her teleporting powers ." said Sasuke as girls nodded .

"We will find a way ." said Ino with smile as Sasuke returned to the Naruto .

"Let's begin ." said Sakura with smile .

Two years later

Training went how Naruto expected , Naruto(Blackfox) thanks to Shadow Clones was able to achieve experience in techniques what he needed . On the other hand Sakura(Blackfox) get better at different charts , she was now able to stand against Naruto (Blackfox) and win . Thanks to Ino and Sakura she mastered her water and lighting elements on highest level . Naruto (Blackfox) was expert in his fire and wind techniques too , Naruto and Sasuke were masters of all elements so it wasn't surprising . Then there was next step , Demon Chakra or more specifically Demon Sage Mode . Naruto (Blackfox) already knew it so he had to work only on keeping Mode active , for Sakura (Blackfox) it was something absolute different from all other training which she ever had . After hard two year Sakura (Blackfox) was able to master Sage mode and last thing was teach Naruto (Blackfox) together with Sakura (Blackfox) Demon techniques but they couldn't do it in Konoha so they are momentally going on little trip to south part of Fire county to holiday resort from which they will get on Island Lavoria or how Naruto (Blackfox) calls it Namikaze island .

"So you want to go on your family island ?" asked Tsunade as Naruto (Blackfox) stood in her office .

"Yes baachan , Naruto said that they taught us all what we can learn in village without destrying it ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Tsunade nodded .

"Naruto I know that it's you from other universe but I have mission for you ." said Tsunade with serious voice and Naruto(Blackfox) raised eyebrow .

"What mission ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"You will spy on Namikazes and found out what are they capable of ." stated Tsunade as Naruto(Blackfox) nodded .

"Okay baachan I will do it but why ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) but then something started pushing him and Tsunade on ground .

"Because she didn't trust us ." said Naruto as he walked to the room from dark corner as Naruto (Blackfox) with Tsunade were on ground .

"You think that I will let fate of our world in hands of someone who I'm not sure who he is ?" asked Tsunade with growl as Naruto glared on her .

"You ran all DNA tests what you needed and you still don't trust us ?" asked angry Naruto as he released more chakra and Kakashi with Gai appeared in doors .

"Lady Tsun- ." said Kakashi but he was unable to continue because of chakra pressure in room pushed them on ground .

"Baachan I trusted you and you want to betray us like this ." hissed Naruto but then someone grabbed his shoulder .

"Calm down Naruto ." said Sasuke who appeared from nowhere and Naruto released his chakra pressure on everyone in room .

"I will let this like it never happened but if you try something like this one more time we will let you die in your stupid war ." hissed Naruto as he dissappered and everyone was now able to breath .

"That was - ." said Naruto (Blackfox) but he was interrupted by Sasuke .

"Are you all nuts ?!" yelled angry Sasuke shocking everyone .

"You can be glad that you are alive !" shouted Sasuke as everyone backed away as he released his killer intent .

"What are you talking about ?" asked Tsunade and Sasuke only glared on her .

"I'm talking about your plans on spying on us , if Naruto or Sakura founded out that you were spying on us there could be no Leaf anymore ." said Sasuke with hate in his voice as all eyes widened .

"Naruto hates betrayals so if you did what you planned it should caused your lose in upcoming war ." said Sasuke as he turned around and started walking to the doors .

"I'm dissappoined in this village , you fell too deep to be normal village again ." said Sasuke as he walked away leaving shocking ninjas behind him .

"Naruto you will not spy on them ." said Tsunade after all what she heard and Naruto (Blackfox) shaked his head .

"No they are too dangerous , we can let them to be free ." said Naruto (Blackfox) coldly but then someone smacked him hard from behind .

"How can you said that ?!" cried Sakura (Blackfox) as Naruto's (Blackfox) eyes widened .

"Sakura-chan ?" gasped Naruto (Blackfox) .

"They did everything for us , they are wasting time in this universe while they can go home but you will betray them like this ." shouted Sakura (Blackfox) as Naruto (Blackfox) lowered his head .

"I loved man which you were , I don't know if I love you anymore ." said Sakura (Blackfox) with tears as Naruto's (Blackfox) heart stopped .

"Please Sakura-chan ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with tears as he grabbed her hand .

"Don't touch me !" snapped Sakura (Blackfox) as she backed away .

"You are not Naruto-kun I loved ." cried Sakura (Blackfox) as she ran out from room .

"Sakura-chan wait !" shouted Naruto(Blackfox) but someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned around to find Sakura .

"Let her go , she needs time ." said Sakura with cold voice as Naruto's (Blackfox) eyes narrowed .

"Don't look at me like that or I will do what Naruto-kun said ." stated Sakura coldly .

"You betrayed us Naruto but we are good persons so I spoke with Naruto-kun and he agreed that we will train you on Namikaze island together with Sakura ." said Sakura as Naruto (Blackfox) smiled little bit .

"But if you will betray us one more time there will be no Konoha and Land of Fire and more importatly you will watch it and finally we kill you too then we will hunt Madara down , return home and let your world burn ." said Sakura with hate in her voice as Naruto(Blackfox) gasped and nodded .

"I will never betray you ." shuttered Naruto (Blackfox) as Sakura leaved .

Namikaze compound

"Ino where is Sakura-chan please ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as Ino glared on him .

"She said that you are not allowed to enter but Sakura said that you are sorry so I will let you ." said Ino as she stepped aside from doors and let Naruto (Blackfox) enter .

"Why you let him enter ?" asked Sasuke as doors closed .

"Because he is like Naruto , he is sorry for everything ." said Ino as Sasuke smiled and nodded .

"It is typical for me to be sorry for everything ." said Naruto leaning against wall .

"Don't be cocky dobe ." said Sasuke with smirk as he used his nickname for Naruto .

"With pleasure teme ." said Naruto with same smirk as they heard squeaking bed in room and they laughed .

"It seems that Naruto was forgiven ." said Sakura with laugh as she walked to the Naruto .

"Yes apologizing sex is one of best ." said Sasuke with laugh as Namikazes laughed , nodded and leaved .

One day later – Village gate

"Naruto give me map and show me where the island is ." said Naruto confusing Naruto (Blackfox) .

"Why ?" asked Naruto (Blackfox) as he opened map .

"You thought that we will be running ? No , we are going to teleport ." said Naruto with smirk as Naruto's (Blackfox) and Sakura's (Blackfox) eyes widened .

"How ?" asked Naruto (Blackfox) .

"Complete Elemental Hiraishin ." said Naruto with smirk .

"So version you wanted to teach us ?" asked Sakura (Blackfox) as Namikazes nodded and Naruto (Blackfox) pointed finger on map which showed little island .

"There is it ." said Naruto (Blackfox) as Sakura activated Byakugan and powered it by Demon chakra .

"I get it ." said Sakura as she touched Naruto, Sasuke and Ino .

"We will see later guys ." said Sasuke as he and Ino dissappeared .

"Grab my hand Naruto ." said Naruto and Naruto (Blackfox) did how Naruto said .

"And you mine Sakura ." said Sakura as Sakura (Blackfox) grabbed hand and all of them dissappeared .

Island Lavoria

"Wooow This is awesome !" yelled Ino as she and rest of Namikazes appeared on island which looked like paradise .

"Yes and there are not populated area in twenty kilometers radius ." said Naruto with smirk .

"So we are going to teach you deadly techniques that will show Demon that humans are awesome ." said Sakura but then Kyuubi appeared in ball of flames .

"Guys I have bad news ." said Kyuubi with serious voice .

"What happened ?" asked Naruto (Blackfox) .

"Next universe travelers appeared ." said Kyuubi as everyone eyes widened .

"They are from different universe as you Naruto and you know them very well ." said Kyuubi .

"Let me guess , me ?" asked Sasuke with deadpan expression as Kyuubi with sweetdropp nodded .

"And second is Uchiha Hinata ." said Kyuubi as everyone eyes widened but then our Namikazes smirked .

"I will finally have a chance to kill her ." said Sakura with smirk .

"No I will kill her ." said Naruto with hate in his voice but Kyuubi shaked his head .

"No you must take care of Sasuke , he is on absolute different level than any enemy you ever faced ." said Kyuubi as Namikazes looked on him .

"What is so special on him ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) .

"He has pure demon chakra from all demon animals and had complete sage mode together with Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan ." said Kyuubi as Namikazes (Blackfox) eyes widened .

"What do you mean pure Demon chakra ?" asked Sasuke as Naruto (Blackfox) answered .

"It is highest form of Demon chakra which was created by creators of Demon Nations , Kyua of White Flames and Ryuu of Black Flames ." explained Naruto(Blackfox) .

"So what ?" asked Naruto .

"You don't understand Naruto ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto looked on him .

"He has chakra compareable to yours ." said Kyuubi as Namikazes eyes widened .

"This is troublesome , if we will fight in full force our fight can destroy everything ." said Naruto sounding like Shikamaru with word troublesome .

"Yes and Demon Lords named him their leader because they have join interests , you ." said Kyuubi and pointed on Namikazes .

"And can they attack us ?" asked Sasuke as Kyuubi shaked his head .

"After you killed Sasuke with Karin they marked you as our allies so you can't attack them and they can't attack us ." explained Kyuubi .

"But this law is uselles for them , they have more power than Demon Nations and they can start war even now ." said Naruto (Blackfox) as Kyuubi shaked his head , again .

"No reports are saying that these two were criticaly injured , so they will wait next two years ." said Kyuubi as everyone sighed .

"Thank god ." sighed Sakura (Blackfox) .

"Naruto , Sasuke we need you two to take care of Sasuke ." said Kyuubi as Namikaze boys nodded .

"How do you plan fight him ?" asked Naruto (Blackfox) .

"Reports said that he has Mangekyou but no Rinnegan , so we will use Rinnegan together with our Demon powers and last our ultimate weapon , Elements of Life ." informed Naruto shocking Kyuubi with last part .

"You can use Elements of Life ?" asked shocked Kyuubi .

"Yes and that's not everything , I can even use highest form of that Elements ." said Naruto with smirk as everyone (Blackfox) eyes widened .

"But Meiton and Kõton are Elements of live , if they will be combine you can create a living thing ." said Naruto(Blackfox) in shock .

"Yes and by the basics they are one and the same element , only one is using yang side of chakra and second is using ying part of chakra ." said Sasuke with smirk .

"But boys we never used Kõton to fight only to creating thing ." said Ino as eveyone(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"You mean that all of you can use Kõton ?" asked Kyuubi unable to believe .

"Yes we all can use Elements of Life but only Naruto can use Heaven and Hell Release ." said Sasuke .

"I can show you ." said Naruto at the end as he looked around himself and stopped on Naruto (Blackfox) or more specific his sword .

"Naruto from what is created your sword ?" asked Naruto .

"Demon Steel , hardest metal on the world ." said Kyuubi as Naruto laughed .

"No there is something harder , I will show you ." said Naruto as he activated Rinnegan .

"Kõton : Sword of Light ." said Naruto as light from pure light appeared in front of him .

"Meiton : Sword of Darkness ." said Naruto as black sword appeared in front of him next to light sword .

"Tenton : Creation of Life ." said Naruto as around light sword started dance bright yellow or rather golden chakra .

"_Heaven release ." _thought Kyuubi at sight of golden chakra .

"Kuton : Creation of Form ." said Naruto as around dark sword started dance black chakra with red highlights .

"_Hell release , that's amazing ." _thought Kyuubi as he shivered at dark radiating power .

"_He is realy capable of combining Tenton and Kuton ?" _thought Kyuubi who was near heart attack .

"Creation of All Things ." shouted Naruto as he grabbed both swords and merged them in one as pure light appeared and blinded everyone .

"It is done ." said Naruto as light died down and he held in his arm sword from which was radiating pure power .

"Here Naruto take it ." said Naruto as Naruto (Blackfox) extended his hand and grabbed sword .

"What the ?!" said Naruto(Blackfox) but then he smiled .

"So this is why you said that it's harder than demon steel ." said Naruto (Blackfox) with smile .

"It is connected to your soul ." said Kyuubi with wide eyes .

"Yes and if your determination and strength in your heart are strong enough , this sword is undestructable ." said Sasuke with smile .

"Now try channel you chakra into sword and attack me ." said Sakura as she grabbed Naruto's(Blackfox) sword from demon steel and channeled wind chakra .

"Okay ." said Naruto as he channeled wind chakra into sword and swung with him .

"_He is so lightweight ." _thought Naruto (Blackfox) and then sword met with his old sword and as they touched sword of demon steel was cutted on two halfs .

"My god ." shuttered Naruto (Blackfox) .

"This is true power of sword with soul , in our world were masters which had sword with own soul , they called it Zanpakuto ." said Sasuke .

"They have different soul in them and they can use power of it in their swords ." said Ino as Naruto (Blackfox) nodded .

"And we saw that so Naruto created swords with our own soul ." said Sakura with smile .

"I feel here like some little dog ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as others laughed .

"Don't worry Sakura , now when we know that there is bigger treat we will create something for you too ." said Sakura with smile as Sakura(Blackfox) nodded .

"Enough talking we must train and because of presence of other Sasuke we will train harder ." said Naruto with smile as Kyuubi laughed and younger Namikazes groaned .

"_They will change destiny of our world ." _thought Kyuubi with smile .

**There is it , next chapter and next problem . Please review . Next chapter Akatsuki on move and Naruto's Weakness .**


	28. Akatsuki & Naruto's weakness

**Akatsuki & Naruto's weakness**

One year later

Everything went as Namikaze planned , when they were on Namikaze island Naruto (Blackfox) and Sakura (Blackfox) succesfully mastered Demon Sage mode and were ready for war . Naruto (Blackfox) learned lot of wind and fire jutsu with deadly force . Sakura (Blackfox) learned water and lighting jutsus in same rate as Naruto (Blackfox) and together with Namikazes they returned to the Konoha for First pre-war meeting with leaders of villages but there was next problem on Naruto's list , Naruto (Blackfox) . He think that Naruto isn't taking this war seriously and don't let him fight Sasuke (Blackfox) because he is weak . Because of this Naruto (Blackfox) thinks that Naruto is too arrogant .

Konoha – Present day , Village's gate

"Where are that Kages ? They are late ." said Naruto with bored expression as he stood with Namikazes , Tsunade , Jiraya and full council in front of Village main gate .

"Stop complaining ." said Hiashi with hate in his voice but Naruto only glared on him .

"There they are ." said Sakura as she pointed on three people walking toward gate .

"It's Mei together with Ao and Chojuro ." said Sasuke and Mizukage walked to the gate with her bodyguards .

"Greetings Hokage-sama ." greeted Mei and then she looke on Namikazes .

"This must be so called universe travelers ." said Mei with snort .

"What is your problem Mei ?" asked Naruto as he glared on Mizukage .

"You , I don't believe that you are from other universe ." said Mei with growl .

"Mizukage-sama but they really are from this universe , their organs are inverted ." said Ao with Byakugan active shocking Mei .

"When Ao says that they are real , they must be real ." said A as he appeared with Bee , Darui and Shee .

"Thank you Raikage-sama ." said Ao with rare smile .

"Greetings Tsunade-hime ." said A and then Sand siblings walked in .

"Gaara , long time no see ." greeted Naruto (Blackfox) with smile .

"Yes Naruto , greetings Tsunade-sama ." greeted Gaara with kind smile .

"Naruto where is Shikamaru ?" asked Temari .

"Don't say me that you are worrying about me , troublesome woman ." said voice behind them as Shikamaru and Hinata walked to the rest .

"Hey Hinata long time no see ." greeted Naruto (Blackfox) with smile as Hinata smiled and nodded .

"I never thought that I will see this ." said voice as everyone turned to see Onoki together with Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi .

"Tsuchikage-sama ." greeted Tsunade with smile .

"Princess Tsunade ." said Onoki and then he looked on Namikazes .

"I never thought that I will see this face again , even two time ." said Onoki with hate in his voice .

"What can we say , Minato was awesome ." said Naruto with smirk as Onoki glared on him .

"Come on everyone , we must go to the Meeting hall ." said Jiraya as everyone walked to the Hokage tower .

Amegakure

"Madara I'm going to Konoha ." said Pein in monotone .

"Allright Pein , and make sure that they will send Demon Lords to the our seal ." said Madara .

"Don't worry ." said Pein .

"I'm not worried about you but about our plan ." said Madara as Pein leaved .

Konoha – Hokage tower

"What are we waiting for ?" asked Mei as she was seated together with Kages and eveyone had their guards behind them .

"We are waiting for rest of leaders ." said Tsunade as all Kages nodded and were curious about so called demon lords and universe travelers .

"Tsunade-sama , they are here ." said Kakashi as Tsunade nodded .

"Send them in ." said Tsunade as Kakashi nodded and door opened and Demon Lords together with Namikazes walked in . First was big silver wolf Hache Hi and next to him was Shikamaru as his summoner. Second was big golden lioness Citlali and next her was Hinata . Third was Kyuubi which had Naruto (Blackfox) and Sakura (Blackfox) on his sides . Last was our Namikazes with Naruto in front .

"Please sit ." said Tsunade as everyone sitted around circle table .

"We gathered here to discuss upcoming demon war in one year , Kyuubi please can you fill us ." said Tsunade and Kyuubi nodded .

"Honored Kages , you and your villages are in big danger from opposite side of our Demon Nations which wanted start war almost five million years and when Uchiha Sasuke joined to them they had everything what they needed for war ." explained Kyuubi as everyone was listening carefully .

"Three year ago , missing nin of Konoha and snake summoner attacked and declared war to human world , so we have almost one year to make sure that alliance between your villages will secure your safety ." said Kyuubi .

"You are welcomed to try that Kyuubi ." said voice in dark corner and two figures walked out from darkness .

"That's surprise , Uchiha family ." hissed Naruto as he with Namikazes stood before Kages and in front of them were standing Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha .

"You must be that others universe travelers ." said Sasuke (Blackfox) which was worn in black clothes with black cloak and was pale like snake .

"Yes we are ." said Sasuke with frown .

"Step aside boy ." said Hinata (Blackfox) , she wore almost same clothes as Hinata from Namikazes universes but this Hinata was even more darker .

"Back off pale-eye ." said Ino .

"What do you want here Uchiha ?" asked Naruto as Sasuke(Blackfox) grined .

"I'm here for some mine scrolls and to find out what are you ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) .

"I'm not impressed ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) but then he felt metal on his neck .

"I could kill you with ease but there is law so I will hold myself ." hissed Sasuke as Sasuke(Blackfox) laughed .

"I want to see that boy ." said Sasuke (Blackfox) as he released his killer intent and whole room started getting pushed with chakra pressure on ground , except our Namikazes which then release their chakra in order protect Kages and Demon Lord from chakra preasure .

"You can't do me anything ." said Sasuke as Sasuke's(Blackfox) eyes widened that his killer intent had no effect on Namikazes .

"We will let you get away but you will not appear here until war will start ." said Naruto with hate in his voice as Uchihas dissappeared immadeatly .

"At first I thought that I will not join the alliance but after this show I have clear mind ." said Onoki as he stopped sweating from huge chakra pressure in room .

"I'm with Tsuchikage-sama , we must form alliance ." said Mei as other Kages nodded .

"Yes that Uchiha was too strong , we have not power to beat him ." said A .

"So by this Alliance of Five Shinobi villages is formed ." said Tsunade with smile .

"That's good now to our plan of battle ." said Kyuubi as everyone seated again but then unknown jonin came to the room .

"Hokage-sama , leader of Hidden Rain is here and want to join alliance ." said jonin as our Namikazes eyes widened .

"Hanzo of Salamander ?" asked Onoki .

"No he said that his name is Pein ." said jonin and Namikazes were now sure who is it .

"Don't let him in , we are going to fight him ." said Naruto with determination as he stood up and everyone looked on him .

"Fight him ? Why ?" asked Jiraya .

"Because this leader of Ame is in real Akatsuki leader and your former student Nagato ." said Sasuke as Jiraya's eyes widened and rest of room gasped .

"Kyuubi , Hache Hi , Citlali can you create some barrier around village ?" asked Sakura as lords nodded .

"Why do you need it ?" asked Kyuubi .

"Because Nagato is Rinnegan wielder and if they will go in full force we must protect village ." said Jiraya as everyone eyes except Namikazes widened .

"Come on we must stop trouble ." said Naruto as he leaved room with Namikazes and Demon lords .

"If you want to see them fight then come ." said Tsunade as Kages stood up and went out .

Village gate

"When they will let us to the village ?!" asked irritiated Konan .

"You think that we let Akatsuki to our village , Shinra Tensei ." said Naruto as shocked Pein and Konan were sent flying .

"_That's Rinnegan jutsu ." _thought Pein in pure shock .

"Naruto . Barrier is build ." shouted Kyuubi as red barrier appeared around Konoha .

"What are you thinking about Pein ?" asked Naruto with smirk as Pein stood up .

"Who are you and how do you know who I'm ?" asked Pein .

"Konan a Nagato , two orphans from Amegakure , students of Jiraya , we know everything about you and this body which stood in front of me ." said Naruto with smirk as two Akatsuki members gasped .

"_They know who I'm ." _thought shocked Pein .

"Konan go and inform Madara I will handle them ." said Pein as Konan nodded .

"Yes Pein and be carefull ." said Konan before she dissappeared in some paper shunshin and five others figures appeared .

"Six Paths ." said Sasuke with Rinnegan active .

"So let's find out which is which ." said Sakura with smirk as Namikazes nodded .

"We will not let you ." said Pein as one of puppets shot toward them with rockets on it's foots .

"_Asura ." _thought Namikazes .

"Raiton : Hiraishin Cut ." said Sasuke as he cutted Asura Path on two halfs .

"Summoning jutsu ." said Ino as big rhino appeared .

"Summoning jutsu ." said next puppet and big bull appeared .

"_Animal ." _thought Namikazes .

"Katon : Grand Fireball ." said Sakura as she breathed huge fireball on Peins and one jumped in front of everyone and started absorbing jutsu .

"_Preta ." _thought Namikazes .

"Yahiko's body must be Deva because he was able to stand up against Shinra Tensei and it is leaving Human and Naraka Path , they will die last if we want some fun ." said Naruto and Pein's eyes widened .

"They know everything ." said Pein .

"And now Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu ." said Naruto as he formed cube from dust and that fired beam .

"Don't understimate me ." said Pein as Preta Path started absorbing jutsu .

"_Now Sasuke ." _thought Naruto as Sasuke appeared next to Preta Path and cutted his head down .

"Two down , four to go ." said Sasuke .

"Don't be cocky brat ." said Naraka path as it tried to grab Sasuke but the only touched him and Sasuke readed his memories .

"_Naraka , that's leaving Deva and Human ." _thought Namikazes .

"I will end this quickly . Kõton : Angel Strike ." said Naruto as his sword was enfulged by white/golden chakra and fired beam on Peins .

"Shinra Tensei ." said Deva Path but nothing happened to technique and his eyes widened .

"This is attack of pure chakra so you can't absorb it ." said Sasuke with smirk as beam practicaly destroyed Naraka and Animal Path .

"_We are overpowered we must back off ." _thought Pein desperately .

"You aren't going anywhere ." said Ino as she appeared behind Peins .

"Suiton : Water Dragon jutsu ." said Ino as water dragon aimed it on Deva path .

"Pathetic ." said Pein as he raised hand and disspeled dragon .

"You are too arrogant ." said Sasuke behind Yahiko and his eyes widened at sight of sword enfulged by black/purple chakra .

"_I will not make it in time ." _thought Pein as Sasuke raised sword to dead strike .

"Meiton : False Darkness ." said Sasuke as he cutted Pein's head down .

"You are last ." said Sakura from behind Human path and grabbed his head and ripped his soul out .

"That's all six ." said Naruto with smirk .

"Only Nagato is still there ." said Sasuke and rest nodded .

"I'm glad that he understimated us because it could be hard , long and most importantly destructive fight ." sighed Naruto .

"Yes and he was shocked that we have Rinnegan and knew a lot of about him ." said Sakura .

"And mainly ." said Ino with smirk as Naruto and Sakura looked on her .

"We are awesome ." said Sasuke with grin as rest of Namikazes laughed .

Amegakure

"Konan , Six Paths of Pein were defeated ." said Nagato in monotone as Konan's eyes widened .

"That fast ?" shuttered Konan .

"How is that possible ?" asked Madara who walked to the room .

"They all have Rinnegan and lot of interesting abilities ." said Nagato and Konan with Madara gasped .

"They will come after us , they know that we are here ." said Nagato .

"How ?" asked Konan .

"They used Human path on one of paths so they saw my memories too ." said Nagato .

"This make things more complicated ." said Madara .

"Yes in one year there is Demon War and we are weakest side ." said Nagato .

"We will solve things when times come , now we must wait ." said Madara but Nagato was suspicious .

"What are you planning Madara ?" asked Nagato as Madara smirked .

"I read all legends one more time and founded great oppurity how to get strongest demon on the world ." said Madara as Nagato looked on him with confused look .

"One of creators of universe , Rhyuu of Black Flames is sealed in moon and when all lords will be dead or weakned he will break free from his prison and we seal him and use his power ." said Madara .

Konoha

"This was impressive fight Naruto ." said Kyuubi .

"Thanks but he understimated us , so because of that it was so easy ." said Naruto with smile as Kages walked to them .

"That was impressive fight young Namikazes ." said Onoki strangely kind .

"Thanks Tsuchikage-sama ." said Naruto asnd then he looked on Naruto(Blackfox) .

"See this is what I thought when I said that you can't fight with Sasuke , you weren't able to stand his chakra and now when Pein appeared you could let him to the village like nothing ." said Naruto with cold tone as Naruto(Blackfox) lowered his head .

"You still taking me like kid ." growled Naruto(Blackfox) as he started getting angry .

"Because you are acting like child ." snapped Naruto but that was last drop for Naruto (Blackfox) .

"I will show you !" yelled Naruto(Blackfox) as he transformed into Sage form and punched Naruto and sent him flying which shocked everyone .

"Kyuubi create barrier again this is going to be longer fight ." said Hache Hi as he with Kyuubi and Citlali formed barrier again .

"Why are they fighting ?" asked Mei .

"Because our Naruto-kun thinks that Naruto is too arrogant and don't take this war seriously enough ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with frown .

"But it isn't Naruto's fight so why is he staying here together with you ?" asked A .

"As I can see , Naruto is person ya , he doesn't let himself in craps , ya fool yo fool ." raped Bee and Sasuke laughed .

"You are correct Bee , he doesn't let himself in craps ." said Sasuke with smile as strong quake was felt .

"Demon Style : Dragon Inferno !" yelled Naruto(Blackfox) as gigantic dragon rised from his fur and aimed it on Naruto .

"Demon Style : Water Dragon ." said Naruto as water dragon rised from nowhere .

"Demon Ranton Style : Clouds of Destruction ." said Naruto as dark cloud formed some kind of shield around Naruto's dragon .

"I will not lose to you !" yelled Naruto (Blackfox) as two techniques collided and Naruto's dragon continued on Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Enough of This !" yelled Naruto as his claws were enfulged with wind chakra .

"Demon Style : Wind God Slash , Final Strike ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as red chakra claws cutted Dragon on two halfs and Naruto (Blackfox) started panting lightly .

"You see Naruto ! You are useless , imagine that Sasuke is almost on same level as me and you are already tired and I have all my strength !" yelled Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) glared on him .

"No you are only understimating me !" yelled Naruto(Blackfox) as golden chakra started dancing around him .

"You think that light side of your Demon chakra will change it ? You are pathetic !" yelled Naruto as he teleported to the Naruto and punched him hard to the stomach and sent him flying .

"_He still has upper hand ." _thought Naruto(Blackfox) as he coughed blood and his Sage mode started dissappearing .

"Shoton : Crystal Prison ." said Naruto as two crystal pillars prisoned Naruto's(Blackfox) arms and he squated between them .

"See Naruto you are useless without us ." said Naruto coldly as he stood before Naruto(Blackfox) .

"I will not lose to you ." whispered Naruto(Blackfox) as he started getting more and more angry .

"What did you say ?" taunted Naruto as he get closer to the Naruto(Blackfox) .

"I will not lose to you !" yelled Naruto(Blackfox) as he again transformed into Sage form and destroyed crystal around his arms and criticaly slashed Naruto with his claws while Naruto's eyes widened and he started screaming in pain as lot of his internal organs were destroyed .

"My god ." shuttered Sakura(Blackfox) with fear at sight of bloody Naruto with destroyed chest .

"See Naruto you understimated me and now you will die ." laughed Naruto(Blackfox) as Naruto was still screaming but then screams changed into laughter and Naruto's (Blackfox) eyes widened as Naruto stood up .

"You think that little scratch like this can do something to me ?" taunted Naruto as his chest had no sign of any injury only his clothes were destroyed and Naruto's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"_His healing ability is absolutely on different level than anyone's ." _thought Naruto(Blackfox) desperately at sight of completely healed Naruto .

"How is possible that Naruto is alive ? His organs were destroyed ." said Sakura (Blackfox) in shock .

"Because our healing ability is on absolute different level than anyone's , even our chakra repairing is faster than anyone else ." said Sasuke with smirk .

"What do you mean chakra repairing ?" asked Gaara .

"That when we use chakra she will be back almost in no time , so we have practicaly infinite chakra ." said Ino as everyone eyes widened .

"And Sasuke used bad expression for our healing abilities , it is something more like complete regeneration ." said Sakura with smile shocking everyone again .

"Complete Regeneration ?" shuttered Tsunade .

"Yes when our organs or even bones are destroyed they will repair almost in no time . Because of that Naruto-kun screamed in pain because they were destroyed but they immadeatly repaired ." said Sakura with smile .

"But that's strongest healing jutsu what I ever saw ." said Tsunade .

"It isn't jutsu , it is something more like bloodline of our family and we have strongest healing jutsu too ." said Ino with smirk .

"But because of that you are almost unbeatable ." shuttered Onoki with wide eyes and fear in his voice as Namikazes smirked .

"I said it lot of time Naruto and I will repeat myself last time ." said Naruto with cold tone as Naruto(Blackfox) looked on him .

"You have lot of something what is preventing you from using all your power ." said Naruto .

"Previous Naruto was bigger weakling that you but he has true will of warrior which never give up , I only needed few hours with him and he was able to use his complete power and I should gave him my powers ." said Naruto as Naruto's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"You gave him your powers ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Yes ." said Naruto simply .

"And why you don't give them to me ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) who was on verge of tears .

"I can see weakness in your heart ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) looked on him .

"And more importantly ." said Naruto as he closed his eyes and breathed some fresh air .

"Regrets ." said Naruto as Naruto's(Blackfox) eyes widened , heart stopped and brain stopped working .

"_This was reason why he was so cold to me ." _thought shocked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"If you didn't have regrets I could give you my powers and leave home but you were weak and your weak heart had no real determination , you still took Sasuke as your brother and most important ." said Naruto and Naruto(Blackfox) looked on him .

"You don't trust anyone ." said Naruto with cold voice as Naruto (Blackfox) lowered his head .

"You even don't trust your fiance or your family ." snapped Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) fell on ground .

"Look at me you - ." snapped Naruto but then someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned to see Sakura(Blackfox) .

"Please Naruto , that's enough I will handle him ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as Naruto looked on Naruto(Blackfox) on ground and nodded .

"Make sure that he will be ready ." said Naruto as he teleported to the village .

"Naruto are you okay ?" asked Sakura but Naruto only looked on fallen Naruto(Blackfox) .

"Yes but I'm dissappointed in him ." said Naruto with sad voice as he watched Sakura(Blackfox) healing Naruto (Blackfox) .

"Give him time ." said Sasuke .

"I already gave him three years ." said Naruto as he turned around and Kyuubi appeared in front of him .

"Naruto what you meant by that you gave prievious Naruto your powers ?" asked Kyuubi .

"I created jutsu which will copy my jutsu , powers , bloodlines , memories and experience and can get it to someone ." said Naruto as Demon Lord's eyes widened .

"Then why don't you get that powers to someone else ?" asked Citlali .

"Only ones who are strong and smart enough to hold that power are Naruto with Sakura but now I think that only Sakura has enough determination to deserve my powers ." said Naruto as he walked away .

"I know that expression ." said Sasuke sadly .

"What expression ?" asked Hache Hi .

"He is broken , he thought that he can help Naruto but now ." said Sakura as she walked to the Naruto .

"This is bad for you , he is considering a leaving of this universe ." said Sasuke with serious voice .

"No he can't leave !" snapped A .

"Yes , he can't leave , we are all dead without him ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Sakura(Blackfox) hold him and helped him stand .

"Why you changed your judgment ?" asked Sasuke coldly as Naruto(Blackfox) gulped .

"He was right in everything ." whispered Naruto(Blackfox) as everyone looked on him .

"What did you say ?" asked Sasuke .

"I said That HE WAS RIGHT !" shouted Naruto(Blackfox) .

"You can be lucky that Naruto is forgiving person ." said Sasuke with weak smile that Naruto(Blackfox) finally undertstand .

"But don't expect that Naruto will give you power , you can be glad if he and us will not leave ." said Sasuke coldly as Naruto(Blackfox) nodded .

Namikaze compound

"Sakura where is Naruto ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"He is on the roof and he is waiting for you ." said Sakura with cold voice .

"He is waiting on me ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) as Sakura looked on him .

"Yes he wants to see you and Sakura ." said Sakura as Naruto(Blackfox) nodded and went to the roof .

"And Naruto !" said Sakura as Naruto(Blackfox) looked on her .

"If you will call Naruto-kun one more time arrogant I will kill you myself ." hissed Sakura as Naruto(Blackfox) gulped and nodded and went with Sakura(Blackfox) on the roof .

"So you are finally here ." said Naruto as he sitted on roof with crossed legs and marking on roof .

"Sit down ." said Naruto as two younger Namikazes sitted .

"Naruto I'm dissappointed in you ." said Naruto with sad voice as Naruto(Blackfox) lowered his head .

"But I can see where are you taking power ." said Naruto with small smile as he looked on Sakura(Blackfox) .

"If you will trust her you can do everything ." said Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) looked on Sakura(Blackfox) .

"I trust you Sakura-chan ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as Sakura(Blackfox) smiled .

"Naruto touch my hand ." ordered Naruto as Naruto(Blackfox) touched and Naruto finally smiled with his typical smile .

"Finally ." sighed Naruto with smirk as he laughed for second .

"Now , both of you grab my hand ." said Naruto as Namikaze(Blackfox) couple grabbed his hands and Naruto's clone appeared behind him .

"Demon Style : DNA Mix ." said clone as markings around them glowed and did their purpose .

"Now I can see everything what you were talking about and what you thought with regrets , weak heart , no determination , don't trusting anyone and lot of other things ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with sad voice .

"Now we have power to end war ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with smile .

"Naruto , Sakura you are new so called gods of this world , use this power with brain and mainly heart ." said Naruto with smile as three figures watched it .

"We can finally go home ." sighed Sakura .

"I think that Naruto want to stay and help them ." said Sasuke with smile .

"Yes Sasuke you are right , we will help them ." said Naruto as he turned his head to his family .

"Naruto-kun why are you must be so kind ?" asked Sakura with smile .

"It is genetic ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with smirk as whole Namikaze family laughed .

**Hello Readers , Happy New Year ! Sorry that i didn't updated but even i need some holidays . Next chapter and next gods are born , next chapter will be last of this universe , please review .**


	29. Author Note

I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm going to rewrite this story again . Story will be the same but I want Naruto be little less God . He still will have power like no one but he will act more like unexperienced ninja . So please don't be sad when I will delete story . When it will be deleted wait day or two and new version will be posted . If anyone has to say about this something please review .

**Update:**

Change of plans ladies and gentlemans . I was too eager and wanter delete story but now i'm going only update all of the chapters maybe add some but story will stay as it is .


	30. Battle like never Before & Kids

**I know , i know . This chapter is posted because i didn't psted any chapter for long time so enjoy and wait for new versions :) **

**Battle like never Before & Kids**

One year later

Everyone was waiting on this day , today was a day when a Mythic Demon War should begin . Naruto (Blackfox) together with our Namikazes and others Demon Summoners were ready for upcoming war but there was problem , Sasuke from different universe appeared and made things more complicated . Our problem wasn't in defeating him but in what they can destroy until they will defeat him , Naruto(Blackfox) and Sakura(Blackfox) weren't still ready to face him even when they had Naruto's "God's" power . Only ones who can now defeat him is our Naruto with Sasuke but they fear that their fight will destroy whole country if not a world .

"Naruto ." said Naruto(Blackfox) who walked into Naruto's tent on front lines .

"What do you want ?" asked Naruto .

"Kyuubi want to speak with you ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with serious voice as Naruto stood up from bed .

"They are coming , aren't they ?" asked Naruto .

"Yes , Kyuubi will tell you everything ." said Naruto(Blackfox) as he walked out from tent and Naruto was right behind him and then they walked into Commader's tent .

"Naruto , our scouts spotted army moving toward us ." said Kyuubi as Naruto nodded .

"And Sasuke is leading them ." said Hache Hi as Naruto's expression turned into serious .

"How far they are ?" asked Sasuke as everyone looked on him .

"Why ?" asked Hinata .

"That's doesn't matter . How far ?" asked Sakura .

"Fifty maybe sixty kilometers ." said Shikamaru .

"Order scouts to inform us when they will be thirty-five kilometers from us ." ordered Naruto with serious voice .

"Why thirty-five ?" asked Naruto(Blackfox) .

"That's firing range of BijuuDamma ." said Naruto as Naruto's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"We are going to bombard them like you did in previous universe ?" asked Sakura(Blackfox) .

"Yes and you two will help us ." said Sakura as Naruto(Blackfox) with Sakura(Blackfox) nodded .

"Kyuubi order everyone to prepare and get on defensice line until Bijuudama explode , when explosion will die down , war will begin and then me and Sasuke will take care for Sasuke and Naruto with Sakura will take care of Hinata while Sakura-chan and Ino take care of Demon Lords ." ordered Naruto .

"Saito come here ." said Kyuubi as Saito walked to him .

"Yes father ?" asked Saito .

"Tell everyone to prepare and wait for signal which will be big explosion ." said Kyuubi as Saito nodded and leaved .

"Kages how are villages doing ?" asked Naruto as he looked on monitor on which were all five Kages .

"Village is in full lock down and every ninja is on his place you can start attack ." said Tsunade as she and every Leaf ninja waited in village because they should be only stand in their way .

"Same here ." said every Kage and Naruto nodded .

"Understood ." said Naruto and then he turned to Namikazes .

"Come on guys we are going to end next war ." said Naruto with serious expression as he walked out from tent with all Namikazes .

"Hinata , said our archers to go to the air and prepare ." said Citlali as Hinata nodded and walked out .

"Shikamaru you must get on West wing without enemy sighting you ." said Hache Hi as Shikamaru give him short nod and walked out .

Enemy army

"Sasuke-sama how are you going to attack them ?" asked Seamus who was walking together with others Demon Lords in front of army .

"Simply attack , we outnubered them so we will crush them with brutal force ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) with smirk .

"Yes , Sasuke-sama ." said Seamus and then small snake appeared in front of them .

"My lords , our scouts spotted six enemies in front of us , they are all Namikazes ." said scout as Sasuke smirked .

"Then we don't let them waiting ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) with smirk .

With Namikazes

"Naruto-san they are thirty-five killometers from here ." said scout to Namikazes .

"Thanks ." said Naruto as he with Namikazes stood up .

"Come on Guys !" shouted Naruto as they transformed into gigantic Demon Foxes with fifty tails and ground started shaking from chakra eruption .

"My god what will that ball cause ?" shuttered Kyuubi in fear at sight as Namikazes aimed theirs tails and muzzles on one point and lot of small red and blue chakra ball appeared and started forming one gigantic which completely shadowed their sight .

"Rikudo Bijuu Damma ." yelled six Namikazes as they fired ball of power which can compare to three hundred tailed Demon .

Enemy army

"Sasuke-sama what is it ?" asked Kamari with fear .

"I don't know ." shuttered Sasuke(Blackfox) at sight of attack which was nearing them .

"Woman come here !" snapped Sasuke(Blackfox) as Hinata walked to him and then complete Susanoo enfulged them and created big shield for a part of army .

"Prepare on impact !" yelled Sasuke and then attack arived and crushed into Susanoo and then it happened , gigantic explosion like anyone ever seen rocketed into air .

"My god !" said Tsunade as she and every ninja in village could see explosion which was high atleast eighty kilometers with radius thirty .

"So this is power of gods ." said Kyuubi with wide eyes .

"See guys I counted right that explosion will not reach us ." said Naruto with smile as explosion started dying down revealing that Sasuke(Blackfox) , Hinata(Blackfox) together with Demon Lords and atleast half army survived attack .

_"If I hadn't put Demon Chakra into Susanoo we could be death ." _thought Sasuke(Blackfox) as he panted lighty but few second later he was already in power and then army of foxes and lions appeared .

"Attack !" yelled Saito and Sasuke(Blackfox) was about to did something but someone grabbed him by chakra arm .

"You aren't going to do anything !" yelled Sasuke as he threw Sasuke(Blackfox) somewhere else far from battlefield .

"Sakura-chan make sure we win ." said Naruto with smile as he kissed Sakura and teleported to Sasuke .

"What we have here ? Two pink haired bitches ." taunted Hinata(Blackfox) with sick smirk .

"You know Hinata I would like to fight with you but I'm going to play with other pets ." said Sakura with smirk as she and Ino looked on Demon Lords .

"Come on pale-eye , we are going to care of you ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with smirk as he activated Byakugan which shocked Hinata(Blackfox) .

With Boys

"You will pay for that !" hissed Sasuke(Blackfox) as he stood up from crater which created his impact .

"Katon : Dragon Fire ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he breathed out gigantic dragon which shocked boys .

_"That's massive dragon , even Madara hadn't enough power to do this ." _thought boys .

"Naruto this is yours ." said Sasuke .

"Suiton : Water Dragon ." said Naruto as he countered Sasuke's(Blackfox) dragon with his own big water dragon .

"Katon : Grand Dragon Heads ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he fired dragon heads to the sky .

_"What is he planning ?" _thought boys .

"I'm done playing ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he took out his sword which was black with little gray stripe on blade .

"Raiton : Thousands of Nedless ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he aimed his sword on boys and lighting nedlessappeared around swords and fired on boys .

"We can't fight like this Sasuke ." said Naruto to Sasuke as he nodded .

"I will take care of nedless and you transform ." said Sasuke as he extended his hand and wanted to absorb nedless but shock came when they weren't absorbing .

_"What the ?!" _though Sasuke as his and Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke was impaled by thousands of nedless and Sasuke (Blackfox) smirked .

"Sasuke !" yelled Naruto and was punched by purple Susanoo arm and sent flying to the cliff .

"See you are weakling ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) with sick smirk at sight as Sasuke winced in pain but then it changed into laughter .

"That idiot Naruto ." whispered Sasuke as light purple Susanoo arm punched Sasuke(Blackfox) which tried to block it with his Susanoo but failed and was pushed away .

"That idiot Naruto , he planned this ." said Sasuke as he stood up and on his body was nothing like injuries only holes on clothing as Sasuke's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

_"How is possible that he is alive ? I hited all vital organs ." _thought shocked Sasuke(Blackfox) .

"You are understimating us !" yelled Naruto as he appeared behind Sasuke(Blackfox) with pure white rasengan .

"This is first time I will try this , Gravity Rasengan ." said Naruto as he slammed rasengan to the Susanoo , for a second nothing happened and then massive gravity force heavily damaged Susanoo and sent Sasuke(Blackfox) with Susanoo flying on other side of battlefield .

"So this is power of Rasengan when we add gravity to it ." said Sasuke impressed .

"Yes ." said Naruto but then Susanoo sword appeared from smoke and tried to hit Sasuke but was stopped by golden Susanoo arm with strange armor .

"Are you done with warm up ?" asked Sasuke with frown as Sasuke(Blackfox) walked out from smoke and boys eyes widened .

"Yes I'm done with with warm up ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) which now looked like hybrid of human and dragon which started transforming into full dragon , when transformation was complete there stood gigantic black dragon with Sharingan eyes .

"Sasuke come on it's time to end this ." said Naruto with determination as he and Sasuke formed hand sign .

"Restriction Seal : Kai !" yelled boys and ground exploded because of chakra eruption from boys which started changing into their fox formes and when they were done there stood three gigantic creatures , one dragon and two foxes .

"You think that two foxes can defeat dragon ?" asked Sasuke(Blackfox) with smirk and then on foxes started appearing golden and purple chakra .

"Houbi no Jutsu ." said boys together as their fox form was enfulged by their Susanoo's and formed on shape of dragons .

"You counted wrong . There are two dragons against one ." said Naruto with smirk as Sasuke(Blackfox) growled .

"Whatever ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he raised his hand but nothing happened .

_"Where is my lighting ?" _thought Sasuke(Blackfox) but then he looked on boys .

"Are you searching for your storm ? Sorry I absorbed it ." said Naruto with smirk as Sasuke(Blackfox) growled and attacked boys .

"I'm on the place ." said Shikamaru to himself as he appeared on west side of enemy army .

"Grand Summoning Jutsu ." said Shikamaru as he slammed his hands on ground and thunderstorm appeared .

"What is happening ?" asked Seamus as he was busy with fight against Sakura and then from thunderstorm started appearing thunders and in each thunder was one of demon wolfs .

_"He summoned whole army , we are surrounded and outnumbered , our only chance is that Sasuke-sama will deal with universe travelers ." _thought Seamus desperately .

"My god look at that ." said Kyuubi and pointed on tree gigantic creatures .

"True fight begins ." said Citlali and then she concetrated and linked with Hinata .

_"Hinata you have free hand , fire !" _thought Citlali in her mental link with Hinata which was on big eagle summon high in clouds .

_"Understand ." _thought Hinata as she prepared her bow and arrow .

"Fire !" yelled Hinata as she and every demon lion in clouds fired arrows on ground and enemy army .

"Kages , you must preapare for worst , Sasuke and Naruto tranformed and they are fighting against Sasuke which transformed too ." said Kyuubi in command center as all Kages were on monitor .

"Understood ." said Kages together .

"Kakashi inform everyone ." ordered Tsunade as Kakashi nodded and made few shadow clones and leaved .

"Now real fight begin ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) with sick smirk as his wings and claws were enfulged by Meitōn chakra as he swung with wings and destroyed mountain behind him .

_"We were right ." _thought boys at sight of destroyed mountain .

"You were able to do this in Susanoo form so don't do this show for us ." said Naruto as white/golden chakra started dancing around him and Sasuke as Sasuke's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

_"Impossible !" _thought Sasuke(Blackfox) as white/golden chakra started absorbing into Susanoo's armor and created white/golden versions and made two gigantic wings behind them .

"Kōton : Creation of Angel ." said Naruto with victorious smirk as he and Sasuke now looked like angels .

"That's doesn't matter that you have Kōton I will kill you !" shouted Sasuke(Blackfox) as he threw himself into battle blinded by rage .

"Meitōn : Claws of Desperation ." said Sasuke(Blackfox) as he swung with his wings and claws and four beams aimed it on boys .

_"This will have catastrophic effects on whole country ." _thought Naruto at sight of attack .

"_We must end this quickly Naruto ." _thought Sasuke in mental link and Naruto nodded .

"Kōton : Angel Strike ." said Naruto as his wings formed circle and fired it on dark attack .

_"Now we will see ." _thought Naruto as two techniques collided , then blinding light appeared and then ground started shaking and techniques exploded . It was explosion compareable to explosion of Namikazes bijuudama if not bigger .

"Everyone prepare !" yelled Saito on front lines a first eartquake came and destroyed whole country and killed lot of demons mainly on enemy side .

_"Sasuke , we can't fight like this or we will really destroy whole country ." _thought Naruto at sight of destroyed mountains and whole country .

"Nice sight don't you think ?" taunted Sasuke(Blackfox) with sick smirk as he sent next technique on them .

"I'm going to try something ." said Naruto as he activated Rinnegan and Sasuke's eyes widened .

"No Naruto if it hit you are dead !" yelled Sasuke but was too late and attack hited Naruto .

"Naruto !" yelled Sasuke because he couldn't see Naruto .

"I'm glad that it worked ." said Naruto with smirk and extended arm as he was absorbing dark attack and Sasuke's(Blackfox) eyes widened .

"_He absorbed that attack ?" _thought Sasuke(Blackfox) desperately.

_"Thank god that I applied Kūton to the my absorbing power or I would be dead ." _thought Naruto with victorious smirk .

Back in Konoha

"They did this in one attack ?" asked Tsunade in fear as she read reports from scouts .

"Yes , whole Leaf Valley is destroyed ." reported Kakashi with same fear .

"How is village holding ?" asked Tsunade .

"There are little cracks in wall but nothing important ." reported Kakashi .

"That attack was hundreds kilometers from Konoha and earthquake was strong enough to damage our wall , even their bijudamma had bigger explosion and didn't caused this ." said Tsunade .

"And we got message from Naruto , he said that attack was small comparing to what they can do so we can expect something more than that and last message is telling that they killed enemies Demon lords and Hinata Uchiha ." reported Kakashi as Tsunade was shocked by first part but smiled at the end and then Gai stormed to the room .

"Tsunade-sama we got reports that some Akatsuki members are on the way to the battlefield ." reported Gai as everyone eyes widened .

"And Lee is with them ." said Gai with lowered head and others gasped .

"Naruto-kun !" yelled Sakura as she appeared next to Naruto in same form as were boys .

"Sasuke-kun !" yelled Ino as she appeared next to Sasuke in same form and Sasuke(Blackfox) gasped .

_"Four users of Kōton and woman is dead , this is starting getting dangerous ." _thought Sasuke(Blackfox) but then something interupted him . Moon started cracking and Sasuke(Blackfox) looked there .

_"This is our chance ." _thought Namikazes as they jumped to the air .

"Kōton : Four Pillar Prison ." yelled Namikazes as each of them appeared at every side of Sasuke and punched him with light chakra in their hands and when they fell from air on Sasuke's(Blackfox) side was chains .

_"What the ?!" _thought Sasuke(Blackfox) as he was pulled by chains to ground .

"Dissappear in light ." said Naruto as he and Namikazes formed square around him and made a few hand seals .

"Tentōn : Angels Judgment ." said Naruto as he performed Heaven Tecjnique and square started glowing a created pillar of light which reached to the sky and absolutely teared Sasuke(Blackfox) on atoms .

"He is finally gone , we must thank that one which created that cracks on moon ." said Naruto with laugh but others weren't laughing .

"I wouldn't be so sure universe travelers ." said Madara which stood on cliff of destroyed mountain .

"So we have here our home ticket ." said Sakura with smirk and then Demon Lords with summoners appeared behind them .

"There is no time for joking Sakura ." said Kyuubi with serious voice .

"There in moon look at that ." said Hache Hi as he pointed on moon and Namikazes eyes widened at sight of red crystal prison .

"What is that ?" asked Naruto and Madara laughed .

"This , my dear universe traveler is prison of creator of this world , Rhyuu of Black Flames ." laughed Madara as Namikazes eyes widened .

"And I'm going to be his jinchuuriki ." said Madara with sick grin as crystal dissappeared and gigantic black dragon which looked same as Sasuke(Blackfox) in his dragon form descented on ground .

"Finaly I'm free !" roared dragon with laughing but then some light hited him .

"Rhyuu , you will be best pet I ever had ." said Madari with arogant voice as Rhyuu laughed as he started dissappearing to the Madara .

"No !" yelled Naruto(Blackfox) as Rhyuu was now in Madara .

"That power !" laughed Madara as his started glow red and he was laughing like maniac but then he grabbed his head in pain .

"Not so much , this is so much !" yelled Madara as he was destroyed from inside and Rhyuu appeared in his human form .

"He was good source of informations ." said Rhyuu with laugh as our Namikazes started glowed .

"It seems that our time here is out ." said Naruto with smile as he looked on Naruto(Blackfox) and walked to him and patted him on back .

"Give him hell Naruto ." said Naruto with smile as Naruto(Blackfox) smiled too .

"And use my power with heart and brain for good not for bad things and most mainly take care of Sakura because she is your power ." said Naruto as he with his family dissappeared .

"Don't worry Naruto I will look after him ." said Sakura(Blackfox) with smile .

"Now Rhyuu , what do you say that we will play ." said Naruto(Blackfox) with smirk as he transformed into fox with angel Susanoo cloak and Rhyuu's eyes widened .

"I take it as you want to play ." said Sakura(Blackfox) as she transformed into same form and fight could begin .

_"I will not dissappoint you Naruto ." _thought Naruto(Blackfox) with smile as he threw himself into battle against god .

Next Universe

"So what are we going to do here ?" asked Naruto as he appeared with his family in Konoha park .

"Where is anyone ?" asked Sasuke at sight that they were in park alone .

"No we aren't alone ." said shocked Sakura as she pointed on small bench where was three kids talking and others eyes widened when they saw kids .

"That's us ." said Naruto in shock as kids looked on them and their eyes widened .

"Please don't do anything to us , we will leave ." said Sasuke(Kid) with fear in his voice as he and Naruto(Kid) with Sakura(Kid) were ready to leave .

"No wait , we will do nothing to you ." said Naruto immadeatly as kids turned around .

"Who are you ?" asked Naruto(Kid) unable to believe that someone don't want to hurt them .

"We are –" said Naruto as he , Sakura and Sasuke kneeled in front of themselves .

"You ." finished they together and kids eyes widened .

"We are from different universe and we were send here to help you ." said Sakura with kind smile with little created cover story as kids were on verge on tears and they immadeatly hugged their olderselves .

"Thank you our lives were bad and now we finaly have someone excpept each other ." said Sakura(Kid) with tears as Sakura stroked her hair .

_"So this is feeling when you care about kid ." _thought Sakura with smile as she looked on Naruto .

_"I can't wait to have our own kids Naruto-kun ." _thought Sakura .

"_I heard that ." _thought Ino with smirk as Sakura smiled .

"Now , what if you told us about you , your families , school and this things ." said Ino as kids looked one her .

"Who are you ?" asked Naruto(Kid) .

"I'm Ino Namikaze but when I was young I was Ino Yamanaka ." said Ino with smile as kids eyes widened .

"Then you are her friend ." hissed Naruto(Kid) as Ino raised eyebrow .

"Her friend ?" asked Ino .

"My sister Mito ." said Naruto(Kid) as everyone eyes widened .

"You have sister ?" asked Naruto in shock as Naruto(Kid) nodded .

"Come sit down and we will tell you our stories ." said Naruto(Kid) as everyone sitted on big bench .

"I will start with birth of me and my twin sister Mito . It was day when someone attacked my dad and kidnapped my mother and extracted Kyuubi from her . Dad defeated man which attacked and Sandaime-sama sacrifaced his life for sealing Kyuubi to my sister , then Jiraya appeared and said Dad and Mom that one of their kids is so-called "Child of Prophecy" and then everything changed because my parents were sure that Mito is that child . From that day they almost don't care about me and do everything for Mito because they think that she is that child and that makes her most arrogant person in Konoha ." explained Naruto(Kid) as Naruto was now angry like never before .

"Are your parents alive ?" asked Naruto with growl as Naruto(Kid) nodded .

"Then I'm going to kill them ." growled Naruto but then someone grabbed his hand .

"No Naruto-kun you are not murderer , even when they were so bad on Naruto ." said Sakura with loving voice which immadeatly calmed Naruto .

"What about you Sasuke ?" asked Sasuke as Sasuke(Kid) lowered his head .

"I'm known as black sheep of Uchiha clan , only Itachi and my mom realy care for me ." said Sasuke(Kid) sadly .

"Atleast massacre didn't happen here ." sighed Sasuke as Sasuke(Kid) looked on him .

"What massacre ?" asked Sasuke(Kid) .

"In our universe was Itachi ordered to kill every Uchiha but he didn't have power to kill me ." said Sasuke with sad voice but with weak smile at the end .

"What about you Sakura-chan ?" asked Sakura kindly .

"There is nothing to talk about , my parents died during Kyuubi attack and until I met Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun I was feeling like dead ." explained Sakura(Kid) sadly as Sakura grabbed her shoulder .

"Don't worry this will now change . What about your skills in school ?" asked Sakura with smile as everyone lowered their heads .

"We are biggest deadlasts ." said Naruto(Kid) sadly .

"Then we are going to train you ." said Naruto with smile as kids smiled too .

"Are you already in final year ?" asked Sasuke as kids nodded .

"Then we will train you and you will be best in graduation class ." said Sakura with smile as kids smiled and nodded .

"Now go home and wait us here at 8:00 morning ." said Naruto as kids nodded witl big smiles on their faces and then they leaved .

"And when are we going to stay ?" asked Ino .

"We are Namikazes , we can build something ." said Naruto with smile .


End file.
